Gift Of Love
by Tachibana Ema
Summary: Hinata selalu menanti-nantikan kedatangan suaminya, berharap kalau suaminya adalah seorang yang tampan, baik hati dan penyayang. Tapi saat sang suami datang menjemputnya, semua harapannya sirna. Karena yang dia dapatkan adalah seorang pria kejam, tak berperasaan dan sangat arogan.../ ingin tahu seperti apa nasib Hinata selanjutnya? Penasaran? Baca aja deh ya/ CHAP 20 UP
1. Chapter 1

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema II**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 1 Januari 1985**

Tinggal masalah waktu sebelum pada akhirnya para tamu diupacara pernikahan itu saling membunuh. Asuma Sarutobi yang diberitugas untuk menjaga kedua keluarga itu, sudah mengambil berbagai macam tindakan untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal tersebut, tapi karena Hasirama Senju sebagai pimpinan dan Raja di Negara-nya yang menentukan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung, jadi dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Di sinilah dirinya sekarang, terjebak diantara kedua keluarga yang saling berseteru, diacara pernikahan yang menurutnya tak akan membuahkan hasil. Asuma diperintahkan oleh Hasirama untuk mengurus semua hal yang berhubungan dengan acara yang sakral ini. Sebenarnya Asuma ingin menolak perintah ini, tapi apa daya dirinya saat sang pimpinanlah yang memerintahnya, jadi dengan berat hati Asuma menerima perintah itu.

Sebenarnya bukan Asuma saja yang menolak perintah ini, dari pihak keluarga Hyuuga maupun Uzumaki juga memprotes keras pilihan ini. Tapi apa daya, keberatan yang mereka ajukan tidak ada gunanya, karena sang pimpinan bersikeras agar keinginannya dituruti.

Asuma mengerti alasan dibalik keputusan yang diambil pimpinannya ini dan juga kenapa dirinya yang dimintakan tolong. Karena di Negara ini hanya dirinyalah yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan kedua keluarga yang berseteru tersebut. Upacara pernikahan itu dilakukan di wilayah netral, pimpinannya yakin kalau semua yang hadir dalam upcara tersebut akan bersikap sopan. Tentunya Asuma sudah lebih tahu akan seperti apa jika kedua keluarga tersebut saling bertemu.

Orang-orang disekelilingnya seperti bernafsu untuk saling membunuh. Satu kata saja diucapkan dengan nada suara yang salah, atau satu saja tindakan yang dianggap sedikit mengancam bisa memicu pertumpahan darah di aula ini. Mereka memang sudah gatal untuk saling serang. Dari ekspresi wajah mereka saja sudah menunjukkan semua itu.

Sang pendeta, yang mengenakan jubah upacara pernikahan berwana putih, duduk disebuah kursi bersandaran tinggi diantara kedua keluarga yang berseteru. Sang pendeta tidak menengok ke kiri, tempat keluarga Hyuuga berkumpul, ataupun ke kanan, tempat para pasukan Uzumaki berdiri, dia hanya menghadap lurus kedepan. Untuk melewatkan waktunya, sang pendeta mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya kelengan kayu kursinya dengan wajah kesal. Asuma hanya bisa mendesah putus asa. Dia tahu kalau pendeta itu tidak bisa diharapkan bantuannya, karena begitu keributan yang sebenarnya terjadi pendeta itu hanya jadi seorang penonton.

Sementara itu baik mempelai perempuan maupun pria sedang menunggu dikamar terpisah di lantai atas. Baru setelah Hasirama sang pimpinan datang, mereka akan dibimbing, atau lebih tepatnya diseret ke aula ini. Untuk melakukan acara pernikahan konyol ini.

Sungguh ini adalah hari yang paling terburuk menurut Asuma. Karena hari ini dia harus melipat gandakan pasukan penjaganya sendiri diantara prajurit Hashirama sebagai upaya pencegahan, jika hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Tindakan seperti ini seharusnya tak dilakukan diacara yang sakral seperti ini, dan kalau dipikir-pikir baru kali ini juga dia menyaksikannya secara langsung acara seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa, tapi apa daya dia tak bisa melakukannya karena dia harus terus waspada.

Karena bagaimanapun para tamu yang hadir di sini sudah melengkapi diri mereka dengan persenjataan lengkap. Sampai-sampai keluarga Hyuuga yang terlalu banyak membawa senjata, sulit untuk bergerak. Sebenarnya kelakuan mereka sudah melanggar hukum dan tidak seharusnya ditolerir. Dua orang paman yang sudah cukup lanjut usia dari keluarga Hyuuga terang-terangan mengelus-elus mata pedang mereka, seolah sedang mengejek keluaga Uzumaki. Sedangkan gerombolan Uzumaki yang melihatnya membalasnya dengan senyum sinis. Sebenarnya sebagain besar keluarga Uzumaki tidak membawa senjata, padahal keluarga Hyuuga membawa banyak rombongan. Dan itu juga tidak bisa menjamin mereka bisa lebih unggul dari keluarga Uzumaki.

Karena keluarga Uzumaki terkenal lebih kejam dibandingkan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Sudah banyak cerita yang tersebar dimasyarakat tentang kekejamannya, bila ada yang berani macam-macam dengan keluarga mereka. Maka penyiksaan yang menyakitkanlah yang akan diterima.

.

.

Suara ribut-ribut yang terdengar dari halaman depan menarik perhatian Asuma. Asisten pribadi sang raja, adik kandung Hashirma yang bernama Tobirama Senju adalah seorang pria berwajah masam, pria itu bergegas masuk dan berjalan menghapirinya. Tobirama mengenakan jas hitam lengkap yang pas dengan tubuhnya, jika diperhatikan lebih detail sebenarnya Tobirama yang berwajah masam terlihat tampan mengenakan setelan jas seperti itu.

Saat Tobirama sampai dihadapan Asuma ia berbisik, "Aku berkendara lebih cepat dengan membawa beberapa pengawal, untuk mengabari kalau sebentar lagi Raja akan tiba beberapa menit lagi."

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan," desah Asuma merasa lega.

Sepintas Tobirama melongok melewati bahu Asuma, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Suasana di aulamu seperti dikuburan," bisiknya. "Pasti kau sangat kerepotan ya menjaga para tamumu tetap terhibur?"

"Terhibur? Hanya upacara pegorbanan manusia saja yang bisa membuat mereka terhibur," jawab Asuma kesal.

"Jangan ngaco, pasti suasana hatimu sedang muram ya?" ucap Tobirama bergurau tak menganggap ucapan temannya itu hanya sungguhan.

"Aku tidak bercanda Tobirama," bentak Asuma. "Kau akan berhenti tersenyum, begitu sadar situasi bisa saja berubah jadi tak terkendali tanpa kau duga. Keluarga Hyuuga datang membawa persenjataan lengkap."

Dengan cepat Asuma menambahkan sebelum temannya itu berbicara, "Aku sudah berusaha membujuk mereka untuk meninggalkan senjatanya diluar, tapi mereka menolaknya mentah-mentah."

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan," gumam Tobirama. "Sebagian pasukan yang mengawal Hashirama ikut bersamaku, aku akan menyuruh pasukan itu untuk melucuti senjata mereka. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Raja kita memasuki arena yang berbahaya seperti ini. Ini upacara pernikahan bukan medan perang."

Dan bernar saja Tobirama membuktikan ucapannya. Akhirnya seluruh rombongan keluarga Hyuuga menyerahkan senjata mereka kepengawal-pengawal raja, setelah Tobirama mengancam siapa saja yang berani melawan perintahnya akan ditembak ditempat. Bahkan keluarga Uzumakipun akhirnya menyerahkan senjata mereka juga.

Ketika sang Raja tiba dikediaman Asuma, Hasirama langsung disambut oleh sipemilik rumah juga dengan Tobirama yang sudah tiba lebih dulu. Saat sang raja memasuki aula utama, pasukan pengawal seketika berbaris rapih dengan membungkukkan badan. Pendeta yang sedang terdudukpun bangkit lalu membungkuk hormat ke sang Raja, lalu mempersilahkan Hasirama untuk duduk.

"Asuma," panggil sang raja. "Pergilah panggil mempelai pria dan mempelai wanitanya. Hari sudah semakin siang masih banyak pekerjaan yang harusku lakukan."

Asuma membungkuk hormat menerima perintah tersebut, lalu saat Asuma berjalan keluar ruang aula sang Raja memutar kursinya lalu bertanya pada Tobirama, "Tobirama, dimana semua perempuannya? Kenapa yang hadir diacara bahagia ini hanya para laki-lakinya saja?"

Untuk sesaat Tobirama bingung untuk menjawabnya, dia tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Karena dia takut melukai hati sang Raja jika beliau mengetahui alasan sebenarnya, kalau para tamu datang bukan untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahan melainkan untuk bertempur.

"Ah ya, sepertinya para perempuan tidak datang, kira-kira kenapa ya Asuma?" tanya Tobirama melemparkan pertanyaan Raja kepada Asuma.

Asuma yang berjalan sudah mencapai pintu, mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu segera berbalik dan menjawab, "Ehm.. itu karena perjalanan untuk mencapai ke tempat ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama Rajaku, mungkin perjalanan itu terlalu berat untuk para wanita."

Asuma nyaris tersedak sendiri akibat kebohongannya. Kebohongan yang dibuatnya ini sangat keterlaluan, karena bagi siapapun yang mengetahui para wanita dari klan Hyuuga adalah para wanita tangguh. Tapi untung saja sang Raja tak mengetahui perihal itu, jadi beliau menerima alasan itu dengan tersenyum.

Sebelum keluar aula, Asuma menyempatkan diri untuk menengok kearah keluarga Hyuuga, dia memberikan pelototan sinis dan kesalnya pada klan itu. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua gara-gara sikap mereka yang membuat dirinya harus berbohong kepada Rajanya sendiri. Kemudian dia melanjutkan melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memanggil para mempelai.

.

.

Mempelai prialah yang pertama turun menuju aula. Begitu Uzumaki Naruto yang bertubuh tinggi tegap itu memasuki aula, sebuah jalan telah tersibak untuk dilaluinya. Mempelai pria berjalan memasuki ruangan seperti seorang prajurit.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemuda yang berwajah tampan, dia memeliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan dan sepasang mata biru cerah. Bentuk wajahnya kurus, bersudut tajam dengan tiga buah garis dimasing-masing pipinya, serta kulitnya yang berwarna tan melengkapi kesempurnaannya.

Naruto, panggilan dari keluarga intinya, dia adalah salah seorang bangsawan termuda dikeluarganya. Usianya baru lima belas tahun lewat beberapa hari. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang berpengaruh dipolitik negara ini, sedang berada diluar negeri melaksanakan tugas penting untuk pemerintahnya, dan karena itu dia tidak bisa mendampingi putranya selama upacara pernikahan ini.

Bahkan Minato pun taktahu-menahu tentang pernikahan ini. Jika Minato mengetahui hal ini pun dia pasti akan marah besar. Dalam keadaan biasa saja Minato adalah orang yang paling tidak ramah. Jika ada yang berani memancing kemarahannya dia bisa menjadi sekejam iblis. Oleh karena itu Asuma yang dimintai tolong untuk mengurus penikahan ini semua, karena hanya dia sajalah yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan ayahnya Naruto.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja memasuki aula tetap mengarahkan tatapannya pada sang Raja. Asuma terus memperhatikannya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto diperintahkan oleh paman-pamannya untuk tidak membukuk dihadapan Raja kecuali diperintahkan. Namun Naruto mengabaikan perintah tersebut. Dia malah membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan sang Raja dan mengucapkan salam hormatnya dengan suara tegas.

Kekaguman langsung meliputi Asuma melihat hal tersebut. Asuma bisa melihat dari senyum sang Raja bahwa dia sangat senang. Tapi kerabat Naruto tidak. Sorot geram mereka cukup panas untuk menimbulkan kebakaran di aula ini. Ditambah lagi dengan keluarga Hyuuga yang tampak senang dan terkikik geli. Membuat keluarga Uzumaki semakin geram.

Mendengar kikikan itu Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap rombongan keluarga Hyuuga, tanpa berkata-kata, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedingin es tampaknya membuat seringai kurang ajar keluarga Hyuuga lenyap seketika. Saat seluruh keluarga Hyuuga menundukkan kepala dan menatap lantai dibawahnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Melihat hal tersebut klan Uzumaki tak bisa menahan diri untuk melenguh pelan menyuarakan dukungan dan ejekan untuk klan Hyuuga.

Melihat hal tersebut Asuma pun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Naruto dan dibalas senyuman tipis. Setelah puas dengan yang dilihatnya, dia pergi untuk menjemput mempelai wanita.

.

.

Dari luar ruangan Asuma bisa mendengar suara tangis meraung-raung sang mempelai wanita ketika ia tiba dilantai dua. Suara itu terputus oleh teriakan marah seorang laki-laki. Asuma mengetuk pintu sampai dua kali sebelum akhirnya Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah mempelai wanita membukanya. Wajahnya merah marah.

"Sudah kutunggu dari tadi," bentak Hiashi kesal.

"Kedatangan Raja sedikit tertunda," jawab Asuma.

Jawabannya langsung disambut anggukan. "Masuklah. Bantu aku membawanya turun. Dia sangat keras kepala."

"Kurasa sikap keras kepala memang bukan hal yang aneh untuk anak perempuan semuda itu ditambah dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga," ucap Asuma tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?!" gumam Hiashi. "Sebenarnya baru kali ini aku berduaan saja dengan putriku. Dan aku juga tak yakin dia mengetahui siapa aku ini," lanjutnya.

Asuma tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya terhadap komentar yang mengagetkan itu. "Hiashi?!" ucapnya. "Seingatku, kau punya satu orang anak perempuan lainnya, dan usianya lebih muda dari Hinata. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau tidak meng..."

Hiashi memotong ucapan Asuma dengan mengatakan, "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk menemani mereka, lagi pula masih ada istriku."

Asuma merasa pengakuan memalukan Hiashi itu sangat keterlaluan. Dia sampai mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Hiashi masuk kekamar. Saat memasuki kamar Asuma melihat mempelai wanita sedang terduduk sambil menangis di sebuah sofa ditengah ruangan.

Mempelai wanita yang bernama Hinata itu berhenti menangis ketika melihat kedatangannya. Asuma berpikir kalau Hinata adalah mempelai wanita yang paling memukau yang pernah dilihatnya. Rambut pendek berponi keunguan membingkai wajah yang bak bidadari itu. Ada sebuah mahkota dari rangkaian bunga lavender menghiasi kepalanya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, dan mata lavendernya tampak berkabut. Hinata mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan ujung bawah dan pergelangan tangan dihiasi renda. Ketika Hinata berdiri, selempang berbordir yang melingkari pinggangnya jatuh kelantai. Hiashi yang melihatnya mengumpat lantang. Hinata pun mengikutinya.

"Ayo, ini sudah waktunya kita turun, Hinata," perintah ayahnya, dengan suara lembut yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak."

Teriakkan berang Hiashi bagai menggema diruangan itu. "Kalau kau terus bersikap keras kepala seperti ini, aku akan memukulmu Hinata. Lihat saja nanti."

Tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya, Hinata kembali duduk dan menguap keras.

"Hiashi, kalau kau membentak-bentak putrimu seperti itu, kurasa kau tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," ucap Asuma menyarankan.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memukulnya, biar dia mengerti," gumam Hiashi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah mengancam mendekati putrinya, tangannya terangkat hendak memukul Hinata.

Asuma berhenti tepat di depan Hiashi. "Kau tidak perlu memukulnya," ucap Asuma, suaranya penuh amarah.

"Dia putriku," teriak Hiashi kesal. "Aku boleh melakukan apa pun padanya untuk membuatnya menurut padaku."

"Saat ini kau tamu di rumahku. Jadi dengarkan permintaanku," balas Asuma berteriak pula. "Biar aku yang membujuknya."

Seketika Asuma berpaling pada mempelai wanita itu. Dia melihat kalau Hinata tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan kemarahan ayahnya itu. Malah Hinata sudah kembali menguap keras.

"Hinata, semua akan selesai sebentar lagi," ucap Asuma tersenyum berusaha membujuk Hinata. Kemudian dengan lembut memaksa Hinata untuk berdiri kembali, lalu Asuma mengikatkan kembali selempang yang tadi terlepas kepinggang Hinata. Setelah selesai terpasang, Hinata kembali menguap.

'Astaga kurasa anak ini benar-benar membutuhkan tidur siang,' pikir Asuma yang melihat Hinata terus menguap sejak tadi.

Hinata membiarkan Asuma menggandeng lengannya dan membawanya menuju pintu, tapi kemudian Hinata menarik lengannya, dia lari kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk tadi, lalu dia mengambil selimut yang tadi menyelimuti dirinya.

Saat berjalan menghampiri Asuma lagi, Hinata berjalan mengitari ayahnya sejauh mungkin lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Asuma. Selimut itu dijadikan tudung untuk menutupi kepalanya, karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan selimut yang besar menyebabkan selimut itu terseret saat dia berjalan.

Hiashi yang melihat kelakuan anaknya itu, merebut paksa selimut itu. Tapi karena genggaman Hinata pada selimut itu kuat, terjadilah adegan tarik menarik selimut antara anak dan ayah itu. Suara Hinata yang menjerit-jerit mempertahankan selimutnya dan suara Hiashi yang menggelegar kembali memenuhi ruangan itu.

Asuma yang sudah pusing dengan kelakuan anak ayah itu akhirnya berteriak kesal kepada Hiashi dan merebut paksa selimut itu dan memberikannya ke Hinata. "Demi Tuhan! Sudahlah Hiashi, biarkan dia membawa selimut itu."

"Tidak!" teriak Hiashi. "Itu jelek, tidak akan kubiarkan dia membawanya."

"Biarkanlah dia membawanya sampai depan aula," perintah Asuma kesal.

Akhirnya Hiashi mengalah, dan membiarkan Hinata membawa selimut itu. Kemudian dia berjalan memimpin Hinata dan Asuma menuruni tangga menuju aula. Hinata yang tahu bahwa dia sudah dibela oleh pria yang menggandengnya itu, dia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada pria itu. Asuma pun membalas senyumannya.

Tapi semua senyuman itu terhapus dalam sekejap saat sampai diambang pintu aula. Kenapa? Itu karena Hiashi kembali merebut selimut itu dari genggaman Hinata. Dan akhirnya keributan antara ayah dan putrinya kembali terjadi.

Naruto yang mendengar keributan dari arah pintu masuk menoleh. Matanya terbeliak kaget. Sebenarnya selama ini dia tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi mempelai wanitanya, karena dia yakin ayahnya akan membatalkan semua dokumen pernikahan ini begitu ayahnya pulang dari tugas nanti, dan karena alasan itu jugalah dia semakin terkejut saat melihat calon istrinya itu.

Mempelai wanitanya benar-benar liar. Naruto kesulitan untuk mempertahankan ekspresi dingin yang dipertahankannya sejak tadi. Teriakan Hiashi yang menggelegar kencang mengalahkan suara teriakan putrinya. Tapi gadis itu jauh lebih bersikukuh, gadis itu memeluk lengan ayahnya dan terus-terusan berusaha menggigit tangan ayahnya untuk mengambil selimut yang dipegang ayanya itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu. Sedangkan para kerabat Uzumakinya sudah tertawa membahana melihat pimpinan klan Hyuuga bisa menjadi out of topic seperti itu saat behadapan dengan putrinya, padahal Hyuuga Hiashi adalah pimpinan klan Hyuuga yang terkenal dingin dan kejam.

Sedangkan Asuma sendiri mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Jadi dia menyambar tubuh mempelai wanita itu, menggendongnya, merenggut selimut dari tangan sang ayah, kemudian bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi Asuma menyodorkan mempelai wanita dan selimutnya ketangan mempelai pria.

Pilihan untuk Naruto hanya ada dua, yaitu menerimanya atau menjatuhkan mempelai wanitanya. Naruto berusaha untuk memutuskan ketika Hinata melihat ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata merangkulkan tangannya dileher Naruto dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto sekaligus bersama selimutnya.

Hinata terus-menerus melongok dari balik bahu Naruto untuk memastikan kalau-kalau ayahnya akan menariknya. Tapi ketika dia yakin kalau keadaan sudah aman, Hinata memusatkan perhatiannya pada orang asing yang menggendongnya. Hinata menatap pria itu lama sekali.

Si mempelai pria yang sedang berdiri dengan tegak, sambil menggendong mempelai wanitanya. Berkeringat dingin saat dia merasa gugup karena terus diperhatikan oleh mempelai wanitanya. Naruto takut untuk menatap mempelainya itu, karena dia takut jika wanita itu mengigitnya nanti. Jadi Naruto terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang raja sampai Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya.

Merasa pipinya disentuh oleh mempelainya Naruto menoleh dengan ragu.

"Ayah pasti akan memukulku nanti," ucap gadis itu dengan wajah sendu.

Naruto tak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun atas pernyataan itu. Karena tak ada jawaban, Hinata mulai lelah untuk menatapnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya mulai menutup dan tubuh Naruto semakin tegang ketika tubuh gadis kecil itu terpulas digendongannya. Wajahnya ditempelkan dileher Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan biarkan Ayah memukulku," bisiknya.

"Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi," jawab Naruto pelan.

Karena sudah puas dengan jawaban dari Naruto, perlahan Hinata tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Naruto. Dia kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang dan amukannya yang penuh semangat tadi. Air liurnya menetes di leher Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengetahui usia gadis itu yang sebenarnya sampai sang Pendeta mulai membacakan persyaratan pernikahan mereka. Dan ternyata usia mempelai wanitanya berumur empat tahun.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tepat setelah surat perjanjian pernikahan itu ditandatangani oleh kedua mempelai, keluarga besar yang saling bermusuhan itu membubarkan diri tanpa ucapan perpisahan. Sepertinya dua klan keluarga terbsebut masih belum bisa berdamai walau sudah terikat dalam sebuah perjanjian pernikahan.

Sejak hari itu, baik mempelai pria maupun mempelai wanita. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, karena baik dari klan Hyuuga maupun Uzumaki tidak pernah membiarkan kedua mempelai itu saling bertemu. Apalagi Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai ayah dari mempelai wanita, dia tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan putrinya menemui suami yang telah dinikahi putrinya itu. Karena menuruti Hiashi jika putrinya bertemu dengan suaminya, klan Uzumaki akan merebut semua hadiah yang akan diberikan Raja atas pernikahan itu.

**.**

**.**

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema II**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 15 Januari 2000**

Ini akan menjadi penculikan yang mudah. Ironisnya penculikan ini akan dinyatakan legal di pengadilan, kecuali untuk dakwaan pembobolan rumah orang. Naruto seratus persen siap memakai cara ini untuk keberhasilannya. Jika keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, korbannya mungkin sedang tertidur nyenyak. Tapi jika tidak, dia berencana untuk menyumpal mulutnya, itu sudah cukup untuk merendam suara protes dari korbannya.

Entah apa pun caranya, legal ataupun tidak, ia akan tetap membawa mempelai wanitanya. Naruto, sudah kehabisan waktu. Hanya tinggal dua bulan sebelum dia terhitung benar-benar melanggar perjanjian pernikahannya. Naruto belum pernah bertemu mempelai wanitanya sejak hari perjanjian tersebut dibacakan lima belas tahun silam. Dan gambaran yang terpatri dibenaknya adalah kalau mempelai wanitanya memiliki tubuh yang besar dan bulat denga nafsu makanya yang gila-gilaan. Karena kebanyakan wanita dari klan Hyuuga memang seperti itu.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau dia harus menghadapi hal ini, karena menurutnya jika seseorang hidup berumahtangga, itu sama halnya dengan berenang bersama ikan hiu dilautan luas. Hampir sepanjang hidupnya dijalani sendirian, Naruto selalu menolak untuk menceritakan atau sekedar mendengarkan saran dari seseorang. Dia hanya bisa berbagi apa yang dipikirkannya pada Sai, teman kepercayaanya.

Hadiah yang akan didapatkannya dari pernikahan itu, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti rasa ketidaknyamanan yang mungkin terpaksa harus dijalaninya setahun kedepan. Serta tambahan uang yang dikumpulkannya dari surat keputusan kerajan akan memperkuat bisnis baru yang sedang dirintisnya bersama Sai tahun lalu. _**Kyubi Shipping Company**_ adalah bisnis legal pertama yang pernah mereka coba dirikan. Naruto dan Sai sudah berusaha keras untuk menyukseskan perusahaan ini.

Alasannya sederhana saja. Mereka berdua sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan yang berbahaya. Bisa dibilang secara tak sengaja mereka telah terjerumus dalam duni bajak laut, tapi sekarang mereka merasa risikonya sudah tak lagi sepadan. Naruto, yang beraksi sebagai _Blue Eyes_ sang bajak laut tersohor, yang sudah menjadi legenda tersendiri. Daftar musuhnya sudah cukup panjang. Imbalan untuk kepalanya juga sudah menaiki angka yang sangat fantastis. Untuk merahasiakan identitas lain dari Naruto, semakin lama semakin sulit. Jika mereka terus melakukan pembajakan, hanya masalah waktu sebelum pada akhirnya mereka tertangkap dan terkurung dalam penjara.

Tepat setelah seminggu keputusan bersejarah itu dibuat, Kyubi Shipping Company didirikan. Kantornya terletak dijantung daerah pelabuhan, perabotan dikantor juga tak banyak. Hanya ada dua meja, empat kursi, dan satu lemari arsip. Karena uang yang dimiliki mereka tak banyak, jadi hanya perabotan itu saja yang bisa dibeli. Mereka saja masih kekurangan kapal untuk armada utama menjalankan bisnis ini.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti seluk-beluk komunitas bisnis ini, karena mereka sama-sama lulusan dari Universitas Konoha. Walaupun saat masa kuliah dulu mereka tidak saling kenal, karena Sai tidak pernah kemana-mana tanpa disertai serombongan teman-temannya, sedangkan Naruto selalu sendirian. Ikatan pertemanan mereka baru terbentuk ketika keduanya dipasangkan sebagai agen mitra dalam sebuah permainan rahasia pemerintah yang mematikan.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Naruto bisa mempercayai Sai sepenuhnya, sekitar setahun dia baru bisa mempercayainya. Pada saat itu mereka saling mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sebuah misi yang diperintahkan oleh atasan mereka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah dikhianati oleh atasannya sendiri. Kala itu Sai sangat terkejut dan berang ketika kenyataan yang sebenarnya terkuak. Sedangkan Naruto tidak kaget mengetahui hal itu, karena selama ini dia selalu mengantisipasi hal terburuk dari orang lain.

Saudara laki-laki Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah seorang bangsawan ternama yang terhormat. Telah menikahi adik perempuan Naruto, yang bernama Sakura setahun yang lalu. Dan berkat pernikahan itu secara tak langsung telah mempererat ikatan pertemanan diantara mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sai menjadi saudara ipar atas hubungan perkawinan itu.

Karena Naruto adalah bagian dari salah satu kelurga Uzumaki dan Sai adalah adik dari Uchiha Sasuke yang berpengaruh dipemerintahan, keduanya sering diundang keberbagai acara kaum kelas atas. Sai cukup mudah untuk berbaur dengan kalangan bangsawaan dan memanfaatkan setiap acara tersebut untuk mencampurkan kesenangan dan keperluan bisnisnya. Disetiap acara Sai berusaha mengumpulkan klien. Sedangkan Naruto tak pernah menghadiri acara seperti itu, karena menurutnya acara itu tak cocok dengan dirinya.

Kalau dari segi penampilan, keduanya juga sangat berlainan. Sai, adalah seorang pria yang manis kalau dilihat dari sikap dan penampilannya, dia memiliki sepasang mata onyx dan profil wajah yang ramah. Sai hampir menyamai tinggi Naruto, tapi dari perwakannya Sai terlihat lebih ramping, para wanita dari kalangan kelas atas sering menganggapnya adalah pria yang seksi, dengan senyum ramah yang sering dilakukannya.

Jika menyangkut penampilan, Naruto tidak seberuntung itu. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang laksamana zaman kuno yang bertubuh besar dan berwajah masam. Tubuh Naruto tinggi besar seperti raksasa, kedua bahu dan kakinya berotot, tanpa sedikitpun timbunan lemak ditubuhnya. Matanya biru cerah dan tajam setajam elang.

Bagi orang luar, kedua sahabat itu terlihat sangat bertolak belakang. Sai sering dianggap sebagai malaikat yang baik hati, sementara Naruto adalah iblis yang kejam. Tapi pada kenyataannya, sifat mereka sangat mirip. Mereka sama-sama pandai menyembunyikan emosi. Naruto menggunakan sikap penyendiri dan perangai kasarnya sebagai senjata. Sedangkan Sai menggunakan penampilan palsunya untuk alasan yang sama seperti Naruto.

.

.

Saat memasuki kantornya Naruto memberungutkan wajahnya. Lalu menghampiri Sai temannya, yang sedang duduk-duduk santai disebuah kursi dengan kedua kakinya ditumpangkan kemeja.

"Untuk keperluan apa Jiraya mempersiapkan Mobil, Sai?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi, lalu melanjutkan. "Apa ada urusan yang harus kau selesaikan hari ini?"

"Hari ini kau dan aku akan pergi ke taman untuk melihat Hyuuga Hinata mempelai wanitamu. Siang ini akan ada banyak orang di sana. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita, kalau kita tetap berada didekat pepohonan."

Naruto alih-alih memandang temannya dia malah berpaling memandang keluar jendela sebelum menjawab. "Tidak."

"Jiraya akan menjaga kantor, sementara kita pergi."

"Sai, aku tidak perlu melihatnya sebelum malam ini."

"Ayolah kawan. Kau harus melihatnya dulu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Untuk mempersiapkan dirimu," jawab Sai.

Kemudian Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sai, "Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku," ucapnya. "Semua sudah siap. Aku sudah tahu yang mana jendela kamarnya. Pohon diluar akan menahan berat badanku, aku juga sudah mencoba untuk memastikannya. Jendelanya tidak dikunci saat malam hari, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, dan kapal sudah siap untuk berlayar."

"Oh my... jadi kau sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik ya, kawan?" tanya Sai dengan sedikit kecewa.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

"Oh iya?" Sai berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum. "Lalu apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan, kalau-kalau dia tidak muat lewat jendela?"

Pertanyaan itu memancing reaksi tepat seperti yang diinginkan Sai. Naruto tampak terperangah, kemudian menggeleng. "Jendelanya cukup besar, itu pasti muat untuknya."

"Mungkin dia lebih besar dari ukuran jendelanya."

Jika hal itu benar, untuk membayangkannya saja Naruto sudah bergidik ngeri, tapi dia tak menunjukkannya dihadapan Sai. "Jika tubuhnya lebih besar dari jendela, aku akan menggulingkannya dari tangga," jawab Naruto malas-malasan.

Sai tak dapat menahan tawanya saat membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi. "Apa kau tidak penasaran sama mempelai wanitamu itu?"

"Tidak."

"Oke, tapi aku penasaran," akhirnya Sai mengakui kalau dia sangat penasaran sama mempelai Naruto. "Karena aku tidak ikut dengan kalian saat berbulan madu, rasanya wajar kalau aku memuaskan rasa keingintahuanku ini sebelum kalian pergi."

"Itu perjalanan, bukan bulan madu," balas Naruto. "Berhentilah memancingku, Sai. Demi Tuhan, dia itu seorang Hyuuga, dan satu-satunya alasanku berlayar untuk menjauhkannya dari keluarganya."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan ini semua?" ucap Sai. Seringai yang ditunjukkanya tadi lenyap sudah, sekarang wajahnya memasang wajah kekhwatiran yang sangat kentara. "Astaga, Naruto. Kau harus menidurinya. Kalau ingin tanahnya juga, kau harus menghasilkan keturunan."

Sebelum Naruto mengomentari hal pengingat itu, Sai melanjutkan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Perusahaan ini akan tetap berjalan dengan atau tanpa dana dari perjanjian pernikahanmu. Lagi pula, sekarang setelah Hashirama resmi turun tahta, penggantinya Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang Raja baru bisa saja menghapus perjanjian itu. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membatalkan perjanjian pernikahanmu. Kau bisa melupakan semua ini, teman."

"Tidak," ucap Naruto tegas. "Tanda tanganku ada diperjanjian itu. Seorang Uzumaki tidak akan melanggar janjinya."

Sai mendengus, "Kau pasti bercanda," ucapnya. "Laki-laki dari klan Uzumaki sudah sangat terkenal dengan julukan Si pandai mengelak dari perjanjian jika mereka menginginkannya."

Naruto terpaksa sependapat dengan pernyataan Sai itu. "Memang," ucapnya. "Meski begitu, Sai, aku tidak akan melupakan masalah ini, sama seperti saat kau yang menolak menerima uang yang ditawarkan kakakmu. Ini masalah kehormatan, Sai. Oh, dan kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun tekadku sudah bulat."

Naruto bersandar pada kusen jendela, lalu mendesah panjang dan lelah. "Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai aku setuju pergi denganmu, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sai cepat. "Lagi pula, kau perlu menghitung ada berapa paman Hyuuga yang ada di sana, jadi kau bisa tahu berapa orang yang harus kau hadapi malam ini."

"Tidak akan ada yang menghalangiku, Sai. Ingat itu!"

Mendengar pernyataan itu Sai langsung menyeringai. "Aku sangat mengerti bakat spesialmu, teman. Aku hanya berharap semoga malam ini tidak ada pertumpahan darah."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku benci jika harus melewatkan hal seru seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja."

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sai, "Bantuan harus dibalas dengan bantuan, apa kau ingat? Aku sudah berjanji pada paman Inoichi kalau aku akan datang ke resital putrinya jika dia bisa mengusahakan agar Hinata datang kepestanya sore ini."

"Aku yakin Hinata tidak akan datang kepesta itu," tebak Naruto. "Ayahnya Si keparat itu tidak akan mengizinkannya datang keacara apa pun."

"Hinata akan datang," tebak Sai. "Hyuuga Hiashi tidak akan berani menyinggung perasaan paman Inoichi. Dia secara pesifik meminta agar Hinata diizinkan datang kepestanya."

"Untuk alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin Hinata pasti datang," ucap Sai. "Ayolah Naruto. Waktu kita sudah terbuang percuma."

"Sialan kau!" setelah mengumamkan umpatan itu. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi tapi kau yang menyetir."

Sai segera memanfaatkan kemenangannya. Dan segera berjalan keluar sebelum kawannya berubah pikiran. Selama dalam perjalanan melintasi kota yang padat itu, Sai menoleh dan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kita akan tahu yang mana Hinata?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah memikirkannya, ya kan?" jawab Naruto datar.

"Benar sekali," Sai membalas dengan suara ceria. "Teman kencanku semalam, Shion sudah berjanji akan berada dekat-dekat dengan Hinata sepanjang sore ini. Dan aku juga sudah memastikan caraku berhasil."

Sai menunggu semenit lamanya sampai akhirnya Naruto bertanya bagaimana dia bisa memastikannya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Jika Shion tak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya, aku sudah mengerahkan empat teman kencanku yang lainnya untuk bergantian melakukannya. Hei, kawan, paling tidak tunjukkan antusiasmu sedikit donk!"

"Ini membuang-buang waktuku saja."

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto yang ketus itu, Sai terus mengemudi tanpa bertanya lagi. Hingga mereka tiba ditempat tujuan. Sesampainya ditaman tempat pesta diadakan, Sai memarkirkan mobilnya dibawah rindang pohon. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam kerumunan orang yang menghadiri pesta tersebut.

Saat itu Naruto mapun Sai mereka mencari tempat stratergis untuk melihat mempelai wanita Naruto, tanpa terlihat banyak orang. Jadi mereka memilih berdiri diantara semak-semak tinggi yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi cantik. Semak-semak itu bisa menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sial kau, Sai. Aku kira tamunya takkan sebanyak ini," ucap Naruto kesal. "Sepeluh menit saja, setelah itu aku pergi."

"Setuju," Sai berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang kesal, karena pesta ini diluar dugaannya akan seramai ini. Perlahan Sai menoleh memandang temannya. Naruto balas mendelik kesal. "Kau tahu, Hinata mungkin akan bersedia pergi denganmu secara baik-baik, jika kau..."

"Apa kau mau menyarankan padaku kalau seharusnya aku mengirimi surat lagi untuknya?" tanya Naruto semakin kesal. "Dan apa kau ingat, apa yang terjadi terakhir kali aku mengikuti saranmu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Sai. "Tapi semua itu mungkin sudah berubah. Bisa saja ada kesalahpahaman. Ayahnya bisa saja..."

"Kesalahpahaman?" Naruto terdengar taidak percaya. "Aku mengirim surat hari Senin, dan aku jelas sekali menyebutkannya kalau aku..."

"Aku tahu," potong Sai cepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kau bilang pada mereka bahwa kau akan menjemput mempelai wanitamu hari Minggu berikutnya."

"Kau pikir aku harus memberikan lebih banyak waktu padanya untuk mengepak."

Sai menyeringai. "Ya, kan aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan kabur begitu kau mengiriminya surat. Dan sepertinya dia cepat juga ya saat melarikan diri darimu?"

"Ya, memang. Dia sangat cepat," jawab Naruto mencoba mengurangi rasa jengkelnya.

"Kau bisa saja mengejarnya."

"Untuk apa? Anak buahku sudah mengikutinya. Aku tahu di mana dia berada. Aku hanya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja beberapa saat lagi."

"Penundaan eksekusi, ya?"

Naruto mulai tersenyum mendengar penuturan temannya itu. "Dia hanya seorang perempun, Sai, tapi ya... kurasa itu memang semacam penundaan hukuman."

"Sepertinya lebih dari sekedar alasan itu. Benar kan? Kau tahu dia akan terancam bahaya begitu kau membawanya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengakui ini, tapi dengan caramu sendiri kau sudah melindungi Hinata dengan membiarkannya bebas."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi, kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya," ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu, semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kalian berdua. Tahun depan pasti akan seperti neraka untukmu. Aku yakin pasti akan banyak pihak yang mulai memburu kalian berdua, khususnya dirimu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kau tenang saja aku pasti akan melindunginya."

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan itu, dan aku tak meragukannya."

"Oh ya. Apa kau sudah mendengar certia kalau perempuan dungu itu memesan tiket salah satu kapalku saat dia melarikan diri dariku dulu. Dia melarikan diri dariku dengan kapalku, sungguh sebuah ironi bukan?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sai cepat. "Dia tidak mungkin tahu kalau kapal itu milikmu. Kau dulu bersikeras untuk tetap menjadi pasif diperusahaan pada saat itu, kau ingat?"

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, kita tidak akan mendapatkan klien. Kau tahu sendiri kalau orang-orang dari klan Uzumaki tidak disukai masyarakat kelas atas. Mereka masih dianggap tidak punya sopan santun."

"Aku masih merasa aneh," ucap Sai, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kau menyuruh anak buahmu membuntuti Hinata... dan juga menjaganya... tapi kau tidak pernah meminta mereka memberitahu seperti apa wajahnya."

"Kau juga tidak bertanya," balas Naruto.

Sai mengangkat bahu. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiaannya pada kerumunan orang didepannya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir perjanjian pernikahan itu tidak sepadan dengan pengorbanannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia..." Sai lupa apa yang akan diucapkannya saat melihat Shion berjalan kearahnya. Shion berjalan besama seorang wanita disisi kirinya.

"Lihat itu Shion," ucap Sai. "Kalau saja gadis bodoh itu bergeser ke kiri sedikit saja..." kalimatnya tak terselesaikan. Tarikan napas Sai mengisi keheningan. "Oh Tuhan... mungkinkah itu Hinata mempelai wanitamu Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Sejujurnya, dia juga ragu untuk menjawabnya. Benaknya sedang sibuk menyerap pemandangan dihadapannya.

Wanita itu sangat menawan. Naruto harus mengelengkan kepala. 'Tidak!' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Mustahil wanita itu mempelaiku. Wanita lembut yang tersenyum malu-malu pada Shion itu terlalu cantik, terlalu feminin, dan terlalu kurus untuk menjadi seorang Hyuuga.' Pikir Naruto lagi, tidak dia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya itu.

Namun ada sesuatu kemiripan, pengingat yang seakan-akan terus membetot kenangannya tentang seorang gadis cilik lima belas tahun yang lalu, gadis yang sangat rewel yang pernah digendongnya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan yang mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinatanya.

Panjang rambut Hinata sepingganya, rambutnya masih lurus seperti dulu warnanya juga masih sama, warna lavender yang indah. Kalau dilihat dari tempat Naruto, kulit Hinata tampak bersih, putih dan mulus.

Rupanya gadis itu telah tumbuh setinggi rata-rata gadis pada umumnya, tingginya saja hampir menyamai Shion. Tapi jelas tidak ada yang rata-tata dari tubuhnya. Semua lekuk ditubuhnya berada pada tempat yang tepat.

"Lihat semua pria muda itu mendekatinya," ucap Sai. "Mereka seperti ikan hiu yang mengelilingi mangsanya. Tampaknya istrimu menjadi sasaran bagi mereka, Naruto," lanjutnya. "Dan seharusnya mereka berpikir, untuk sedikit sopan santun pada seorang wanita yang sudah menikah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka sih... Ya Tuhan, Naruto dia cantik sekali."

Naruto tidak memperhatikan ucapan temannya itu, karena dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan pria-pria yang antusias untuk mengejar mempelainya. Ingin rasanya dia menghapuskan semua seringai memuja itu dari wajah-wajah mereka.

'Kurang ajar! Lacang sekali mereka mencoba menyentuh mempelai wanitaku...' pikir Naruto.

Sadar dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Ah, itu dia ayah mertuamu yang karismatik," ucap Sai mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Lihat dia selalu membuntuti putrinya," katanya lagi. "Sepertinya dia sedang tidak senang, karena dia tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari anak berhaganya itu."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ayo pergi. Sai. Aku sudah cukup banyak melihat."

Karena tak menangkap emosi apa yang sedang dialami temannya, dengan lugunya Sai bertanya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah sial kau, katakan apa pendapatmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Hinata," desak Sai tidak sabaran. "Apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

"Yang sebenarnya, Sai?"

Sai mengangguk penuh antusias.

Senyum Naruto terkembang perlahan-lahan, "Dia muat lewat jendela!"

Setelahnya Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sai dalam keadaan terbengong-bengong. Lalu berteriak pada temannya itu.

"Ah, nggak asik kau Naruto!"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gift Of Love**

**.**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Real story by Julie Gardwood.**

**.**

**Tachibana-ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, Miss typo**

**.**

Waktunya sudah habis. Hinata harus meninggalkan Konoha secepatnya. Mungkin Semua orang akan mengatakan dia lagi-lagi melarikan diri. Tapi Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain, ia sudah dua kali mengirim surat pada Uzumaki Naruto untuk meminta bantuannya, tapi pria yang menurut hukum adalah suaminya itu tidak membalas surat yang dikirimnya. Hinata tak berani untuk menghubungi pria itu lebih dari ini, karena sudah tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Masa depan bibinya, Shizune, sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini, dan yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanya dia seorang.

Jika kalangan kelas atas menganggap dia melarikan diri dari perjanjian penikahannya lagi, sudah biarkan saja. Karena sejak Ibunya meminta untuk menemui Shizune di musim semi kemarin, hidup Hinata berjalan diluar harapannya. Hinata dan Ibunya sepakat untuk tidak mengungkapkan alasan kepergiannya saat itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbohong, dan membuat alasan kalau kepergiannya saat musim semi itu hanya untuk mengunjungi kakak laki-lakinya, Neji, yang tinggal di Sunagakure bersama istri dan putranya yang masih bayi.

Hinata sempat berpikir untuk menceritakan alasan sebernarnya ke ayahnya, tapi kemudian melupakan pemikiran itu. Karena Ayahnya sangat membenci Shizune sama seperti keluarga Hyuuga yang lainnya. Kebencian keluarga Hyuuga ke Shizune bermula dari Shizune yang menolak untuk dijodohkan. Karena pada saat itu Shizune malah kabur dan menikah dengan seorang pria dari klan rendahan. Pernikahan Shizune terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu keluarga Hyuuga sangat membenci Shizune.

Andai dia menyadarinya lebih dulu, mungkin pada saat itu Hinata takkan pernah mengijinkan Shizune pulang. Tadinya Hinata mengira kalau keluarganya sudah memaafkan bibinya. Namun kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Tidak ada reuni yang menyenangkan antara ibunya maupun Shizune. Ibunya bahkan tidak sempat bicara dengan Shizune, karena Shizune langsung menghilang setelah beberapa jam mereka tiba di pelabuhan Konoha.

Hinata cemas bukan main, saat mengetahui kondisi bibinya sekarang. Oleh karena itu, kini sudah saatnya dia menjalankan rencananya. Dia mengetahui keberadaan bibinya dari seorang pelayan kepercayaannya, yang memberitahukan kalau bibinya sedang disekap di loteng rumah paman Hizashi. Shizune disekap, karena para keluarga Hyuuga sedang mengincar warisan yang dimiliki Shizune. Mereka sedang mengatur rencana agar warisan yang dimiliki Shizune jatuh ketangan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kurang ajar," gumam Hinata, saat memikirkan alasan pamananya menyekap bibi Shizunenya.

Perlahan Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, untuk menenangkan diri sambil membawa tasnya menghampiri jendela yang terbuka. Kemudian dilemparkannya tas pakaian itu ke tanah. "Itu yang terakhir. Sekarang cepat kau pergi sebelum Ayahku kembali. Hati-hati Yume," kata Hinata pada pelayan kepercayaannya itu.

Pelayan itu mengambil tas terakhir yang dilemparkan Hinata dan segera bergegas menuju taxi yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Setelah pelayannya pergi Hinata menutup jendela, mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan naik ke tempat tidur.

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, orangtua dan adik perempuannya, Hanabi, kembali dari pesta yang mereka hadiri. Ketika Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki dilorong, Hinata berguling tengkurap, memejamkan mata, dan pura-pura tidur. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu berderik dan tahu kalau ayahnya sedang melongok untuk melihat kalau putrinya berada ditempat semestinya.

Bagi Hinata, rasanya lama sekali sebelum akhirnya pintu kembali ditutup. Sejak Hinata kembali dari rumah bibinya, ayahnya rutin untuk mengecek kamarnya setiap malam. Mungkin karena takut kalau-kalau Hinata melarikan diri lagi.

Setelah itu Hinata menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi untuk memastikan kalau seisi rumah sudah tertidur. Kemudian dia menyelinap dari balik selimut dan mengambil barang-barangnya dari tempat persembunyian dikolong ranjang. Dia tak boleh menarik perhatian dalam perjalannya. Karena itu dia memakai gaun yang berwana gelap dengan kerah yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dadanya, karena hanya gaun itu yang berwana gelap. Dan untuk mempermudah pergerakannya nanti, dia menguncir rambut panjangnya menjadi ekor kuda.

Setelah menaruh pesan surat untuk ibunya dimeja rias, Hinata membungkus payung, sarung tangan putih, dan tas tangannya dengan mantel. Dilemparnya semua barang itu keluar jendela, kemudian memanjat ke bingkai jendela.

Ranting yang ingin diraihnya hanya berjarak sekitar setengah meter darinya, tapi jarak kebawah sekitar satu meter lebih. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Hinata terus mengucap doa singkat saat beringsut mendekat ketepian jendela. Cukup lama dia duduk dibingkai jendela guna mengumpulkan keberaniaanya untuk melompat. Kemudian, dengan rengekan ketakutan yang tak bisa ditahannya, akhirnya dia berhasil melompat.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dia baru saja hendak memanjat pohon raksasa itu ketika jendela terbuka dan bermacam barang milik seorang perempuan berjatuhan. Salah satu payung menimpa bahunya. Kemudian dia menghindar dari barang-barang lainnya dan menyelinap bersembunyi lebih dalam dikegelapan. Bulan memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup untuknya, ketika melihat Hinata memanjat bingkai jendelanya. Naruto hendak meneriakkan peringatan, ketika Hinata tiba-tiba melompat. Secepat kilat Naruto berdiri dibawah pohon, untuk menahan Hinata jika gadis itu terjatuh.

Tapi dugaan Naruto salah, gadis itu berhasil meraih sebuah dahan pohon yang besar dan mati-matian berpegangan seerat mungkin sambil terus mengucapkan doa. Setelah tubuh gadis itu berhenti terayun-ayun, secara perlahan tangan gadis itu meraih batang pohon yang lebih kokoh.

"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan," gumam gadis itu selama menuruni pohon. Setelah kakinya menginjak tanah, gadis itu merapihkan gaunnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Setelah bergumam tidak jelas, gadis itu mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang yang tadi dilemparkannya, dan membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan mengenakan sarung tangan putihnya, kemudian membersihkan mantelnya yang kotor, setelah itu ia baru memakai mantelnya, kemudian mengurai tali tas kecilnya, menyelipkan tali satin itu kepergelangan tangannya, mengapit payung, dan akhirnya berjalan menuju halaman depan rumahnya.

Saat Naruto tanpa sengaja menyenggol pot bunga dihalaman, Hinata berhenti sesaat untuk menoleh kebelakang. Tapi ketika Hinata memerhatikan sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan apa pun, gadis itu melanjutkan perjalannnya.

"Di mana Yume?" gumam Hinata saat menunggu diluar gerbang rumahnya. Seharusnya pelayan itu menunggunya dibawah bayang-bayang pohon yang ada di depan gerbang. Pelayannya sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya pergi ke rumah paman Hizashi.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya, baiklah aku akan menunggunya sebentar,' putus Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu selama sepuluh menit. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dan pelayannya belum juga datang. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke rumah paman Hizashi-nya. Lagi pula kalau dia tetap menunggu di sini, dia takut ayahnya terbangun dan mendapatinya di sini, bisa-bisa dia dikurung dan takkan bisa menyalematkan bibinya.

Lagi pula Jarak rumah pamannya hanya sekitar tiga blok dari rumahnya. Seharusnya takkan makan banyak waktu kalau ia berjalan ke sana. Dan karena ini sudah larut malam, tentu saja tidak akan ada orang yang mau berjalan-jalan di tengah malam seperti ini. Jadi dia tidak perlu mencemaskan kalau keluarganya mengetahui dia kabur dari rumah lagi.

Dengan bergegas Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan secepat yang dia bisa. Jika ada yang mencoba menghalanginya, ia akan memakai payungnya sebagai senjata untuk membela diri. Hinata berlari secepat kilat saat melewati blok pertama. Saat rasa nyeri dipinggangnya menyerangnya dia memperlambat larinya dengan kecepatan yang lebih pelan. Hinata sedikit santai ketika menyadari kalau ia sudah cukup aman.

Sedangkan Naruto yang membuntuti Hinata dari belakang. Terus mengikuti gadis itu, dia ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya dulu sebelum menyabar mempelainya, kemudian melempar tubuh kecil gadis itu kebahunya, dan menuju dermaga. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto sempat berpikir, kalau Hinata mau melarikan diri lagi darinya. Kemudian disingkirkannya jauh-jauh pikiran bodoh itu, karena mustahil Hinata mengetahui rencana penculikannya ini.

'Mau kemana gadis itu?' pikir Naruto sambil terus mengikutinya.

Sambil mengikuti Hinata, Naruto memikirkan tentang mempelainya. Dia berpikir kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis cerdas yang memiliki keberanian. Karena Naruto merasa takjub saat melihat Hinata melompat dari jendela ke pohon. Walaupun saat melompat gadis itu memekik ketakutan dan gaunnya tersangkut di dahan pohon, gadis itu terus memberanikan dirinya menuri pohon sambil mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit mengucapkan doa. Saat sesampainya gadis itu di tanah, keadaannya sungguh ingin membuat Naruto tertawa. Karena kondisinya sangat parah, gaun yang tadi tersangkut robek dan sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan kemulusan kakinya, rambutnya yang dikuncir juga berantakan, membuat gadis itu terus menggerutu.

Naruto tau kalau Hinata sejak tadi masih belum menyadari keberadaanya. Jika saja Hinata berpikir untuk menengok kebelakang, Hinata pasti akan melihat dirinya sedang berjalan tepat dibelakang gadis itu.

Tapi rupanya ada orang lain yang melihat Hinata saat melewati blok ke dua. Dua orang pria bersenjata, pria itu mengendap-endap untuk mendekati mempelainya. Dan Naruto tepat dibelakang mereka. Dia memastikan kalau para pria itu mendengar langkah kakinya yang mendekat, kemudian menunggu sampai mereka berbalik untuk menantangnya sebelum membenturkan kepala mereka satu sama lain.

Setelah ke dua pria itu pingsan Naruto melempar kedua pria itu ke ujung gang, selama melakukan aksinya pandangan Naruto tetap tertuju pada Hinata. Cara berjalan mempelainya seharusnya dilarang oleh hukum, pikirnya. Ayunan pinggulnya terlalu memesona. Dan tepat saat itu Naruto melihat ada gerakan lain dalam kegelapan di depannya. Dia bergegas lari untuk menyelamatkan Hinata sekali lagi. Gadis itu baru saja berbelok ditikungan kedua ketika bogeman mentah Naruto menghajar rahang calon penyerangnya lagi.

Sekali lagi Naruto harus campur tangan untuk melindungi Hinata sebelum akhirnya gadis itu sampai ketujuannya. Naruto menduga kalau Hinata hendak mengunjungi Paman Hizashi-nya ketika mempelainya itu berhenti sejenak di depan pagar kediaman pamannya, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya Hinata memperhatikan setiap jendela yang ada di rumah itu.

Dari semua kerabat Hinata, Naruto merasa kalau Hizashi adalah orang yang paling kejam, dan Naruto tak bisa menemukan satu alasan logis pun mengapa Hinata ingin mengunjungi bajingan pengecut itu ditengah malam seperti ini. Yang pasti Hinata datang bukan untuk berkunjung, simpul Naruto sendiri. Ketika gadis itu menyelinap kesisi rumah pamannya. Naruto mengikutinya, kemudian bersandar ke tembok samping untuk mencegah jika ada pengacau lain yang ingin keluar. Sambil bersedekap Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang berusaha menerobos diantara semak belukar dan masuk ke rumah pamannya melalui jendela.

Sungguh itu adalah aksi perampokan paling tak berpengalaman yang pernah disaksikan Naruto. Hinata menghabiskan minimal lima belas menit untuk membuka jendela. Tapi prestasi sederhana itu hanya berupa kemenangan singkat. Dia baru saja hendak berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya kebingkai jendela ketika ujung bawah gaunnya robek. Naruto mendengar pekik kekesalan gadis itu, kemudian melihat gadis itu berpaling memperhatikan gaunnya. Jendela yang sudah berhasil dibukannya kembali menutup, sementara mempelainya itu meratapi kerusakan gaunnya.

Setelah puas memandangi gaunnya yang rusak. Hinata akhirnya kembali ketujuannya semula. Dia merasa cukup pintar karena memakai payungnya untuk mengganjal jendela agar tetap terbuka. Hinata membetulkan tali tas tangannya yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya sebelum akhirnya melompat naik untuk meraih kusen jendela. Dia harus mencoba tiga kali sampai akhirnya berhasil. Ketika mendengar suara berdebum keras, Naruto berpikir kalau mempelainya mendarat entah kepala atau pantatnya terlebih dahulu. Naruto menunggu selama dua menit sebelum akhirnya memanjat jendela untuk menyusul Hinata tanpa suara.

Mata Naruto segera menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan di dalam rumah, tapi Hinata tidak secepat itu. Naruto mendengar suara barang-barang jatuh, yang kedengarannya seperti suara gelas jatuh, diikuti dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sama sekali tidak seperti wanita baik-baik.

'Astaga, gadis itu ribut sekali, sih!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Secara perlahan Naruto berjalan melintasi serambi depan dan sempat melihat Hinata yang menaiki tangga kelantai dua. 'Perempuan gila itu benar-benar berisik sekali,' gerutu Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Saat Naruto hendak menyusul Hinata ke lantai dua, Naruto melihat seorang lelaki jangkung dan kurus, yang menurut Naruto adalah seorang pelayan dirumah ini, menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu memegang sebuah tongkat bisbol ditangan kanannya, dengan hati-hati laki-laki itu melangkah kelantai dua.

Secepat kilat Naruto memukul keras tengkuk si pelayan, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke atas kepalanya untuk meraih tongkat bisbol dari tangan si pelayan agar tidak berbunyi ketika jatuh ke lantai, kemudian menyeret pelayan itu keceruk gelap disamping tangga. Naruto berdiri semenit lamanya didekat si pelayan yang terpuruk itu sambil mendengar semua keributan yang berasal dari lantai atas.

'Gadis itu takkan pernah bisa menjadi pencuri yang ahli,' pikir Naruto saat mendengar berbagai bunyi dari lantai atas.

Dari lantai bawah Naruto bisa mendengar suara pintu dibanting menutup dan tahu kalau mempelainya lah yang membuat keributan itu.

'Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia cari di rumah ini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Saat jeritan melengking memecah diudara. Naruto mendesah lelah. Kemudian dia mulai menaiki tangga untuk menyelamatkan gadis bodoh itu sekali lagi, kemudian berhenti ketika gadis itu muncul di lantai atas dekat tangga. Dia tidak sendirian. Naruto kembali mundur ke ceruk dan menunggu. Dia kini mengerti alasan kedatangan gadis itu. Sebelah tangan Hinata memeluk pundak seorang perempuan yang terbungku-bungkuk untuk membantunya turun dari tangga. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah perempuan satunya, tapi dia bisa mengetahui dari cara jalannya yang pelan dan ragu-ragu kalau perempuan paruh baya itu entah sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah atau kesakitan.

"Sudah jangan menangis bibi," bisik Hinata. "Semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku akan membantumu."

Ketika keduanya tiba diserambi depan, Hinata melepas mantelnya, kemudian memasangkannya ke pundak bibinya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjemputku, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap. Aku tahu kalau kau akan menemukan cara untuk menolongku."

Suara Shizune gemetar karena emosi. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menyeka sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan saat itulah Naruto melihat memar-memar gelap dikedua pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Naruto mengenali bekas luka pada kulit itu. Wanita itu pasti habis diikat.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan merapikan rambut bibinya. "Tentu saja kau tahu aku akan menjemputmu," bisiknya lagi. "Aku sayang padamu, Bibi. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apa pun terjadi padamu. Nah," lanjutnya dengan suara seceria mungkin. "Rambutmu sudah tampak lebih cantik."

Shizune mencengkram tangan Hinata. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Nak?"

"Sudah, kau tak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji!" jawab Hinata. Dia berusaha menangkan bibinya.

"Lagi pula ini semua salahku. Aku yang memintamu untuk kembali," ucap Hinata mengingatkan. "Karena aku berpikir kalau kau bertemu dengan ibu kau akan senang, tapi aku salah. Di sini kau malah mendapatkan perlakukan yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini."

"Kau benar-benar anak yang baik, Hinata," puji Shizune.

Tangan Hinata gemetar ketika meraih kunci pintu. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Hinata?" tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Itu tidak penting lagi sekarang," jawab Hinata sambil manarik kunci dan membuka pintu. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menceritakan hal itu nanti, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku akan membawamu pulang bibi."

"Apa pulang? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang Hinata."

Hinata memutar tubuh lalu memandang bibinya tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa pulang? Kau tenang saja semua sudah kuurus. Aku sudah memesan tiket kapal dengan sisa uang yang kupunya. Kumohon kau jangan menggeleng seperti itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyulitkanku. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus pergi malam ini. Terlalu berbahaya untukmu kalau kau tetap ada di Negara ini."

"Hizashi mengambil cincin pernikahanku," jelas Shizune. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha sebelum cincinku kembali. Aku sudah berjanji pada suamiku untuk tidak pernah melepaskan cincin pernikahan itu apa pun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa cincinku, Hinata. Benda itu terlalu berharga untukku."

"Oke, baiklah. Kita akan menemukan cincinmu," Hinata mengiyakan ketika bibinya mulai menangis. "Apa kau tahu dimana Paman Hizashi menyembunyikan cincinmu?"

"Itulah masalahnya," jawab Shizune. "Hizashi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyembunyikannya. Karena dia memakai cincinku dikelingkinya. Dia memamerkan cincin itu keseluruh orang yang ditemuinya. Kalau kau tahu di mana pamanmu minum-minum malam ini, kita bisa mengambil kembali cincinnya."

Hinata mengangguk. Perutnya serasa dililit saat dia memikirkan cara apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk merebut cincin bibinya dari tangan paman Hizashi-nya. "Kurasa aku tahu, di mana Paman Hizashi sekarang," ucapnya. "Pelayanku sudah lama membuntutinya. Bibi, kira-kira apa kau sanggup untuk berjalan sampai ketikungan blok? Aku tidak berani meminta taxi untuk menunggu di depan karena takut paman Hizashi pulang lebih cepat."

"Tentu saja aku mau jalan," jawab Shizune mulai berjalan sambil berpegangan pada Hinata.

Melihat kondisi bibinya yang sangat menyedihkan, membuat Hinata kasihan dan bertanya, "Pasti selama ini kau sangat menderita. Maafkan aku bibi."

"Ah, sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Shizune meremehkan sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo kita harus segera bergegas, kita tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini nak."

Kedua perempuan itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan yang gelap. Ketika sampai diujung blok, taxi yang sudah dipersiapkan pelayan Hinata, sedang menunggu diujung blok. Saat Hinata tengah membantu bibinya naik ke taxi, ada seorang pernyerang yang sedang mencari mangsa bergegas menghampiri mereka. Untuk menghadapi penyerang itu Naruto hanya perlu melangkah ketempat yang diterangi sinar lampu jalan. Dan saat si penyerang melihatnya, penyerang itu buru-buru berbalik dan kembali menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

Naruto merasa kalau perempuan yang bersama Hinata melihatnya. Karena wanita itu menengok kebelakang ketika Naruto bergerak maju. Tapi Naruto berpikir kalau penglihatan perempuan paruh baya itu pasti sudah berkurang, karena ia kembali memandang ke depan tanpa meneriakkan peringatan pada keponakannya.

Sedangkan Hinata jelas-jelas tidak menyadari keberadan Naruto. Dia sedang sibuk menawar tarif pada supir, dan akhirnya menyetujui tarif yang sangat mahal, dan langsung bergabung dengan bibinya di dalam taxi. Taxi itu siap jalan saat Naruto dengan cepat masuk kedalam bagasi taxi.

Gadis itu benar-benar membuat usaha penculikan atas dirinya menjadi sangat mudah. Naruto mendengar Hinata berkata pada bibinya bahwa mereka akan pergi ke pulau seberang naik kapal. Karena itu Naruto menduga tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah pelabuhan. Saat memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja taxi berhenti, membuat Naruto mengintip keadaan diluar dengan membuka sedikit bagasi. Agar dirinya tak terlihat kalau dia sedang berada di dalam sini. Saat menyadari kalau taxi ini, sedang berhenti di sebuah bar yang sangat terkenal paling berbahaya di kota.

Naruto langsung berfikir kalau Hinata hendak mengejar cincin kawin berengsek bibinya. Naruto segera keluar dan bergerak menuju tempat yang disinari cahaya yang berada tepat dibelakang taxi. Dia ingin para pria yang berkeliaran di depan bar melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia mengangkangkan kakinya siap bertarung, menggerakkan tangan kanannya kehulu gagang cambuk yang tergulung yang dikaitkan kesabuknya, lalu mendelik menatap setiap gerombolan pria yang menatap taxi yang ditumpangi mempelainya.

Para gerombolan pria itu melihatnya. Tiga orang laki-laki yang bertubuh kecil segera bersingsut kembali ke dalam bar. Sedangkan empat lainnya bersandar kembali ke dinding bar. Semua pandangan mereka mengarah ke tanah.

Supir taxi keluar kemudian berjalan ke dalam bar tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Semenit kemudian supir taxi itu keluar dari dalam bar, sambil bergumam 'Aku akan mendapatkan bonus besar karena tugas ini,' kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam taxi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu bar kembali terbuka. Seorang lelaki yang berwajah aneh seperti ikan keluar dari bar. Pakaiannya kusut dan kotor kena tanah, kumal karena sering dipakai. Orang asing itu mengusap rambutnya yang berminyak kebelakang, sebagai usaha yang sia-sia untuk merapikan penampilannya, sambil berjalan tersaruk-saruk pria itu menghampiri taxi.

"Majikanku, Hyuuga Hizashi, terlalu mabuk untuk keluar menemuimu Nona," ucap lelaki itu. "Kami datang ke bagian kota ini ketika kami tidak ingin dikenali orang," lanjutnya. "Aku di sini datang untuk mewakilinya. Tadi supirmu mengatakan kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan kurasa aku laki-laki yang tepat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan itu Nona."

Laki-laki menjijikan itu menggaruk-garuk selangkangannya sambil menunggu jawaban atas tawarannya dengan antusias. Bau yang berasal dari laki-laki itu sangat menyengat, membuat Hinata hampir muntah karenanya. Ia menutup hidung dengan saputangannya yang sudah diberi parfum, kemudian menoleh pada bibinya, dan berbisik. "Apa kau kenal orang ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab bibinya. "Namanya Kisame, dia adalah salah satu orang yang membantu pamanmu menyekapku."

"Apa dia memukulmu?"

"Ya, sayang, dia memukul wajahku," jawab Shizune. "Bahkan beberapa kali dia memukul perutku."

Si pelayan yang sedang dibicarakan tidak bisa melihat ke dalam taxi yang gelap itu. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Naruto berjalan kesamping taxi. Niatnya adalah untuk mencabik-cabik laki-laki itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki karena sudah dengan beraninya berpikiran mesum pada mempelainya. Dia berhenti ketika melihat kepalan terbungkus sarung tangan putih melayang melewati jendela yang terbuka dan menghantam keras samping hidung besar laki-laki itu.

Kisame yang tidak siap untuk menerima serangan itu. Dia melolong kesakitan, kemudian terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, dan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu jatuh berlutut. Sambil melontarkan serentetan umpatan kasar, dia berusaha kembali berdiri.

Hinata memanfaatkan keuntungan itu, ia mendorong keras pintu taxi hingga terbuka, sehingga mengenai bagian perut Kisame. Si pelayan nyaris terjungkir balik diudara sebelum terbanting ke got, pantatnya mendarat lebih dulu.

Gerombolan laki-laki yang bersandar kedinding bersorak senang melihat tontonan yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Hinata tidak memperdulikan para penontonnya saat ia turun dari taxi. Dia berbalik menyerahkan tas tangannya ke bibinya, lalu menghabiskan waktu semenit lagi untuk melepas sarung tangan sambil terus memperhatikan laki-laki yang terkapar di tanah itu.

Hinata terlalu murka untuk merasa takut pada pria itu. Dia berdiri di depan korbannya, kelihatan seperti malaikat yang sedang menuntut balas. Suaranya gemetar karena marah ketika berkata, "Kalau kau sampai memperlakukan perempuan dengan semena-mena lagi. Aku bersumpah kalau kau akan mengalami kematian yang sangat menyakitkan, Kisame."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memperlakukan perempuan dengan semena-mena lagi," rengek Kisame. Dia berusaha mengatur napas agar bisa menerkam perempuan itu. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Shizune menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela. "Kau adalah penipu yang sangat memalukan, Kisame," serunya. "Kau akan terbakar di neraka atas semua perbuatanmu."

Mata Kisame terbelalak kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar ..."

Hinata memutus pertanyaan itu dengan menendang keras-keras kaki Kisame. Kisame kembali menatapnya. Raut wajahnya tampak menantang kurang ajar. "Kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku?" ucap Kisame mencemooh. Sepintas ia melirik orang-orang yang bersandar ke dinding itu. Sebenarnya si pelayan lebih berasa malu ketimbang kesakitan, karena serangan enteng perempuan itu. suara terkekeh-kekeh yang menggema dibelakangnya terasa semakin membuatnya malu. "Satu-satunya alasan aku tidak membalasmu, karena tuanku akan sangat ingin menghajarmu sendiri sebelum dia menyerahkanmu padaku nanti."

"Apa kau tahu, seberapa besar masalah yang sudah kau perbuat?" tanya Hinata. "Suamiku akan mendengar tentang kekejaman ini, dan tentunya dia akan membalasmu. Uzumaki Naruto sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang, bahkan cecunguk bodoh sepertimu. Begitu aku memberitahukan padanya. Dia akan memberi ganjaran yang setimpal padamu. Suamiku akan melakukan apa saja yang aku katakan padanya," Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menjentikkan jarinya agar terdengar lebih dramatis. "Oh, sepertinya aku berhasil mendapatkan perhatianmu dengan janji itu, benar begitu Kisame?" lanjut Hinata sambil mengangguk ketika melihat raut wajah Kisame berubah. Laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan setengah mati. Dia tidak lagi berusaha berdiri, dan malah beringsut mundur.

Hinata senang sekali dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ancamannya ternyata cukup berhasil. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Kisame baru saja melihat dengan jelas sosok raksasa yang berdiri tak sampai tiga meter dibelakangnya. Hinata mengira kalau dia baru saja membangkitkan rasa takut si pelayan terhadap keluarga Uzumaki.

"Laki-laki yang memukul perempuan adalah seorang pecundang," ucap Hinata lagi. "Suamiku membunuh pecundang sepertimu semudah membunuh serangga yang menjengkelkan."

"Hinata sayang," seru Shizune. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu masuk?"

Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kisame saat menjawab bibinya. "Tidak, Bibi. Di dalam terlalu bahaya jika kau ikut masuk bersamaku. Lebih baik kau tetap di taxi menungguku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat," seru Shizune lagi. "Nanti kau kedinginan, sayang."

Shizune masih terus menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto membalas tatapan Shizune yang terbeliak dengan anggukan singkat sebelum kembali memperhatikan mempelainya.

Shizune segera menyadari kalau laki-laki kekar itu bisa membuat orang yang berniat jahat tak berani mendekat. Melihat badannya yang besar saja sudah tampak menakutkan. Dan Shizune juga tahu kalau laki-laki itu sebenarnya sedang melindungi Hinata. Shizune berpikir untuk memperingatkan keponakannya, tapi segera diurungkannya. Shizune akan menceritakan hal ini kalau Hinata sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya nanti.

.

.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata. Mempelainya itu benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan. Ia merasa kesulitan menerima fakta itu, karena selama ini dia merasa kalau seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga itu seorang pengecut. Karena para pria dari keluarga Hyuuga biasanya selalu menyerang dari belakang. Tapi Hinata tidak seperti seorang Hyuuga. Dia berani ketika membela bibinya. Dan astaga, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sangat murka.

Hinata berjalan mengitari si pelayan, berhenti sebentar untuk melotot padanya, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam bar. Melihat Hinata yang mulai menjauh, Naruto segera menghapiri Kisame. Direnggutnya kerah leher pelayan itu, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara, kemudian melemparnya ke arah dinding batu. Para penonton yang melihat itu lari terbirit-birit seperti tikus yang sedang menghindar.

Kisame menghantam dinding dengan suara keras, lalu terpuruk ke tanah dan pingsan.

"Maaf, Tuan?" panggil Sizune. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang. Hinata-ku pasti membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

Naruto berbalik untuk mendelik memandang perempuan yang sudah berani memerintahnya itu. Tapi saat itu juga suara siulan dan tawa keras yang terdengar dari dalam bar menarik perhatiannya. Sambil menggeram frustasi, Naruto perlahan-lahan mengurai cambuknya dan berjalan masuk ke bar.

Hinata menemukan pamannya yang sedang duduk terbungkuk menghadap segelas bir di sebuah meja bundar ditengah bar. Ia menerobos kerumunan orang untuk menghampiri pamannya. Saat Hinata melihat pamannya memang mengenakan cincin bibinya, rasa murkanya kembali muncul.

Di atas meja pamannya ada sebuah gelas besar penuh bir. Sebelum Hinata bisa menahan diri, ia mengangkat gelas itu dan mengguyurkan isinya ke kepala pamannya. Hizashi sudah terlalu mabuk untuk bisa bereaksi cepat dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hizashi berteriak keras saat kesadaran dirinya diganggu, dan memutus teriakannya sendiri dengan sendawa yang menguarkan bau tak sedap, lalu berdiri terhuyung-huyung. Saat Hizashi berusaha berdiri itu, Hinata berhasil melepaskan cincin bibinya dari jari pamannya, kemudian memakai cincin itu di jarinya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Hizashi untuk bisa fokus menatap wajah Hinata. "Ya Tuhan... Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Hizashi dengan terbata-bata. Saat Hizashi melihat gelas birnya kosong diberteriak. "Di mana minumanku?"

Melihat kondisi pamannya yang seperti itu, Hinata merasa sangat jijik sekali. "Kau terlihat sangat menjijikan Paman. Jika Ayahku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bibi Shizune, aku yakin dia akan memanggil polisi dan memerintahkan kau untuk dihukum gantung."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Hizashi. Ia menggosok-gosok dahinya berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pembicaraan itu. "Shizune? Kau mengomel padaku gara-gara perempuan tidak berguna itu?"

Sebelum Hinata bisa menyemburnya lagi karena sudah mengatai bibinya. Hizashi berkata tanpa berpikir lagi. "Sejak awal ayahmu lah yang merencanakan semua ini. Kami tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Shizune."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," teriak Hinata. "Kau hanya mengiginkan warisannya, kan? Itulah alasannya. Semua orang di Konoha tahu kalau kau mempunyai banyak utang. Dan kau juga sudah menemukan cara mudah untuk melunasinya, kan? Kau akan memasukkan Shizune ke rumah sakit jiwa, kan?"

Dengan susah payah Hizashi berusaha menatap keponakannya, lalu menyadari kalau keponakannya sekarang sedang sangat murka padanya. Saat Hizashi menyentuh kerah bajunya yang terasa lengket, dia menyadari kalau Hinata yang sudah mengguyur kepalanya dengan bir. Seketika itu juga Hizashi sangat marah.

"Kami akan menyingkirkan perempuan keparat itu, dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang pulang, sebelum kuhajar kau."

Dari belakang Hinata mendengar suara orang yang terkekeh. Ia berbalik untuk melotot pada orang itu. "Hei, kau minum saja minumanmu dan tak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku," baru setelah orang itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke gelas di depannya, Hinata memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap pamannya.

"Kau bohong soal ayahku," ucapnya. "Dia tidak mungkin bekerjasama denganmu, untuk melukai bibi. Sedangkan soal menghajarku, akan kuadukan kau ke suamiku karena kau sudah berani berkata seperti itu padaku," ancamnya.

Mendengar ancaman keponakannya, Hizashi mendengus keras, "Kau sama gilanya dengan Shizune kalau yakin seorang Uzumaki akan datang membelamu. Aku bisa menghajarmu habis-habisan di sini, dan tidak akan ada orang yang peduli, termasuk suamimu."

Hinata tetap bergeming. Dia betekad untuk memperoleh janji pamannya bahwa dia takkan menggangu Shizune lagi sebelum meninggalkan bar ini. Dia khawatir pamannya akan menyuruh orang untuk mengejar bibinya dan menyeretnya kembali ke Konoha. Warisan yang akan diperoleh Shizune cukup besar jumlahnya.

Jadi Hinata terus bersikeras, sampai tidak menyadari kalau para tamu di bar itu perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatinya. Naruto yang menyadari itu, mulai bertindak. Saat seorang laki-laki yang menurutnya adalah pimpinan gerombolan itu menyentuh lengan Hinata, Naruto muli geram.

Hinata yang kaget saat lengannya digenggam dan tahu kalau dia takkan mendapatkan janji dari pamannya. Segera mundur kebelakang, Hizashi yang melihat raut wajah Hinata yang ketakutan, mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menampar Hinata. Tapi dengan mudah Hinata melepas gengaman orang itu dan menghindar dari tamparan pamannya.

.

.

Saat menyadari kalau dirinya sudah dikepung oleh beberapa lelaki yang tampak kurang ajar padanya. Hinata mulai menghindar dari para lelaki itu juga dari pamannya, tapi sayang dengan jumlah lelaki sebanyak itu Hinata benar-benar terkepung. Orang yang tadi memegang lengannya kembali menangkapnya.

Melihat mempelainya dipegang-pegang lagi, Naruto marah. Dia meraung dan berteriak. Suaranya dalam, parau, dan memekakkan telinga. Dan itu sangat efektif. Semua orang di tempat itu terpukau melihatnya, kecuali Hinata. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, lalu memutar tubuh menghadap sumber suara.

Hinata pasti akan menjerit seandainya tenggorokkannya tidak tercekat. Lututnya terasa lemas ketika melihat laki-laki tinggi besar berdiri di depan pintu. Hinata berpegangan ke meja agar tidak jatuh. Jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang, melihat wujud laki-laki itu benar-benar membuat Hinata sangat takut.

'Apa sebenarnya laki-laki itu? Bukan, bukan apa. Tapi siapa?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. 'Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Ya laki-laki, dan dia adalah laki-laki bertubuh paling besar yang pernah kulihat. Dan sepertinya juga paling berbahaya... Oh Tuhan, lindungi aku, sepertinya dia sedang melihat ke arahku.'

Laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya dengan menekuk-nekukkan jari telunjuknya.

Hinata yang melihat itu, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Ruangan ini mulai terasa berputar, bagi Hinata. Dengan bersusah payah, Hinata kembali berpikir jernih. Mati-matian ia berusaha menemukan sesuatu dari raksasa itu yang tidak terlalu mengerikan. Kemudian dia tersadar ada seseorang yang memegangi lengannya lagi. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laki-laki bertubuh besar itu, Hinata menepis tangan kurang ajar itu sekali lagi.

Sepertinya raksasa itu kelihatan sudah mandi, tidak seperti laki-laki yang lainnya yang ada di sini, mereka semua tampak kotor, jelek dan bau. Kalau dilihat dari pakainnya juga bersih. Raksasa itu memiliki warna rambut yang indah menurut Hinata, warnanya pirang terang, warna matanya juga sangat menarik untuk dilihat berwarna biru cerah.

'Dan oh lihat, pundak, lengan dan kakinya, semuanya berotot,' ucap Hinata dalam hati. 'Mana mungkin laki-laki seperti itu adalah seorang penjahat, itu sangat mustahil.'

Dengan kesimpulan itu Hinata merasa lebih tenang. 'Baiklah,' pikirnya. 'Laki-laki itu bukan seorang penjahat. Dia hanya seorang yang baik hati yang mau menolongku,' putusnya.

Saat Hinata terus berpikir, laki-laki itu kembali mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menghampirinya. Hinata menengok ke belakang, memastikan kalau laki-laki itu tidak memanggil orang lain. Saat Hinata memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya tidak lagi memperhatikan pria raksasa itu, Hinata yakin kalau pria raksasa itu memang memanggilnya.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Untuk memastikan kalau yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata. Sedangkan pria raksasa itu yang mungkin kesal karena tak juga direspon Hinata, ia kembali menggerakkan jarinya dan berkata. "Kemarilah."

Suaranya dalam, berwibawa, arogan dan entah bagaimana Hinata mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian suasana di bar itu menjadi sangat kacau, saat ia berjalan mendekati laki-laki raksasa itu. Suara cambuk memecah keheningan, disusul jerit kesakitan dari para pria yang sudah menyentuhnya.

Saat ia berjalan menghampiri laki-laki raksasa itu, suara-suara ditelinganya serasa bergema. Dan pandangannya sulit untuk menengok ke arah semua keributan itu. Matanya tetap tertuju pada laki-laki yang secara sistematis sudah menghancurkan bar itu.

Laki-laki itu membuat semuanya kelihatan begitu mudah. Hanya dengan memutar pergelangan tangannya, gerakan yang terkesan sangat ringan, telah meninggalkan kesan yang sangat mendalam pada setiap orang disekitarnya.

Hinata sadar kalau tatapan mata pria itu saat ini sangat mengerikan. Mungkin si penyelamatnya saat ini sedang tidak senang. Dan Hinata pun memutuskan, jika dia berhasil keluar dari sini nanti dia akan menghibur pria itu. setelah itu dia akan pergi ke pelabuhan bersama bibinya.

'Rencana yang sangat bagus,' gumamnya pada diri sendiri. 'Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini, kalau pria itu menghalangi pintu?'

.

.

Saat Hinata berhenti berjalan, laki-laki itu kembali memberikan isyarat pada Hinata untuk terus bergerak mendekatinya. Dan Hinata pun kembali menurutinya, saat tangan seorang pria menyentuh bahunya, Hinata kembali mendengar suara cambuk dan jeritan. Dan tangan itu pun terlepas dari bahunya.

Tanpa terasa Hinata berlari untuk mencapai tempat pria raksasa itu berdiri. Hinata berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki itu kemudian menengadah, dan menatap mata biru tajam milik si pria raksasa, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu menunduk untuk membalas tatapannya. Secara refleks, Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit lengan laki-laki itu, sekedar memastikan laki-laki itu bukan imajinasinya.

'Ternyata memang bukan ilusi. Kulitnya tampak seperti baja, tapi baja yang hangat. Dan sorot mata itu sangat indah, tatapan matanya itu seperti menghipnotisku,' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Tanpa disadarinya Hinata tersenyum. Sementara itu si pria raksasa yang merasa heran pada Hinata, mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. 'Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku?' pikir Naruto melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau memang bukan seorang penjahat, terima kasih Sir."

Saat menyadari gadis itu akan pingsan. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum menyentuh lantai bar yang kotor dan jorok itu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema II**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum menyentuh lantai. Mempelainya benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri ketika ia memanggulnya dipundak. Setelah itu Naruto memandang menelusuri seisi bar untuk melihat apabila ada yang terlewat.

Akibat ulahnya tadi, para pengunjung bar pada bergelimpangan di lantai. 'Masih kurang,' pikirnya. Ia merasa masih ingin menghajar paman Hinata, Hizashi, si bajingan itu sudah dengan beraninya mencoba memukul mempelainya.

Hizashi yang ketakutan dengan keributan itu, dia bersembunyi di kolong meja. Naruto yang melihat kondisi Hizashi yang sangat mendyedihkan itu, berjalan menghampiri lalu menendang meja tempat persebunyin Hizashi sampai keujung ruangan agar bisa melihat mangsanya lebih jelas.

"Hei, Kau. Apa kau tahu siapa aku, Hyuuga?"

Hizashi yang ketakutan, tetap meringkuk seperti bayi dan tak sanggup untuk bergerak. Saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto saja, Hizashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat aku bajingan," Teriak Naruto marah.

Perlahan Hizashi mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Aku ini Uzumaki Naruto. Jika kau sampai mendekati istriku atau perempuan tua itu, aku akan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti, Hyuuga?"

"K-kau... orang itu?" Hizashi hendak marah saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tapi segera diurungkan amaranya itu. Karena rasa takutnya masih menguasainya. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk patuh.

Naruto yang sudah puas dengan jawaban Hizashi berbalik dan keluar dari bar. Tapi sebelum keluar Naruto menyempatkan diri menedang pantat Hizashi dengan ujung sepatu botnya.

Pemilik bar yang mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik panggangan, terus mengawasi Naruto yang keluar dari barnya, setelah itu dia memandang ke sekeliling ruang. 'Astaga luar biasa sekali, kehancurannya menyeluruh,' decak kagum si pemilik bar terhadap Naruto.

Di malam yang semakin larut ini, si pemilik bar yakin kalau takkan ada yang mau membeli minum lagi, karena tak satu pun dari para tamunya yang sanggup untuk minum lagi. Mereka semua bergeletakkan dilantai sudah tak sadarkan diri. Pemandangan itu takkan pernah bisa dilupakannya. Ia ingin menyerap setiap detailnya agar bisa ia ceritakan kembali kejadian itu kepada teman-temannya nanti. Dan ia juga sudah tahu bagaimana penutup untuk ceritanya. Seorang Hyuuga menangis seperti bayi pasti akan memancing tawa untuk tamu-tamunya kelak.

.

.

Saat melihat keponakannya dipanggul orang asing itu, kecemasan segera meliputi hati Shizune. "Apa Hinata terluka?" pekik Shizune. Benaknya sudah menggambarkan skenario terburuk untuk keponakannya.

Naruto menggeleng. Dia membuka pintu mobil, kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menyeringai pada Shizune. "Dia hanya pingsan."

Shizune merasa sangat lega mendengar penuturan orang asing itu. Ia bergeser untuk menyediakan tempat untuk Hinata. Sepintas Shizune memperhatikan keadaan keponakannya, memastikan kalau gadis itu masih bernapas, lalu berpaling memandang penolong mereka lagi. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu saat ia menggulung cambuknya dan mengaitkannya kesabuknya kembali.

Shizune tidak mengantisipasi kalau laki-laki itu akan ikut bersamanya menaiki taxi. Ketika Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata, tanpa peringatan Naruto duduk disamping Shizune lalu memangku Hinata dipangkuannya.

Saat laki-laki itu mengangkat keponakannya, Shizune melihat kalau laki-laki itu sangat lembut saat menyentuh Hinata. Tangan laki-laki itu tetap memegang pipi Hinata sambil menyandarkan wajah gadis itu ke lekuk lehernya. Dan kemudian Hinata mendesah pelan saat posisinya sudah nyaman.

Shizune tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu. Oleh karena itu Shizune membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Anak muda, aku Shizune Kimura. Gadis yang baru saja kau selamatkan adalah keponakanku. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Bukan," kata laki-laki itu dengan kaku. "Namanya Uzumaki Hinata."

Setelah memberikan pernyataan tegas itu, orang asing itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Shizune masih terus memperhatikan Naruto, rasa penarasan masih menyelimutinya.

"Kenapa kau mau menolong kami?" tanya Shizune lagi. "Apa kau disewa oleh seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki?"

Orang asing itu tidak menjawab. Shizune yang kecewa tak mendapat jawaban, mendesah sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi pada sang keponakan. Dia berharap Hinata cepat siuman, suapaya bisa menyelesaikan keruwetan ini.

"Aku sangat bergantung pada anak yang kau pangku itu, Sir. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa dia."

"Dia bukan anak-anak," bantah laki-laki itu.

Mendapat jawaban itu Shizune tersenyum, "Memang bukan, tapi aku masih menganggapnya seperti itu," jawab Shizune. "Hinata gadis yang polos dan mudah percaya pada apa pun. Dia mewarisinya dari keluarga ibunya."

"Kau bukan seorang Hyuuga, kan?"

Shizune senang sekali akhirnya laki-laki itu mau berbicara padanya. "Bukan," jawabnya. "Aku bibi Hinata dari pihak ibunya. Nama keluargaku Tachibana sebelum menikah dengan suamiku."

Shizune kembali memandang Hinata, "Yang aku tahu Hinata adalah anak yang kuat, sebelum-sebelum ini dia belum pernah pingsan. Pasti apa yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir ini sangat menguras tenaganya. Lihat sampai ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya, dia pasti kesulitan tidur belakangan ini karena mencemaskanku," lanjutnya. "Tapi meski begitu, pasti ada sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan yang dilihatnya, sampai dia pingsan seperti ini. Menurutmu, apa yang..."

Shizune berhenti berspekulasi ketika matanya menangkap seringai laki-laki itu.

Lalu laki-laki itu menjelaskan, kenapa dia menyeringai. "Dia melihatku."

Hinata mulai bergerak, kesadarannya mulai kembali karena mendengar suara orang berbicara. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, jadi dia masih kesulitan untuk membuka matanya, lagi pula rasa hangat dari pelukan seseorang ini membuatnya nyaman. Jadi ia malas untuk membuka matanya, jadi biarkan saja posisinya itu, lalu mengosok-gosokkan hidungnya kekehangatan itu, menghirup aroma maskulin yang segar, dan mendesah puas.

"Kurasa dia mulai siuman," bisik Shizune.

Mendengar suara bibinya Hinata membuka matanya. "Siuman?" tanyanya diiringi kuap yang sangat tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang wanita terhormat.

"Kau pingsan, sayang."

"Aku tidak pingsan. Aku..." ia berhenti menjelaskan ketika sadar ia sedang duduk dipangkuan seseorang. 'Bukan seseorang,' pikirnya. 'Tapi dipangkuan laki-laki itu.'

Seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi. Ingatannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Shizune mengulurkan tangan kemudian menepuk tangan Hinata pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Pria baik ini yang sudah menyelamatkanmu."

"Yang membawa cambuk?" bisik Hinata, berdoa semoga tebakannya salah.

"Iya sayang, yang membawa cambuk. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, dan ya ampun Hinata kumohon jangan pingsan lagi," jawab Shizune saat Hinata mulai tersa lemas.

Dengan kaku Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan pingsan lagi," kata Hinata. Untuk menjamin janji itu, ia memutuskan sebaiknya dia tidak melihat orang itu lagi. Hinata berusaha turun dari pangkuan laki-laki itu tanpa ketahuan, tapi begitu ia mulai beringsut menjauh, laki-laki itu mempererat pegangan dipinggangnya.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuh ke depan sedikit. "Siapa dia?" bisiknya pada Shizune.

Bibinya mengangkat bahu. "Dia belum memberitahuku," jawabnya. "Mungkin, kalau kau yang bertanya padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia akan memberitahukan namanya."

Hinata tahu sangat tidak sopan membicarakan orang itu seolah-olah orang tersebut tidak ada. Ia menguatkan diri sebelum berpaling menatap wajah pria itu. Hinata sengaja memandang dagunya saja ketika berkata. "Terima kasih, Sir. Karena sudah menolongku di bar tadi. Aku berutang padamu selamanya."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau berutang lebih dari sekedar ucapan terima kasih, Hinata."

Mata gadis itu terbeliak kaget, "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku yang memberitahunya, sayang," sela Shizune.

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi," kata Hinata. "Semua sudah kupakai untuk membiayai perjalanan kami. Apa kau sedang membawa kami ke pelabuhan?"

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku punya kalung emas. Apa itu cukup sebagai imbalan untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Kekasaran jawaban laki-laki itu membuat Hinata sangat kesal. Ia memberengutkan wajanya saat menatap laki-laki itu karena telah bersikap sangat tidak sopan padanya. "Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk kutawarkan padamu," kata Hinata.

Setelah ucapan Hinata itu, taxi berhenti. Naruto membuka pintu. Ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat untuk ukuran laki-laki sebesar itu. Dalam waktu sekejap saja dia sudah diluar dan membantu Shizune turun sebelum Hinata selesai merapikan gaunnya yang berantakan akibat dikeluarkan secara paksa oleh laki-laki itu.

Saat taxi sudah pergi, laki-laki itu sudah kembali ke sisi Hinata dan merangkul bahunya. Hinata memperotes perlakuan pria itu, "Maaf Sir, aku sudah menikah jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku. Ini sangat tidak pantas."

'Pria ini pasti mengalami ganguan pendengaran,' rutuk Hinata karena laki-laki itu tidak mengindahkan permohonannya.

Hinata sudah hendak mencoba lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu bersiul keras. Di tempat yang diterangi cahaya bulan, yang tadinya kosong dalam sekejap mata, Hinata sudah mendapati tempat itu dikelilingi sejumlah laki-laki.

Para awak kapal Naruto yang sedang berkumpul itu menatap Hinata, seolah mereka baru pertama kali ini melihat seorang perempuan cantik. Melihat para awak kapalnya yang terpesona oleh mempelainya, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, untuk melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan mempelainya.

Ternyata diluar dugaannya, mempelainya malah sedang sibuk untuk memelototinya. Naruto nyaris tersenyum melihat pelototan mempelainya itu. Perlahan Naruto meremas bahu mempelainya sebentar untuk membuatnya menghentikan sikap kurang ajarnya itu. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shizune.

"Apa kalian punya barang bawaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kita punya barang bawaan?" tanya Shizune membalikkan pertanyaan Naruto ke keponakannya.

Hinata yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki itu, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan bibinya. "Sudah kubilang aku ini sudah menikah," gerutunya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Hinata?" tanya bibinya lagi.

Karena Naruto yang keras kepala, dan tidak mau melepaskan Hinata, sekuat apa pun Hinata berusaha. Pada akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata menyerah. "Ya, bibi. Aku membawa beberapa beberapa pakaian ibuku untuk kau pakai. Yume sedang menunggu kita di dermaga tempat kapal kita berlabuh. Dia yang membawa tas-tas kita. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana sekarang."

Hinata berusaha melangkah menjauh dari laki-laki itu, tapi kemudian ditarik merapat kembali. Tanpa memperdulikan mempelainya, Naruto yang melihat anak buahnya Jiraya, dibagian belakang kerumunan, memberi isyarat pada pria itu untuk mendekat.

Hinata yang melihat seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berwana putih dan bertubuh lebih besar dari sang penyelamatnya. Terbeliak kaget melihat sosok besar itu mendekatinya. Cukup lama Hinata menatap pria itu, hingga dia menyimpulkan kalau laki-laki itu akan terlihat menarik kalau rambut panjangnya dipotong seperti penolongnya. Naruto. Jiraya yang merasa diperhatikan pun, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Kedua tanganya bersedekap di dadanya sambil mendelik menatap Hinata.

Hinata pun tak mau kalah, dia pun balas mendelik pria itu.

Tanpa diduga Hinata pria itu malah tersenyum saat dipandang seperti itu olehnya. Karena tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menanggapi sikap aneh itu, Hinata masih terus mendelik ke pria itu.

"Jiraya, suruh dua awak mengurus barang bawaan mereka," perintah Naruto. "Kita naik, _Sarenggan_ begitu fajar menyingsing."

Hinata yang menangkap sinyal kalau si raksasa penolongnya, mau menyertakan dirinya dalam perjalanan ini, ia segera bertindak.

"Aku dan bibiku sudah aman sekarang," kata Hinata. "Orang-orang ini sepertinya... sudah cukup untuk menjaga kami sekarang. Jadi aku ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, dan maaf karena sudah membuang-buang waktu berhargamu untuk menjaga kami tadi."

Naruto masih saja tidak menghirukannya. Dia malah memanggil anak buahnya yang lain. Ketika sosok pria yang bertubuh lebih kurus dari pria yang tadi, mendekat. Naruto mengangguk ke arah Shizune. "Urus perempuan tua itu, Kakashi."

Shizune terkesiap mendengar Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu, kemudian berkata. "Aku ini bukan perempuan tua. Aku tidak bisa menerima penghinaan ini. Umurku baru menginjak kepala empat, anak muda. Aku masih masih muda dan masih kuat."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat sedikit menderngar penyangkalan itu, tapi ia tetap menahan senyumnya. Perempuan tua itu biar bagaimanapun juga dimata Naruto, dia perempuan yang sangat lemah.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada bibiku," kata Hinata.

Hinata kembali berbalik menghadap bibinya sebelum laki-laki itu sempat bereaksi atas pernyataan yang didengarnya. "Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu, bibi. Dia memang orang yang kasar."

"Kakashi cepat," perintah Naruto, karena dia sudah mulai bosan dengan sikap mempelainya.

Shizune berpaling pada laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya itu. "Dan kau, kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kakashi menggendong Shizune ala putri.

"Hei, turunkan aku. Kurang ajar kau!"

"Tidak apa-apa, manis," jawab Kakashi. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali. Dan astaga kenapa tubuhmu bisa seringan kapas seperti ini?"

Shizune sudah hendak memprotes lagi. Tapi pertanyaan laki-laki itu selanjutnya mengubah pikirannya. "Kenapa tanganmu penuh dengan luka memar-memar seperti ini? Beritahu aku siapa yang melakukannya, dengan senang hati akan kugorok lehernya untukmu."

Shizune tersenyum senang pada laki-laki yang menggendongnya. Dia menilai kalau usia pria itu sepantaran dengannya. Entah sudah berapa tahun Shizune tidak tersipu-sipu seperti ini.

"Te-terima kasih, Sir," kata Shizune terbata-bata sambil merapikan gelung rambutnya. "Kau baik sekali."

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan sikap bibinya. Astaga, lihat bibinya baru saja mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan bersikap seperti gadis muda pada laki-laki yang menggendongnya. Hinata terus memperhatikan keduanya sampai mereka lenyap dari pandangan, lalu menyadari kalau kerumunan orang tadi sudah pada bubar. Dan hanya tinggal dirinya dan sang penyelamat yang ada di sini.

"Apa bibiku aman bersama pria itu?" desak Hinata ingin tahu.

Jawaban yang diterima Hinata hanya geraman pelan, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang kesal pikir Hinata.

"Itu artinya ya atau tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil mendesah ketika Hinata menyodok rusuknya.

"Hei Sir, tolong lepaskan aku."

Akhirnya setelah lama terkurung dalam dekapan si pria raksasa, Hinata bisa terlepas juga. Karena Naruto menuruti permintaan itu tanpa peringatan. Hinata yang terkejut kalau akan dilepaskan, hampir terjungkir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Setelah Hinata berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan berdiri membelakangi laki-laki itu, dia kembali bertanya. "Apa aku akan aman bersamamu?"

Lama Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Hinata berbalik hingga dia berdiri berhadapan dengannya, wajahnya sejajar dengan bahu laki-laki itu. Ujung sepatunya menyentuh ujung sepatu bot Naruto. "Tolong jawab aku," bisik Hinata dengan nada manis penuh bujukan.

Naruto tidak terkesan dengan bisikan manis Hinata, pria itu malah terkesan marah padanya. "Ya Hinata kau akan selalu aman bersamaku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau aman bersamamu," pekik Hinata. Begitu tersadar kalau dia sudah berteriak Hinata segera menutup mulutnya. Dan buru-buru meralat perkataannya. "Mmm, maksudku, aku memang selalu ingin merasa aman. Semua orang juga seperti itu, bahkan penjahat pun..."

Hinata berhenti bebicara ketika laki-laki itu menyeringai lebar. "Aku ingin merasa aman tanpamu. Kau tidak berencana berlayar bersama aku dan bibiku, kan? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan pertama Hinata dan mengabaikan pertanyaan keduanya. "Ya, aku akan berlayar bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau," kata Naruto malas-malasan. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lagi sebelum menceritakan secara detail pada Hinata.

Saat Hinata mendorong dada Naruto dengan jarinya untuk menarik perhatiannya lagi, Hinata kembali berkata. "Maaf, Sir. Tapi kau tidak boleh berpergi beramaku. Kau harus mencari kapal lain. Tidak aman untukmu jika kau naik kapal yang sama denganku."

Pernyataan aneh itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. "Oh, kenapa begitu?"

"Karena suamiku tidaka menyukainya," kata Hinata. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Uzumaki Naruto? Pasti kau pernah dengar, kan? Karena semua orang tahu tentang suamiku itu. Suamiku akan membunuhmu raksasa, jika dia tahu aku berpergian bersamamu, dan kau tak mau hal itu terjadi, kan? Dan hei, kenapa kau malah tersenyum?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Raksasa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau terlihat seperti Raksasa."

"Apa sebaiknya aku memanggilmu Si Bawel?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sangat bawel."

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menjerit karena frustasi. "Kau ini siapa? Dan apa maumu?"

"Kau masih berutang padaku, kalau boleh aku mengingatkan."

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa kau akan terus mengungkit-ungkit soal itu?"

Anggukan pelan Naruto membuat Hinata berang. Sepertinya laki-laki itu menikmati semua perselisihan ini. Menyadari hal itu kemarahan Hinata perlahan lenyap. Dia tahu dia takkan bisa membuat laki-laki itu mengerti. Laki-laki itu terlalu bodoh. Akan lebih baik jika dia segera melepaskan diri dari orang barbar ini, pikir Hinata. Tapi pertama-tama hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah," putus Hinata mengalah. "Aku memang berutang padamu. Sekarang beritahu aku apa saja utangku padamu, dan aku akan berusaha untuk membayarnya."

Naruto maju selangkah agar bisa menangkap tubuh gadis itu kalau-kalau ia pingsan lagi sebelum mendengar jawabannya. "Namaku Naruto, Hinata."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata, ia betanya-tanya kenapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja memberitahukan namanya.

'Haduh... Sepertinya gadis ini agak lambat untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja aku katakan,' pikir Naruto dengan mendesah panjang.

"Dan kau Uzumaki Hinata, kau berhutang malam pengantin padaku."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Dan tepat dimenit kelima, Uzumaki Hinata menjerit histeris, dan Naruto tidak berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Karena Naruto sendiri sedang terkejut dengan sikap mempelainya, awalnya Naruto mengira kalau Hinata akan pingsan, tapi kenyataannya sungguh diluar dugaan.

Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu, gadis itu masih saja terus menjerit histeris. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan suara jeritan itu, akhirnya Naruto menyeret Hinata ke kantor Kyubi Shiping Company, walau dengan penuh perlawanan Hinata yang tidak ingin disentuh olehnya. Saat sesampainya dikantor, Naruto menyerahkan perempuan histeris itu ke tangan bibinya. Setelah keluar dari kantornya Naruto baru mengeluarkan tawa yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat menikmati reaksi mempelainya tadi saat dia memberikan penyataannya.

.

.

Setelah membereskan beberapa hal kecil lainnya. Naruto baru bergabung dengan awak kapalnya, Kakashi dan Jiraya. Mereka berdua sedang mendelik kesal padanya, dan Naruto tak memperdulikan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, memang salahnya karena sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk membawa Hinata ke kabinnya. Karena Naruto sendiri tidak sanggup untuk membawanya, jika harus berhadapan lagi dengan mempelainya, kalau mempelainya saja masih histeris.

"Apa dia sudah berhenti menjerit-jerit?" tanya Naruto memecah suasana yang tak enak itu.

"Sewaktu aku mengancam akan menyumpal mulutnya," jawab Jiraya. Saat melanjutkan ucapannya wajah laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia memukulku dengan tasnya."

"Kurasa sekarang dia sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi," ucap Naruto mendesah lelah.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau dia pernah merasa takut," sela Kakashi sambil menyeringai. "Apa kau tahu, tadi saat kau menyeretnya ke kantor. Dia kelihatan sangat marah sekali padamu."

Jiraya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan temannya itu. "Setelah kau pergi pun, dia masih saja menjerit-jerit, mengatakan kalau semua itu hanya lelucon yang kejam. Bahkan bibinya saja tidak mampu menenangkannya. Istrimu bahkan meminta seseorang untuk mencubitnya, supaya dia terbangun dan mendapati semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya."

"Ya, benar sekali," Kakashi mengiyakan sambil terkekeh. "Dan apa kau tahu? Tobi menganggap serius permintaan istrimu itu."

"Apa Tobi menyentuhnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyentuhnya," Jiraya buru-buru menjawab, karena takut kaptennya marah karena salah paham. "Dia hanya berusaha mencubitnya, itu saja. Dia berpikir kalau dia bisa membantu istrimu untuk tenang. Kau kan tahu sendiri, bagaimana sikap anak itu, kan?" lanjutnya. "Dan apa kau tahu? Saat Tobi berusaha menyentuhnya, mempelai mungilmu langsung berubah menjadi kucing liar."

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau Hinata ditempatkan dikabin yang sama dengan bibinya, mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa merasa lebih baik," saran Kakashi, karena dia merasa kasihan dengan perempuan itu.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto cepat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. Dia tidak setuju dengan saran itu. "Dia tetap dikabinku."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata. "Uhm... begini bocah. Mungkin ini akan menjadi masalah dan sedikit rumit," katanya lambat-lambat. "Dia tidak mengetahui kalau kabin itu milikmu."

Naruto tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan hal itu, karena baginya memang sudah seharusnya begitu bukan? Seorang mempelai perempuan harus tidur bersama mempelai laki-lakinya.

"Dia akan segera tahu kabin siapa yang ditempatinya itu," jawab Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran awak kapalnya itu.

"Kondisi bibinya sangat buruk," kata Kakashi kemudian, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Beberapa tulang rusuknya retak. Begitu dia tidur nanti, aku akan membuka bajunya dan memasang perban."

"Apa keluarga Hyuuga yang memukulinya?" tanya Jiraya.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Bajingan mana yang melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi marah.

"Sepertinya Hizashi yang mendalangi semua itu," jelas Naruto.

"Apa kita mau memulangkan Shizune?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Kita memang berlayar ke arah sana," jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi dengan perempuan itu. Apa dia cukup kuat untuk menempuh perjalanan ini?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. "Atau apa kita akan terpaksa harus menguburnya di laut?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Kakashi memperkirakan. "Dibalik semua lebam itu, sebenarnya dia sangat tangguh. Ya, jika aku memanjakannya, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Begitu? Ya baiklah, rawat dia dengan baik," jawab Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu, masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku bereskan."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan kedua awak kapalnya itu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**G****ift****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema II**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Beberapa jam berikutnya, setelah Hinata berhasil menenangkan diri. Semua orang yang ada di atas kapal sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Kargo sudah diikat kuat-kuat, layar topang dikembangkan, sauh diangkat, dan kedelapan meriam digosok dan diminyaki sebelum komando berlayar diberikan.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan bagiannya, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa seperti dikocok. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya. Sebelum pergi ke dek bawah Naruto, memerintahkan Jiraya untuk mengantikan tugasnya.

Ritual mabuk laut yang sering dialaminya ini, biasanya dimulai dari awal pelayarannya, dan baru berakhir sekitar empat sampai seminggu kemudian. Sebenarnya Naruto malu dengan penyakit mabuk lautnya ini, masa kapten kapal mabuk laut? Kalau sampai anak buahnya tahu soal ini, dia bisa sangat malu.

Sudah banyak cara yang ia coba untuk menangani penyakitnya ini, tapi apa daya, semua cara itu gagal. Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah, dan berusaha menghindar dari para awak kapalnya kalau sedang diawal pelayaran seperti ini. Karena pada saat-saat seperti ini lah penyakit mabuk lautnya kambuh. Hanya Kakashi dan Jiraya saja yang mengetahui ritual memalukannya ini. Saat Naruto memberitahukan soal penyakitnya ini saja, Kakashi dan Jiraya malah mengejek dan mentertawainya habis-habisan.

Setelah rasa mual yang dirasakannya sedikit mereda, Naruto memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan mempelainya, memastikan kalau Hinata baik-baik saja. Jika keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, mungkin sekarang ini mempelainya itu sedang tidur dan konfrontasi yang tidak diinginkannya bisa ditunda nanti. Lagi juga gadis pasti sanagat kelelahan, sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam dia tidak tidur.

Tapi, jika Hinata sedang tidak tidur. Maka dia akan membicarakan semuanya sampai tuntas, karena semakin cepat dia menyelesaikan masalah itu, maka semakin cepat pula gadis itu mengetahui apa saja tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Naruto juga sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya kalau-kalau sang mempelainya histeris seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lorong tempat kabinnya berdasa. Dan saat ia sampai didepan pintu kabinnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung membuka dan melenggan memasuki kabin. Tepat saat Naruto menutup pintu, Hinata yang sedang tertidur terbangun dan lekas turun dari tempat tidur. Di sana disamping tempat tidur Hinata berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

'Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa menangani emosinya,' pikir Naruto saat Hinata memasang ancang-ancang seperti seseorang yang siap berkelahi.

Naruto yang tidak peduli dengan sikap tidak sopan mempelainya itu, menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan, lalu berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan berhenti tepat di tengah kabin untuk mengulurkan tangganya ke atas, lalu mengangkat pintu kecil yang terpasang di langit-langit kabin itu. Naruto tahu, selama ia melakukan gerakan membuka pintu itu, Hinata terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Setelah Naruto menopangkan jendela pintu buatan itu dengan tongkat, udara segar laut dan sinar matahari langsung menyiram kabin yang gelap dan pengap itu. Tanpa terasa rasa mual itu kembali menyerangnya. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam, lalu berjalan kembali ke pintu dan besandar di sana. Sebernanya Naruto memilih bersandar di pintu, karena ingin mencegah Hinata kalau-kalau gadis itu mempunyai niat untuk kabur, karena dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, kemungkinan besar dia takkan mampu jika harus mengejarnya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih merasa marah pada laki-laki itu, memilih untuk tetap menatap laki-laki itu tajam dan bertekad untuk menyembunyikan emosinya dengan memasang wajah datar, tapi bagi Naruto ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah siap untuk menangis.

Cukup lama Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang. Sampai tanpa sadar, tubuhnya sudah gemetaran karena menahan emosi dan amarahnya. Hinata sangat kesal dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan laki-laki itu. Seharusnya pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu tidak menunjukkan wajah membosankan seperti itu padanya, seharusnya pria itu merasa takut atau tidak merasa bersalah karena sikapnya tadi.

'Dia benar-benar pria yang sangat arogan, lihat saja wajah itu... ingin rasanya aku pukul wajah menyebalkan itu. Huh!'

.

.

Naruto yang masih setia memasang wajah bosannya, terus memperhatikan Hinata. Dari bawah sampai atas, lalu saat matanya terpaku pada pakaian yang sedang dipakai mempelainya itu. Ia berpikir kalau baju yang sedang dikenakan Hinata itu terlalu terbuka, lihat dibagian dadanya saja sangat rendah. Dia tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Bajumu yang kau kenakan itu terlalu rendah, aku tidak suka. Kau terlihat seperti wanita-wanita bar."

Perlu waktu semenit bagi Hinata untuk mencerna hinaan itu. Awalnya dia terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Tapi kemudian dia terkesiap marah. Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah itu, menyeringai lebar sambil melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hei mempelaiku, kau dengar apa yang sedang aku bicarakan, kan? Baju yang kau pakai itu garis lehernya terlalu rendah."

Saat pandangan mata Naruto tertuju ke dadanya, Hinata dengan cepat menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya itu dengan kedua tanganya. Wajahnya merah padam karna malu. "Asal kau tahu saja ya, ini satu-satunya baju berwarna gelap yang aku punya. Warna gelap ini membantuku untuk tidak menarik perhatian, saat melarikandiri semalam," sangakal Hinata cepat.

"Tidak menarik perhatian, katamu?" tanya Naruto malas-malasan. "Mempelaiku, baju itu gagal untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Lain kali, kau tidak boleh memakai baju seterbuka itu. Satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihat tubuhmu hanya aku. Kau mengerti?"

Tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata membalas. "Kau sendiri berpakain kayak orang barbar," celetuk Hinata. "Seharusnya kau tidak berpakaian seperti itu, saat menaiki kapal sebagus ini. Lihat apa-apaan itu, kemeja sudah kumal masih saja dipakai. Cobalah kau berkaca sana, kau terlihat seperti seorang kuli pengangkut barang dipelabuhan yang pernah aku lihat," lanjutnya tak mau kalah.

Naruto yang merasa sangat konyol dengan percakapan itu, akhirnya mengakhir percakapan, dan berkata. "Cukup untuk pembicaraan konyol ini," kata Naruto mengalah. "Oke sekarang _to the point_ saja, silahkan sekarang kau keluarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Kelurakan apanya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Semua ratapan dan permohonanmu. Aku tahu pasti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang. Kau sedang berpikir untuk menyerangku dengan serentetan permohonanmu agar kau dipulangkan ke rumahmu, kan? Tapi itu tidak bisa aku lakukan mempelaiku, sekarang aku ini suamimu, kau harus tetap bersamaku, jadi bisakanlah hidup bersamaku mulai dari sekarang," jelas Naruto.

"Apa kau takut kalau aku sampai meratap padamu?" tanya Hinata hampir berteriak.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto santai, sebenarnya itu iya, dia takut kalau Hinata melakukan hal itu, dan ia pun bersikeras untuk tidak mengatakannya. Karena biasanya para perempuan akan memafaatkan informasi seperti itu untuk mengambil kesempatan disaat-saat seperti ini.

Hinata yang sangat kesal dengan pemikiran Naruto itu, hanya bisa menahan emosi dan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya air matanya sudah hampir menetes tapi berusaha ia tahan. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan pria menyebalkan itu.

'Dasar laki-laki bodoh. Apa dia pikir aku akan meratap padanya untuk dipulangkan? Dasar menyebalkan, bodoh!' ucap Hinata dalam hatinya.

.

.

Setelah Hinata terdiam cukup lama, Naruto yang merasa khawatir dan kasian padanya kembali berkata, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengetahui hal ini. Apa pun permintaanmu nanti aku tidak akan pernah membatalkan pernikahan ini," kata Naruto dengan tegas. "Tidak sekarang dan tidak untuk kapan pun."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto hanya bisa menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan mempelainya. Apa pun raksinya nanti, dan apa pun histerianya itu, Naruto sudah siap menghadapinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" bisik Hinata lirih.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto, karena dia tak mendengar apa yang dibisikkan mempelainya itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras setengah berteriak.

"Lama sekali untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bingungan dengan rekasi dan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Untuk menjemputku," jelas Hinata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Kenapa kau harus menunggu selama ini untuk menjemputku?"

"Apa kau tahu, sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?" lanjut Hinata nyaris berteriak.

Mata Naruto terbeliak kaget. Saat Hinata membentaknya seperti itu. 'Berani sekali dia membentakku?' pikir Naruto saat itu. Sambil menggelengkan kepalannya.

Saat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata berpikir kalau laki-laki itu tidak mau tahu apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Jadi rasa yang selama ini dipendamnya tak berarti, begitu? Jengkel, kesal tentu saja. Selama ini dia selalu menantikan momen saat sang suami yang dicintainya menjemputnya. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa laki-laki itu seolah tidak peduli padanya. Seolah dia tak begitu berarti untuk pria itu.

"Tidak?" Teriak Hinata. "Setidak pentingnya kah aku untukmu? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mau menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku, hah?"

Naruto yang terperangah diserang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, hanya bisa diam terperangah. Lalu berkata, "Kau marah padaku, hanya karna aku tak menjemputmu lebih cepat?"

Kesal dengan respon Naruto yang seperti itu, tanpa berpikir lagi Hinata mengambil benda terdekat yang bisa dipegangnya dan melemparkan ke arah laki-laki itu. "Marah?" tanyanya dengan raungan lantang seperti seorang komandan. "Kau jahat Naruto. Sampai hati kau berpikir seperti itu padaku? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku marah, hah?"

Setelah berhasil menghindar dari benda-benda yang berterbangan ke arahnya, Naruto kembali bersandar ke pintu. "Entahlah," jawab Naruto malas-malasan. "Mungkin karena kau kelihatan sangat gusar."

"Apa katamu tadi? Aku kelihatan apa?" tanya Hinata sambil teriak lagi, ia terlalu berang untuk bersikap sopan saat ini.

Merasa senang dengan pertengkaran itu, Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil mengangguk. "Ya, kau terlihat sangat gusar, mempelaiku."

"Naruto, apa kau punya pistol?" tanya Hinata pelan penuh penekanan.

"Ya."

"Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Untuk apa kau meminjam pistolku?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan mempelainya itu.

"Aku ingin menembakmu, Naruto. Sekarang juga."

Setelah Hinata mengucapkan hal itu, tawa Naruto pun akhirnya pecah. Dengan terbahak-bahak Naruto tertawa tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata.

Ingin sekali Hinata mencekik pria itu sampai mati. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu bisa tertawa saat ia sedang seemosi ini. Mungkin keluarga benar, kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang sangat arogan, jahat, dan tak memiliki perasaan.

'Seharusnya aku tahu itu,' pikir Hinata. 'Bodoh sekali aku sampai berfikir kalau dia akan mencintai dan menyayangiku.'

Setelah perang batin tentang sikap Naruto padanya. Hinata yang kelelahan duduk di ranjang. Ia melipat kedua tangan dipangkuannya sambil terus menunduk. "Tolong tinggalkan kabinku. Pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan besok saja. Sekarang aku sangat lelah untuk berdebat denganmu."

"Tunggu dulu, apa tadi kau memerintahku, Mempelaiku?" tanya Naruto kesal mendengar perintah itu. "Hei, bukan seperti itu kehidupan pernikahan yang akan kita jalani. Seharusnya aku yang memberi perintah dan kau yang mematuhinya," lanjut Naruto menjelaskan dengan serius. Ia ingin Hinata mengerti akan hal itu.

Hinata yang tidak terima dengan tuntutan Naruto itu, hanya bisa memilin-milin tangannya, dan berharap kalau leher suaminya lah yang sedang dicekiknya sekarang. Fantasi itu membantunya memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang kembali muram.

Karena Hinata tak merespon tuntutannya itu, Naruto kembali berkata. "Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi, kan? Mempelaiku?"

"Ya, aku dengar," sahut Hinata cepat. "Tapi aku tidak paham, kenapa pernikahan kita harus seperti itu?"

Sambil menahan geramannya Naruto bertanya, "Apa yang tidak kau pahami dari ucapanku? Hm?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kehidupan kita seharusnya tidak seperti itu," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Oh begitu? Lalu memang harus seperti apa? Kalau bukan begitu?"

Sambil mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli, Hinata berkata, "Aku hanya berpikir kalau, tugasku hanya memberitahu apa yang kuinginkan padamu."

"Dan?" tanya Naruto mendesak ketika Hinata berhenti menjelaskan.

"Dan tugasmu adalah mewujudkan apa yang kuinginkan." Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sangat tidak setuju dengan keinginannya ini. Jadi dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Kau memang seharusnya menyanyangiku. Kau kan sudah berjanji," tuntut Hinata sambil berteriak.

"Aku tidak berjanji untuk menyayangimu," sahut Naruto ikut berteriak. "Astaga, aku tidak menjanjikan apa pun padamu Hinata."

"Oh ya, kau memang sudah berjanji kok," balas Hinata yang tidak bisa menerima kebohongan yang diutarakan Naruto itu. "Aku membaca perjanjiannya, dari awal sampai akhir. Sebagai ganti tanah dan harta, kau harus menjaga keselamatanku. Kau juga harus menjadi suami yang baik, ayah yang penyanyang, dan yang terpenting, kau juga harus mencintai dan menyayangiku."

"Kau ingin aku mencintai dan menyayangimu?" tanya Naruto dengan kembali tenang.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata sambil berteriak. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk mencintai dan menyayangiku, kau seharusnya menepati janjimu sebagai pria terhormat."

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan sementara aku mencintai dan menyayangimu?" tanya Naruto. "Apa janjimu padaku?"

"Aku tidak menjanjikan apa pun," jawab Hinata malas-malasan. "Aku baru empat tahun saat itu Naruto. Kau tahu sendirikan, kalau aku tidak menandatangani perjanjian itu."

Dengan menahan geraman emosi, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum berkata, "Jadi kau, tidak ingin menghormati tanda tangan ayahmu? Janji yang dilakukannya atas namamu tidak mengikat, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," bisik Hinata pelan. "Tentu saja aku menghormatinya. Semua itu kan dilakukan atas namaku."

"Dan apa janjinya?" desak Naruto.

Sambil bersungut-sungut Hinata menjawab. "Aku harus mencintai dan menyayangimu juga," gumamnya pelan.

"Dan?"

"Dan apa?" tanya Hinata berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Hinata, aku juga membaca perjanjiannya, dari awal sampai akhir," bentak Naruto akhirnya. "Kau, jangan coba-coba untuk menguji kesabaranku."

"Iya... baiklah," balas Hinata. "Aku juga harus menurut padamu. Sudah puas kau sekarang?!"

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Sekarang kita kembali ke awal," kata Naruto kemudian. "Seperti yang kuperintahkan padamu sebelumnya, aku akan menjadi pihak yang memberi perintah, dan kau yang akan menjadi pihak yang mematuhinya. Dan jangan berani-berani untuk menanyakan alasannya lagi."

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha untuk mematuhi semua perintahmu, tapi kalau perintahmu tidak logis aku tidak mau mematuhinya."

"Persetan dengan logis ataupun tidak, kau harus tetap mematuhi semua perintahku," kata Naruto lantang, dia sudah terlalu jengkel pada mempelainya. Jadi dia tidak sadar kalau sudah berkata kasar.

"Astaga... Naruto! Seharusnya kau tidak berkata sekasar itu pada seorang wanita," ucap Hinata memperingatkan suaminya. Karena ia tidak suka kalau suaminya berkata sekasar itu padanya.

Naruto yang masih terlalu kesal pada mempelainya, hanya bisa memandang tajam Hinata. Seolah mata itu berkata, diam dan dengarkan aku.

Hinata yang takut dengan tatapan itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil berkata, "Aku tahu Naruto. Kau memang membenciku."

"Tidak."

"Oh ya, aku tahu kau memang membenciku. Kau tidak bisa menipuku, aku seorang Hyuuga dan kau membenci orang-orang yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga, iya kan?" ucap Hinata karena ia tak percaya dengan ucapan suaminya itu.

"Ya, aku membenci Hyuuga, tapi aku tidak membencimu," jelas Naruto sambil berteriak karena Hinata tidak mau mengerti juga.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku," kata Hinata. Lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, karena ia tidak ingin Naruto berteriak lagi padanya. "Naruto, sekarang aku sangat lelah, bisakah kau pergi. Aku ingin istirahat. Kumohon!"

Naruto yang pada akhirnya kasian sama Hinata, memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Ia berbalik membuka pintu dibelakangnya, lalu berjalan keluar kabin pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu dia berbalik lagi untuk bertanya.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Kau nggak takut sama aku, kan?" tanya Naruto. Pemikiran kalau Hinata takut padanya, sangat mengganggunya, maka dari itu ia menanyakan hal ini.

Tepat saat Hinata mengatakan. "Tidak." Naruto berbalik untuk menyembunyikan senyum kepuasannya.

"Ehm. Ano, Naruto?"

"Ya, apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit takut, saat pertama kali melihatmu," aku Hinata. "Apa itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, karena dia langsung menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan?" rutuk Hinata kesal. "Setidaknya sebelum pergi jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, dan ia juga sudah merasa sendirian lagi, akhirnya tangis yang sejak tadi ditahannya pun pecah. Di atas kasur ini, kasur yang tadi ditidurinya, ia menangis terisak-isak. Menangisi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

"Kenapa harus semenyedihkan ini kehidupanku, Tuhan? Tahun-tahun yang aku lalui seakan terbuang percuma hanya untuk memimpikan pria bodoh itu," gumam Hinata sambil menangis. "Astaga, kenapa dia sangat berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan selama ini? Padahal aku selalu membayangkannya sebagai kesatria gagah berbaju zirah emas yang akan menjemput dan membawaku pergi. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia pria arogan, dan tak berperasaan." lanjutnya dalam isakan.

Hinata masih terus menangisi nasibnya sampai kelelahan menguasainya, dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur dalam tangisnya.

.

.

Setelah dua jam berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dikabin, dia kembali lagi untuk menengok keadaan mempelainya. Saat memasuki kabin, dia melihat mempelainya sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Gadis itu tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap dengan kedua lengannya disamping. Melihat mempelainya tidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnnya seperti itu membuat Naruto merasa senang, senyum tipis ia tunjukkan saat Hinata melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya.

Saat sedang asik memperhatikan mempelainya yang sedang tidur, tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya yang ditimbulkan dari benda logam yang tersemat di jari Hinata, menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata benda logam itu adalah cincin Shizune yang masih dikenakan mempelainya itu. Dengan hati-hati Naruto melepaskan cincin Shizune, lalu memasukkannya kesaku celana. Ia berniat akan mengembalikkan cincin itu ke pemiliknya nanti.

Entah perasaan apa yang tadi menguasainya, saat ia melihat Hinata mengenakan cincin bibinya itu, ada seberkas perasaan tak suka saat melihat mempelainya mengenakan cincin orang lain. Dia ingin marah dan segera melepaskan cincin itu dari jari mempelainya.

Setelah melepaskan cincin, Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke Hinata. Pada saat ia melihat baju yang dikenakan Hinata sudah robek-robek dan kotor. Dia berniat ingin melepaskan baju itu, supaya Hinata bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman nantinya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto saat melepaskan baju Hinata, adalah membuka dan melepaskan semua kait yang ada, seperti membuka kancing, reseleting dan simpul talinya. Setelah itu barulah dia melepaskan baju itu perlahan-lahan. Setelah terlepas Naruto melempar baju yang sudah rusak itu kesembarang tempat.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan baju mempelainya, selanjutnya Naruto melepaskan sepatu dan stoking hitam yang masih melekat dikaki gadis itu. Setelah sepatu dan stoking hitam disingkirkan, Naruto mengambil selimut yang tersampir dikursi. Saat ia hendak menyelimuti tubuh mempelainya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya itu, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata. Pada saat itu Hinata mendesah dalam tidurnya, lalu mengosok-gosokkan pipinya ke buku jari Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis, gadisnya terlihat seperti anak kucing kalau seperti itu. Lalu saat Hinata menggulingkan badanya membelakangi Naruto, tanpa sengaja bibirnya menyentuh kulit tangan Naruto. Naruto yang kaget segera menarik tangannya, lalu membalikkan badanya membelakangi tempat tidur. Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Naruto, untuk menenangkan debar di dadanya, setelah itu ia baru melangkah pergi meninggalkan kabin tanpa menengok ke Hinata lagi.

Setelah meninggalkan kabinnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menengok ke adaan bibinya Hinata, Shizune. Lagi pula ia juga masih harus mengembalikan cincin pernikahan wanita tua itu. Letak kabin Naruto dengan kabin Shizune tidak berjauhan. Jadi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mencapai kabin Shizune. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung melenggang memasuki kabin Shizune.

Naruto yang melihat Shizune sedang tidur, memutuskan tidak akan membangunkan wanita itu. Jadi untuk mengembalikan cincin Shizune, perlahan Naruto mengangkat tangan Shizune lalu menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Shizune yang merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan Naruto itu, membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau Naruto sedang menyematkan cincinnya, lalu berkata.

"Terima kasih, Bocah Manis. Sekarang aku bisa beristirahat lebih tenang."

Naruto membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan anggukan pendek, lalu berbalik hendak keluar dari kabin. "Apa kau sudah bicara dengannya?" tanya Shizune mencegah Naruto untuk keluar.

"Sudah."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune lagi. Ia beharap Naruto berbalik dan bersedia untuk berbincan-bincang dengannya sebentar. Karena banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan pemuda itu.

"Saat ini dia sedang tidur," kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu, sudah hendak mau keluar dari kabin.

"Tunggu," panggil Shizune. "Tolong, jangan pergi dulu."

Naruto yang menangkap nada gemetar dalam suara wanita itu berbalik.

"Aku takut sekali," bisik Shizune melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto yang mendengar bisikan Shizune itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke sisi wanita itu kembali. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di atas dada. Lalu berkata.

"Kau tak perlu takut," ujar Naruto dengan lembut. "Sekarang kau aman di sini, bersama kami."

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Kau salah paham," jelas Shizune sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mencemaskan diriku, Bocah Manis. Aku mencemaskanmu dan Hinata. Apa kau tahu? Pilihan yang kau ambil ini sangat berbahaya untukmu dan Hinata. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang itu padamu nanti. Bahkan aku pun tak tahu. Aku yakin sekali mereka akan mengejarmu dan kemudian mereka akan memisahkan kalian berdua."

"Aku sudah siap, jika hal itu sampai terjadi," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Keluarga Hyuuga bukan halangan untukku."

"Tapi, Manis, mereka..."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada mereka, jadi kau tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir," kata Naruto. "Saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan mengatasi masalah apa pun itu, kau harus percaya padaku."

"Mereka akan memakai Hinata untuk mengalahkanmu," bisik Shizune. "Jika perlu, mereka akan melukai Hinata," lanjutnya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Aku akan melindungnya, dia milikku, dan aku akan melindungi apa pun milikku," tegas Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," ucap Shizune sambil mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana dengan perempuan Hyuuga?"

"Maksudmu, semuanya, atau seorang saja?"

"Hinata."

"Dia tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto. "Lagipula sekarang dia bukan seorang Hyuuga lagi. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Kalau kau khawatir tentang keselamatannya, berarti kau menghina kemampuanku. Kau tanang saja, aku bisa mengurus dan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Hah, baiklah mungkin memang aku yang salah. Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang perasaanku sudah lebih baik, aku percaya padamu." Ucap Shizune. Lalu melanjutkan.

"Apa kau tahu Naruto? Kalau kau adalah laki-laki yang sangat beruntung, karena mendapatkan Hinata sebagai istrimu, dia gadis yang sangat baik dan lembut," kata Shizune sedikit mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Beberapa tahun ini bukan tahun yang mudah untuknya. Dia dianggap seperti orang luar sama keluarganya sendiri, kau tahu, kan? Semua sikap yang diterimanya itu, karena perjanjian pernikahannya denganmu. Bahkan beberapa kerabatnya mengatakan, dia gadis yang berpenyakitan, karena tubuhnya yang kurus. Penderitaanya pun harus ditambah lagi, dengan tidak diizinkkannya dia untuk keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan ayahnya, bahkan untuk pergi ke pesta yang sangat diinginkannya saja dia tidak diizinkan. Semua kasih sayang orangtuanya selalu dilimpahkan ke adiknya, Hanabi."

Shizune berhenti sejanak untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan. "Biar sudah diperlakukan seperti apa pun oleh mereka semua, ia tetap bersikap baik. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan Hanabi, dia gadis yang sangat licik. Selicik pamannya Hizashi."

"Sudah lah, Shizune kau hanya terlalu khawatir."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat lemah," bisik Shizune. "Hinata-ku adalah seorang pemimpi. Dia selalu menggambar apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Dan kau akan mengerti apa yang aku maksud ini, saat kau melihat gambar yang dibuatnya. Hampir sepanjang waktu, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh khayalan-khayalannya. Dia hanya mau melihat kebaikan dan tak mau tahu soal keburukan-keburukan yang sudah dilakukan orang-orang itu padanya. Dia saja hampir tidak mau mempercayai kalau ayahnya lah yang sudah merencanakan penyekapanku ini."

Mendengar cerita Shizune itu, Naruto hanya diam dan menyimak dengan baik.

"Bocah Manis," lanjut Shizune lagi.

"Madam," potong Naruto cepat, saat dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu. "Begini, aku akan membuat perjanjian denganmu. Oke! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi memanggilmu perempuan tua jika kau berhenti memanggilku bocah manismu. Bagaimana, sepakat?"

Shizune tersenyum. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat memandang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. lalu berkata, "Ya, baiklah. Apa boleh kalau aku memanggilmu... Naruto?"

"Ya, lebih baik seperti itu, dari pada kau memanggilku, Bocah Manismu," kata Naruto. "Dan soal kekhawatiranmu tadi, semua itu tidak beralasan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Hinata. Dia istriku, dan aku akan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Suatu saat nanti, ia akan tahu soal keberuntungannya ini."

"Termasuk kenyataan, kalau kau lah yang melindunginya dari bandit-bandit jalanan malam itu," kata Shizune menambahkan. "Aku tahu, kau akan selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Aku hanya berharap, kalau kau juga mempertimbangkan tentang perasaannya. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang sangat pemalu. Dia selalu memendam semua perasaanya sendiri. Sulit sekali untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakannya."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan maksud Shizune itu.

Dengan sedikit kaku Shizune menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya... tadi aku mendengar sedikit percakapanmu dengan Hinata. Tapi kau jangan salah paham dulu, tadi pembicaraan kalian cukup terdengar sampa sini," tambah Shizune menjelaskan, supaya Naruto tidak menuduhnya sebagai penguping. "Tentang pembicaraanmu tadi, maukah kau memberitahuku?"

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Soal perasaanmu? Mau kah kau mencintai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hatimu?"

Naruto menyeringai kecil, lalu berkata, "Bagian yang kau dengar, hanya itu ya?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya masih ada yang lainnya juga yang aku dengar, sebagian besar sih hanya ucapan Hinata saja yang aku dengar. Aku sampai terkejut sekali, dia bisa berkata sekasar itu pada seseorang, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dia sepenuhnya juga. Sebenarnya sikap kasarnya itu juga salahmu, karena kau lama sekali baru menjemputnya."

Naruto yang merasa tidak penting dengan pembicaraan ini, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan Shizune.

"Tidak, tunggu! Kau tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Jawablah, apakah kau akan mencintai dan menyayanginya?" tanya Shizune cepat sebelum Naruto keluar dari kabinnya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain itu, Madam?" tanya Naruto, sebelum Shizune menjawab Naruto sudah menutup pintu meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun beberapa saat kemudian saat mendengar suara orang muntah-muntah dari arah luar kabinnya. Suara tersiksa itu membuat perutnya sendiri jadi mual. Ia terduduk kaget. Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah Shizune. Gerakan kapal yang terayun-ayun ini pasti sudah membuat bibinya mual.

Hinata yang masih mengantuk dan sedikit bingung, tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tidak berpakaian lengkap lagi, tanpa berpikir lagi dia menyibakkan selimutnya ke samping dan bergegas ke pintu. Dan saat ia tersandung oleh bajunya sendiri, ia baru sadar kalau ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar selimut ditempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya lagi. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah, saat membayangkan kalau dia sampai berjalan tanpa berpakaian dilorong kabin, itu pasti akan sangat memalukan. Hinata yang kembali tersadar berkat suara tersiksa itu lagi, memutuskan untuk memakai pakaiannya saat melihat koper-koper pakaiaanya sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam kabinnya ini.

Hinata berpikir kalau yang melepaskan pakaiannya tadi, pasti pelayan yang disewa Naruto untuknya. Dan dia juga berharap semoga pelayan yang disewa Naruto itu sudah menyelimutinya sebelum koper-kopernya dibawa masuk. Ia akan sangat malu sekali kalau para awak kapal Naruto melihatnya yang sedang tidak berpakaian seperti ini.

Saat Hinata hendak membuka pintu, untuk melihat siapa yang sedang muntah-muntah itu. Naruto lewat depan kabinnya. Dan tanpa peringatan pria itu menarik pintu sampai menutup, menyebabkan Hinata terdorong ke dalam kabinnya lagi dan pintu juga menutup kembali.

Sebenarnya Hinata kesal dengan sikap kasar suaminya itu, tapi rasa kesal itu sirnah saat ia melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak hijau. Hinata tahu, seseorang yang sedang mabuk laut itu bukan bibinya, melainkan suaminya yang arogan itulah yang sedang mabuk laut. Kalau bukan karena kasian pada suaminya itu, sekarang Hinata pasti sudah mentertawai pria itu habis-habisan.

Karena Naruto mengunci pintu kabinnya dari luar, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya, ia hanya bangun sebentar untuk makan malam bersama Shizune sebelum kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk tidur lagi.

.

.

Saat suhu udara di dalam kamar turun cukup drastis di malam hari. Hinata terbangun dengan tubuh mengigil. Saat Hinata hendak menarik selimut untuk menutupi bahunya. Selimut itu tersangkut sesuatu benda padat. Hinata membuka matanya untuk mengetahui kenapa selimutnya itu tersangkut. Rupanya selimut itu menjerat kaki Naruto yang panjang dan telanjang.

Butuh waktu semenit bagi Hinata untuk mencerna, kalau pria itu sedang tidur di sampingnya. Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti berdetak. Ia hampir membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, saat dengan cepat pula pria itu mengatupkan telapak tangannya yang besar itu di wajahnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau membuat keributan malam ini," ancam Naruto.

Dengan kasar Hinata menepiskan tangan Naruto dari mulutnya, lalu berkata. "Turun kau dari tempat tidurku," perintah Hinata penuh amarah.

Naruto mendesah malas sebelum menjawab perintah Hinata itu. "Hinata, kebetulan kau lah yang sedang tidur di ranjangku. Jika ada yang harus pergi, berarti itu kau."

Hinata yang sempat tercengang dengan ucapan Naruto yang kejam itu, menjawab. "Baiklah," katanya. "Aku akan tidur dengan Shizune saja."

"Tidak boleh," sahut Naruto sambil menguap. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kabin ini, Mempelaiku. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur bersamaku, kau boleh tidur di lantai."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku mempelaimu?" tanya Hinata. "Kalau kau tidak suka memanggil namaku, panggil saja aku istrimu."

"Tapi kau belum menjadi istriku," jawab Naruto.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto itu kembali berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ini istrimu, kan?"

"Tidak, aku harus menidurimu terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan memanggilmu istriku."

Semenit berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum Hinata menanggapi pernyataan itu. "Baik, kau boleh memanggilku mempalai saja."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan izin darimu," gerutu Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangan hendak merangkul Hinata ketika gadis itu mulai menggigil lagi, tapi Hinata mendorong tangannya menjauh.

"Kau jahat Naruto," seru Hinata kesal. "Seharusnya kau bersikap baik, lembut, dan penuh pengertian padaku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau telanjang," kata Hinata asal-asalan.

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu? Memang harus seperti ini, kan kalau sudah menikah... sepasang pengantin itu harus tidur seperti ini, agar lebih mudah untuk..."

Dengan cepat Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto, karena ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan pria itu, "STOP! Kau menyebalkan Naruto, kau seharusnya tidak membuatku malu seperti ini."

Mendengar penuturan Hinata itu, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ia berhasil menggoda mempelainya itu. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri sudah ingin memukul pria itu kencang-kencang karena sudah mentertawainya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi memang bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu malu. Memang seperti ini lah aku kalau tidur. Kau yakin nanti kau akan menyukainya, begitu..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, Hinata mengerang keras tak ingin mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan suaminya. Karena tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang memalukan itu, Hinata beringsut ke ujung bawah ranjang sehingga ia bisa turun, karena salah satu sisinya terhalang dinding, dan sisi lainnya terhalang tubuh Naruto yang besar.

Dalam keadaan gelap-gelapan, Hinata yang kedinginan berusaha mencari mantelnya yang tadi dia sampirkan dikursi. Tapi sebelum ia menemukan mantelnya itu, Naruto sudah menendang selimut dari tempat tidur. Dan Hinata pun segera menyambanya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata yang masih kesal. Terus berdiri dipojokkan ruangan sambil memelototi tubuh besar suaminya. Sambil menahan dingin ditubuhnya, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai. Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini.

"Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku diperlakukan seburuk ini. Jika ini yang kau pikirkan untuk menyayangiku, Naruto, kau sudah gagal."

Naruto yang mendengar semua bisikan marah gadis itu, hanya bisa menahan senyum sambil berkata, "Sepertinya kau cepat belajar juga, mempelaiku."

Hinata yang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto bertanya, "Memang apa yang cepat aku pelajari?"

"Di mana tempatmu," jawab Naruto malas-malasan. "Anjingku butuh waktu jauh lebih lama lagi."

Pekikan marah Hinata memenuhi kabin, "Anjingmu?" secepat kilat Hinata berdiri, lalu mendorong-dorong bahu Naruto. "Hei, bergeserlah, Suamiku."

"Panjat saja, Hinata," perintah Naruto. "Aku selalu tidur di sisi luar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, tak sempat menahan dirinya.

"Untuk perlindungan," jelas Naruto. "Jika kabin diserang, musuh harus menyerangku terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menyerangmu. Nah sekarang kau mau tidur atau tidak?"

"Ini peraturan lama atau baru?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Hinata kembali mendorong bahu Naruto dengan jarinya. "Apa pernah ada perempuan lain yang tidur di ranjang ini, Naruto?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah ada!"

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia sangat senang mendengar penyangkalan masam itu. Amarahnya perlahan sirnah ketika ia tahu suaminya kalau suaminya memang bermaksud melindunginya. Dengan perasan itu, Hinata naik ke ranjang dan beringsut merapat ke dinding.

Tak lama kemudian tempat tidur kembali beguncang akibat gemetar tubuh Hinata. Naruto kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan kasar menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata benar-benar terbungkus oleh kehangatan tubuh Naruto.

Dan Hinata pun juga tak memprotes akan hal itu. Saat Hinata beringsut merapat dan memosisikan kepalanya di bawah dagu Naruto, ia berbisik. "Yang seharus tidur di lantai itu, kau Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

Hinata merasa lebih segar ketika bangun keesokan harinya. Setelah cukup istirahat dan merasa sudah siap untuk menghadapi dunia. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah cukup kuat dan siap untuk bicara dengan suami raksasanya lagi.

Hinata sudah membuat sebuah rencana yang sempurna semalam, dan ia yakin sekali kalau rencana yang disusunya itu akan berhasil. Nanti sebelum ia menjelaskan rencana intinya, ia akan menjelaskan beberapa hal dulu.

Hal peratama yang akan ia jelaskan adalah, kalau ia menginginkan masa-masa pengenalannya dulu seperti pernikahan pada umunya. Tak peduli seberapa kasar dan arogannya Naruto nanti, ia akan tetap menjelaskan hal ini baik-baik agar dapat dengan mudah dipahami oleh suminya itu.

Untuk persiapan lainnya, ia berdandan secantik dan secermat mungkin, karena dia tidak ingin suaminya berkomentar yang tidak-tidak soal penampilannya seperti semalam. Oleh karena itu hari ini ia mengenakan gaun berwana merah muda. Garis lehernya juga tidak seterbuka gaun biru yang ia kenakan semalam.

Setelah rapih berpakaian, Hinata memperhatikan kesekeliling kabinnya. Ternyata kabinnya lebih luas dari pada kabin milik Shizune. Luas ruangan ini tiga kali lebih besar dari kabin Shizune. Langit-langitnya juga jauh lebih tinggi, menambah kesan lapang.

Tapi di ruangan ini sangat minim perabotan. Di ujung kabin ada semacam tempat panggangan dari logam yang berulir-ulir. Hinata menduga kalau itu adalah pemanas ruangan. Dan diujung seberangnya ada partisi putih tinggi. Di dinding belakangnya terdapat beberapa buah gantungan, dan tempat cuci tangan dengan keran dan baskom dari porselen di bawahnya. Di ujung sebrang tempat tidur ada koper-koper pakaiannya. Sebuah meja dan dua kursi memenuhi bagian tengah ruangan, dan sebuah meja besar dari kayu mahoni merapat ke dinding.

Hinata mengambil pakaian Naruto yang digantung, lalu melipatnya dan meletakkannya di atas koper miliknya. Kemudian ia menggantung gaun-gaunnya, ia juga memindahkan semua kertas dan peta milik Naruto dari atas meja dan menggantikannya dengan kertas dan pensil gambarnya.

Setelah memilih dan memakai sepatu yang sesuai dengan gaunnya, Hinata menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya di tengkuk dengan pita merah jambu. Setelah selesai ia menyabar payung merah jambu yang juga serasi dari kopernya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kabinnya, untuk menuju kabin Shizune.

Ia berharap bibinya sudah cukup istirahat untuk berjalan-jalan dengannya di dek atas. Dia ingin membahas rencana yang disusunnya ini pada Shizune terlebih dahulu, ia ingin minta pendapat bibinya tentang rencananya itu. Tapi sayang saat ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kabin Shizune, bibinya masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Hinata yang tidak tega jika harus membangunkan bibinya, memilih untuk menemui Naruto langsung.

Ketika ia meninggalkan kabin bibinya, Hinata melihat lorong yang gelap dan sempit yang ia lewati ini sebenarnya melebar menuju sebuah rungan persegi panjang yang lebih luas. Sinar matahari menyorot masuk dari tangga dan membuat lantai kayunya berkilauan. Sama sekali tak ada perabotan dalam ruangan yang tampak bersih mengilap itu, tapi ada banyak kait besi hitam mencuat dari langit-langitnya. Ia membatin untuk apa tempat itu, atau apakah itu hanya ruang kosong yang tak terpakai. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika salah seorang awak kapal datang tersaruk-saruk menuruni tangga.

Laki-laki itu melongokkan kepalanya, dan langsung berhenti ketika melihatnya. Hinata mengenali awak kapal itu di pelabuhan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Lagi pula, ia sudah bersikap sangat kasar saat itu, dan sebaiknya kejadian itu dilupakan saja putusnya.

"Selamat siang, Sir," sapa Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud dari laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya seperti itu.

"Maaf?" tanya Hinata dengan kebingungan.

"Kau seorang Uzumaki, bukan Hyuuga," jawab laki-laki itu.

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan keberanian laki-laki itu, 'Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal itu secara langsung padaku?' pikir Hinata saat itu.

Tapi Hinata segera mengendalikan dirinya dan dengan cepat mengatakan. "Oh, ya sekarang aku memang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki, dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengingatkanku."

Laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari suaminya itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban dan mengabaikannya dengan melanjutkan perkerjaanya yang tadi terhenti saat ia melihat Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa terabaikan karena tak mendapat sahutan apa pun lagi dari laki-laki itu, memutuskan untuk berkenalan secara layak dengan laki-laki itu, "Ano... senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sir."

Sebelum laki-laki itu menanggapi ucapan Hinata, ia menatap Hinata lama lalu berkata. "Semalam kita sudah bertemu," katanya. "Semalam kau memukulku, kau ingat?"

Yap! Hinata sangat ingat apa yang sudah ia perbuat semalam. Dengan bersungut-sungut Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Setelah kau mengatakannya Sir, aku tahu aku salah, memang sudah seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu. Jadi maafkan atas sikap kasarku selam ya. Hmm... Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Jiraya," jawab laki-laki itu cepat.

Setelah Jiraya menyebutkan namanya, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan menyalami tangan kanan Jiraya dengan kedua tangannya dengan semangat, karena saking semangatnya Hinata sampai tak memperdulikan payungnya yang jatuh kelantai. Jiraya pun yang terkejut dengan sikap sepontan Hinata itu hanya diam terpaku, dan tak membantu mengambilkan payung Hinata yang terjatuh itu.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku, Sir?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Jiraya yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu terkesiap dan hendak melepaskan tangannya yang sedang dipegang Hinata, tapi Hinata menahan tangan laki-laki itu dan tak membiarkan tangan Jiraya terlepas dari tangannya. Seolah Hinata takkan melepaskan tangan Jiraya sebelum Jiraya memaafkan perbuatannya semalam.

Astaga perempuan yang ditemuinya semalam sangat berbeda dengan gadis bersuara lirih yang sedang berdiri penuh hormat dihadapannya ini. Dan, astaga ia juga baru sadar kalau perempuan ini sangat cantik sekali. Jiraya jadi malu sendiri, karena baru memperhatikannya sekarang.

Ketika Hinata menatap bingung ke arahnya, Jiraya segera mengendalikan pikirannya dan menjawab. "Apa penting kalau aku memaafkanmu atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja itu penting untukku, Sir. Saat itu aku sangat kasar padamu," kata Hinata pelan sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jiraya.

"Baiklah kumaafkan. Lagi pula tidak ada yang parah ini," ucap Jiaraya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih banyak. Kau baik sekali, Sir," kata Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Setelah permintaan maafnya diterima Jiraya, Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi padanya. "Sir? Apa kau melihat pelayan pagi ini? tempat tidurku masih belum dibereskan, dan ada beberapa gaun yang perlu diurus."

"Kami tidak punya pelayan di kapal ini," jawab Jiraya. "Bahkan, hanya kau dan bibimu wanita yang berlayar bersama kami."

"Kalau begitu siapa yang..." Hinata tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Jika tidak ada pelayan, jadi siapa yang sudah menanggalkan pakaiaanya semalam? Ahh.. ya, jawabannya muncul dalam sekejap dalam kepala Hinata. Orang itu pasti suaminya Uzumaki Naruto!

Jiraya yang memperhatikan perubahan wajah Hinata yang menjadi bersemu merah, membatin apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis ini, hah?

"Oh, ya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan, Sir, jika kau cukup sabar untuk mendengarkannya."

"Apa?" jawab Jiraya pendek.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, ini ruangan apa? Atau, ruangan ini punya nama khusus?" tanya Hinata sambil menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan seisi ruangan. "Kupikir tadinya tempat ini hanya lorong biasa, tapi sekarang, dengan cahaya yang masuk dari tangga, ternyata kelihatan lebih luas. Pasti bisa menjadi bar yang bagus sekali tempat ini," lanjut Hinata. "Aku tidak sadar kalau ada partisi lipat waktu pertama kali naik, dan aku..."

Hinata berhenti bicara ketika Jiraya memindahkan partisi itu ke samping dan mengikatkanya dengan tali ke dinding di samping tangga. "Ini ruangan perwira, ruangan untuk mengatur siasat," jelas Jiraya. "Atau setidaknya itulah sebutannya disemua kapal perang yang sebenarnya."

Saat layar dipindahkan, lorong yang luas itu menghilang dan pada saat itulah Hinata melihat tangga menuju ke bawah, ke lantai lain. "Lalu tangga itu arahnya ke mana?"

"Ruang penyimpanan anggur dan air," jawab Jiraya. "Lalu di bawahnya lagi adalah palka kedua, tempat kami menyimpan amunisi."

"Amunisi?" tanya Hinata. "Untuk apa kita butuh amunisi?"

Jiraya tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau tidak memperhatikan meriam kami ya, Nona? Saat kau naik ke kapal ini?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jiraya. "Saat itu aku sedang agak seidikit kesal, Sir, jadi aku tidak begitu memperhatikan."

'Agak kesal katanya? Yang benar saja,' pikir Jiraya. 'Kemarin kau terlihat seperti singa yang sedang ngamuk.'

Jiaraya menyimpan pendapatnya itu sendiri, karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hinata dengan kenyataan itu. Jadi dia memilih menjelaskan beberapa hal tetang kapal ini pada gadis itu, dan mengabaikan soal sikap gadis itu kemarin.

"Total meriam kami ada delapan," kata Jiraya, "Memang jauh di bawah jumlah meriam dikebanyakan kapal, tapi bidikan kami selalu tepat sasaran, dan kami tidak butuh lebih banyak dari itu. Kapal ini versi kecil dari jenis kapal perang yang disukai kapten," lanjutnya. "Ruangan amunisi kami tetap berada di bawah permukaan air laut bila ada serangan. Begitu akan lebih aman dari ledakan."

"Tapi Sir, sekarang kan kita sedang tidak berperang. Kenapa kapten membawa persenjataan? Memangnya perlu?"

Sebagai jawaban Jiraya hanya mengangkat bahu. Tapi Hinata berbeda, ia membeliakkan matanya, dan berkata. "Oh, jangan-jangan Blue Eyes, ya?" Hinata menyebut nama bajak laut tersohor itu begitu saja, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, tentu saja. Cerdik sekali kapten kita, sudah siap menghadapi perompak yang berkeliaran mengarungi samudra. Dia pasti berusaha melindungi kita dari serangan perompak itu iya, kan?"

"Kau sudah pernah mendengar tentang Blue Eyes ya?" tanya Jiraya sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Dengan menunjukkan kekesalannya Hinata berujar. "Tentu saja, semua orang di kota pasti pernah mendengar tentang penjahat yang satu itu."

"Penjahat? Kalau begitu, kau tidak suka Blue Eyes?"

Hinata merasa pertanyaan yang diajukan Jiraya itu sangat aneh. Kilat di mata Jiraya juga membuatnya bingung. Jiraya sepertinya sangat geli dengan kenyataan itu, dan itu semua sama sekali tidak masuk akal untuknya. Mereka sedang membahas tentang perompak yang mengerikan, bukan sedang menceritakan lelucon terbaru yang sedang beredar di Kota.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka orang itu. Dia itu penjahat, Sir. Bukankah di Konoha ada hadiah untuk yang berhasil menangkapnya? Jelas kau hanya membayangkan hal-hal yang idealis saja jika mempercayai semua cerita konyol tentang kebaikan Blue Eyes itu."

Sura peluit yang melengking menyela perkataan Hinata. "Suara berisik apa itu?" tanya Hinata. "Aku juga mendengarnya tadi, waktu aku sedang berpakaian."

"Itu kepala kelasi memberitahukan pergantian," jelas Jiraya. "Kau akan mendengarnya setiap empat jam sekali, siang dan malam. Itu pertanda pergantian rotasi."

"Sir?" tanya Hinata lagi ketika laki-laki itu hendak berbalik.

"Nona Hinata, kau tidak perlu memanggilku tuan ataupun sir. Cukup Jiraya saja," jelas Jiraya yang merasa tidak nyaman dipanggil seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku Nona Hinata," balasnya. "Kita teman sekarang, dan kau boleh memanggilku Hinata saja," ia menyambar lengan laki-laki itu lagi, "Boleh aku menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirku?"

"Ya?"

"Tadi malam... ataukah malam sebelumnya? Begini aku melihat sepertinya kau adalah pegawai suamiku. Benar?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau tahu di mana Naruto sekarang? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Dia ada di buritan."

Setelah mengetahui di mana suaminya berada Hinata segera beranjak pergi dari lorong gelap itu, sebelum pergi Hinata memungut kembali payungnya yang tadi terjatuh. Saat bertemu Kakashi di tangga Hinata memberi senyum pada laki-laki itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menemui suami raksasanya.

.

.

Saat Kakashi dan Jiraya hendak pergi ke lantai bawah, suara jeritan melengking yang berasal dari lantai atas memberhentikan mereka. Dan dengan cepat mereka menuju ke lantai atas tempat suara jeritan itu berasal. Mereka ingin tahu hal apa lagi yang membuat gadis itu menjerit-jerit seperti itu.

Hinata yang baru saja menemukan Naruto. Laki-laki itu sedang berdiri di belakang kemudi kapal. Hinata baru saja hendak memanggilnya ketika Naruto berbalik membelakanginya dan membuka kemejanya.

Gadis itu melihat bekas luka di punggungnya. Reaksinya sangat natural. Hinata memekik marah.

"Perbuatan siapa itu?"

Naruto seketika bereaksi. Ia memegang gagang cambuknya dan berbalik untuk menghadapi ancaman. Saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada musuh yang berusaha melukai mempelainya. Hinata sedang berdiri sendirian.

"Ada apa?" bentak Naruto pada Hinata sementara ia sendiri berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Kupikir ada orang yang..."

Naruto menyetop sendiri kata-katanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berkata, "Apa ada yang sakit, Madam?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Jangan pernah berteriak seperti itu lagi, oke?" perintah Naruto dengan nada jauh lebih lembut. "Jika kau ingin meminta perhatianku, panggil saja."

Payung Hinata jatuh ke lantai geladak saat ia berjalan menghapiri suaminya. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia bahkan tak sadar telah menjatuhkannya. Hinata berhenti tak sampai setengah meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Laki-laki itu melihat Hinata berkaca-kaca. "Astaga, ada apa lagi sekarang?" berengsek, aku tidak punya cukup kesabaran untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini, pikir Naruto.

"Punggungmu Naruto," bisik Hinata. "Penuh luka."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak ada yang pernah berani menyebut cacat itu padanya. Orang-orang yang pernah melihat punggungnya selalu berpura-pura tidak memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku," bentak Naruto. "Aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau..."

Sialan, Hinata mulai menangis. Sepertinya sindirannya terlalu berlebihan, pikir Naruto. "Begini Hinata," gumamnya frustasi. "Jika pemandangan di punggungku membuatmu tergangu, lebih baik kau turun saja."

"Tidak, itu tidak membuatku terganggu," jawab Hinata. "Kenapa kau berkata sekejam itu padaku?"

Naruto mengisyaratkan pada Jiraya agar mendekat dan mengambil alih kemudi, kemudian mengaitkan kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya, agar ia tidak menarik Hinata. Hasrat yang kuat untuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis hampir menguasainya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kenapa kau tadi menjerit?"

Suara Naruto sedingin embusan angin. Hinata menduga kalau suaminya agak sensitif jika harus membahas bekas lukanya itu. "Aku marah sekali saat melihat bekas lukamu, Naruto. apa kau mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ada yang sengaja melakukannya padamu?" Hinata tidak memberi kesempatan untuk menjawab. "Monster macam apa yang tega menyakitimu seperti itu? Ya Tuhan, kau pasti sangat menderita sekali."

"Oh demi Tuhan, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali."

"Apa itu perbuatan Blue Eyes?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa?" Naruto belik bertanya.

Naruto tampak terperanjat. Hinata mengira dugaanya pasti benar. "Pasti Blue Eyes yang melakukannya padamu, kan?"

Jiraya yang berdiri di belakang kemudi kapal terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Hinata. Naruto menoleh dan melotot menatapnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau ini perbuatan Blue Eyes?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah mengahadap mempelainya lagi.

"Karena dia orang yang sangat kejam," jawab Hinata.

"Oh?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Kudengar dia memang orang yang seperti itu."

"Bukan Blue Eyes."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Naruto? Tidak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana wajah penjahat itu. Mungkin saja itu memang Blue Eyes, dan kau tidak menyadarinya karena dia tidak memberitahukan nama sebenarnya."

Naruto sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya aku bisa membencinya."

Kemarahan Naruto lenyap. Kesetiaan seperti ini membuatnya terpana. "Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Apa, kau yakin itu bukan Blue Eyes?"

Gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuat orang jadi frustasi, pikir Naruto. "Bukan," sekali lagi ia menjawab.

"Naruto, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku."

Naruto berbalik memunggunginya, tanda pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Dan Jiraya pun meninggalkan kemudi. Hinata menunggu sampai ia hanya berdua dengan suaminya lalu mendekat.

Saat Naruto kembali fokus pada kemudinya, ia merasakan sentuhan ujung jari Hinata di bahu kanannya. Ia tak berani untuk bergerak. Usapan seringan kapas Hinata menuruni punggungnya, rasa belaian jari mempelainya itu terasa sangat lembut, dan juga memancing. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya, atau perasaan aneh yang terbangkitkan oleh sentuhan Hinata itu.

"Aku tidak akan mendorong-dorong punggungmu semalam seandainya aku tahu tentang lukamu ini," bisik Hinata. "Tapi aku tidak melihatnya karena gelap, dan aku tidak... tahu."

"Demi Tuhan, sudahlah. Sekarang sudah tidak sakit. Kejadiannya sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Nada kasar Naruto mengagetkan Hinata. Tangannya terkulai kembali ke samping tubuhnya. Ia bergerak untuk berdiri di samping suaminya. Lengannya menyentuh lengan Naruto. Hinata mendongak memandang wajah Naruto dan menunggu suaminya itu manatapnya lagi. Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu sepertinya bisa dipahat di batu, pikir Hinata. Naruto tampak persis seperti bayangan Hinata akan seorang raksasa. Otot yang menghiasi bahu dan lengan atasnya bergerak-gerak bagai riak air, seperti otot seorang petarung. Dadanya yang terlihat rata six pac. Hinata terus memandangi dada Naruto sampai kepertunya dan berakhir di gesper celananya. Ia tak berani memandang lebih ke bawah lagi, karena itu agak kurang ajar, dan ketika ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Naruto, ternyata suaminya itu sedang memperthatikannya juga.

Hinata pun tersipu diperhatikan seperti itu, pipinya merona merah karenanya. "Naruto?" panggilnya.

"Apa?"

Apakah suaminya harus selalu bicara dengan nada sedatar itu padanya? Hinata memaksakan dirinya agar tetap terdengar manis ketika meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu."

Naruto yang merasa tidak perlu menanggapi ucapan Hinata, hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan mempelainya.

"Apa kapten akan keberatan?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Keberatan apa?"

"Keberatan kalau kau yang mengemudikan perahu ini."

Senyum Naruto membuat Hinata senang. "Ini bukan perahu, Hinata. Kau bisa menyebut Rugby sebagai kapal. Kalau kau menyebut Rugby sebagai perahu, berarti kau menghina kapal ini, dan aku sebagai kapten kapal tidak bisa menerima hujatan seperti itu."

"Aku sebagai kapten?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Oh, Naruto, aku tidak tahu," ucap Hinata buru-buru. "Kalau begitu kita kaya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh? Kenapa tidak?"

Berengsek, pikir Naruto, Hinata terlihat kesal karena jawabannya. Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto menjelaskan pada gadis itu bagaimana ia dan Sai temannya bersama-sama mendirikan perusahaan perkapalan itu, dan juga alasan kenapa mereka memutuskan agar Naruto sebagai mitra pasif, dan ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan fakta dalam waktu kurang lebih sepuluh bulan, perusahaaan mereka bisa dipastikan akan menghasilkan laba.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin kalau dalam waktu sebulan kita akan kaya?"

"Karena perjanjian yang kutandatangani."

"Maksudmu, perjanjian untuk jasa pengangkutan?"

"Bukan."

Desahan Hinata terdengar sungguh dramatis, "Kalau begitu tolong jelaskan padaku, Naruto."

Naruto mengabaikan permintaan itu. Dan Hinata pun harus menyodok tulang rusuk Naruto dulu untuk membuat pria menjelasakannya lagi. "Jika kau sangat yakin tentang hal ini, aku akan senang sekali membantumu."

Naruto menahan tawa, dan Hinata merasa lebih percaya diri lagi. Tawarannya untuk membantu jelas sudah membuat suaminya senang. Suara Hinata sarat akan antusiasme ketika berkata. "Aku bisa membantumu mengurus pembukuan. Aku cukup pintar soal perhitungan. Tidak?" lanjut Hinata ketika Naruto menggeleng. "Tapi aku ingin membantumu."

Naruto melepaskan kemudi dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu lagi. 'Astaga, dia sangat cantik hari ini,' pikir Naruto sembari memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang berusaha merapikan poni rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan. Hinata mengenakan gaun merah muda. Pipinya merona segar, menambah kecantikannya. Tatapan Naruto terhenti pada mulutnya. Merah segar, sesegar seluruh penampilannya.

Naruto menyerah pada dorongan yang tiba-tiba mengusiknya. Sebelum Hinata bergerak mundur menjauhinya, Naruto mencengkram bahu gadis itu. Lalu menariknya merapat ke dadanya, kemudian sebelah tangannya menyusup di antara berkas-berkas rambut yang menutupi tengkuknya. Rambut Hinata terasa selembut sutra di tangan Naruto. Dicengkramnya sebagian rambut itu, lantas menyentakkan kepala Hinata ke belakang hingga wajah Hinata tengadah. Naruto berkata pada diri sendir, ia akan mencium Hinata hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia tahu jika ia mulai menjelaskan tugas khusus yang harus dilakukan mempelainya, pastilah gadis itu akan mulai menjerit-jerit lagi.

"Kita masing-masing akan punya tugas khusus yang harus dijalankan," ucap Naruto pelan pada Hinata. Bibirnya semakin dekat dengan bibir Hinata. "Tugasku menghamilimu, dan kau Hinata tugasmu adalah memberikanku seorang putra."

Mulut Naruto mendarat di bibir Hinata tepat pada saatnya untuk membungkam kesiap marah gadis itu.

Awalanya, Hinata terlalu terperanjat untuk bereaksi. Bibir Naruto terasa keras, panas, dan sangat menuntut. Naruto menenggelamkan Hinata dengan kehangatannya, rasanya, aroma maskulinnya yang luar biasa.

Naruto menginginkan tanggapan Hinata. Dan gadis itu tidak mengecewakannya. Ketika lidah Naruto menyusup ke dalam mulut Hinata, ia ingin bermain-main dengan lidahnya, kaki Hinata mendadak lemas. Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto, berpegangan erat meskipun ia berusaha menggeliat lepas dari rengkuhan lelaki itu.

Hinata tak menyadari kalau ia membalas ciuman Naruto, ia tidak tahu suara yang didengarnya itu adalah suara miliknya. Baru ketika Naruto merasakan tanggapan sepenuhnya dari Hinata, ia memperlembut ciumannya. Gadisnya terasa sangat lembut. Naruto bisa merasakan panas yang membara dalam tubuh mempelainya. Kedua tangan Naruto melingkari pinggang Hinata dan perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuh Hinata agar sejajar dengan dirinya. Agar ia bisa lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Bibir Naruto kembali menyerang berulang kali, begitu terus sampai ia menyadari kalau semua ini sudah kelewat batas. Naruto sadar kalau ia nyaris kehilangan seluruh kendali dirinya.

Saat suara siulan dan tawa riuh menerobos kesadarannya. Awak kapalnya tentu saja sedang menikmati tontonan yang diberikannya pada mereka. Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Hinata. Tapi Hinata tak ingin melepaskannya. Gadis itu justru menarik-narik rambut Naruto agar memperdalam ciumannya lagi. Naruto menyerah pada permohonan tanpa kata-kata istrinya itu dengan geraman lirih. Ciuman mereka begitu penuh gairah, tapi ketika Hinata mulai memainkan lidahnya, Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berhenti.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah ketika saling melepaskan diri. Hinata sepertinya tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, karena ia terhuyung mundur menabrak langkan kayu di samping kemudi. Sebelah tangannya di dada, dan terbata-bata berbisik pelan. "Oh, astaga!"

Begitu kapten mereka berhenti menyentuh mempelainya, semua awak kapal kembali ketugas rutin mereka. Naruto melotot ke arah beberapa punggung sebelum kembali menatap Hinata. Ia merasa sangat puas ketika melihat ekspresi terperangah gadis itu. Membuatnya ingin mencium Hinata lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala menyadari kelemahan disiplinnya itu. Ia merasa sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu pada mempelainya, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke kemudia. Ia mendelik ketika melihat tangannya masih gemetar. Ciuman itu tampaknya menimbulkan pengaruh sedikit lebih besar dari pada perkiraannya.

Hinata butuh waktu jauh lebih banyak untuk kembali fokus. Ia masih gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau berciuman bisa terasa sangat... menyeluruh!

Naruto jelas sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, pikir Hinata ketika melihat wajah suaminya kembali terlihat bosan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis melihat kelakuaan suaminya itu. Tapi kemudian ia teringat ucapan tak senonoh yang dilontarkan suaminya tentang tugas khususnya.

"Aku ini bukan hewan indukan," bisik Hinata tajam. "Dan aku sangat tidak suka kau menyentuhku seperti itu."

Naruto menengok sepintas ke belakang lewat bahunya, lalu berkomentar. "Ah, kau sangat pandai sekali berbohong," ucap Naruto lambat-lambat. "Caramu menciumku..."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Pembohong!"

Kata itu memang penghinaan untuknya, tapi cara Naruto mengatakannya sungguh membuat Hinata senang. Laki-laki itu membuatnya kedengaran seperti panggilan sayang. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Sebegitu putus asakah ia untuk mendengar sepotong kata manis dari si Raksasa itu sampai-sampai ia kini menerima saja kata-kata penghinaan seperti itu? Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya kembali merona merah memikirkan hal itu. Ia menunduk menatap sepatunya dan melipat tangan malu-malu dihadapan Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh menciumku lagi," katanya berharap suaranya kedengaran sedikit lebih tegas dan tidak terlalu terengah-engah.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Kegelian dalam nada suara Naruto terdengar jelas, hingga membuat Hinata mengatakan dengan lantang. "Pokoknya tidak boleh!" kata Hinata lagi. "Aku sudah memutuskan kalau kau harus melalui masa pengenalan dulu denganku, Naruto. Lalu setelah melewati masa itu kita akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan yang sepatutnya, dan diresmikan oleh pendeta, sebelum kau boleh menciumku lagi."

Hinata tidak menatap suaminya ketika mengatakan pidato berapi-apinya itu, tapi begitu ia selesai, ia mendongak untuk menilai reaksi Naruto. Sayangnya, ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu tak memberitahukan apa-apa padanya, wajah Naruto masih tetap datar dan menyebalkan.

"Aku yakin pernikahan kita bisa ditentang di pengadilan kecuali kita saling mengucapkan sumpah dihadapan pendeta."

Naruto akhirnya menunjukkan reaksinya. Hinata berharap seandainya ia dibiarkan saja menduga-duga. Astaga, sorot marahnya sepanas matahari tengah hari yang menghajar mereka.

Tapi mata Naruto... warna mata itu begitu kuat, begitu tulus, begitu mempesona. Jika lelaki itu sedang menatap langsung matanya, Hinata seperti lupa bernapas. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir akan sesuatu. Ternyata Raksasa-nya sangat tampan. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ya Tuhan, apakah ia mulai tertarik pada Naruto?

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Naruto berkata, "Apa kau menemukan cara untuk melanggar perjanjian ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus," jawab Naruto. Ia menambahkan, "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak akan pernah membatalkan pernikahan ini, Hinata."

"Iya, aku tahu, jauh sebelum kau memerintahkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tahu!"

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata mulai mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi, tapi Naruto mengentikannya ketika kembali menarik Hinata kepelukannya. Ia mencengkram erat rambut gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto. Kepalaku sakit kalau kau menariknya seperti itu."

Naruto tak melepaskan Hinata, tapi ia mulai mengusap-usap tengkuk gadis itu. Sentuhan Naruto begitu menenangkan. Hinata harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah lirih.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menginginkan uang dan tanah itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Itulah kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku tidak akan memutuskan perjanjian itu."

"Tidak."

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia mendesak Hinata untuk memberikan penjelasannya. Tapi rasa keingintahuannya terpancing, karena Hinata bersikap sangat pemalu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan logika perempuan itu, dan ia bertekad ingin mengetahui cara berpikirnya.

"Lalu bagaiamana kau tahu kalau aku akan menikah denganmu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" bisik Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa itu maksdunya?"

"Naruto, apa yang ada di diriku adalah semua yang diinginkan laki-laki dari seorang istri," celetuk Hinata. Ia berusaha terdengar searogan dan seyakin Naruto ketika sedang bicara padanya. "Sungguh," lanjutnya sambil mengangguk tegas.

"Oh, ya?"

Hinata bisa melihat kilat tawa di mata suaminya. Keangkuhhannya seketika mulai lenyap, "Iya," kata Hinata lagi.

Saat semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata, Naruto berpikir. 'Bagaimana bisa orang yang terkesan begitu arogan bersikap malu-mau seperti ini? Gadis ini bagaikan sesuatu yang saling bertentangan.'

"Apa kau mau memberitahuku, kenapa kau bisa merasa kaulah yang kuinginkan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata. "Yang pasti, aku cukup cantik. Aku tidak jelek," katanya buru-buru. "Kuakui wajahku tidak cantik jelita, Naruto. Tapi seharusnya itu tidak menjadi indikasi."

"Kau tidak yakin kalau kau... cantik jelita?" tanya Naruto takjub.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, karena ia yakin Naruto sengaja memancing dan mengejeknya. "Tentu saja tidak," kata Hinata. "Kau jahat Naruto, seharusnya kau tak mengejek penampilanku. Aku tidak sejelek itu. Hanya karena rambutku berwarna ungu dan mataku juga ungu bukan berarti aku... strandar."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Hinata, memangnya kau tidak pernah memperhatikan laki-laki yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan menatapmu tiap kali kau lewat?"

Hinata malah berharap seandainya ia bisa memukul laki-laki itu satu persatu. "Kalau kau bermaksud mengatakan aku tak semenarik itu, maka..."

"Maka, apa?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata kebingungan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maka kau sendiri juga bukan laki-laki paling tampan sedunia, suamiku."

"Kau benar," kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku pernah melihat wanita yang lebih cantik darimu, tapi seperti yang kau katakan tadi, seharusnya itu tidak menjadi indikasiku."

"Kalau kau berpikir, kau berhasil menjatuhkan harga diriku karena kata-kata kasarmu itu, kau salah Naruto," balas Hinata sengit. "Aku memang benar-benar tipe perempuan yang diinginkan laki-laki. Kau berani terensenyum mengejekku? Aku serius. Aku sudah dilatih untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik, sama seperti kau yang dilatih untuk menjadi suami yang baik juga."

"Hinata memang apa tepatnya yang sudah diajarkan padamu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku bisa mengatur rumah dengan mudah, berapa pun jumlah pelayan yang kau pekerjakan," jelas Hinata mulai menjelaskan. "Aku bisa menjahit lurus tanpa tertusuk jarum, aku juga bisa merencanakan pesta makan malam resmi sampai dua ratus tamu," katanya sedikit melebih-lebihkan, "Dan aku juga bisa melakukan semua tugas lainnya yang berhubungan dengan mengelola keuanganmu."

Hinata yakin kalau Naruto akan terkesan dengan daftar yang disampaikannya. Bahkan ia sendiri terkesan. Ia tahu semua daftar yang dibanggakannya itu hanya karangan belaka, karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa mengelola keuangan yang besar, atau tidak. Tapi mustahil Naruto mengehtahui kekurangannya itu, bukan? Dan lagi, hanya Hinata belum pernah menjamu tamu, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mengadakan pesta untuk dua ratus orang. Ia yakin ia bisa mencapai tujuan apa pun jika ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto tidak memberikan komentarnya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang semua kemampuanku tadi?"

"Aku bisa memperkerjakan orang untuk mengurus rumahku," jawab Naruto. "Aku juga tidak membutuhkan rumah yang nyaman."

Naruto hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena raut di wajah Hinata tampak sangat menggelikan.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak merasa terkalahkan dengan komentar Naruto. "Memang, tapi aku juga bisa mengobrol dengan tamu-tamumu tentang apa pun topik pembicaraan yang sedang banyak dibahas saat ini. Kebetulan aku juga orang yang sangat berwawasan."

Seringai lebar Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia merasa sikap laki-laki itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang keluarga Uzumaki itu benar. Naruto sama menjengkelkannya dengan semua laki-laki Uzumaki lainnya. Jelas sama bodoh dan menyebalkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa semudah itu menemukan dan memperkerjakan orang dengan pendidikan sebagus itu," gumam Hinata.

"Lalu, sudah? Itu saja?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak ada hal lain yang diajarkan padamu?"

Kebanggaan Hinata bagaikan gaun yang tercabik-cabik dibadannya. Apakah tak ada perkataannya yang akan membuat laki-laki itu terkesan?

"Misalnya apa?"

"Misalnya memuaskan aku di tempat tidur?"

Semburat merah di pipi Hinata semakin kentara saat Naruto membahas hal itu. "Tentu saja tidak," kata Hinata terbata-bata. "Kau yang seharusnya mengajariku bagaimana..." ia berhenti sejenak untuk menginjak kaki Naruto keras-keras. "Lancang sekali kau berpikir kalau aku akan terlatih dalam hal seperti... seperti..."

Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sorot matanya membuat Naruto bingung. Ia tak bisa memutuskan apakah Hinata ingin menangis atau ingin membunuhnya.

"Kurasa wanita simpanan pun bisa melakukan tugas-tugas seperti itu," kata Naruto kemudian, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memancing reaksi Hinata dengan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau... pokoknya kau tidak boleh punya wanita simpanan!" ucap Hinata begitu lantang sambil wajahnya sudah memerah marah. "Tak peduli seberapa cantiknya wanita itu, aku tetap tidak terima."

Hinata tak memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk menanggapi pernyataanya dan langsung melanjutkan. "Dan soal tidur disampingku, lupakan pikiran itu Naruto. Aku menuntut untuk melalui masa-masa perkenalan terlebih dahulu, dan setelahnya kita baru dinikahkan di depan seorang pendeta."

Lama Hinata menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto, "Bagaimana?" desak Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.

Emosi Hinata pun kembali terpancing dengan sikap tak peduli suaminya itu, "Hei, kita ini sedang membicarakan masalah yang sangat serius," tegas Hinata. "Dan jika kau mengangkat bahumu sekali lagi, aku bersumpah aku akan berteriak lagi."

"Bukan kita," ucap Naruto setelah lama terdiam mengabaikan semua ucapan Hinata tadi. "Kau saja yang merasa ini masalah yang serius, tapi aku tidak."

Hinata menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba sekali lagi. "Naruto, tolong cobalah mengerti perasaanku," bisik Hinata. "Aku sudah memutuskan, tidak pantas jika kau tidur bersamaku."

Ia terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan dengan perubahan topik tertentu itu. "Kau akan menikahiku atau tidak?"

"Aku sudah menikahimu."

Ya, Tuhan, Hinata geram sekali dengan laki-laki itu. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang, dan ia tak sanggup menatap mata Naruto. Ia hanya terus menatap dada lelaki itu. Masalah itu jelas membuat Naruto sangat kesal.

Tapi Hinata bersikeras. "Dengar," gumam Hinata. "Sebenarnya ini sangat mudah untuk dimengerti, bahkan untuk seorang Uzumaki sekalipun. Aku ingin melalui masa-masa pengenalan yang sewajarnya, Naruto, dan kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sampai kita mengucapkan sumpah di depan pendeta. Kau dengar?"

"Aku yakin dia mendengarmu dengan jelas, Nona," terdengar teriakan dari belakangnya. Hinata mendorong dirinya menjauh dari Naruto dan berbalik, dan mendapati sekitar sepuluh orang penontonnya sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Hinata sadar kalau mereka semua rupanya berhenti sebentar dari tugas masing-masing, dan mengangguk padanya. Kebanyakan sebenarnya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku yakin dia mendengar semua kata-katamu," seru yang lain lagi. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan kapten menyentuhmu sampai kalian menikah dengan resmi. Begitu bukan, Kakuzu?"

Seorang lelaki yang memiliki wajah mirip ikan berkata, "Ya seperti itu lah yang tadi aku dengar," balasnya berteriak.

Hinata malu setengah mati. Ya Tuhan, pasti sejak tadi ia berteriak seperti perempuan cerewet. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyalahkan Naruto. Ia kembali memutar tubuh dan melotot menatap suaminya. "Apa kau harus mempermalukanku seperti ini, hah?"

"Kau sudah cukup bagus melakukannya sendiri, Mempelaiku. Kembalilah ke kabin," perintah Naruto. "Dan lepas gaun itu."

Hinata seketika menantang perintah itu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan gaunku ini? Hah?" tanya Hinata.

"Lepas semuanya Hinata. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika ia memahami sepenuhnya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto. Hanya saja ia sudah terlalu marah untuk berdebat lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Tanpa berpamitan, ia berbalik dan melangkah pelan meninggalkannya.

Hinata melewati Jiraya ketika berjalan menuju tangga. "Kau benar, Jiraya," katanya dengan bisikan parau. "Naruto itu sudah gila."

Pelaut itu tidak diberi kesempaan untuk menjawab, karena Hinata sudah menghilang ditikungan depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N : (bagi yang nggak mau baca juga gpp ^^)**

Oke, sebelumnya aku mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin buat baca fic ini. Dan maaf juga, baru bisa update fic ini sekarang, biasa si authornya lagi sibuk sama dutanya.

Nah disini aku mau ngejelasin beberapa hal yang sering ditanyain.

1. Naruto sama Hinata menikah, atau lebih tepatnya menadatangani surat pernikahan mereka itu saat Naruto usia 15th dan Hinata 4th. Pan ini ceritanya udah 15th berlalu berarti usia Naruto 30th dan Hinata 19th? Kenapa aku buat umur mereka beda jauh? Ya gak kenapa-kanapa, Cuma pengen aja bedain umur mereka segitu, kan jarang-jarang tuh ada fic yg beda umur sejauh itu. #plak

2. Kapan momen romantis NaruHina-nya? Pokoknya ditunggu aja aku gk bisa jelasin kapan momen itu terjadi. Tapi yang pasti di setiap chapnya aku selalu selipin momen-momen itu.

3. Kok sikap Naruto sama penggambarannya lain banget sih dari Naruto yang seharusnya? Oke, yg ini banyak banget yang nanyain. Jadi gini loh, aku mau buat pengkarakteran Naruto disini berbeda dari yang lainnya, aku pengen Naruto di sini tuh jadi karakter yang arogan, kuat, sinis sama orang yang belum dikenalnya. Jadi bagi yang mengharapkan Naruto bisa tertawa ataupun tersenyum 5 jari di fic ini, maaf banget hal itu gk bakal aku buat.

4. Nih, niatnya kan aku mau naikin rate nya jadi rate M, kalian setuju gk? Soalnya di chap ini aja tadi udah ada adegan kisunya... jadi aku mau minta pendapat kalian nih?! Kalau kalian setuju mungkin chap depan mulai ada adegan limenya. Tapi kalau kalian gk setuju ya bagian itu aku skip aja deh.

Dan yang terakhir aku ucapin terimakasih yang sebesar bersarnya pada semua reviewer Gift Of Love yang udah nyempetin buat corat-coret dikotak review.

CHAP 1:

mii-chan07, ** ,** Boedax Baonk, **itanatsu,** Amu B, **andypraze,** hqhqhq, ** ,** Cicikun, **Shirokuro Ryoko,** .777, **Namikaze Sholkhan,** zee Uchiha, **rienaldisjah,** Hime, **Guest 1,** Hyuga Divaa Arashii, **hanazonorin,** Blu-senpai, **NaruHina-Lover,** 2nd silent reader, **kirei-neko,** August Atcherryd, **Me Yuki Hina,** Rhyme A. Black, **Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga,** livylaval

CHAP 2:

Itanatsu, ** ,** 2nd silent reader, **Hyuga Divaa Arashii,** andypraze, ** .777,** kirei-neko, **hanazonorin444,** Guest 1, **uzumaki zhufar,** NarHina-Lover, **Yui Kazu,** Ayzhar, **Blue-senpai,** orchideeumi, **candy carroline,** Shirokuro Ryoko, **Amu B,** keyzo, **Ryujin,** karizta-chan, **KandaNHL-desu,** livylaval

CHAP 3:

Boedax Baonk, **Namikaze Sholkhan,** Amu B, **2nd Princhass,** kirei-neko, **uzumaki zhufar,** , **Me Yuki Hina,** Guest 1, **Mia Muyohri,** hanazonorin444, **el chey,** Achiless, **Darkshadow,** livylaval, **Karizta-chan,** hinata-hiyuga34, **Namikaze Rezpector,** Blue-senpai, **andypraze,** Yuka Namikaze, **Yui Kazu,** Guest 2, **hqhq,** FictionSpark, **ranggagian67,** Yaoumi.S, ** ,** KandaNHL-desu

CHAP 4:

mii-chan, **andypraze,** 2nd silent reader, ** ,** Namikaze Rezpector, **kirei-neko,** putchy-chan, **Yaoumi.S,** Gorm Speir, ** 34,** MORPH, **Mugiwara p,** Blue-senpai, **SANG GAGAK HITAM,** me Ara-chan, **Ano,** Guest 1, **Karizta-chan,** FictionSpark, **utsukushi hana-chan,** chiaki arishima, **Amu B,** marukocan, **YonaNobunaga,** Luna-san, **Narukana,** 25june, **Yui Kazu,** Bunshin Anugrah ET, **rhadja bhelhyzt,** Yuka Namikaze, **Ayzhar,** Darkshadow, **Guest 2,** shiro19uzumaki, **Namikaze Icha,** KandalNHL-desu

CHAP 5:

Kimmi Kaze, **Gilang363,** YonaNobunaga, ** 34,** june25, **DefenderNHL,** KandaNHL-desu, **utsukushi hana-chan,** Blue-senpai, **marukocan,** chiaki arishima, **ElChey,** amexki chan, **Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga,** 42, **Amu B,** Namikaze Ichza, **justkatherine,** shin jun, **Guest 1,** Yuka Namikaze, **Yaoumi.S,** Ayzhar, **Al,** namikaze kenzy, **Guest 2,** ujhethejamers, **Bunshin Anugrah ET,** queensyah27

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, atau ada yang kelewat. Soalnya aku nyatet nama-nama ini pas aku lagi BT sama proposal-proposal aku yg udah segunung. Hehe**

**Thank's**


	7. Chapter 7

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Lepas semuanya Hinata. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika ia memahami apa yang diinginkan suaminya. Hanya saja ia sudah terlalu marah untuk berdebat lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Tanpa berpamitan, ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkannya.

Saat Hinata berpapasan dengan Jiraya ia berkata. "Kau benar, Jiraya. Naruto orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan tak berperasaan," ucapnya kesal.

Pelaut itu tidak diberi kesempaan untuk menjawab, karena Hinata sudah menghilang ditikungan. 'Dia terlihat sangat marah,' gumam Jiraya pelan.

Setelah Hinata berbelok ditikungan, ia menuruni tangga yang menuju ruang pewira. Saat di sanalah ia mengangkat gaun bagian bawahnya dan mulai berlari secepatnya. Ia tidak berhenti didepan pintu kabinnya, tapi ia terus berlari sampai kebelokan diujung, tempat kabin bibinya berada.

Kakashi yang melihat Hinata berlari dari arah berlawanan, segera mempercepat jalannya menuju kabin Shizune untuk menyusul Hinata, ia berjalan secepat mungkin untuk mencapai pintu kabin Shizune lebih dulu dari Hinata. Karena ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata menggangu Shizune yang sedang istirahat.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kabin bibinya, Hinata dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, yang menyebabkan ia tersentak kaget. "Maaf Nona, Shizune tidak bisa menerima tamu saat ini."

Hinata yang tak tahu kapan pria itu ada dibelakangnya, terkejut bukan main. "Oh astaga! Kau membuatku kaget Sir," kata Hinata sambil mengelus dadanya pelan. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Sir, itu tidak sopan. Maaf siapa namamu?"

"Hatake Kakashi, panggil saja Kakashi."

"Oh ya Kakashi, senang berkenalan denganmu," balas Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Uhm, Kakashi tadi kau bilang kalau Shizune tidak bisa menerima tamu saat ini? Apa keadaanya baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir padanya, bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya sebentar saja."

Menjawab permintaan Hinata, Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Maaf Nona, saat ini Bibimu tidak bisa menerima tamu, ia butuh banyak istirahat. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, aku janji akan merawat Bibimu dengan baik."

Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi tentang keadaan bibinya membuat Hinata merasa sangat bersalah. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Shizune. Tapi sepertinya masalah yang sedang dihadapinya ini hanya masalah sepele yang bisa ia selesaikan sendiri.

"Oh begitu? Tapi Bibiku baik-baik saja, kan? Dia tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Hinata penuh kekhawatiran. "Kemarin aku melihat beberapa memar ditubuhnya, tadinya aku pikir memar itu hanya..."

"Dia akan sembuh, kau tenang saja," kata Kakashi memotong ucapan Hinata. Ia senang dengan sikap Hinata yang sangat perhatian pada bibinya. "Dan untuk sekarang ini, Shizune masih perlu banyak istirahat. Beberapa tulang rusuknya retak..."

"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"Ah, sudah... sudah... jangan menangis," pinta Kakashi. Saat melihat mata Hinata yang tampak berkaca-kaca siap untuk menumpahkan tangisnya. Dan Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Hinata menangis nanti, jadi untuk mencegah Hinata menangis ia berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, lalu ia lanjut berkata. "Kau tenang saja, tidak separah itu kok. Aku sudah membalut bagian rusuknya. Sekarang dia hanya butuh istirahat. Dan aku harap untuk saat ini ia tak memikirkan apa pun dulu, karena aku tak ingin dia stres. Oke?" kata Kakashi menatap Hinata penuh arti, untuk membuat gadis itu mengerti kalau saat ini bibinya tidak boleh dibebankan dengan keluhan-keluhannya. Karena Kakashi tahu apa misi yang dibawa Hinata jika ia berhasil menemui bibinya sekarang.

Mengerti akan ucapan Kakashi, Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan dan barkata, "Kau benar, kalau aku menemuinya sekarang aku hanya akan membebaninya dengan masalah-masalahku. Maafkan aku. Hmm.. Kakashi boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, apa?"

"Kalau bibiku sudah lebih baik, maukah kau menyampaikan pesanku pada Shizune kalau aku akan menjenguknya begitu dia memintaku?"

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Sir, kau orang yang sangat baik. Dan terima kasih juga karena sudah mau repot-repot merawat Bibiku. Dia wanita yang sangat baik. Gara-gara aku dia harus menerima penderitaan seperti itu."

"Sudah, sudah, itu bukan salahmu," kata Kakashi kembali menenangkan Hinata. Karena gadis itu mulai menangis lagi. "Aku tahu bukan kau yang menendang rusuknya. Aku diberitahu kalau ayahmu yang ada dibalik semua kekejaman ini."

"Bukan ayahku, tapi paman Hizashi yang mendalangi semua ini," kata Hinata berusaha membela ayahnya. "Tapi, tetap saja aku juga bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian itu. Seandainya aku tidak memaksaknya kembali..."

Hinata menggantung ucapannya, saat Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tahu Kakashi tidak mempercayai ucapannya tentang dalang dibalik semua kekejaman itu. Oleh karena itu, ia berhenti mengoceh dan membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata kembali ke kabinya. Dan saat melihat ranjang besar di kamarnya, masalah Naruto kembali menjadi prioritas utama dalam pikirannya. Hinata tak berani untuk membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ditutupnya pintu rapat-rapat, memasang selotnya, lalu menyeret koper-koper pakaiannya yang berat ke depan pintu kabin, memaksa punggungnya untuk bekerja keras.

Hinata bergegas menghampiri meja, terpikir olehnya untuk menaruh meja itu di depan pintu sebagai usaha mengganjal pintu bersama koper-koper bajunya. Untuk memperkuat benteng pertahanannya. Tapi tak peduli seberapa kuat Hinata mendorong, ia tetap tak sanggup menggerakkan meja itu. Akhirnya Hinata menemukan alasannya. Ternyata kaki mejanya terpaku ke lantai.

"Buat apa sih, meja dipaku ke lantai? Kan jadi sulit dipindah-pindahkan," gumamnya sendiri saat itu.

Karena tak bisa memindahkan meja besar itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk memindahkan meja tulis saja, tapi ternyata meja itu juga terpaku ke lantai. Untung kursinya bisa dipindah-pindahkan. Tapi berat. Hinata harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik satu kursi kedekat koper bajunya.

Setelah kursi itu ada di atas koper pakaiannya. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengamati hasil kerja kerasnya. Setelah puas, ia mengusap-usap punggung bawahnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyerinya. Ia tahu mengganjal pintu hanyalah usaha sementara. Karena Naruto nantinya pasti bisa masuk juga, setidaknya usaha ini akan membuat suaminya mengerti kalau ia ingin permintaanya dituruti. Dan kalau Naruto tak mau menurutinya juga, Hinata bertekad akan tetap tinggal di dalam kabin sampai Naruto menyerah dan menuruti kemauannya. Jika harus mati kelaparan, ya sudah.

"Aku lebih suka sebaliknya."

Saat mendengar suara bariton dari arah belakangnya, Hinata terlonjak kaget sambil membalikkan badannya. Di sana, dibalik bayang-bayang gelap ia mendapati Naruto suaminya sedang bersandar pada bibir meja tulis, pria itu sedang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman padanya. Senyuman yang sangat manis dan manawan.

Naruto tidak menunggu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Hinata, tapi hanya menunjuk sebuah sekat pintu dilangit-langit kabinnya. "Aku biasanya masuk dari sana," bisiknya lembut. "Lebih cepat."

Hinata diam membeku, tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa masuk dari sana. Jadi usahanya menahan pintu sia-sia? 'Oh, astaga...' pikirnya saat itu.

Sementara itu Naruto yang melihat mempelainya diam seperti itu, bertanya dengan suara lembut dan sangat ramah. "Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk mengubah letak perabotan di dalam kabin ya?"

Hinata kembali kedunia nyata saat Naruto bertanya padanya seperti itu, lalu menjawab. "Ya, aku lebih suka kalau suasana kabin seperti ini."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Hinata. "Tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Koper dan kursi menghalangi pintu. Lagi pula kita sama-sama setuju, akan sangat tidak nyaman kalau duduk di atas sana. Iya kan?"

Komentar Naruto sangat menggelikan, tentu saja. Mereka sama-sama tahu kenapa pintu itu diganjal oleh kursi dan koper-kopernya. Tetapi Hinata tetap berpura-pura mempertimbangkan komentar suaminya masak-masak, sebagai usaha untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Ya, sepertinya kau benar," kata Hinata menyetujui komentar suaminya. "Perabotannya menutupi pintu. Aku baru menyadarinya. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku," ia tidak berhenti untuk menarik napas sebelum menambahkan. "Oh ya, kenapa mejanya terpaku ke lantai?"

"Apa kau mencoba untuk memindahkannya juga?"

Hinata mengabaikan tawa yang tersirat dalam suara Naruto itu. "Kupikir akan terlihat lebih bagus kalau kutaruh di depan koperku. Meja tulisnya juga sepertinya terpaku," tambah Hinata. "Benarkan?"

Naruto berdiri dan maju selangkah mendekatinya. Dan seketika itu juga Hinata mundur selangkah.

"Kalau ombak laut mulai mengganas, perabotan akan mulai bergerak," jelasnya. Ia maju selangkah lagi. "Itu lah alasannya kenapa setiap meja dipaku ke lantai."

"Oh begitu?!" jawab Hinata. Sambil melangkah mundur setiap Naruto melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ya," ucap Naruto lagi sambil terus melangkah mendekati mempelainya. "Hinata, kemarilah."

"Tidak mau," jawab Hinata terus melangkah mundur menjauhi Naruto. Ia hampir mengitari seluruh kabin, sampai ia terpojok disudut ruangan dan tak bisa lari kemanapun. Ia terkepung antara dinding dan tubuh Naruto yang sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

Hinata yang merasa terkepung seperti ini berusaha keluar, dengan berlari melewati celah antara tubuh Naruto dan dinding. Tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya, lalu menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto. Aku tidak mau dipeluk sebelum kau menyetujui persyaratanku," ucap Hinata memberontak menolak pelukan Naruto. Tapi, sebenarnya ia senang dipeluk seperti ini oleh suaminya.

Naruto yang tak mau melepaskan pelukannya, tak memperdulikan penolakan Hinata ia malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Setelah Hinata menyerah dan merelakan Naruto memeluknya. Naruto mengangkat dagunya, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

Setelah Hinata menatapnya, Naruto berkata, "Hinata, aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Jika saja masih ada waktu, mungkin kita bisa menunggu sampai kau lebih mengenalku. Tapi aku tidak punya cukup kesabaran ataupun pengalaman untuk hal yang seperti itu. Meski begitu, aku tak ingin kau takut padaku."

Selesai mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Seharusnya tidak penting apa kau takut atau tidak padaku, tapi ternyata itu penting untukku."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Hinata," potong Naruto. "Seandainya kau tidak melarikan diri dariku delapan bulan yang lalu, saat ini pasti kau sudah mengandung putraku."

Mata Hinata terbeliak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. Naruto berpikir reaksi yang ditunjukkan mempelainya itu karena ia menyebut-nyebut soal bayi. Ternyata gadisnya sangat polos, dan Naruto tahu sekali kalau Hinata tidak berpengalaman soal seks. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya senang.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri darimu," sergah Hinata. "Kau, bicara tentang apa sih?"

Penyangkalan itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Hinata, jangan coba-coba untuk berbohong padaku," ucapnya sambil meremas pundak Hinata pelan. "Aku tidak akan menerimanya. Kau harus selalu jujur padaku."

"Aku tidak bohong padamu!" ucap Hinata marah, ia sangat berang pada suaminya. "Aku tidak pernah lari darimu. Tidak pernah, cam kan itu."

Melihat kemarahan dan kesungguhan dalam mata Hinata, Naruto percaya dengan ucapan mempelainya. Lalu kembali berkata, "Hinata, aku mengirim surat ke orangtuamu, untuk memberitahukan perihal niatku untuk menjemputmu. Aku mengirim kurir hari Kamis. Seharusnya kau sudah siap hari Senin di minggu berikutnya. Aku bahkan memberi ekstra waktu satu jam untukmu berkemas. Tapi kau malah pergi ke pulau bibimu hari Minggu pagi, sehari sebelumnya. Aku hanya menyimpulkan dari kenyataan itu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu," kata Hinata. "Mungkin orangtuaku tidak menerima suratmu. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Saat itu keadaan dirumah sedang kacau. Ibuku sangat mencemaskan keadaan bibiku Shizune, adiknya. Shizune selalu menulis surat setidaknya sekali dalam sebulan, tapi ibuku sudah lama sekali tidak menerima kabar darinya. Dia jadi sakit karena mengkhawatirkan Shizune. Waktu dia memintaku untuk pergi menemui adiknya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, tentu saja aku langsung menyetujuinya dan pergi."

"Kapan tepatnya ibumu menyampaikan kekhawatirannya padamu?" tanya Naruto sinis.

Sikap sinis yang ditunjukkan Naruto membuat Hinata sangat kesal. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan suaminya, ia tahu Naruto mencurigai ibunya.

"Beberapa hari sebelum aku pergi," jawab Hinata tak kalah sinis. "Tapi asal kau tau saja ya, ibuku tidak akan pernah menceritakan kekhawatirannya padaku seandainya aku tidak menangkap basah dia sedang menangis. Dan sebenarnya dia sangat enggan membebaniku tentang hal itu," tambahnya. "Oh ya, sekarang setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku yakin aku sendiri yang mengusulkan agar aku yang pergi menemui Shizune."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbersik dibenak Hinata, ia mengalihkan perhatian dan bertanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tujuanku? Keluargaku bilang pada orang lain kalau aku pergi ke rumah kakak sepupuku."

Naruto tak menjelaskan jawaban yang sebenarnya, kalau anak buahnyalah yang menguntitnya, dan ia juga tidak menyebutkan kalau gadis itu memesan tiket perjalanan di salah satu kapalnya juga. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Jawaban ambigu yang membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan kalau kau pergi untuk mengunjungi bibimu?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan soal kepergiaan Hinata itu.

"Karena Shizune sudah dianggap memalukan oleh keluargaku," jelas Hinata. "Dia menikah dan kabur bersama suaminya lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dulu aku berpikir kalau semua orang sudah melupakan skandal itu tapi ternyata tidak."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau Shizune sudah lama tidak mengirim surat pada ibumu sampai dua hari sebelum kau pergi?"

"Ibu tidak ingin aku khawatir," ucap Hinata cepat. "Asala kau tahu saja, Ibuku tidak mungkin memanipulasi suratmu. Mungkin ayah atau adikku yang menahan suratmu. Tapi ibuku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padaku."

Naruto yang terkesan dengan pembelaan Hinata terhadap ibunya, tak melanjutkan perdepatan itu. Tapi keyakinan gadis itu akan sang ayah yang tak bersalah, membuat Naruto kesal luar biasa.

Tapi kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu bahagia. Kenyataan kalau Hinata tak melarikan diri darinya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya bahagia luar biasa.

'Ternyata aku salah, dia tidak pernah kabur dariku,' pikirnya saat itu.

Sementara itu Hinata yang sedang mendongak menatap suaminya, berusaha keras memikirkan cara lain untuk meyakinkan Naruto kalau ibunya tidak terlibat dalam penghianatan apa pun. Namun tiba-tiba ia pun tersadar atas ucapan Naruto tadi.

'Tunggu dulu... tadi ia bilang apa padaku? Oh, Tuhan. Ternyata Naruto tidak melupakanku?'

Seketika itu juga seberkas senyum terkembang dibibirnya. Naruto yang melihatnya terpana dengan senyum mempelainya itu, senyum itu sangat menawan. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang mendasari perubahan drastis itu. Dan didetik berikutnya mempelainya sudah memeluknya erat, membuatnya semakin bingung akan sikap gadis itu. Tapi ia menyukai rasa sayang yang tiba-tiba ditunjukkan gadis itu padanya, ya ia sangat menyukainya.

Setelah Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menatap suaminya, Naruto bertanya. "Maksudnya apa itu tadi?"

Dengan wajah sedikit merona Hinata menjawab, "Kau tidak melupakanku," ucapnya dengan malu-malu sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Ternyata selama ini kau tidak melupakanku, tentu saja memang harus seperti itu. Oh, Tuhan jadi selama ini aku salah, aku bodoh sekali. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau..."

Ketika Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto yang melanjutkan. "Kalau aku mau dinikahkan denganmu, begitu?"

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Naruto tertawa yang membuat Hinata kesal lagi.

"Itu tidak lucu, hei... sudahlah," ucapnya kesal berusaha menghentikan tawa Naruto.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari pembicaraan ini, yang menurutnya memalukan, Hinata bertanya lagi pada suaminya. "Ehm, Naruto ketika aku tidak bisa menemukan Shizune, aku mengirim surat ke tempat tinggalmu beberapa kali untuk meminta bantuan, dan kau tidak pernah membalas suratku. Waktu itu aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau..."

"Hinata, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal," potong Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau punya," sambar Hinata. "Kau punya rumah di kota. Aku pernah melihatnya sewaktu aku berkunjung ke rumah sepupu perempuanku yang letak rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari... kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu?"

"Rumah itu terbakar habis tahun lalu."

"Oh, astaga. Kok bisa? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

Sebagai jawaban Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau rumahmu yang dikota terbakar, berarti suratku dikirim ke rumahmu yang ada di... pedesaan," kata Hinata. "Sekarang kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu lagi?"

"Rumah itu juga terbakar habis," jelas Naruto.

"Kapan?"

"Tahun lalu," jawab Naruto. "Sekitar sebulan sebelum rumahku yang di kota terbakar."

Mendengar penjelasan hal itu Hinata terperangah karenanya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengalami banyak kemalangan, ya?"

Bukan kemalangan biasa, ucap Naruto dalam hati. Tapi Naruto tidak menjelaskannya ke Hinata, karena ia tak ingin Hinata tahu masa kelamnya dulu. Sebenarnya kebakaran itu disengaja, hal itu dilakukan oleh musuh-musuhnya. Mereka mencari dokumen-dokumen yang memberatkannya. Kala itu Naruto masih berkerja untuk pemerintah, dan diakhir penyelidikannya, dalang dibalik semua itu berhasil ditangani, tapi ia masih belum sempat untuk memperbaiki kerusakan rumahnya.

"Benar kau menulis surat padaku?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolongan pada siapa, saat itu hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku," ucap Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir paman Hiruzen-mu yang menahan surat-suratku," tambahnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, pamanku tidak akan melakukan hal itu," jawab Naruto membela pamannya. "Kurasa ayahmu yang ada dibalik semua ini, pasti dia yang manahan surat-suratmu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena pamanku Hiruzen sudah bertahun-tahun lalu mati," kata Naruto. "Dan ayahmu adalah satu-satunya orang yang cukup licik untuk menyusun rencana jahat seperti itu."

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar kau terus memfitnah ayahku," bantah Hinata kesal. "Aku yakin, kalau bukan paman Hiruzenmu. Pasti bibi Tsunade-mu lah yang menahan surat-suratku."

"Oh? Dan apakah dia yang telah memukuli bibimu?" tanya Nartuo ketus, karena ia tidak suka Hinata terus membela ayahnya, yang sudah jelas-jelas dalang dibalik semua ini.

Air mata Hinata seketika itu juga merebak. Dan Naruto pun langsung menyesali ucapannya. Gadis itu berpaling, menatap dada Naruto sebelum menjawab. "Bukan," bisiknya pelan. "Bukan bibimu, yang memukuli Shizune tapi pamanku Hizashi. Dia yang waktu itu kau lihat di dalam bar malam itu. Dan sekarang kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentangku."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia tak berani menatap Naruto. Karena ia sangat malu dengan sikap keluarganya, ia sangat malu karena keburukan keluarganya diketahui suaminya.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihat Hinata bersedih, mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu ibu jarinya mengusap-usap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mempelainya, "Maksudmu? Kebenaran tentang apa?"

Lama Hinata menatap laki-laki itu sebelum akhinya menjawab. "Kalau aku terlahir dari keturunan yang buruk."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

Hinata berharap Naruto akan menyangkal kata-katanya, bahkan mungkin sedikit memujinya. Tapi kenyataannya TIDAK! Naruto malah mengiyakan sambil memasang wajah menyebalkan itu. Ingin rasanya Hinata memukul wajah menyebalkan itu.

'Dasar tidak punya hati,' gumam Hinata kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang tak medengar gumaman Hinata.

"Kau juga sama saja sepertiku," jawab Hinata sambil menepiskan tangan Naruto dari dagunya. "Tidak baik bagi kita jika mempunyai anak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena bisa saja anak-anak kita, menjadi seperti paman Hizashi. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, mereka bisa bersikap seperti keluargamu. Bahkan kau sendiri harus mengakui kalau keluargamu semuanya terlihat kejam dan berhati kejam. Mereka semua penjahat."

"Meski prilaku keluargaku kasar, tapi mereka sangat jujur. Kau tahu kan? kalau kau membuat mereka marah. Mereka bisa sangat terang-terangan."

"Oh, mereka memang sangat terang-terangan," balas Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata tahu ia telah memancing emosi Naruto lagi, tapi ia tak peduli. "Bibimu Tsunade, tanpa rasa ragu. Dia menembak suaminya sendiri, kan?"

"Jadi kau juga mendengar tentang hal itu, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan senyumnya dan melupakan emosinya.

"Semua orang yang ada di kota sudah mendengarnya. Kejadiannya disiang bolong, di halaman rumahnya yang ada di kota. Dan di sana banyak sekali saksi mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu."

"Tsunade punya alasan yang untuk tepat melakukan hal itu," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu tidak masuk akal Naruto. Kenapa dia tega sekali menembak suaminya sendiri?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Hal itu dilakukan Tsunade karena suaminya Orochimaru, membawa seorang wanita ke dalam rumahnya. Tsunade tahu kalau suaminya suka main perempuan, biasanya sih paman tak pernah membawa para wanita itu pulang. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan pamanku saat itu, sampai-sampai membawa wanita itu pulang. Dan boom... bibiku tentu saja marah besar mengetahui hal itu. Tanpa rasa ragu ia menembak paman tanpa rasa bersalah."

"A-apa?" Hinata terpana dengan penjelasan Naruto akan bibinya yang kejam itu. "Jadi... karena hal itu kah?"

"Kau tenang saja Tsunade tidak sampai membunuhnya," jelas Naruto. "Tsunade hanya membuatnya agak sedikit tidak nyaman saat duduk selama beberapa minggu. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan..."

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya," potong Hinata, sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku juga pernah bertemu dengan suaminya."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Hinata masih terus tersenyum pada Naruto. Matanya berkilat jail karenanya. Senang rasanya Naruto mengetahui mempelainya sudah tak takut lagi padanya. Untuk memanfaatkan momen ini, Naruto berusaha memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal terpenting di kepalanya. Yaitu meniduri gadis itu.

Tanpa tersadar saat memikirkan cara terbaik untuk berbicara dengan Hinata, tangan kanannya sudah memijat-mijat bahu mempelainya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menikmati pijatan suaminya itu. Ia merasa lebih rileks sekarang, malah ia ingin meminta suaminya memijat-mijat punggung bawahnya, untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal yang dirasakannya, dan karena Naruto tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan perhatian suaminya yang sedang teralihkan itu, dengan memindahkan tangan kanan Naruto ke tulang punggunya.

"Pijat aku di situ, Naruto. Punggungku tersa sangat sakit gara-gara memindahkan perabot tadi."

Tanpa mendebat permintaan mempelainya, Naruto mematuhi perintah Hinata. Saat pijatanya terlalu keras, Hinata memintanya memijit lebih pelan. Kemudian ia memindahkan kedua tangan Naruto ke pangkal bawah tulang punggungnya. Ketika Naruto mulai memijat bagian itu, Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa pijatan Naruto sangat enak, membuatnya jadi lebih rileks dan melupakan masalahnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Sudah terasa lebih enak?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan desahan keenakan Hinata.

"Ya, sudah lebih enak," jawab Hinata masih memejamkan matanya.

Naruto tidak berhenti memijat punggung Hinata, dan Hinata pun tidak ingin ia berhenti. Jadi Naruto terus memijatnya lalu berkata. "Kapan kau bertemu Tsunade?" tanya Naruto sambil menopangkan dagunya di kepala Hinata. Ia menghirup wangi lavender yang melekat pada tubuh Hinata, wangi itu sangat manis.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di taman," jawab Hinata. "Baik paman maupun bibimu, mereka sedang ada di sana. Sungguh pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan. Aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan pertemuan itu."

"Tsunade memang selalu kelihatan menakutkan," kata Naruto. Sambil perlahan-lahan menarik Hinata mendekat. "Wajah bibiku memang seperti itu, dia selalu terlihat menakutkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik."

"Suaminya juga," potong Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Wajah mereka sangat menyeramkan, mereka terlihat seperti monster sama sepertimu. Astaga kenapa keluarga Uzumaki memiliki tubuh yang sebesar itu, sih?"

"Berarti masih mendingan keluargaku. Walau tubuh mereka besar, mereka tidak segemuk wanita-wanita dari keluargamu," balas Naruto.

"Wanita-wanita Hyuuga tidak gemuk," sanggah Hinata. "Mereka hanya... sehat."

'Ini sudah saatnya,' pikir Hinata saat itu. 'Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas dan membicarakan masalah itu.'

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak akan melepas pakaianku."

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Hinata, menarik perhatian Naruto sepenuhnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata bergerak sedikit menjauh agar bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto. Senyum laki-laki itu tekembang perlahan-lahan, begitu ringan. Dan itu membuat Hinata lebih berani untuk menyampaikan aturannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," kata Hinata. "Kalau kita memang harus melakukannya, aku akan tetap memakai pakaianku. Terserah kau setuju atau tidak, kalau kau ingin melakukannya. Maka aku akan tetap memakai pakaianku."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari menunggu reaksi suaminya. Melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang seperti ini, membuat Naruto berpikir kalau Hinata merasa takut lagi padanya. Dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Astaga, Hinata. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Oh, tentu saja kau akan menyakitiku," balas Hinata cepat dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Ibuku bilang rasanya selalu sakit."

"Tidak selalu," sanggah Naruto. "Untuk pertama kali mungkin memang terasa agak... tak nyaman."

"Tuh, kan. Kau sendiri aja nggak yakin dengan ucapanmu," balas Hinata.

"Mungkin untuk pertama kali memang seperti itu, tapi setelahnya kau akan menyukainya. Percayalah..."

"Aku tidak yakin aku akan menyukainya," potong Hinata. "Oh sekalian saja aku ingin tahu, memang butuh berapa lama sih hal itu dilakukan? Apa hanya dalam hitungan menit atau sejam sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Hinata itu..."

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku hanya ingin tahu. Agar aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku."

Kini Naruto tak lagi memijat-mijat punggung Hinata, tapi ia sudah mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, membuat Hinata meringis kasakitan. Naruto terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diutarakan mempelainya. Dan Hinata yang melihat Naruto tak berkutik dengan pertanyaan itu memanfaatkannya dengan kembali berkata.

"Naruto. Sebenarnya aku punya satu permintaan lagi padamu," ucapnya dengan sedikit ragu. "Hmm.. Naruto, kau kan sudah sangat ingin sekali melakukan hal itu, iya kan? Jadi kumohon, beri aku sedikit waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Karena aku tahu bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menghadapi hal ini, karena ini sudah takdirku. Bisa kan?"

'Menghadapi takdir katanya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. 'Astaga, memangnya dia pikir aku akan menghukum matinya apa? Yang benar saja, ingin rasanya aku mencekik gadis itu?'

Dengan penuh kesabaran dan menahan amarahnya Naruto berkata. "Baiklah," jawabnya dengan lembut. "Kita akan menunggu sampai nanti malam, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Oke?"

Senang karena suaminya menuruti permintaannya. Hinata berjinjit dan menciumnya, sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sekilas bibirnya menyapu bibir Naruto, tapi hanya sekejap saja dan ketika Hinata mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, ia merasa sangat puas dengan keberaniannya itu.

"Itu tadi, apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Ciuman."

"Yang seperti itu buka ciuman, Hinata," gerutu Naruto. "Yang namanya ciuman itu seperti ini."

Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam dekapannya lagi, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Naruto melakukan ciuman itu dengan penuh penekanan dan paksaan, tapi Hinata tak keberatan akan hal itu. Saat ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah tuntutan dan penuh kepemilikan. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti apa keinginan suaminya.

Ketika Hinata merangkulkan tangannya dipundak Naruto dan ia mulai menarik-narik rambut suaminya, Naruto berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka. Karena jika tidak ia bisa lepas kendali, dan itu tidak baik. Bisa-bisa Hinata takut lagi padanya. Maka dari itu dengan rasa terpaksa ia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Setelah melepas ciumannya Naruto merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri, karena membuat mempelainya ternganga dan merona hebat. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kabinnya, Naruto terlebih dahulu mendudukan Hinata ketepi ranjang. Karena ia takut Hinata jatuh kelantai, mempelainya itu terlihat masih syok dengan ciuman mereka tadi. Setelah menuntun Hinata, ia memindahkan perabot yang menghalangi pintu ketempat semula.

Kemudian saat Naruto hendak membuka pintu, Hinata berkata. "Naruto," ujar Hinata setelah tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau tidak masuk ke kamar kita lewat cerobong asap, lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan menguci pintunya," katanya menambahkan ketika Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Masuk lewat apa?" tanya Naruto, karena ia merasa salah dengar.

"Cerobong asap," jelas Hinata. "Oh, ya. Tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto. Memang butuh waktu berapa lama yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan hal yang sangat ingin kau lakukan itu?"

Pertanyaan Hinata menarik perhatian Naruto, dan ia tak lagi tertarik untuk menjelaskan kalau pintu sekat itu bukanlah cerobong asap. Ia akan menjelaskannya nanti. "Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan hal itu," gerutu Naruto.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha bersabar.

"Naruto... jadi sudah atau belum?"

"Sudah," jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku tidak pernah menghitung waktunya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto pergi begitu saja. Tanpa memperdulikan anggapan yang akan dikatakan mempelainya. Karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan itu.

.

.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan kabinnya, mulai dari merapikan tempat tidur, mengelap perabotan dan menyapu lantai kabinnya. Ia ingin melupakan sejenak apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti malam, dan ia juga berusaha menghindari Naruto dengan tetap berdiam diri di dalam kabin selama sisa hari itu. Setelah ia selesai berberes ternyata hari sudah beranjak sore, karena langit mulai terlihat kemerah-merahan. Ia pun semakin tegang. Karena ia belum menemukan rencana yang tepat untuk meminta penundaan lagi.

Saat mendengar pintu diketuk, Hinata nyaris memekik. Karena dia kira itu Naruto. Tapi kemudian Hinata kembali tenang, ketika tahu kalau itu bukan Naruto. Karena biasanya Naruto tidak akan mengetuk pintu seperti itu. Lagi pula ini kan kabinnya, jadi suaminya itu berhak untuk masuk kapanpun ia mau.

Tidak mau membuat si pengetuk menunggu, Hinata pun membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu. Dan ternyata Kakashi lah si tamu itu, Hinata mempersilahkannya masuk, tapi ia menggeleng menolak tawaran Hinata.

"Bibimu meminta kau untuk datang ke kabinnya, ia sedang menunggumu," kata Kakashi. "Sementara kau ke kabin bibimu, aku akan menyuruh Sakon membawa bak mandi. Kapten meminta kau untuk mandi, karena menurutnya kau perlu hal itu. Ini suatu kemewahan yang jarang bisa kau dapatkan dikapal model perang seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau menikmatinya."

"Perhatian sekali dia padaku?" kata Hinata.

Karena bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa, Kakashi hanya bisa diam dan langsung mengantar Hinata ke kabin Shizune. Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kabin Shizune, Kakashi berkata. "Jangan membuatnya kelelahan, ya?"

Sebagai jawaban Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menunggu sampai Kakashi membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi laki-laki itu agak lambat menangkap maksudnya, sampai Hinata mengisyaratkan apa yang diinginkannya. Setelah pintu dibukakan, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakashi, lalu masuk ke dalam kabin bibinya. Setelah itu Kakashi pun segera menutup pintunya.

"Hai, Nak. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Shizune, saat Hinata berjalan menghapirinya. Ia sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang kasurnya.

"Kabarku baik. Bibi sendiri bagaimana? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Bibi."

"Keadaanku baik-baik saja, sayang. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku takut kau sakit karena terlalu memikirkanku," jawab Shizune. "Tapi sepertinya keadaanmu tidak baik-baik saja, ada apa ceritalah pada bibi, Nak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku senang sekali keadaan bibi sudah jauh lebih baik. Aku harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Kakashi. Ia sudah merawatmu dengan baik," jawab Hinata berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan bibinya itu.

"Kakashi memang merawatku dengan sangat baik, dia sangat perhatian padaku. Dia mengingatkanku akan suamiku, Nak. Mereka memiliki sifat yang sama hanya saja penampilan mereka sangat berbeda."

"Sepertinya Bibi menyukainya ya?" tanya Hinata berusaha menggoda bibinya.

"Oh, ya ampun Nak. Aku sduah terlalu tua untuk menyukai seseorang."

"Menurutku tidak, Bibi masih terlihat sangat cantik. Pria manapun pasti akan menyukai Bibi," sanggah Hinata.

"Sudah-sudah cukup membicarakan tentangku Nak. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Bagaimana perkembangannya, hm?"

"Hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja kok," jawab Hinata menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa dia sudah menciummu?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Bibi, seharusnya kau tidak bertanya seperti itu padaku. Itu kan hal priba..."

"Jawab saja. Sudah atau belum?" potong Shizune.

Dengan sedikit kaku Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan seketika itu juga wajahnya merona merah karena memikirkan saat ia berciuman dengan Naruto.

"Bagus."

"Ya. Seterah apa kata Bibi saja lah."

"Hinata, asal kau tahu. Naruto tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Mungkin kalau dilihat dari tampilan luarnya ia terlihat seperti pria kejam dan kasar. Tapi kalau kau melihat lebih dalam kepribadiannya, dia pria yang sangat hangat dan baik. Aku bisa pastikan itu."

"Oh? Dan bagaimana Bibi bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tentang Naruto?"

"Bahkan dalam mimpi terliarmu. Kau tak pernah membayangkan akan menikah dengan orang seperti Naruto, iya kan?" jawab Shizune.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu."

"Tentu saja kau tahu," kata Shizune. "Kau tak ingat, saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya kau pingsan?"

"Waktu itu aku hanya kelelahan," sanggah Hinata. "Oh, kau benar Bibi. Aku tidak baik, kau tahu? Naruto... dia ingin tidur denganku," ucap Hinata akhirnya mengutarakan kecemasannya.

"Tentu saja, sepasang suami-istri memang harus melakukan hal itu, apa kau takut?" tanya Shizune.

"Sedikit," jawab Hinata. "Aku tahu apa kewajibanku, tapi aku belum begitu mengenalnya. Sebenarnya aku mengajaknya untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam lebih dulu, tapi dia menolak."

"Hinata, tenanglah. Memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau takut kalau dia akan menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak takut akan hal itu. Oh, Bibi andaikan Naruto mau menunggu sampai aku bisa terbiasa dengannya, aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini, dia orang yang sangat keras kepala."

"Sudah kuduga itu masalahmu, dia tidak mau menunggumu," ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum memandang keponakannya. "Hinata, kau itu istrinya. Kalau aku lihat dari caranya memandangmu malam pertama kalian bertemu, aku sudah tahu kalau dia sangat menginginkanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengecewakannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Shizune berusaha menenangkan keponakannya itu. "Dia akan memastikan kalau kau tidak akan mengecewakannya."

"Kau tahu? Kami harus punya anak dulu kalau Naruto ingin mendapatkan harta yang disisihkan raja, dan karena ia dipaksa menunggu sebelum menjemputku... Bibi masa karena masalah itu Naruto berpikir kalau aku melarikan diri darinya."

"Melarikan diri bagaimana?" tanya Shizune bingung dengan penjelasan singkat Hinata itu.

Hinata pun menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui kepada Shizune, mulai dari Naruto yang berpikir kalau ia melarikan diri dari suaminya itu, setelah Naruto mengirim surat padanya. Juga sikap Naruto yang mencurigai ibunya sebagai dalang pemanipulasian surat suaminya.

Setelah Hinata selesai menceritakan semuanya, Shizune mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dari ceritaku? Apa kau tidak senang kalau Naruto menjemputku?" tanya Hinata penuh tanda tanya, karena ia merasa heran kenapa bibinya mengerutkan kening seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku hanya heran, kurasa anggapan Naruto benar, kalau orangtuamulah yang memanipulasi suratnya."

"Bibi, kenapa kau malah membela Naruto?"

"Seperti dulu yang pernah kukatakan padamu," jelas Shizune. "Aku tidak pernah berhenti mengirimi surat untuk ibumu. Bahkan aku sampai mengirim sepuluh surat, dan kemungkinannya sangat kecil kalau kesepuluh suratku tidak sampai ke ibumu."

"Ibu tak akan berbohong seperti itu padaku," sanggah Hinata.

"Dia akan melakukan apa pun jika hal itu diperintahkan langsung oleh ayahmu," jelas Shizune. "Dia sangat takut pada suaminya. Sejak dulu dan sampai kapan pun dia akan tetap seperti itu. sudahlah, Nak. Kita sama-sama tahu hal itu, tidak usah ada kepura-puraan lagi. Dan berhentilah berkhayal Hinata. Sudah lupakan saja orangtuamu yang tidak beres itu," sergahnya ketika Hinata tampak hendak menyela lagi. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa lagi yang ingin Bibi tanyakan padaku?"

"Apa kau ingin menikah dengan Naruto?"

"Tidak penting apa yang kuinginkan."

"Ingin atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menikahi orang lain," jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak suka membayangkan ada perempuan lain yang memilikinya. Kau tahu tidak? Aku merasa sangat marah saat ia menyebut-nyebut soal gundik di depanku? Oh, sudahlah. Ini sangat membingungkan."

"Itu bagus, itu tandanya kau mencintainya. Cinta itu memang selalu membingungkan."

"Aku tidak bicara tetang cinta Bibi," kata Hinata. "Hanya saja, sudah bertahun-tahun aku dilatih untuk menggapnya sebagai suamiku."

Shizune mendengus geli, "Ayolah, kau dilatih untuk membencinya. Mereka berpikir kalau kau sudah melupakannya, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka berpikir kalau kau membencinya. Terutama adikmu, dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal buruk soal Naruto? Dan lihat sekarang? Kau tidak membencinya, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak benci pada siapa pun."

"Selama ini di dalam hatimu kau melindunginya, Nak. Sama seperti kau melindungi ibumu kapan pun ada kesempatan. Kau mendengarkan semua kebohongan mereka tentang Naruto, lalu melupakan cerita-cerita buruk itu."

"Kau benar, mereka memang berpikir kalau aku membencinya," aku Hinata. "Saat mereka mengatakan hal buruk tetang Naruto. Aku selalu berpura-pura sependapat dengan mereka, agar mereka tidak menggangguku lagi. Terutama Paman Hizashi, dia yang paling parah. Dan sekarang dia tahu kalau aku berhubungan dengan Naruto. Malam itu, saat aku mendatanginya di kedai minum, aku melabraknya dan berkoar kalau selama ini aku berhubungan dengannya juga mengatakan kalau Naruto akan membalaskan perbuatannya padamu atas namaku."

"Mungkin semua itu tidak bohong," kata Shizune. "Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti Naruto pasti membalaskan dendamnya atas namamu. Dia akan menjagamu, Naruto itu tipe pria yang akan menjaga orang yang disayanginya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Bibi..."

"Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mulai menyayangimu," bisik Shizune.

"Astaga, kau berkhayal terlalu jauh Bibi. Itu tidak mungkin?"

Sebelum Shizune menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Kakashi sudah memasuki kabin. Memutus percakapan mereka. "Sudah saatnya kau beristirahat," kata Kakashi pada Shizune sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sebelum meninggalkan kabin bibinya, Hinata mencium kening bibinya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu ia diantar ke kabinnya kembali oleh Kakashi. Sesampainya di dalam kabin, bak mandi yang berisikan air hangat untuknya mandi sudah menunggu. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Hinata melepaskan semua pakaiannya setelah Kakashi pergi meninggalkannya dan merendam dirinya di dalam air hangat itu. Ia berlama-lama berendam sampai airnya menjadi dingin, kemudian ia berpakaian mengenakan gaun tidur putihnya.

Saat Hinata sedang menyisir rambutnya yang kusut, Naruto masuk bersama dua laki-laki yang berusia lebih muda darinya. Dua laki-laki itu diperintahkan Naruto untuk membawa keluar bak mandi yang habis digunakan Hinata. Setelah bak mandi itu dibawa keluar, Naruto menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

Kemudian suasana menjadi kaku, membuat Hinata tak nyaman. Ia sangat tegang, ingin rasanya ia keluar dari situasi seperti ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena ia tahu Naruto sudah sangat bertekad untuk melakukannya malam ini juga. Karena penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto, Hinata menyisir rambutnya sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah suaminya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya Naruto juga habis mandi, rambut berjabrik kuningnya terlihat agak sedikit basah. Profil wajah Naruto yang keras juga tak sedikit pun melembut. Saat Naruto menarik kursi yang dirapatkan ke meja, dia melepas kemejanya lalu duduk di atas kursi itu. Setelah duduk di kursi, ia melepas sepatu botnya sambil memandangi Hinata. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto saat ia berdiri dan mulai melepaskan kancing di celananya.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata, masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku Hinata," pinta Naruto setelah ia melepas celananya.

Dengan kaku Hinata menatap Naruto, tapi begitu dia menyadari kalau Naruto sudah telanjang bulat. Ia segera menutup matanya dengan ke dua tangannya. "Oh, astaga!"

"Hinata, lepas pakaianmu."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**

**Selesai diedit kalau masih ada typo tolong beritahu aku ya.. terima kasih **

**.**

**JADI? BAGAIMANA TANGGAPAN KALIAN TENTANG CHAP INI? Silahkan tinggalkan pesan kalian di kotak review ya... TERIMA KASIH ^^**

**.**

**Oh iya satu lagi, sudah dipastikan untuk chap selanjutnya rate fic ini akan naik jadi 'M' oke?! Jadi bagi yang masih dibawah umur untuk chap 8 jangan dibaca ya... kalau sampai baca dosa tanggung masing-masing loh! :p**

**.**

**2014-07-13**


	8. Chapter 8 untuk 17

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo, Rate M 17+ (buat yg masih dibawah umur aku saranin buat baca yg bagian-bagian akhirnya aja)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Naruto menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu menguncinya, setelahnya ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ekspresi wajahnya juga sudah cukup menyiratkan niatnya yang sudah bulat. Tidak akan ada lagi penundaan. Dan Hinata pun mulai gemetar.

Kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya Naruto juga habis mandi, terlihat dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang terlihat basah dan masih meneteskan air. Hinata yang penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya, meliriknya dan melihat kalau Naruto sedang menarik kursi yang dirapatkan ke meja kemudian dia duduk disana lalu melepas sepatu bot besarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan melepas sepatunya, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang mempelainya. Hinata yang tanpa sengaja bertatap mata dengan suaminya membuang wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Dengan gerakkan kaku Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda, menyisir rambutnya. Karena masih penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya, Hinata mengintip kegiatan Naruto dari sela-sela rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Di sana ia melihat Naruto yang sedang melepas kemejanya, setelah berhasil melepaskan kemejanya Naruto menurunkan reseleting celananya kemudian melepaskan ikat pinggang yang melingkari pingganya. Saat Naruto hendak menurunkan celananya, Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan sisir yang digengamnya.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi mempelainya yang malu-malu seperti itu tersenyum geli, sikap mempelainya sangat polos sekali. Padahal di malam sebelumnya Hinata sudah melihat keterlanjangannya ini, tapi kenapa harus malu lagi?

"Hinata," panggil Naruto dengan suara yang dilembutkan, agar Hinata tak takut padanya.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata masih menutup matanya.

"Lepaskan bajumu."

"Tapi, Naruto. Kitakan sudah sepakat kalau aku akan tetap memakai pakaianku," kata Hinata mengingatkan. "Oke?"

Menghela napas kecewa Naruto berkata, "Baiklah."

Setelah Naruto menyetujui permintaannya Hinata merasa lebih tenang dan tidak begitu tegang lagi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan melintasi Naruto untuk menaruh sisirnya di meja rias, selama berjalan Hinata tidak mau menatap Naruto, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan pandangannya tertuju ke lantai.

Setelah menaruh sisirnya. Hinata menghelas napas dalam dan berbalik. Ia bertekad akan pura-pura menganggap keterlanjangan Naruto adalah hal yang biasa.

'Aku ini kan istrinya,' gumam Hinata pelan.

Mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia tidak boleh malu melihat suaminya tak mengenakan baju sehelaipun. Ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti anak kecil yang polos terus. Sekarang ia sudah dewasa dan sudah siap untuk melakukan ini. Tapi masalahnya, dia memang polos. Sebelumnya dia memang belum pernah melihat laki-laki telanjang. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuatnya malu sendiri.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah melepas semua pakaiannya, berjalan ke tengah ruangan untuk menutup pintu dilangit-langit kabin, saat berjalan ke tengah ruangan Naruto membelakangi Hinata. Dia ingin mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari keterlanjangannya.

Hinata yang penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto. Membuka matanya, lalu melihat Naruto yang sedang menutup cerobong asap di langit-langit kabin. Laki-laki itu juga berdiri membelakanginya, membuatnya semakin menahan napas. Karena sebagai gantinya dia harus melihat pemandangan bagian belakang tubuh Naruto yang seluruhnya berwarna tembaga juga berotot. Dia juga bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa bagian bokong laki-laki itu bisa berwarna sama dengan bagian tubuh lainnya? Padahal bagian itu selalu tertutup.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu palka, Naruto menyalahkan lilin. Cahaya dari lilin membuat kulinya yang berwarna perunggu terlihat bercahaya. Hinata bersyukur karena selama melakukan kegiatannya itu Naruto tetap memunggunginya. Apa mungkin, Naruto sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk membiasakan diri melihat keterlanjangannya? Pikir Hinata saat itu. Jika memang itu maksudnya. Hal itu tidak berhasil, pikir Hinata. Ia merasa sangat takut sekarang, ia sangat tegang.

"Apa kita akan tidur sekarang?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. Setelah itu dengan terburu-buru ia berjalan ke ranjang.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata berlari ke arah tempat tidur, mendesah pasrah. Lalu dengan sigap ia menarik lengan Hinata untuk mendekat. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya karena pada saat itu Hinata sedang membelakanginya, seketika itu juga Hinata langsung menatap matanya. Karena ia tahu Hinata tak akan mau menatap ke bawah. Memikirkan hal itu Naruto tersenyum geli. Membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan keterlanjanganku?" tanya Naruto langsung menuju pokok permasalahan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Melihat Hinata yang sangat tengang, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya di leher Hinata. Untuk membuat gadis itu lebih rileks. Naruto bisa merasakan denyut nadi Hinata yang sangat kencang di bawah ibu jarinya.

"Kau suka kalau aku menciummu, kan?"

"Ya," aku Hinata. "Aku senang kalau kau menciumku."

Naruto tersenyum penuh bangga.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin akan menyukai hal yang satunya," kata Hinata menambahkan.

Naruto menunduk dan mengecup keningnya, lalu batang hidungnya. Mulut Naruto sesaat menyentuh bibir Hinata, lalu berkata. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Hinata tak punya jawaban untuk komentar Naruto, jadi dia hanya diam saja. Ia juga tetap menutup mulutnya ketika bibir Naruto kembali menciumnya.

'Rasanya seperti mencium patung,' pikir Naruto saat itu.

Tapi Naruto tak mundur. Ia mendesah di bibir Hinata dan perlahan-lahan memperketat pengangan di leher Hinata. Ketika Naruto mengigit kecil bibir Hinata, Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk meminta Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Tapi permintaan itu tenggelam dalam benaknya ketika lidah Naruto menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tanggapan Hinata sangat positif. Karena kebekuan dalam dirinya sudah mulai mencair. Naruto juga sudah melonggarkan pegangannya begitu Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya tanpa paksaan. Selang sepuluh menit berlalu, desah kenikamatan Hinata bercampur dengan geraman Naruto yang menahan hasratnya. Naruto tidak mengurangi serangan lembutnya. Mulutnya terus melahap rakus bibir Hinata berulang kali, sementara lidahnya berusaha membangkitkan hasrat Hinata.

Ciuman yang bagai tak ada akhir itu, membuat Naruto menahan gairahnya sendiri. Tetapi ketika jari-jari Hinata menari di rambutnya yang lembab, hasrat Naruto mulai membara. Naruto tahu ia telah berhasil menaklukkan mempelainya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak sabaran.

Hinata mengerang pelan ketika Naruto menarik tangannya yang merangkul lehernya. Dan Naruto masih terus menjelajahi mulut Hinata, tapi itu tidak cukup. Hinata ingin mendekati kehangatan itu, ia ingin Naruto memeluknya lagi ia butuh kehangatan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak mau menurut saat ia berusaha memeluk pria itu. Karena Naruto terus menghalangi tangannya yang ingin memeluknya, sementara itu Naruto malah menarik-nariknya. Hinata tak mengerti apa yang diingkan Naruto, karena otaknya tak mau bekerja sama karena pikirannya terfokus ingin terus menciumi Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa memelukku lagi," bisik Nartuo ketika ia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Senyuman Naruto penuh kelembutan. Membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Tangan Naruto kembali membelai pipi Hinata, pelan dan lembut. "Jangan takut," bisiknya sekali lagi.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak takut," balas Hinata berbisik. "Kekhwatiranku sedikit berkurang karena kau peduli dengan perasaanku."

"Kapan kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Karena ia melihat kilat jahil dalam mata Hinata.

"Ketika kau setuju kalau aku boleh tetap memakai pakaianku."

Mengetahui alasan itu, naruto mendesah panjang. Ia memutuskan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan kalau ia baru saja melepas semua pakaian gadis itu. Naruto berpikir kalau sebentar lagi gadis itu akan sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang memiliki kesabaran tinggi, Hinata. Apalagi saat aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu seperti dirimu."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu Naruto memeluk Hinata dan menariknya merapat. Kulit menyentuh kulit. Mata Hinata terbelalak seketika, ia sangat terkejut dengan sentuhan itu. Sementara itu Naruto yang tak ingin mendengar protes Hinata, membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan ciumannya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian ciuman mereka pun menjadi liar. Naruto yang ingin menyalakan kembali gairah diantara mereka berduapun mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan manis, dari mengelus, mengecup, dan melahap bibir ranum Hinata yang sudah membengkak akibat ciuman mereka. Ketika Hinata mulai mengeluarkan erangan dan rengekan lirih, Naruto tahu ia berhasil mencapai tujuannya. Hinata sudah kembali menginginkannya. Dan oh, suara itu membuat Naruto ingin sekali segera mencumbu mempelainya. Tapi saat ini belum waktunya karena butuh sedikit kesabaran lagi, maka dia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sementara itu Hinata yang merasa meleleh akibat serangan manis suaminya, mencengkram bahu Naruto erat, dia juga sudah tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. Karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan ciuman Naruto terasa begitu aneh, begitu menyenangkan dan begitu kuat. Ia bahkan tak lagi merasa malu. Hinata tahu Naruto sudah melepaskan pakaiannya, tadi sebenarnya ia hanya memancing Naruto ketika ia mengingatkan suaminya akan janjinya untuk mengijinkannya tetap memakai pakaiannya.

.

.

Kemudian tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto sudah membaringkannya di atas kasur. Saat membaringkan Hinata, Naruto melepas ciumannya dan langsung menutupi keterlanjangan Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang hangat. Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata menutupi keterlanjangannya dengan selimut. Oleh karena itu ia melempar selimut itu entah kemana.

Sikap kasar Naruto yang berusaha menutupi dirinya, membuat Hinata merasa terperangkap dan rasa takut itu mulai menyerangnya lagi. Ia tak suka terkurung seperti ini, ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Hasrat yang semula menyelubunginya juga sudah lenyap dan tergantikan dengan rasa takut. Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak, tapi suaranya ia redam dengan membungkam mulutnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak ingin Naruto marah padanya.

Saat lutut Naruto mulai mendorong-dorong kaki Hinata untuk membuatnya mengangkang. Hinata tak menurut, dia malah memberontak dengan memukul-mukul bahu Naruto. Seketika itu juga Naruto berhenti berusaha. Kemudian Naruto menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, dan bergeser sedikit menjauh dari Hinata. Dan saat itu Naruto mulai menciumi leher Hinata. Kelihatannya Hinata menyukai kegiatannya itu. Jadi Naruto terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Karena ia ingin membangkitkan hasrat Hinata lagi, Naruto juga menambahkan dengan membisikkan kata-kata manis dan pujiannya.

Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya, Naruto yakin kalau ia berhasil membujuk Hinata untuk menuruti kemauannya. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Karena begitu Naruto mulai berusaha mendorong paha Hinata lagi, gadis itu lagi-lagi tak mau bergerak. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengertakkan giginya frustasi.

Ternyata menyentuh kulit Hinata yang lembut membuat Naruto dipenuhi oleh hasratnya untuk segera memuaskan diri. Namun Hinata masih belum siap. Keringat sudah membasahi dahinya karena ia harus menahan hasratnya yang sudah membara. Tiap kali tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh Hinata, gadis itu akan berubah menjadi tegang seperti patung. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin frustasi.

Kalau keadaanya seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa ia lepas kendali dan tak akan memperdulikan lagi perasaan Hinata. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu, karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Hinata. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu untuk Hinata sebentar dengan berguling miring, ia agak sedikit menjaga jarak sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat dan memaksakan kehendaknya pada gadis itu.

Naruto perlu beberapa menit untuk kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Mungkin setelah ia mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang ini. Ia akan kembali mencoba.

Ternyata membujuk seorang perawan sangat melelahkan, pikirnya saat itu. Dan karena ia tidak berpengalaman untuk membujuk ataupun menuduri perawan Naruto merasa sangat bodoh. Mungkin kelak, ketika sudah uzur nanti ia akan mengenang malam penyiksaan manis ini dan menertawainya. Tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin tertawa. Ia ingin menarik mempelainya dan memaksa Hinata untuk berpikir logis sekaligus menuntut agar gadis itu tak lagi takut padanya.

Semua pikiran yang bertentangan itu membuat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal. Sungguh semua ini membuatnya frustasi.

.

.

Sementara Naruto menenangkan dirinya. Hinata sendiri sedang gemetar luar biasa, karena Naruto menjauh darinya. Dan perasaan terperangkapnya juga sudah lenyap. Sekarang ia ingin Naruto menciumnya lagi. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa gemetarnya ini.

Tapi saat ia melihat raut wajah Naruto, Hinata menjadi khawatir. Naruto terlihat seperti ingin membentaknya. Dengan menarik napas dalam, Hinata memanggilnya. "Naruto?"

Naruto tak menjawabnya. Matanya terpejam dan rahangnya terkatup rapat.

"Kau bilang kalau kau orang yang sabar."

"Kadang."

"Kau marah padaku ya?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan memberengut begitu," bisik Hinata yang tak mempercayai perkataan Naruto.

Kemudian dengan keberanian penuh, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus-ngelus dada Naruto sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, karena membuat Naruto menderita. Tapi Naruto menahan tangan Hinata dan menyingkirkan dari atas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak ingin melakukannya lagi?" tanya Hinata. "Apa kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi?"

'Hinata, aku lebih dari mengingikanmu,' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu berpikir seperti itu? Ingin rasanya Naruto meraih tangan gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk merasakan kalau ia sangat menginginkannya. Tapi pemikiran itu tidak bisa ia utarakan, karena kalau Hinata sampai tahu, gadis itu akan takut lagi padanya.

"Hinata, beri aku waktu sebentar," pinta Naruto dengan suara tercekat. "Aku takut kalau..."

'Aku takut kalau aku akan menyakitimu jika aku menyentuhmu sekarang Hinata,' ucapnya dalam hati mengutarakan penjelasannya yang di potong. Karena kalau Hinata mengetahui kenyataan ini, gadis itu sudah dipastikan akan takut padanya. Jadi dia hanya memilih diam.

"Kau tidak perlu takut," bisik Hinata.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa dia salah dengar tadi? Hinata bilang apa? Takut? "Asataga Hinata, aku tidak takut."

Hinata yang tak memperdulikan penyangkalan Naruto, kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dada Naruto lagi. Jari-jarinya secara perlahan mengelus-elus dada Naruto yang bidang. Tapi Naruto tak membiarkannya, ia menahan tangan Hinata dan berkata, "Hentikan," perintah Naruto.

"Naruto, selama ini kau hanya membawa perempuan yang sudah berpengalaman ke ranjangmu ya?"

Jawaban yang diterima Hinata hanya sebuah gumaman pelan.

"Naruto, kau suka menciumku kan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mencoba memegang dada Naruto lagi.

Naruto pernah menanyakan hal yang sama beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ia berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takut dari gadis itu. Sejujurnya, ia akan tertawa jika saja saat ini ia sedang tidak menahan hasratnya. Perempuan ini bersikap seolah-olah justru Naruto lah yang masih perjaka.

Naruto baru saja hendak memberitahu Hinata apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ketika gadis itu beringsut mendekat. "Kau suka kan?" bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Ya, Hinata. Aku menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu cium aku lagi."

"Hinata, yang ada di dalam pikiranku bukan hanya berciuman saja, aku ingin menyentuhmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya."

Naruto menanti-nantikan reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Hinata dengan memejamkan matanya. Dia takut Hinata menegang lagi dan hal itu akan membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia tak mempunyai cukup kesabaran untuk menghadapi ini semua.

Tapi diluar dugaan reaksi yang diterima Naruto sangat mengejutkannya. Karena Hinata meraih tangannya dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dada Hinata. Semenit lamanya Naruto tak bergerak. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka malah saling tatap menatap. Lama Naruto menunggu, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata selanjutnya. Sedangkan Hinata malah menunggu Naruto beraksi.

Karena Naruto tak juga memberikan reaksinya, Hinata menjadi tidak sabaran. Dan Naruto pun mengerti apa maksud dari Hinata. Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto mengusap-usap buah dada Hinata, sementara itu Hinata menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Naruto... aku benci merasa terperangkap," bisik Hinata pelan. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak merasa seperti itu lagi. Suamiku, jangan menyerah ya. Ini adalah pengalaman baru untukku."

"Ya, Hinata. Aku tidak akan menyerah," balas Naruto dengan lembut.

Hinata langsung melumat bibir Naruto dan memasukkan lidahnya. Dan seketika itu juga pengendalian diri Naruto lepas. Naruto kembali menjadi si penyerang, dan ia juga semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto terus melanjutkan serangan lembutnya sampai akhirnya Hinata berguling telentang kembali dan berusaha menarik Naruto bersamanya. Tapi Naruto tak menurutinya, ia malah membungkukkan badannya dan menciumi lembah di antara dua buah dada Hinata. Mulut Naruto bergerak-gerak menggoda salah satu puncak buah dada Hinata, kemudian beralih ke puncak yang lainnya. Permainan lidah Naruto, membuat hasrat Hinata terpacu. Ketika Naruto melahap puncak salah satu buah dadanya, Hinata yang tak sanggup menahan siksaan manis itu menarik-narik rambut Naruto sambil mengerang kenikmatan.

"Nngghh, Naruto," erang Hinata.

Selesai dengan serangannya, Naruto bertumpu pada salah satu sikunya untuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah mempelainya. Hinata yang merasa malu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk bahu Naruto. Naruto tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkram rambut Hinata untuk membuatnya mendongak.

"Aku senang melihat rekasimu, jadi jangan disembunyikan ya," bisik Naruto. "Apa kau senang kalau aku menyentuhmu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto saat tangannya ia ulurkan kebawah untuk mengusap-usap bagian paling sensitifnya di sana.

Selama Naruto menyentuh bagian itu, Hinata hanya bisa mengepalkan ke dua telapak tangannya. Sampai detik ketika jemari Naruto masuk perlahan dan pada saat itu jugalah pertahanan Hinata runtuh. Tangannya yang tadi terkepal ia gunakan untuk balas mengusap-usap punggung Naruto.

"Naruto," bisik Hinata tertahan. "Jangan begitu, sakit. Oh astaga, jangan berhenti."

Naruto terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dan tak memperdulikan keluhan Hinata, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk mencumbu Hinata sesegera mungkin. Jadi ia terus membangkitkan hasrat Hinata. Saat Hinata mulai menerimanya, Naruto kembali melahap bibir ranum Hinata. Melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Setelah Naruto merasa Hinata sudah siap untuk menerima dirinya, perlahan-lahan ia bergerak untuk menyatukan tubuhnya, tetapi berhenti sejenak ketika kejantanannya menyentuh tabir pertahanan gadis itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, untuk menatap mata mempelainya.

"Lingkarkan kakimu dibadanku," perintah Naruto dengan suara parau dan penuh tekad.

Ketika Hinata melakukan apa yang diminta, Naruto menggeram pelan.

"Hinata, lihat aku. Aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

Hinata yang tadi memejamkan matanya, membukanya dan menatap Naruto sesuai keinginan suaminya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku. Sekarang dan selamanya."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu Naruto, selalu," bisik Hinata sambil menyetuh wajah suaminya penuh gairah.

Naruto kembali melumat bibir Hinata saat tubuhnya mendorong dalam-dalam dengan satu kali gerakan cepat, ia ingin menuntaskan rasa sakit yang pastinya akan dirasakan Hinata secepat mungkin.

"Sss, Sayang," bisik Naruto ketika Hinata memekik. Kini ia sudah sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Hinata. Kehangatan Hinata membungkusnya dan menekannya. "Oh, enak sekali," bisik Naruto sambil mengerang.

"Tidak, ini tidak enak,"pekik Hinata. Ia berusaha berganti posisi untuk meredakan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut, tapi Naruto memegangi pinggulnya tak membiarkannya bergerak.

"Sebentar lagi tak akan sakit," kata Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk bahu Hinata. Ia mengigit-gigit kecil daun telinga Hinata, untuk membuat gadis itu melupakan rasa sakitnya dan hal itu pun berhasil. Hinata menikmati kegiatan Naruto, dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Sakitnya tak akan lama," bisik Naruto lagi. "Aku janji."

Hinata tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan Naruto karena ia terlalu menikmati kegiatan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja ia berharap ucapan Naruto benar, karena ia masih kesakitan. Nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut itu masih tetap terasa, setelah semenit berlalu rasa sakit itu memang mulai hilang. Tapi ketika Naruto mulai bergerak, rasa sakit itu muncul lagi.

"Naruto jangan bergerak, rasa sakitnya ada lagi," bisik Hinata.

Mendengar permintaan Hinata, Naruto mengerang parau.

"Kau jangan bergerak ya, Naruto?" pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto, ia iba mendengar nada cemas dalam suara Hinata. Sebenarnya ia sangat butuh untuk bergerak. "Aku tidak akan bergerak," dustanya.

Saat Hinata mulai mengusap-usap rambut Naruto di tengkuknya. Naruto nyaris tak sanggup lagi. Denyut yang ia rasakan di dalam tubuh Hinata menuntut untuk diredakan.

"Naruto cium aku," pinta Hinata lagi.

"Apa rasa sakitnya sudah hilang?"

"Hampir."

Pelan-pelan Naruto sengaja menarik sedikit ketika bergerak untuk mecium Hinata, kemudian dengan sama pelannya ia kembali mendorong.

"Naruto, kau bergerak," pekik Hinata panik.

Naruto tak menghiraukan pekikan protes Hinata, dan terus melumat bibir Hinata untuk membungkamnya. Ketika ia mencoba menarik lagi, kuku Hinata mecengkram pahanya kuat-kuat untuk menahan gerakan Naruto. Dan Naruto pun mengabaikannya juga, kemudian tangannya menyelinap turun di antara tubuh mereka yang menyatu. Di sana ibu jarinya ia gerak-gerakan untuk menyalakan bara dalam diri Hinata.

Tersentak dengan gerakan ibu jari Naruto di bawah sana, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan cengkraman tangannya di paha Naruto pun terlepas. Kemudian Hinata mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyabut Naruto. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Hinata mulai menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Dan Naruto pun menanggapinya dengan pelan-pelan menarik dan mendorong kembali dengan lebih keras. Selama Naruto melakukan hal itu, Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto kuat-kuat. Ia ingin Naruto memperdalam dan mempercepat kegiatannya. Terus dan terus.

Kini ritual persetubuhan itu sudah mengambil alih suasana. Tempat tidur berderak akibat gerakan mereka yang seirama. Tubuh keduanya juga tampak mengilap karena keringat mereka terpantul cahaya lilin. Dan erangan Hinata menyatu dengan lenguhan Naruto. Keduanya berpacu mencari kepuasan.

Saat Naruto menegang mencapai puncak kepuasannya, ia memperdalam dorongannya dan menumpuhkan benihnya di dalam rahim Hinata. Hinata tersentak saat merasakan cairan aneh memenuhi setiap rongga rahimnya. Walau sudah menuntaskan kepuasannya Naruto tahu kalau Hinata juga sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, oleh karena itu Naruto kembali mendorong untuk memuaskan hasrat wanita itu. Dan ketika Naruto merasakan Hinata menegang ia mendorong tubuhnya keras-keras. Sementara itu Hinata menjerit, meneriakkan namanya.

Telinga Naruto terasa berdenging mendengar jeritan Hinata. Tapi ia senang Hinata memanggil namanya saat mencapai puncak kepuasannya. Dan ia juga merasa sangat puas karena sudah menyalurkan hasratnya. Ketika itu juga ia ambruk di atas tubuh Hinata, menindihnya dengan segenap berat tubuhnya ia meredam getar tubuh wanita itu.

.

.

Lama mereka berdua tidak bergerak. Karena Hinata merasa sangat lelah. Sementara itu Naruto merasa puas.

Saat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lembap di dekat telinganya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, dan baru tersadar kalau ia menangis. Astaga, rupanya tadi ia tak bisa menguasai dirinya. Tapi untuk sekarang ia tidak bisa mencemaskan hal itu, karena sekarang ia sedang terlalu senang dan bahagia. Kenapa sebelumnya tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau bercinta sangat menyenangkan.

Jantung Naruto bergup seirama dengannya. Hinata mendesah bahagia. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk dipanggil istri oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak bisa memanggilku mempelai lagi," bisik Hinata di leher Naruto.

"Apa aku terlalu berat?" tanya Naruto tak menjawab pernyataan Hinata.

Karena Naruto terlihat lelah, Hinata membiarkan saja atas perubahan topik pembicaraan itu. Lalu ia mengiyakan karena tubuh Naruto mulai terasa berat di atas tubuhnya. Merasakan Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto berguling telentang.

Saat mata Naruto mulai terpejam, Hinata merasa seperti ditinggalkan. Padahal ia ingin Naruto memeluknya lagi dan mengatakan pujian-pujian seperti betapa sempurnanya ia sebagai seorang istri karena hal itu lah yang selalu didambakan semua gadis yang baru menikah. Ia juga ingin Naruto menciumnya lagi.

Sementara itu Naruto yang merasa asing dengan perasaan ini, membuat bingung dan rapuh. Dia seperti tersihir oleh Hinata, sebelumnya dia belum pernah merasakan kalau bercinta seindah ini, padahal dia sudah pernah melakukan hal ini. Tapi kenapa tidak seindah percintaan dengan Hinata ini? Ia bingung dan ketakutan dengan perasaannya ini.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata, ia memiringkan badannya untuk melihat wajah suaminya.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku lagi."

"Tidurlah."

"Beri aku ciuman selamat malam."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku menciummu, aku bisa menginginkanmu lagi," kata Naruto menjelaskan dengan jujur sambil menatap langit-langit kabinnya, karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah memohon Hinata. "Kau masih luka."

Saat Hinata berusaha untuk duduk, ia terperanjat merasakan ketidaknyamanan di antara kedua pahanya. Naruto benar. Tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa, karena ia masih ingin Naruto menciumnya lagi.

"Kau yang membuatku luka," gumam Hinata kemudian. "Aku ingat sekali, kalau aku menyuruhmu buat nggak bergerak."

"Kau duluan yang bergerak, kau ingat?" balas Naruto malas-malasan.

Hinata tersipu karena Naruto tahu kalau yang bergerak duluan itu sebenarnya dia. Untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ia meringkuk merapat di samping Naruto, dan berharap kalau Naruto akan merangkulnya.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata penuh harap. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu?"

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan istrinya, jadi ia memintanya untuk tidur dan berhenti berbicara. "Tidurlah," kata Naruto menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tapi Hinata tak menurut, dia malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto. Lalu membisikkan ke telinga Naruto kalau ia kelelahan juga frustasi.

"Hinata aku tahu, kau sudah mencapai puncak tadi," kata Naruto membuka matanya lagi.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," bisik Hinata lagi.

Hinata menunggu Naruto memintanya mejelaskan apa maksudnya, kemudian menyerah ketika laki-laki itu tetap diam.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Oh astaga, ada apa lagi sekarang?" bentak Naruto mulai kesal.

"Naruto, kumohon jangan membentakku seperti itu."

"Hinata..." kata Naruto memperingatkan untuk diam dan lekas tidur.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, jangan marah-marah seperti itu," kata Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah membawa perempuan-perempuan itu ke tempat tidur?"

Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan gadis itu menjawab, "Aku pergi."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Hinata, ini tempat tidurku. Aku akan tidur."

Kesabaran Hinata sudah habis, dan ia sangat kesal karena Naruto tak juga mengerti keinginannya. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum aku menjelaskan apa yang sepantasnya kau lakukan setelah melakukan hal itu," katanya. "Seharusnya setelah laki-laki selesai... melakukan hal itu, ia memuji istrinya. Ya... seperti _**istriku kau adalah perempuan yang sempurna**_ terus menciumnya dan memeluknya."

"Hinata, itu namanya bercinta," jelas Naruto tersenyum mendengar penjelasan istrinya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu mana yang pantas dan mana yang tidak? Kau tadinyakan masih perawan, ingat?"

"Aku hanya tahu yang sepantasnya," sergah Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan membentakku lagi, oke?"

Setelah itu Naruto berpaling memandang Hinata, ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Setelah mengecup kepala Hinata, ia mendorong kepala istrinya ke lekuk bahunya dan bergumam. "Kau perempun yang sempurna. Nah, sekarang tidurlah."

Walau Naruto terdengar asal-asalan saat mengucapkannya, Hinata tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang Naruto memeluknya. Hinata merasa hal itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan Hinata berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan yang pernah Naruto bawa ketempat tidurnya.

Setelah itu Hinata merapat dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Naruto menumpukkan dagunya di atas kepala Hinata. Naruto sedang berusaha menepis bayang-bayang ketika mereka bercinta tadi dari benaknya. Karena sekarang dia belum siap jika emosi yang menguasainya. Ia terlalu disiplin untuk membiarkan seorang wanita untuk sedekat ini dengannya.

.

.

Naruto baru saja hendak terlelap ketika Hinata lagi-lagi membisikkan namanya. Diremasnya lengan Hinata, menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin Hinata diam dan tidur. Tapi Hinata tetap membisikkan namanya.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto sambil menguap untuk memberitahu Hinata kalau ia tak ingin diganggu lagi.

"Apa kau tahu kalau saling memeluk seperti ini disebut apa?"

Naruto tahu Hinata tak akan diam sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak Hinata, aku tidak tahu. Memang apa namanya?" tanya Naruto dan mebiarkan Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Menyayangi."

Naruto mengerang. Hinata tersenyum. "Ini permulaan yang bagus, kan?"

Dengkuran Naruto adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diterimanya. Hinata tak peduli dengan kekasaran Naruto yang tiba-tiba tertidur di tengah pidatonya. Ia bertekad akan menjelaskan hal itu lagi besok.

Hinata sudah tak sabar menunggu pagi tiba. Ia akan mencari seribu satu cara untuk membuat Naruto mengerti keberuntungannya karena sudah menikahinya. Hinata tahu kalau dia adalah wanita yang sempurna untuk menjadi pasangan laki-laki itu. Sekarang mungkin Naruto belum menyadarinya, tapi suatu saat nanti laki-laki itu akan mengerti. Hinata yakin sekali dengan hal itu, karena dia sudah menjadi istri yang sah juga cintanya. Pernikahan mereka nyata dalam segala segi. Ada ikatan diantara mereka berdua. Pernikahan adalah lembaga yang suci, dan Hinata bertekad akan melindungi dan menghargai sumpahnya.

Setelahnya ia sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukan suaminya. Esok akan menjadi hari pertama ia resmi membuka lembaran baru sebagai istri Naruto. Pasti rasanya akan seperti di surga. Pikir Hinata.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ T.B.C ~**

**A/N:**

**.**

**Haii... akhirnya jadi juga rate fic ini berubah jadi M.**

**Gie mana? Gie mana? Rate M nya? Kasih pendapatnya ya... soal nya ini pertama kali buat aku bikin adegan rate M lohh. Jadi maaf-maaf deh kalau kurang memuaskan. **

**.  
>Oh ya, sekarang kan masih lebaran nih.. aku mau ngucapin Minal Aidin Walfaidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin ya..<strong>

**.**

**Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin adegan rate M udah gk ada lagi.. paling cuman adegan kissing-nya aja yg masih ada. Jadi di tunggu aja kelanjutannya.. dan jangan lupa tinggalin Kritik dan Saran kalian di Kotak Review ya.. karena Review dari kalian adalah semangat saya untuk ngelanjutin fic ini.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo, Lime**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Dikeesokan harinya setelah melewati malam yang menyenangkan bersama Naruto, Hinata berpikir kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan seperti hidup di surga. Tapi ternyata itu semua kebalikannya. Hari ini dia serasa seperti neraka.

Di mulai dari Naruto yang sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di kabin, padahal dia ingin Naruto masih di sini menemaninya. Suaminya sudah membukakan tutup cerobong asap untuknya dan kamar mereka pun dihujani sinar matahari pagi dan udara segar. Hari ini jauh lebih panas dari pada kemarin. Setelah mandi, Hinata memilih mengenakan gaun sutra berwarna biru dengan tepian renda, lalu pergi mencari suaminya. Ia ingin menanyakan di mana mereka menyimpan seprai bersih sehingga ia bisa menggantinya. Ia juga ingin Naruto menciumnya lagi.

Hinata baru saja sampai ke tangga teratas menuju geladak ketika ia mendengar teriakan seseorang. Ia bergegas ingin melihat ada keributan apa di sana. Ketika sampai di tempat keributan ia hampir saja tersandung seorang laki-laki yang tergeletak jatuh di lantai geladak. Kelasi yang sudah agak tua itu sepertinya terjatuh keras, karena dia terlihat seperti orang mati.

Payung yang kemarin tak ia temukan tersangkut diantara kedua kaki awak itu. Jiraya berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya di atas kepala si kelasi yang terkapar itu. Ditamparnya pipi orang itu dua kali untuk menyadarkannya. Dalam bebera detik kemudian, awak kapal lainnya sudah mengerumuni teman mereka yang jatuh itu. Masing masing dari mereka memberikan saran untuk menyadarkan temannya itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara Naruto yang menggelegar terdengar di belakang Hinata. Ia tidak berbalik ketika menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu. "Sepertinya dia tersandung sesuatu."

"Itu bukan sesuatu Nona," kata salah seorang awak kapal. Ia menunjuk ke lantai dek. "Payungmu yang mebuatnya terjatuh."

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Hinata merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan itu. Dengan penuh penyesalan ia berkata, "Iya itu payungku," kata Hinata. "Aku tahu cederanya adalah tanggung jawabku. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, Jiraya? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya seperti ini, sungguh."

Jiraya yang merasa kasihan pada Hinata, memotong ucapan wanita itu. "Sudah cukup Nona, tidak perlu diteruskan lagi. Mereka semua tahu ini hanya kecelakaan saja."

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada kerumunan awak kapal. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Sebentar lagi Danzo juga bangun."

Seorang awak kapal yang berambut orange mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir," selanya. "Tidak separah itu. Lagi pula jatuhnya tertahan bagian belakang kepalanya."

"Mate?" seru Jiraya pada salah satu awak kapala yang sedang berkumpul itu. "Bawakan seember air. Air pasti bisa membangunkannya."

"Apa Danzo bisa memasak makan malam untuk kita hari ini dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu?" kali ini laki-laki yang seingat Hinata bernama Kisame bertanya. Hinata menatap pria itu kesal, karena pria itu menatap Hinata dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Seolah dia menyalahkan Hinata kalau dia sampai tidak dapat jatah makan malamnya.

"Apa perutmu lebih penting dari pada kesehatan temanmu?" tanya Hinata tajam. Ia tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kisame untuk menjawab, karena ia langsung berlutut disamping Danzo dan pelan-pelan menepuk-nepuk bahu laki-laki itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Jiraya. Apa aku membunuhnya? Kenapa dia tidak mau bangun juga?" bisik Hinata. Saat Danzo tak juga sadar.

"Tidak, kau tidak membunuhnya," kata Jiraya menenangkan. "Kau lihat sendiri dia masih bernapas. Dia hanya akan merasakan sakit dibagian kepalanya ketika dia sadar nanti. Itu saja."

Naruto menarik Hinata berdiri kemudian menariknya mundur menjauhi kerumunan. Tapi Hinata tidak mau pergi. "Naruto. Aku bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini," kata Hinata. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Danzo, tapi ia masih bisa melihat anggukan dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Hinata tersipu menyadari begitu mudah mereka semua sependapat dengannya. "Aku tidak sengaja," kata Hinata membela diri pada kerumunan itu.

Tidak ada yang menentang perkataanya dan hal itu membuatnya tenang. "Aku akan merawat Danzo," kata Hinata kemudian. "Kalau dia sudah siuman, aku harus minta maaf padanya karena lupa menyimpan payungku."

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan mendengarkan permintaan maafmu," tebak Naruto.

"Ya, itu benar," Kisame mengiyakan. "Danzo si suram bukan orang yang mudah memaafkan kesalahan kecil. Dia suka mendendam, bukan begitu Mate?"

Mate pun mengangguk sependapat dengan Kisame. "Ini lebih dari sekedar kecil," gumamnya. "Danzo pasti mengamuk ketika ia sadar nanti."

"Apa Danzo satu-satunya juru masak di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya," kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

Hinata akhirnya berbalik menatap suaminya. Dan bertanya, "Kenapa kalian memanggil Danzo Si Suram?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "Apa karena dia mudah marah?"

Naruto hampir tak memandanganya ketika menjawab. "Mekera tidak menyukai masakannya," kata Naruto. Ia mengisyaratkan pada salah seorang anak buahnya untuk mengguyur muka Danzo dengan air dalam ember yang di bawa Mate. Juru masak itu seketika mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mengerang.

Naruto mengangguk pada Jiraya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Hinata tak percaya kalau laki-laki itu pergi tanpa pamit padanya. Ia merasa dipermalukan atas sikap Naruto itu. Hinata kembali memandang Danzo dan memilin-milin jarinya, menunggu kesempatan untuk meminta maaf. Ia diam-diam bersumpah akan mencari Naruto nanti untuk memberikan pelajaran tentang etika yang sepantasnya dilakukan pria itu.

Begitu Danzo duduk tegak, Hinata berlutut disampingnya. "Kumohon maafkan aku, Sir, karena sudah membuatmu cedera. Payungkulah yang membuatmu terjatuh, meski begitu kalau kau memperhatikan jalanmu aku yakin kau akan melihat payungku. Dan berjalan menghindari payungku sehingga kau tidak jatuh seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus minta maaf padamu. Karena aku tahu ini kesalahanku."

Danzo mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya sambil melotot pada perempuan cantik yang berusaha melemparkan sebagian kesalahannya karena kejadian yang nyaris membunuhnya. Tapi karena wajah perempuan itu terlihat sangat khawatir membuat Danzo menahan komentar kesalnya. Juga karena perempuan itu adalah istri dari kaptennya makanya dia menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula benturannya tidak terlalu keras," gumam Danzo. "Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, Sir. Apa kau cukup kuat untuk berdiri? Mari kubantu berdiri."

Ekspresi wajah Danzo yang tampak curiga mengatakan kalau ia tidak menginginkan bantuan dari Hinata. Maka dari itu Danzo menerima uluran tangan Jiraya yang mau membantunya berdiri. Tapi ketika Jiraya melepaskan pegangan tangannya, Danzo mulai sempoyongan. Hinata masih berlutut di sampingnya. Mengetahui kalau Danzo seperti mau jatuh, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil payung dari kaki Danzo sementar awak kapal lainnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menopang kawannya. Danzo yang malang tiba-tiba saja seperti terjebak dalam semacam lomba tarik tambang yang dirinya dijadikan sebagai tambangnya. Karena istri sang kapten mendorong kakinya. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk di lantai geladak.

"Minggir kalian semua," raung Danzo marah. "Kalian tidak akan dapat sup malam ini. Kepalaku sakit dan sekarang bokongku juga nyeri. Sialan kalian semua, pokoknya sekarang aku mau tidur saja."

"Jaga ucapanmu Danzo," peringat Jiraya.

"Ya," yang lainnya berseru. "Ada wanita di sini."

Jiraya mengangkat payung Hinata dan menyerahkan padanya. Laki-laki itu berbalik hendak pergi, tapi ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata selanjutnya ia sangat kaget dan berbalik lagi.

"Aku akan memasak sup untuk kalian semua."

"Tidak, tidak boleh," kata Jiraya cepat. Suaranya yang tegas tidak memberikan peluang bagi Hinata untuk menyangkal. "Kau istri kapten, dan kau tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan kasar itu."

Tak ingin berdebat dengan Jiraya di depan awak kapal lainnya. Hinata menunggu sampai Jiraya pergi. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada anak buah kapal yang menatapnya. "Aku akan membuat sup yang enak untuk kalian. Danzo? Apa kau akan merasa baikan kalau hari ini libur dan beristirahat? Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Danzo pun berubah menjadi ceria. "Apa kau pernah memasak sup?" tanyanya dengan setengah menyeringai dan setengah cemberut.

Karena semua orang memperhatikannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk berbohong. Memangnya seberapa sulit membuat sup? "Oh ya ampun, tentu saja aku pernah. Berkali-kali malah," kata Hinata menyobongkan dirinya. "Aku sering membantu juru masak di rumah, kami sering membuat makan malam yang lezat-lezat."

"Kenapa wanita kelas atas sepertimu mau melakukan pekerjaan kasar itu?" tanya Kisame tak mempercayainya.

"Karena sangat... membosankan kalau tidak ada kerjaan di rumah. Jadi untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku, aku sering bantu-bantu di dapur."

Mendengar penjelasan Hinata yang sangat meyakinkan itu membuat para awak kapal mempercayainya begitu saja termasuk Kisame.

"Danzo, jika kau cukup kuat untuk mengantarku ke dapurmu. Aku akan segera mulai memasak. Sup yang enak harus dihidangkan saat masih panas," lanjut Hinata, berharap dugaannya benar.

Danzo mengizinkan Hinata memegang tangannya. Ia masih mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan tangan satunya sambil membawa Hinata ke area kerjanya. "Untuk ke dapur kapal lewat sini, Nona," jelas Danzo menunjukkan arah ke dapur. "Hei, pelan-pelan," lanjutnya menggerutu ketika Hinata bergegas mendahuluinya. "Pandanganku masih agak kabur."

Dengan sabar Hinata menuntun Danzo menuju dapur. Mereka menyusuri lorong demi lorong yang gelap sampai Hinata benar-benar kehilangan arah yang tadi dilewatinya. Tapi tentu saja Danzo menghafal jalannya.

Sesampainya di dapur Danzo menyalahkan dua batang lilin, kemudian menaruhnya di tempat lilin dari kaca berbentuk bulat. Lalu ia duduk di bangku yang merapat ke dinding. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah oven raksasa. Oven paling besar yang pernah dilihat Hinata. Ketika ia menanyakannya ke Danzo, laki-laki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan oven, tapi kompor kapal. Di samping sana ada lubang terbuka. Kau harus berjalan memutar untuk melihatnya. Di situ aku bisa memasak daging. Di sebelah sini kau bisa melihat panci tembaga yang besar sekali, yang dilesakkan ke dalam. Jumlahnya ada empat, dan semua dibutuhkan untuk membuat sup daging sapi. Dagingnya ada di sana... sebagian dagingnya sudah busuk. Aku sudah memisahkan daging yang busuk dari yang masih segar. Sebagian sedang direbus di air yang sudah kutambahkan sebelum aku ke atas tadi untuk bicara dengan Mate. Di sini pengap, aku butuh udara laut yang segar. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan kalau aku tinggal?"

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan dapur, Danzo melambaikan tangan ke arah tumpukkan daging busuk yang dibiarkannya tergeletak di meja panjang di samping, terpikir untuk mengatakan ia akan membuangnya ke laut begitu merasa baikan, tapi ia melupakannya begitu rasa denyut di kepalanya terasa lagi.

"Tidak banyak yang harus dilakukan," gumam Danzo sambil susah payah berdiri. "Tinggal potong-potong saja sayurannya dan tambahkan bumbu yang ada di sana. Kau mau aku tetap di sini untuk mengetahui barang-barang yang kau perlukan atau..."

"Tidak," potong Hinata. "Aku bisa sendiri. Kau pergilah dan minta Kakashi untuk memeriksa benjolan di kepalamu. Mungkin dia punya obat khusus untuk meredakan sakitnya."

"Dia pasti mempunyainya," kata Danzo. "Dia akan memberiku segelas penuh minuman keras untuk menghilangkan semua memar dan sakitku, atau akan kuhajar dia kalau tak mau memberikannya."

.

.

Begitu Danzo pergi Hinata mulai bekerja. Ia akan membuat sup terenak yang pernah dimakan semua awak kapal Naruto. Ia juga menambahkan sisa daging yang ditemukannya di meja samping, tiap panci ia tambahkan sedikit. Kemudian ia menaburkan sedikit bumbu yang ditemukannya di tempat kecil di bawah panci tembaga ke dalam masing-masing wadah. Salah satu botolnya berisi kayu manis yang dihaluskan. Aromanya sangat keras, jadi ia hanya menambahkan sedikit saja.

Hinata menghabiskan sisa paginya dan sebagian siangnya di dapur kapal. Ia merasa agak aneh karena tidak ada yang mencarinya. Dan pikiran itu membuatnya teringat akan Naruto. Ke mana suaminya itu? Apa pria itu tidak peduli dengannya keadaannya?

"Tidak berperasaan, bahkan dia tidak menyapaku dengan pantas tadi," gerutu Hinata. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan handuk yang diikatkan pada pergelangan tangannya dan menyibakkan berkas rambutnya yang basah ke bahunya.

"Siapa yang tidak berperasaan?"

Suara baritone yang mengagetkannya itu berasal dari ambang pintu. Hinata kenal suara itu. Dia tahu kalau yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu suaminya, Naruto. Lalu Hinata berbalik dan meberengutkan wajahnya. "Kau yang tidak berperasaan karena tidak menyapaku tadi."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Memasak sup. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Mencarimu."

"Apa kau pernah memasak sup?"

Hinata mendekati Naruto dan berdiri dihadapannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Belum," kata Hinata. "Tadinya aku tidak tahu caranya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu dan itu tidak terlalu sulit."

"Hinata..."

"Anak-anak itu menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi pada Danzo. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan kesetian mereka lagi. Lagi pula, aku ingin pegawaiku menyukaiku."

"Pegawaimu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, mereka sudah kuanggap pegawaiku. Karena kau tidak punya rumah dan tidak punya pelayan, tapi kau punya kapal ini. Jadi dengan begitu pegawaimu adalah pegawaiku juga. Begitu mereka mencicipi supku, aku yakin mereka akan menyukaiku lagi."

"Apa pedulimu mereka suka padamu atau tidak?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati istrinya. Dari jaraknya berdiri ia bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata. Mungkin karena panas ruangan ini yang membuat wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Helai-helai rambutnya juga basah karena keringat yang sudah membasahi dahinya. Melihat hal itu secara refleks ia menyibakkan seberkas rambut dari pipi Hinata.

"Naruto, semua orang ingin disukai orang lain."

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Itu berlaku hanya untuk kau, karena kau orang aneh," kata Hinata kesal karena Naruto tak mau sependapat dengannya.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto melangkah lebih dekat lagi ke Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau masih sakit setelah semalam?"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah seperti tomat, karena pertanyaan itu. Saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata tak berani menatap mata suaminya. "Semalam memang terasa sakit."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu istrinya.

"Bukan? Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tahu, apa sekarang masih terasa sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata. "Sekarang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi."

Lama mereka saling memandang. Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto mau menciumnya, tapi ia tidak tahu pasti. "Naruto? Kau masih belum menyapaku dengan pantas hari ini."

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Maksudnya? Apa itu sapaan yang pantas?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Hinata, tapi dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata selanjutnya.

Hinata membuka matanya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau seharusnya menciumku."

"Kenapa?" Naruto kembali bertanya, menggoda Hinata.

Melihat Naruto berpura-pura bodoh seperti itu, Hinata merasa sangat jengkel sekali. "Sudahlah lakukan saja," perintah Hinata.

Sebelum Naruto sempat mengajukan pertanyaan menyebalkan lainnya, Hinata memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan menarik kepalanya turun mendekati wajahnya. "Oh, sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Naruto tak melawan ataupun mengambil alih ciuman itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata selanjutnya.

Karena Naruto tak menanggapi ciumannya, Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya lalu berkata. "Ini akan terasa menyenangkan kalau kau mau berkerja sama. Kau seharusnya membalas ciumanku."

Naruto yang merasa puas karena Hinata yang memintanya ikut bekerja sama, akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan bibirnya menyapu bibir Hinata. Saat Hinata mulai mendesah, Naruto memperdalam lumatan bibirnya.

Ketika Naruto menghentikan ciumannya Hinata menyadar di dada Naruto, ia seperti meleh saat berciuman dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto merangkul istrinya dengan erat. Aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata menguar memasuki rongga hidungnya, aroma itu sangat manis dan menggairahkan.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berciuman?" bisik Naruto parau. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dijawab istrinya.

"Kau yang mengajariku," jawab Hinata.

"Kau belum pernah mencium siapa pun selain aku?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan caraku menciummu maka..."

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Naruto cepat memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata tak mempercayainya.

"Hmm," gumam Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya menghampiri lilin. Ditiupnya kedua lilin itu, kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dapur," kata Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Kau perlu tidur siang."

"Aku apa? Aku tidak pernah tidur siang, memang kau pikir aku anak bayi apa?"

"Tapi sekarang kau perlu tidur siang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan supku yang enak itu?"

"Oh, sudahlah Hinata. Aku tidak mau kau masak lagi."

Hinata merengutkan wajahnya memandang punggung lebar laki-laki itu. "Aku kan sudah jelaskan alasanku kenapa mau masak, masa aku tinggalkan masakanku?" gerutu Hinata.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan kesetian mereka dengan semangkuk rendaman air?"

Seandainya Naruto memperlambat jalannya sedikit saja, Hinata sudah menendang kaki laki-laki itu. Tapi saat ini dia hanya bisa berteriak kesal. "Masakanku bukan rendaman air."

Naruto sudah tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan istrinya. Ia terus menyeret Hinata sampai ke kabin mereka. Hinata agak terkejut ketika Naruto ikut masuk. Karena laki-laki itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Berbalik, Hinata."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya heran, karena sikap suaminya sangat aneh dan menyebalkan. Kali ini Naruto lebih cepat membuka reseleting dibajunya dibanding kemarin.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur siang, Naruto," kata Hinata lagi.

Naruto tak mengindahkan ucapan Hinata. Ia terus melepaskan setiap pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata sampai jatuh ke lantai. Hinata masih belum menyadari kalau Naruto bukan ingin tidur, melainkan ia ingin melakukan hal yang semalam lagi. Saat Naruto hendak melepaskan pakaian dalam istrinya, Hinata menepis tangannya.

Naruto pun berhenti dengan kegiatannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke istrinya. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh istirinya yang tertutupi pakaian dalamnya. Mulai dari buah dadanya yang penuh, pingganya yang mungil, serta kakinya yang panjang dan indah.

Melihat Naruto memperhatikannya seperti itu, Hinata merasa gelisah. Dan ia pun berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi usaha itu hanya sia-sia belaka.

Hinata berhenti merasa malu ketika melihat Naruto membuka kancing kemejanya. "Apa kau akan tidur siang juga?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidur siang," kata Naruto sambil melemparkan kemejanya ke samping, kemudian ia bersandar ke pintu untuk melepas sepatu botnya.

Melihat hal itu Hinata mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau bukan ingin ganti baju, kan?"

"Bukan," jawab Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran miringnya.

"Kau bukan mau..."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku mau," kata Naruto lambat-lambat memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Tidak? Kenapa tidak?" tanya Naruto berdiri tegak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Naruto mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Ini siang hari," celetuk Hinata tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Oh, sial Hinata. Kau tidak takut lagi padaku, kan? Demi Tuhan Hinata, aku takkan sanggup jika harus melewati cobaan itu lagi."

"Cobaan?!" berang Hinata. "Kau menyebut bercinta denganku cobaan?"

Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya lagi. "Kau takut?"

Raut wajah Naruto menyiratkan seakan dia takut mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Semalam aku tidak takut padamu," kata Hinata. Ia menyedekapkan tangannya kemudian melanjutkan. "Selam kau yang takut bukan aku, Ingat?"

Tak mau menanggapi pertanyaan itu Naruto berkata, "Tadi katamu sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

"Sekarang memang sudah tak sakit," bisik Hinata. "Tapi aku tahu kalau kita melakukannya, pasti rasa sakit itu akan terasa lagi."

"Apa rasanya sesakit itu?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Apa kau akan... bergerak lagi?"

"Yeah," kata Naruto malas-malasan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku akan banyak bergerak nanti."

"Kalau begitu. Selain tidur siang kita tak akan melakukan apa pun, Naruto," perintah Hinata.

Perempuan ini perlu mengerti siapa suami dan siapa istri, pikir Naruto. Ia memutuskan akan menjelaskan segala hal tentang kewajiban Hinata untuk menurutinya nanti. Sekarang yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah menciumnya. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Hinata, menariknya ke bawah pintu sekat, kemudian melepaskannya ketika tangannya meraih ke atas untuk menutup pintu sekat itu.

Setelah pintu sekat tertutup rapat, kabin menjadi gelap gulita. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mencium Hinata. Ciuman yang panjang, basah dan bergairah. Kemudian Naruto berbalik untuk menyalahkan lilin. Tapi tangan Hinata mencegahnya.

"Jangan," bisik Hinata.

"Aku ingin melihat ketika kau..."

Naruto tak meneruskan penjelasannya ketika tangan Hinata berada di ikat pinggangnya. Tangan istrinya terasa bergetar saat membuka kancing celananya. Jari-jari wanita itu menyentuh setiap otot yang ada di perut Naruto. Tarikan napas Naruto menunjukkan laki-laki itu menyukai apa yang dilakukan istrinya. Hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi semakin berani. Hinata menempelkan pipinya ke dada Naruto, lalu secara perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan celana Naruto ke bawah.

"Kau ingin melihatku ketika aku apa, Naruto?" bisik Hinata menggoda.

"Ketika kau mencapai kepuasan," kata Naruto dengan erangan pelan. "Oh, Tuhan. Hinata, sentuh aku."

Kini sekujur tubuh Naruto menegang. Hinata tersenyum sendiri melihat itu. ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sentuhannya bisa membuat laki-laki itu sangat bergairah. Ia terus mengelus perut Naruto sampai kebagian bawahnya. "Ini aku sedang menyentuhmu, Naruto."

Naruto yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menerima siksaan itu, menarik tangan Hinata dan manaruhnya di tempat di mana paling ia inginkan untuk disentuh.

Hinata ingin mengusapnya, tapi Naruto tak membiarkannya. Lenguhannya dalam dan serak, "Jangan," kata Naruto. "Pegang saja, remas tapi jangan... Oh, Tuhan, Hinata hentikan."

Karena Naruto terdengar seperti kesakitan, Hinata menarik tangannya dan bertanya. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" bisik Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto malah kembali melumat bibir Hinata. Hinata pun menerimanya saja tanpa melawan, dia malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Ketika Naruto beralih ke lehernya dengan menghujani ciuman-ciuman di bawah cuping telinganya, Hinata kembali berusaha menyentuh bagian sensitif Naruto. Tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk kehilangan kendali," bisik Naruto. "Kau membuatku mustahil untuk menahan diri."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyentuhmu di situ. Kalau kau mau berjanji tidak akan banyak bergerak kalau sedang bercinta denganku."

"Itu tidak mungkin Hinata. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah di dalam kau akan menginginkan aku banyak bergerak," kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto kembali menarik Hinata merapat ke dadanya. "Kau tahu Hinata?" tanyanya di antara ciuman penuh nafsunya.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan membuatmu memohon padaku."

Dan Naruto pun menepati ucapannya. Begitu keduanya berada di ranjang, Hinata memohon padanya untuk segera mengakhiri siksaan manis itu. Naruto pun menurutinya, ia mempercepat gerakannya dan mengakhiri gerakannya dengan sentakan yang dalam saat mereka berdua mencapai puncak kepuasannya.

Ketika Naruto akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuh Hinata, ia merasakan tangannya basah. Seketika itu juga ia sadar kalau Hinata menangis.

"Hinata, apa aku menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hanya sedikit," bisik Hinata malu-malu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto heran sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata. "Semua terasa begitu... luar biasa. Aku sangat..."

Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata dengan menciumnya.

Ketika bunyi peluit tanda pergantian rotasi jaga, Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu. Jika ia terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, perempuan itu bisa mencuri hatinya, dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi dia akan menjadi pria lemah yang terpedaya oleh cinta. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi dia tidak ingin pengalaman pahitnya terulang lagi, karena cinta ia kehilangan semuanya. Keluarganya, sahabatnya juga pekerjaanya saat ia muda dulu. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Tidak! Naruto tidak akan membiarkan perempuan itu merebut hatinya yang sudah sejak lama ia lindungi.

"Naruto, kenapa kau memberengut begitu?" tanya Hinata heran saat melihat wajah suaminya dikerutkan seperti saat ini.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Naruto malah bangkit dari tempat tidur, berpakaian dengan membelakangi Hinata, lalu keluar kabin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Cukup lama Hinata tak bereaksi atas sikap Naruto yang mengejutkan itu. Sikap Naruto itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang dikejar-kejar setan. Seketika itu juga Hinata berpikir, apa bercinta denganku sangat tidak berarti untuknya? Apa segitu tidak pedulinya kah dia padaku?

Tangis Hinata pun pecah. Ia tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto yang sangat tidak memperdulikannya itu. Padahal dia membutuhkan kata-kata cinta pria itu. Tapi kenapa, Naruto sangat tidak memperdulikannya. Apa mungkin Naruto menganggap dirinya sebagai tempat pelampiasan nafsu saja? Cepat digunakan, cepat juga dilupakan. Pelacur saja mendapat perlakuan yang lebih baik dari pada yang diterimanya ini, pikir Hinata. Wanita penghibur setidaknya dibayar satu-dua ribu yen.

Ketika air matanya sudah kering. Hinata melampiaskan amarahnya pada ranjanganya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan memukul batal yang digunakan Naruto tadi. Setelah puas dengan membayangkan kepala suaminya yang dipukulinya, Hinata menarik bantal itu kedalam pelukannya. Aroma laki-laki itu masih ia bisa tercium oleh indra penciumannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menyadari betapa menyedihkan sikapnya itu. Ia pun melempar bantal Naruto ke samping dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan bangkit dari ranjang, ia berniat mau merapikan kabin saja untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Naruto.

.

.

Hinata tetap berada di dalam kamar sepanjang siang hari itu. Ia mengenakan gaun yang tadi lagi. Dan ketika kabin sudah bersih, ia duduk di salah satu kursi kerja Naruto. Hinata memutuskan untuk menggambar saja untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan pikirannya. Ia meraih kertas dan pensilnya dan mulai menggambar sketsa kapal.

Menggambar ternyata mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari Naruto. Karena selama menggambar ia bisa melepaskan bebannya, ia saja sampai tak sadar saat Kakashi datang menyela keasyikannya. Pria itu mengetuk pintu sangat keras membuat Hinata terkejut karenanya. Kakashi datang untuk menanyakan apakah Hinata ingin makan malam bersama kelompok jaga pertama atau kedua. Dan Hinata pun meminta untuk makan bareng bibinya saja, karena ia ingin menunggu para awak kapal memakan masakannya duluan, dia ingin tahu apa pendapat para awak kapalnya tentang masakannya yang lezat itu.

Sebentar lagi mungkin para awak kapal akan datang ke kabinnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Oleh karena itu ia bersiap untuk makan malam, pertama ia menyisir rambut dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia ingin tampil sempurna kalau para awak kapal nanti berkunjung ke kabinnya.

Sebentar lagi para pegawainya akan setia seratus persen padanya. Lagi pula, memasak sup untuk mereka adalah langkah penting untuk menarik hati mereka.

.

.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, ketika malam tiba. Para awak kapal malah berpikiran lain, mereka malah berpikir kalau Hinata hendak membunuh mereka.

Kenapa mereka berpikir seperti itu? Karena kejadiannya bermula dari waktu jam pertukaran tugas jaga di mulai.

Tepat jam enam petang para awak kapal melakukan pertukaran tugas jaga. Kelompok pertama yang sudah selesai dengan semua tugasnya masuk ke dapur lebih dulu, mereka pergi ke dapur kapal untuk mengambil makan malam mereka. Mereka sudah sangat kelaparan, karena mereka sudah bekerja seharian. Kelompok pertama sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, mereka menggosok lantai geladak sampai bersih, lalu tempat tidur gantung juga sudah di sikat bersih, jala sudah diperbaiki, dan setengah meriam sudah dibersihkan dengan seksama. Mereka letih, dan lapar sekali. Sebagian besar dari mereka makan sampai dua mangkuk penuh.

Mereka baru merasakan gejala mual itu ketika kelompok jaga kedua menyantap bagian mereka.

Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu kalau para awak kapal sakit. Tapi ia mulai tak sabaran, karena tidak ada satu pun dari awak kapal itu yang datang untuk berterima kasih padanya. Ketika terdengar ketukan keras di pintu, ia segera bergegas membukanya. Jiraya berdiri di ambang pintu, memberengut menatapnya. Senyum Hinata seketika pudar ketika melihat wajah memberengut Jiraya itu.

"Selamat sore, Jiraya," sapa Hinata. "Apa ada yang tidak beres? Kau kelihatan sangat tidak senang."

"Kau belum makan sup, kan Nona Hinata?" tanya Jiraya.

Hinata menggeleng heran. "Aku sedang menunggu untuk makan malam bersama Shizune," jelas Hinata. "Jiraya, suara mengerikan apa itu?" Hinata melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu, dia ingin melihat dari mana sumber suara itu.

"Awak kapal."

"Awak kapal?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari samping Jiraya. Ekspresi wajahnya membuat napas Hinata tercekat. Suaminya terlihat sangat marah, secara refleks Hinata mundur. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata ketakutan yang jelas terbaca oleh Naruto. "Apa ada yang tidak beres? Apakah Shizune? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Shizune baik-baik saja," sela Jiraya.

Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Jiraya menyingkir, setelah Jiraya menyingkir Naruto masuk ke dalam kabinnya. Karena ketakutan Hinata terus mundur menjauhi Naruto. Saat melihat rahang Naruto yang terkatup rapat, Hinata menyimpulkan kalau ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto dengan bisikan lirih.

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berusaha lebih spesifik dalam pertanyaannya. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Kemudian dia menendang pintu kabin sampai menutup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata menahan rasa takutnya.

"Sup buatanmu," kata Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata bingung. Ada apa dengan sup buatannya? Apa karena supnya kah Naruto jadi semarah ini padanya? Pikir Hinata. "Mereka tidak suka dengan supku?"

"Kau tidak sengaja, kan?"

Karena tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Hinata tak menjawab. Naruto bisa melihat kebingungan di mata istrinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai sepuluh baru berkata. "Kalau begitu, secara tidak sengaja kau berusaha membunuh mereka, kan?"

Hinata terkesiap dengan tuduhan Naruto itu. "Apa? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku mau membunuh mereka. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran sejahat itu padaku? Sekarang mereka sudah jadi bagian dari pegawaiku, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti mereka. Kalau mereka tidak suka dengan supku, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sangat cerewet soal makanan."

"Cerewet?" bentak Naruto berang. "Dua puluh awak kapalku sekarang sedang berpegangan di pagar kapal. Mereka memuntahkan sup buatanmu yang mereka makan. Sepuluh lagi sedang merintih kesakitan di tempat tidur gantung mereka. Memang mereka belum mati, tapi mereka pasti berharap mati saja sekalian."

Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" pekik Hinata. "Maksudmu, supku tidak enak? Lalu gara-gara supku tidak enak anak buahmu sakit? Oh, Tuhan, aku harus pergi dan menolong mereka."

Hinata sudah hendak pergi keluar kabin, tapi Naruto menahannya dan menarik bahunya. "Menolong? Yang ada mereka akan menolongmu meninggalkan kapal."

"Mereka tidak akan melemparku ke laut. Aku ini majikan mereka."

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak. Kemudian tersadar kalau sebenarnya ia memang sudah berteriak sejak tadi. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian berkata lagi. "Saat ini mereka sangat ingin melenyapkanmu dari kapal, kau mengerti?"

Mendengar penjelasan suaminya, Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menahan tangisnya. Kemudian Naruto menariknya ke tempat tidur dan mendorongnya duduk. "Nah, istriku. Sekarang kau akan menceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa membuat sup sialan itu?"

Mendengar pertannyaan Naruto, tangis Hinata pun pecah. Dan Naruto memerlukan waktu hampir dua puluh menit untuk mengetahui penyebab dari semua kekacauan itu. Itu pun bukan dari Hinata, melainkan dari Danzo. Pria itu memberi tahu Naruto, kalau dia meninggalkan daging yang sudah busuk di pinggir meja, dan ia lupa memberi tahu Hinata soal daging-daging itu. Danzo berpikir kalau Hinata mencapur daging-daging itu kedalam supnya sehingga sup itu menjadi mala petaka di kapalnya.

Setelah mengetahui penyebabnya. Naruto mengunci Hinata di dalam kabin agar Hinata tidak menimbulkan masalah lagi. Hinata sangat marah sama sikap Naruto yang menuduhnya sembarangan seperti itu. Kemarahannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Naruto tidak kembali ke kabinnnya, saat itu Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto masih sangat marah padanya sehingga tidak mau tidur dengannya. Padahal Naruto dan para awak kapal lainnya yang masih sehat harus mengambil alih tugas jaga berikutnya. Dan Hinata tidak tahu soal itu.

Naruto baru kembali ke kabin keesokan harinya. Saat memasuki kabin laki-laki itu tidak berbicara dan langsung tidur begitu saja. Kekesalan Hinata pun meluap lagi, karena Naruto tidur sepanjang pagi itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dikurung seperti ini terus. Ia juga tak tahan dengan dengkuran Naruto.

Saat itu jam menujukkan pukul satu siang ketika akhirnya Hinata berhasil menyelinap keluar lewat pintu palka. Saat sudah sampai di geladak Hinata membuka payung birunya yang dia bawa, dan memutuskan akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar geladak. Dan ternyata keputusan itu membuatnya menyesal, karena setiap ia berjalan melewati awak kapal mereka berbalik memunggunginya. Sebagian besar dari mereka masih terlihat pucat.

Selama perjalanan menuju dek atas Hinata berusaha menahan urai air matanya, ia pergi ke dek atas karena ingin menghindari wajah-wajah memberengut itu, meski hanya beberapa menit saja. Setelah menenangkan dirinya Hinata baru menyadari kalau di dek teratas ini penuh dengan tambang dan tiang kapal. Hampir tidak ada ruang untuk berjalan-jalan di sana. Kemudian Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk diantara dua tambang besar lalu membuka payungnya sebagai usaha menghalangi sinar panas matahari yang menyengat kulitnya.

Selama duduk di sana Hinata menyusun sebuah rencana untuk membujuk para awak kapal agar menyukainya lagi. Sampai tanpa tersadar lengan dan wajahnya memerah karena sinar matahari. Ini tidak baik bagi seorang perempuan berjalan-jalan dengan kulit yang kemerahan seperti ini, pikir Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke bawah dan menengok bibinya.

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan mengunjungi seseorang yang peduli padanya. Shizune tidak akan menyalahkannya. Ya, ini akan menjadi kunjungan yang menyenangkan, itulah yang dia butuhkan sekarang. Hinata berdiri dan menarik payungnya, tapi ternyata jari-jari payung yang kecil itu tersangkut di tali tambang. Ia perlu waktu sampai lima menit untuk membuka simpul-simpul di tali itu sehingga payungnya bisa lepas sebagian. Angin kembali bertiup kencang, membuat pekerjaannya menjadi lebih sulit. Sura layar yang menampar-nampar tiang terdengar cukup keras untuk menenggelamkan gerutuan frustasinya. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah ketika payungnya robek. Ia memutuskan akan meminta bantuan Kakashi atau Jiraya saja nanti. Kemudian Hinata berjalan meninggalkan payungnya menggantung di tali.

Suara berdebum keras terjadi ketika ia hampir sampai di geladak. Goncangan dari debuman itu membuatnya nyaris terjungkal dari tangga. Tapi untungnya Kisame menangkapnya tepat pada waktunya. Keduanya menengok ke arah kegaduhan di dek atas dan sempat melihat salah satu tiang kapal menghantam tiang lainnya yang lebih besar.

Kisame segera berlari, berteriak meminta bantuan untuk bergegas naik ke tangga. Hinata memutuskan sebaiknya dia menyingkir dari semua kekacauan yang mendadak terlihat disekitarnya. Ia menunggu sampai beberapa orang awak kapal lain berlari melewatinya, lalu turun ke kabin Shizune. Kakashi baru saja keluar dari kabin Shizune ketika Hinata berjalan melewatinya.

"Selamat siang Kakashi," sapa Hinata. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk membungkuk memberi salam, lalu berkata lagi. "Aku ingin menjenguk Shizune beberapa menit saja. Hanya ingin melihat keadaan bibiku hari ini. Aku janji tidak akan membuatnya kelelahan."

Kakashi menyeringai. "Aku percaya padamu," katanya. "Tapi aku masih akan kembali nanti, setengah jam lagi untuk memeriksa kondisi Shizune."

Tepat saat itu suara benturan yang mambahana mengguncang kapal lagi. Hinata mencengkeram pintu agar tidak jatuh. "Astaga, anginnya hari ini kencang sekali, ya Kakashi?"

Pelaut itu sudah berlari menuju tangga ketika berkata, "Itu bukan angin," teriak Kakashi sambil menengok ke belakang.

Hinata menutup pintu kabin Shizune tepat ketika Naruto berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Melihat kadatangan Hinata ke kabinnya, Shizune yang tadinya sedang tiduran. Berusaha bangun dan bersandar dikepala tempat tidurnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih sehat dari kemarin Bibi?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Aku senang melihatmu membaik."

"Iya kau benar, hari ini aku merasa lebih sehat," kata Shizune. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata. Kemudian dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan bibinya.

Shizune mengerutkan keningnya lalu kembali berkata. "Aku mendengar cerita tentang sup itu. Aku tahu kau dalam keadaan tidak baik."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak makan sup itu," kata Hinata. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada awak kapal ini. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mereka sakit seperti itu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu," kata Shizune menengangkan Hinata. "Aku juga sudah bilang begitu pada Kakashi. Aku membelamu, Nak. Kubilang padanya kalau kau tidak punya niat jahat pada mereka."

Mendengar penjelasan bibinya Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka jahat sekali sampai berpikiran kalau aku akan membunuh mereka. Aku ini kan majikan mereka, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti pegawaiku sendiri. Mereka bersikap sama saja seperti kapten mereka. Menyebalkan."

"Lalu bagiamana dengan Naruto?" tanya Shizune. "Apa dia menyalahkanmu juga?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Dia terlihat agak kesal soal sup itu, kurasa dia tahu kalau aku tidak berniat buruk pada awak kapalnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa pikiran mereka terhdapku. Sekarang ini aku sedang sangat kesal pada Naruto dari pada dia kesal padaku," tambahnya ketika Shizune tersenyum. "Dia tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Hinata tak memberi kesempatan pada bibinya untuk menanggapi pernyataan dramatisnya. "Ya ampun seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan itu. Naruto adalah suamiku dan aku harus selalu setia padanya. Bibi aku malu sekali sudah berbicara buruk tentang Naruto. Seharusnya..."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" potong Shizune.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyakitiku. Hanya saja..."

Semenit berlalu Shizune berusaha menduga apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi keponakannya, sementara itu Hinata sendiri sedang berusaha mencari cara yang baik untuk menjelaskan ke bibinya.

Ketika Hinata mulai tersipu. Shizune menebak masalahnya. Masalah yang sedang dihadapi Hinata pasti menyakut kedekatan intim dalam pernikahan mereka. "Apa dia tidak bersikap lembut ketika bercinta denganmu?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Dia sangat lembut padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Sesudah melakukan hal itu... dikedua kalinya... dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata sayangnya padaku. Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Pelacur saja masih diperlakukan lebih baik dari aku."

Shizune merasa lega karena mengetahui Naruto bersikap lembut pada Hinata sehingga dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sikap Naruto yang kurang perhatian pada keponakannya itu. "Apa kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau memelurkan kata-kata sayang itu?" tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Tidak."

"Menurutku, Naruto tidak tahu kalau kau memerlukan kata-kata sayang darinya. Sehingga dia tidak mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak butuh kata-kata sayangnya," bantah Hinata cepat. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit perhatiannya. Tapi kau benar bibi, aku memang membutuhkan kata-kata pujiannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku memang menginginkan itu dari Naruto," kata Hinata. "Bibi? Apa kau sadar kalau kapal ini miring? Kenapa Naruto tidak menegakkannya lagi, ya..."

Semenit kemudian bibinya baru memperhatikan pergantian topik pembicaraan itu. "Iya benar, agak miring," kata Shizune. "Tadi kau bilang kalau anginnya sedang bertiup sangat kencang."

"Sepertinya kapal juga berhenti berlayar, ya?" kata Hinata. "Semoga saja kapal tidak terguling," lanjutnya sambil mendesah. "Aku belum pernah belajar berenang. Tapi itu tidak penting. Naruto pasti tidak akan membiarkan aku tenggelam."

"Kanapa tidak?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja karena aku istrinya," jawab Hinata cepat. "Dia berjanji akan melindungiku, Bibi."

"Dan kau sangat yakin kalau dia akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba saja kapal kembali miring, semakin mendekat ke permukaan air. Hinata melihat bibinya sangat ketakutan, karena Shizune mencengkram tangannya sangat kuat. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk tangan Shizune untuk menenangkan bibinya. "Naruto adalah kapten kapal ini. Dia pasti tak akan membiarkan kita jatuh ke laut. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jadi kau jangan khawatir."

Raungan keras tiba-tiba terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kabin. Ternyata namanya yang sedang diteriakkan. Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar raungan namannya itu. Kemudian dia berpaling memandang Shizune dengan wajah memberengut. "Sekarang kau tahu yang aku maksudkan? Sekalinya Naruto memanggil namaku, dia meneriakkannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal sekarang. Dia itu sangat tempramental. Tak heran aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya itu."

"Pergi dan lihat apa maunya," saran Shizune. "Jangan takut saat dia berteriak-teriak padamu. Ingat saja untuk melihat di balik apa yang kasat mata."

"Aku tahu," kata Hinata diiringi desahannya. Ia berdiri dan merapikan kerutan-kerutan di bajunya. "Lihat di balik apa yang kasatmata, dan aku akan menemukan laki-laki yang baik," katanya mengulang saran bibinya. "Akan kucoba."

Hinata mengecup Shizune dan bergegas keluar menuju koridor, dan nyaris bertabrakan dengan Jiraya. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu menyabar lengannya agar tidak terjatuh. "Ikut aku," perintah Jiraya.

Jiraya menarik Hinata ke tangga yang menuju lantai bawah, mereka berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Hinata menolak untuk turun ke bawah, kemudian berkata. "Naruto memanggilku, Jiraya. Aku harus menemuinya. Dia ada di geladak, kan?"

"Aku tahu dia ada di mana," gumam Jiraya. "Tapi dia perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk menenangkan dirinya, Hinata. Kau bersembunyi saja di sini sampai dia..."

"Aku tidak akan sembunyi dari suamiku," potong Hinata.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya berdebat. Sudah masuk sa..."

Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika suara menggelegar Naruto terdengar dibelakangnya. Dia berbalik dan dengan berani berusaha tersenyum. Lagi pula ada salah seorang pegawai berdiri disampingnya, seharusnya Naruto melupakan dulu amarahnya itu. Tapi kalau dilihat dari mata suaminya yang membelalak marah mengubah niatnya. Ia tak lagi peduli kalau Jiraya memperhatikan. Ia pun balas melotot.

"Astaga Naruto. Seharunya kau tidak menyelinap seperti setan begitu. Kau membuatku sangat kaget."

"Hinata," bisik Jiraya. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan berka..."

Hinata tak memperdulikan gumaman pelaut itu. Dia malah menlanjutkan ucapannya. "Mumpung kita sedang membicarakan kebiasaan burukmu, sekalian saja kukatakan kalau aku mulai sangat muak dengan kebiasanmu yang selalu membentak-bentakku. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tolong katakan dengan nada yang beradap, Sir."

Melihat Naruto yang semakin memelototkan matanya ke Hinata. Jiraya berdiri di samping Hinata. Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah dari mana juga sudah berdiri di sisi satunya. Mereka berdiri mengapit Hinata, dan Hinata pun baru tersadar dengan fakta menakjubkan itu, kalau kedua pelaut ganas itu sedang berusaha melindunginya.

"Kalian tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan menyakitiku," kata Hinata pada ke dua pelaut itu. "Mungkin dia memang ingin, tapi dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya, semarah apa pun dia."

"Dia kelihatan seperti ingin membunuhmu," kata Jiraya dengan suara yang dalam dan lambat-lambat. Ia menyeringai melihat keberanian Hinata.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum mulai bicara lagi. Ia menatap Hinata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, kemudian berhitung dari satu sampai sepuluh untuk menenangkan amarahnya.

"Dia memang selalu terlihat hendak membunuh orang," balas Hinata berbisik. Ia bersedekap, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat kesal dan bukannya takut.

Naruto masih belum berkata-kata. Tapi sorot matanya membuat kulit Hinata seperti terbakar. Sejujurnya, suaminya itu memang terlihat ingin mencekiknya. Tapi Hinata berusaha melupakan pemikiran itu.

Lihat di balik apa yang kasatmata. Itu nasihat bibinya. Tapi untuk sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan nasihat itu. Bahkan sekarang dia tak sanggup untuk menatap mata Naruto lebih dari satu-dua detakan jantungnya sendiri.

"Baiklah," gumam Hinata ketika ia tak mampu lagi menahan tatapan garang suaminya. "Apa ada awak lain lagi yang memakan supku? Apakah itu alasan kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Otot di sisi rahang Naruto bergerak-gerak. Hinata berpikir seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi, karena membuat Naruto mengingat pada kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya kemarin. Kemudian dia tersadar kalau Naruto sedang memegang payungnya.

Kelopak mata Naruto berkedut-kedut. Dua kali. Astaga sepertinya dia mulai terserang gejala penyakit, pikir Naruto. Yang pasti ini semua salah Hinata, karena berkat kejahilan istrinya yang polos itu dia jadi seperti ini. Setelah menarik napas menahan amarahnya, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lalu menyeretnya ke kabin. Saat sampai di dalam kabin Naruto membanting pintu kabin sampai berdebum. Kemudian dia bersandar di pintu itu.

Hinata menghampiri meja, kemudian berbalik dan bersandar di sana. Ia berusaha terlihat santai. "Naruto, kulihat kau lagi-lagi marah karena sesuatu," kata Hinata. "Apa kau akan memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu marah. Atau kau mau terus berdiri di sana dan melotot padaku? Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, Naruto."

"Aku menguji kesabaranmu?" tanya Naruto geram.

Hinata tak berani menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Kau tahu barang ini?" tanya Naruto membentak. Ia mengangkat payung Hinata, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap benda itu dan seketika melihat payungnya sudah patah menjadi dua. "Kau mematahkan payung cantikku?" tanya Hinata. Ia tampak marah saat bertanya.

Pelupuk mata Naruto kembali berkedut-kedut, melihat Hinata marah karena payungnya patah. "Tidak, bukan aku yang mematahkan benda sialanmu ini. Apa kau yang melepas simpul pengikatnya?"

"Naruto berhenti berteriak seperti itu padaku," protes Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau kau membentak-bentakku terus."

"Jawab!"

"Ya, aku memang melepas beberapa tali yang lebih besar. Tapi aku punya alasan untuk melakukan hal itu," lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. "Tali-tali itu tersangkut di payungku, dan aku berusaha untuk melepaskan payungku dari jerat... Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kalau aku melepas simpul tali itu?"

"Kita kehilangan dua layar."

Hinata tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Kita kenapa?"

"Dua layar hancur."

"Dan itu alasanmu marah-marah padaku? Oh, suamiku. Minimal kau masih punya enam layar lagi di perahu ini, kan?"

"Kapal," kata Naruto penuh penekanan. "Ini kapal, bukan perahu."

"Oh ya, maaf. Tadi aku hendak mengatakan kapal," kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau masih punya barang-barang seperti ini?"

"Namanya payung," jawab Hinata. "Dan ya. Aku masih punya tiga lagi."

"Berikan padaku. Sekarang!"

"Mau kau apakan payung-payungku?"

Hinata bergegas menuju koper pakaiannya ketika Naruto melangkah mendekatinya dengan wajah mengancam. "Aku tidak tahu untuk apa kau membutuhkan payungku," bisik Hinata.

"Akan kubuang ke laut. Kalau beruntung benda itu bisa membuat ikan hiu lumpuh."

"Kau tidak boleh membuang payungku ke laut. Ini serasi dengan gaun yang aku bawa. Lagi pula payung-payungku ini dibuat oleh desiner khusus. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh membuang payungku... tidak boleh." Hinata mengakhiri letupan emosinya dengan nyaris meratap."

"Tentu saja boleh," kata Naruto dengan lembut. Tapi menurut Hinata, suaminya itu masih terlalu kejam. Masa payung-payung kesayangannya mau dibuang ke laut.

"Tolong berikan alasan yang jelas kenapa kau ingin membuang payungku," tanya Hinata. "Mungkin aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Ketika selesai berbicara Hinata berhasil menemukan ketiga payungnya di dasar koper, tapi ketika ia berdiri dan berbalik menghadapi suaminya kembali, ia memeluk ketiga payungnya erat-erat.

"Karena payungmu berbahaya, itu sebabnya."

"Bagaimana payung bisa berbahaya?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Payung pertama melumpuhkan semua awak kapalku," kata Naruto mulai menjelaskan.

"Tapi hanya Danzo yang sakit," ralat Hinata tak terima tuduhan itu.

"Dan karena itulah kau memasak sup yang kemudian membuat seluruh awak kapalku sakit," balas Naruto.

Pendapat Naruto ada benarnya juga, pikir Hinata saat itu.

"Lalu payung kedua melumpuhkan kapalku," lanjut Naruto. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kita saat ini sudah tidak berlayar lagi? Kita terpaksa membuang sauh agar bisa memperbaikinya. Kita menjadi sasaran empuk untuk siapa pun yang kebetulan berlayar di sekitar perairan ini. Itulah kenapa semua payungmu akan kulempar ke laut."

"Naruto, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengakibatkan ini semua. Tapi kau juga jahat sekali padaku, kau bersikap seolah-olah aku sengaja melakukan hal itu."

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," pekik Hinata kesal. Ia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, ia seperti baru saja ditampar oleh kata-kata kejam Naruto.

Naruto baru saja ingin menjelaskan pada istrinya. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan niatnya ketika Hinata mulai menangis. "Hentikan tangisanmu," desak Naruto.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Hinata malah menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto dalam keadaan masih menangis. Hei, aku kan yang membuatnya menangis, tapi kenapa perempuan ini malah memelukku? Pikir Naruto heran. Dan bukan seharusnya aku masih marah padanya tapi kenapa rasa marahku menguap? Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri makin bingung.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**

**Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, kesan kalian di kotak review ya..**

**Dan aku ucapin terimakasih juga yang udah review chap 8 kemarin, dan maaf juga kalau lemonnya mungkin kurang memuaskan..**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya di September nanti yaa.. soalnya saya mau serius belajar buat ujian sidang dulu nih.. bye, bye. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo, Lime**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hinata merasa sangat sedih atas semua tuduhan Naruto padanya, padahal dia tidak dengan sengaja membuat semua kekacauan ini. Dia tidak tahu kalau melepas beberapa simpul itu membuat tiang kapal jatuh. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto sangat jahat sekali padanya, sampai mau membuang payungnya yang tidak bersalah. Dan tidak seharusnya Naruto marah-marah seperti ini padanya. Sekarang untuk meluapkan semua kekesalannya dia hanya bisa menangis.

Semetara itu Naruto yang bingung harus berbuat apa pada istrinya, hanya bisa balas memeluk Hinata dan mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk membuat tangis istrinya berhenti. Lalu payung-payung yang niatnya tadi ingin dia buang berserakan di lantai sekitar kakinya. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat marah, tapi dia tidak tega juga melihat istrinya menangis seperti ini.

"Apa mereka tahu kalau aku yang merusakkan kapal ini?" tanya Hinata ditengah tangisnya.

"Kau tidak merusakkannya," gumam Naruto berusaha menenangkan tangis istrinya.

"Tapi apa mereka berpikir kalau aku..."

"Hinata, kita bisa memperbaiki kerusakannya dalam dua hari," kata Naruto. Tapi sebenarnya itu bohong, karena setidaknya mereka membutuhkan seminggu penuh untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi dia menyembunyikan kebenaran itu demi mengurangi kekhawatiran Hinata.

Hinata merasa lebih baik mendengar penuturan suaminya itu, lalu berkata. "Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Apa pegawaiku tahu aku yang menyebabkan kerusakan ini?"

'Ah, ya pegawainya?' pikir Naruto dalam hati sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya, mereka tahu."

"Apa kau yang memberitahu mereka?" tanya Hinata seolah menuduh Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata berusaha menahan luapan amarahnya, akibat tuduhan itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Mereka melihat payungmu, Hinata."

"Aku ingin mereka menghormatiku."

"Oh, mereka sangat hormat," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Mereka menunggumu membawa wabah baru setelah ini," kata Naruto dengan satainya. Seketika itu harapan Hinata menguap begitu saja, tergantikan dengan perasaan kesal.

"Mereka tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu," kata Hinata berusaha menyangkal.

"Oh, ya? Yang aku tahu mereka sangat percaya," kata Naruto. "Mereka bahkan saling bertaruh. Beberapa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan yang lainnya percaya kalau..."

"Mereka beneran percaya sama hal seperti itu?" tanya Hinata melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat raut wajah suaminya.

"Mereka berpikir kalau kau terkutuk, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum sementara mengatakan hal sejahat itu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Mereka percaya pada takhayul," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa karena aku perempuan?" tanya Hinata. "Aku pernah mendengar, kalau para pelaut berpikir seorang perempuan di atas kapal membawa kesialan, tapi aku tidak percaya pada cerita konyol itu."

"Bukan. Bukan karena kau perempuan," kata Naruto menjelaskan. "Mereka dulu sudah terbiasa ada perempuan di kapal ini. Adikku, Sakura. Dulu dia yang memimpin kapal ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa..."

"Kau tidak seperti Sakura," kata Naruto cepat. "Mereka cepat menyadarinya."

Hinata tak bisa meminta Naruto menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Karena sesuatu dibenaknya tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Naruto, aku akan membantu memperbaikinya," kata Hinata kemudian. "Ya, itu dia. Mereka akan menyadari kalau aku tidak sengaja..."

"Oh, sudahlah Hinata," potong Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka lagi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan obsesimu yang ingin merebut hati awak kapalku," kata Naruto. "Tapi ini semua tidak masuk akal, Hinata."

"Aku ini majikan perempuan mereka, mereka harus menghormatiku kalau aku akan mengarahkan mereka."

Naruto mendesah keras, lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Arahkan saja dirimu sendiri ketempat tidur, Istriku. Dan tetap di situ sampai aku kembali."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya. Pokoknya diam saja di kabin."

Hinata mengangguk menurut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kabin kecuali untuk menjenguk Shizune. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bilang..."

"Ayolah, boleh ya? Ini akan menjadi siang yang panjang Naruto. Kau pasti baru pulang di malam hari. Aku pasti akan sangat bosan sekali menunggumu, sampai aku kelelahan mungkin."

Naruto tersenyum karena kata 'Pulang' yang dipakai Hinata, seakan mengatakan kalau kabin ini adalah rumah mereka. Kemudian dia mengangguk memberi ijin kalau Hinata boleh mengunjungi kabin Shizune.

"Baiklah. Kau akan menungguku malam ini," perintah Naruto. "Jam berapa pun itu."

"Apa kau akan marah-marah lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu," janji Hinata.

"Sial," Bentak Naruto kesal. "Aku tidak meminta. Tapi aku menyuruhmu."

Naruto meraih Hinata mendekat, kemudian ia meremas pundak istrinya. Tapi Hinata mendorong tangan Naruto dari pundaknya dan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangnya sendiri.

"Naruto?" bisik Hinata.

Suara Hinata terdengar gemetar di telinga Naruto. Naruto menduga, kalau Hinata takut padanya, takut kalau dia akan menyakitinya. Naruto baru saja hendak menjelaskan bahwa betapun perbuatan Hinata yang membuatnya kesal, ia takkan pernah memukulnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata berjinjit dan menciumnya. Karena sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa diam dan bingung.

"Aku sangat kesal padamu saat kau meninggalkan kabin begitu saja setelah kita... sangat dekat."

"Maksudmu setelah kita bercinta?" tanya Naruto tersenyum melihat rona merah dipipi istrinya itu.

"Ya," jawab Hinata. "Aku kesal sekali."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seorang istri senang mendengar kalau dia..."

"Memuaskan suaminya?" potong Naruto.

"Bukan," sanggah Hinata. "Jangan mengejekku Naruto. Jangan membuat apa yang terjadi diantara kita terkesan dingin dan terencana. Padahal semua itu sangat indah."

Naruto terkejut mendengar pidato Hinata yang berapi-api itu, dia tahu kalau wanita itu mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Naruto sangat senang sekali mendengarnya. "Ya, memang indah," kata Naruto. "Aku juga tidak mengejekmu kok," lanjutnya dengan nada lebih kasar. "Aku hanya sedang berusaha memahami apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Aku ingin mendengarmu..." Hinata berhenti tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau ingin mendengar aku berkata, kalau kau adalah perempuan yang sempurna?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku juga salah," kata Hinata mengakui. "Seharusnya aku juga memberikan pujian padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seorang suami juga perlu mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari istrinya," kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh kata-kata seperti itu."

"Tentu saja kau perlu."

Naruto memutuskan kalau dia sudah terlalu lama mengobrol dengan istrinya yang membingungkan itu. Kemudian dia berlutut di satu kakinya untuk memungut payung-payung Hinata yang berserakan.

"Boleh aku minta payungku?" tanya Hinata. "Aku akan segera menghancurkannya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin pegawaiku melihatmu membuangnya ke laut. Resanya sangat memalukan."

Naruto terpaksa menyetujui walau enggan. Ia yakin Hinata tak akan menimbulkan masalah lagi kalau barang tak berguna itu tetap disimpan di dalam kabin. Tapi, agar aman dia meminta Hinata berjanji.

"Payungmu tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin akan menghancukan semuanya?"

"Iya."

Akhirnya Naruto merasa puas dengan janji itu. Kemudian dia meninggalkan kabin, dia merasa yakin kalau Hinata takkan merusak apa-apa lagi, kalau barang itu tetap disimpan. Lagi pula, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan istirnya itu? Pikir Naruto setelah keluar dari kabinnya.

.

.

Tapi Naruto salah besar. Di malam itu, malam setelah seminggu semua kekacauan itu berlalu. Hinata membakar kapalnya.

Seminggu itu memang Hinata telah membuai mereka semua kembali merasa aman. Selama seminggu penuh berlalu tanpa kesalahan. Awak kapal memang masih bersikap hati-hati padanya, tapi tatapan marah mereka tak sesering dulu. Beberapa bahkan sesekali bersiul-siul sambil mengerjakan tugas harian mereka. Tobi, awak kapal yang selalu diliputi keraguan, adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih terus membuat tanda salib setiap kali Hinata lewat.

Tapi Hinata tak memperdulikannya, dan berpura-pura tak melihatnya.

Begitu layar selesai diperbaiki, mereka berhasil mengejar waktu dengan efisien. Hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi sebelum mereka tiba di pulau tempat tinggal Shizune. Cuaca juga cukup mendukung, meski panasnya hampir tak tertahankan di siang hari. Tapi di malam hari hawa tetap sama dinginnya. Dan selimut tebal masih dibutuhkan untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk.

Secara keseluruhan semuanya memang tampak tenang. Tapi semestinya Naruto sadar hal itu takkan bertahan selamanya. Saat itu Minggu larut malam ketika ia selesai memberikan pengarahan untuk mereka yang bertugas jaga malam itu. Ia menyela percakapan Jiraya dengan Kakashi untuk memberikan perintah baru tentang latihan menembak meriam yang akan mereka lakukan besok.

Ketiganya sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu palka yang tersambung ke kabin Naruto. Karena itu Jiraya memelankan suaranya ketika berkata. "Anak-anak mulai melupakan omongan tentang istrimu yang dianggap terkutuk, Nak," ia terdiam sejenak, menengok sepintas kebelakang seakan-akan dengan begitu ia yakin Hinata tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya, lalu dia menambahkan. "Tobi masih suka mengatakan pada semua orang kalau masalah selalu muncul tiga kali. Sebaiknya kita harus terus mengawasi Hinata sampai..."

"Jiraya, tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh istri kapten," gumam Kakashi mengingatkan temannya itu.

"Bukan begitu," kata Jiraya. "Maksudku, mereka mungkin saja masih bisa menyakiti perasaanya. Dia perempuan yang agak sensitif."

"Apa kau tahu kalau dia menganggap kita semua sebagai bagian dari pegawainya?" kata Kakashi. Ia menyeringai lalu menghentikan cengirannya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hinata jelas sudah mempengaruhimu. Kalau kau sangat memperdulikan perasaannya," saat ia mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan ke topik yang sama, tiba-tiba saja indra penciumannya mencium bau asap. "Apa bernar kalau yang aku cium ini bau asap?" tanyanya.

Naruto yang lebih dulu melihat asap kebalu yang membumbung dari sisi pintu palka sebelum kedua anak buahnya melihat. Seharusnya dia berteriak kebakaran untuk memperingatkan yang lain. Tapi tidak. Ia justru meneriakkan nama Hinata.

Dibukanya pintu palka itu. Lalu gulungan asap hitam pekat langsung membubung keluar dari lubang itu, membutakan mata mereka bertiga. Naruto kembali memanggil-manggil Hinata. Sedangkan Kakashi berteriak.

"Kebakaran... Kebakaran..."

Sedangkan Jiraya lari terbirit-birit mencari ember, sambil meneriakkan perintahnya untuk mengambil air laut pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu Kakashi yang melihat Naruto hendak turun ke dalam kabinnya, berusaha menahan Naruto sambil mengatakan.

"Kau tidak tahu separah apa di bawah sana," teriak Kakashi. "Pakai tangga, Naruto... pakai tangga."

Kakashi berhenti berteriak ketika Naruto menyelinap turun tak mengindahkan peringatan Kakashi. Kakashi pergi ke tangga dia masuk ke kabin Naruto lewat pintu, dengan mendobraknya.

Naruto hampir tak bisa melihat di dalam kabin, karena asapnya sangat tebal sehingga menutupi penglihatannya. Ia hanya bisa meraba-raba ke tempat tidur mencari Hinata. Tapi begitu dia sampai di tempat tidur, dan tak merasakan tubuh perempuan itu. Dia memutuskan kalau Hinata tak ada di dalam kabin.

Begitu dia selesai mencari-cari istrinya. Paru-parunya terasa nyeri karena sesak. Dia terhuyung-huyung kembali ke pintu penyekat dan mengambil ember air laut yang diturunkan Jiraya untuk memadamkan api.

Setelah api padam, ancaman kebakaran yang lebih besar sudah lewat. Tapi bagiamanapun juga petaka nyaris menghapiri mereka bertiga, dan sekarang mereka bertiga sangat gemetaran. Naruto hampir tak bisa menguasai degup jantungnya, karena dia sangat cemas dengan keselamatan istrinya sampai-sampai membuatnya kalap. Tapi Hinata bahkan tak ada di dalam kabin. Hinata juga tidak pingsan karena asap. Hinata tidak mati.

Tapi belum!

.

.

Kakashi dan Jiraya berdiri mengapit Naruto. mereka bertiga menatap pojok ruangan untuk menilai kerusakan yang telah ditimbulkan. Beberapa papan di bawah kompor bulat itu jatuh menembus lantai ke tingkat bawahnya. Kini ada sebuah lubang menganga dan bersinar-sinar di lantai kayu itu. Dua dari empat dinding kabin dijilat api hingga menghitam sampai ke langit-langit. Namun bukan kerusakan kabin yang membuat Naruto takjub. Bukan. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sisa payung Hinata. Jari-jarinya masih membara di dalam dua pipa logam kompor yang tersisa.

"Apa dia pikir ini tungku?" bisik Kakashi pada Jiraya. Ia mengusap-usap dagunya sambil mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Jiraya.

"Seandainya dia sedang tidur, asap itu pasti sudah membunuhnya," kata Naruto suaranya terdengar getir.

"Ah, Nak. Sudahlah," kata Jiraya, yakin anak muda itu hanya terlalu panik saja. "Hinata baik-baik saja dan itu yang penting sekarang."

Naruto menatap Jiraya tajam menusuk. Jiraya tidak gentar sama sekali dengan tatapan itu. "Kudengar Hinata menyebut pintu palka itu cerobong asap. Aku sendiri sampai ingin tertawa saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Kupikir kau sudah menjelaskannya, kan?"

"Kalau dilihat dari keadaan ini, sepertinya belum," sela Kakashi.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan semua ucapan kedua pelaut itu. Di kepalanya selalu terbayang kemungkinan terburuk, kalau Hinata ada di dalam kabin. Tapi pikiran kalau istrinya itu membakar kapalnya juga membuat kemarahannya meningkat seketika.

"Dia membakar kapalku," kata Naruto nyaris seperti hendak menangis.

"Hinata tidak sengaja," kata Kakashi membela perempuan itu.

"DIA MEMBAKAR KAPALKU!" raung Naruto tak mempedulikan ucapan Kakashi.

"Kami sudah dengar, saat kau mengatakannya tadi Bocah," potong Jiraya. "Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan coba ambil hikmahnya dari kecalakaan kecil ini baik-baik."

"Kurasa dia membutuhkan beberapa menit lagi sebelum bisa berpikir logis," kata Kakashi. "Bocah ini sejak dulu memang selalu gampang naik darah. Lagi pula ini semua memang salah Hinata. Faktanya memang seperti itu, kan?"

Keduanya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Tapi teriakan kapten muda itu menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. "Bawa dia ke sini. Sekarang!"

Jiraya mengisyaratkan pada Kakashi untuk tetap di situ, kemudian dia sendiri bergegas keluar mencari Hinata. Dia tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Hinata, karena dia tahu satu tempat yang akan dikunjungi Hinata. Yaitu kabin bibinya. Saat bertemu Hinata, Jiraya mengatakan kalau Naruto memintanya kembali ke kabin, dia juga tidak memperingatkan Hinata perihal kebakaran itu.

Tentu saja Hinata segera bergegas kembali ke kabinnya. Matanya terbeliak kaget ketika melihat air yang membasahi lantai kabinnya. Kemudian menyusul kesiap kaget setelah menyadari ada lubang menganga di pojok ruangan.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata sebelum menjawab, "Kebakaran."

Seketika itu juga Hinata mengerti. "Kebakaran?" ulang Hinata dengan bisikan parau. "Maksudmu, kebaran di tungku?"

Semenit lamanya Naruto tak menjawab. Kemudian pelan-pelan dia menghampiri Hinata dan berhenti di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya cukup dekat untuk mencengkram leher istrinya. Alih-alih menahan godaan itu, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya.

Hinata tak memandang suaminya, ketika perhatiannya masih tertuju sepenuhnya pada kerusakan di kabin mereka. Ia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya, dan ketika dia mulai gemetar. Naruto menduga kalau akhirnya Hinata mengerti apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan tungku itu tanpa diawasi," bisik Hinata. "Apa ada percikan yang..."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Hinata menatap mata Naruto. Ketakutan jelas terpancar jelas dimata perempuan itu, menurut Naruto.

Sebagian amarahnya menguap seketika, saat melihat raut wajah perempuan itu yang ketakutan. Oh, jahat sekali dia membuat istrinya sampai takut seperti itu. Sebenarnya ini pikiran yang aneh mengingat situasinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk terlihat tidak terlalu marah.

"Hinata?" kata Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan suara selembut mungkin.

Tapi bagi Hinata. Naruto terdengar sangat marah sekali. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri ditempatnya, meski dorongan untuk mundur menjauh nyaris menaklukan tekadnya.

"Ya, Naruto?" jawab Hinata, pandangannya tertuju ke lantai.

"Tatap aku."

Dengan ragu Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu Naruto pun melihat mata Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Pemandangan itu membuatnya terasa tercabik-cabik, dan amarahnya pun menguap seketika.

Kemudian Naruto menghela napas panjang, helaannya itu terdengar sangat tersiksa.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Hinata ketika suaminya masih terus saja menatapnya tajam.

"Itu bukan tungku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan kabin. Sedangkan Hinata menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya berbalik memandang Kakashi dan Jiraya.

"Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kalau tungku itu bukan tungku?"

Keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Pundak Hinata seketika terbungkuk lesu. "Habis kelihatannya seperti tungku, sih."

Jiraya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Hinata. Tapi kemudian dia menceritakan kalau logam-logam yang bertumpuk di sudut kabin itu dulunya dibawa dari perjalanan terkahir Naruto. sebenarnya benda itu mau digunakan untuk memperbaiki kompor yang ada dikapal. Hanya saja Naruto lupa untuk membawanya ke dapur, lanjut Jiraya. Lalu Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasan Jiraya dengan memberitahu Hinata kalau lubang yang ada dilangit-langit itu sebenarnya lubang udara. Bukan cerobong asap.

Wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus ketika kedua pelaut itu selesai menjelaskan padanya soal tungku dan cerobong asap di langit-langit itu. Dia kemudian mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kesabaran mereka untuk menjelaskan hal itu padanya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh semua orang," bisik Hinata sedih.

"Ya, bisa saja," ucap Kakashi keceplosan. "Eh?! Maksduku bukan begi..."

Seketika itu juga tangis Hinata pecah. Kedua laki-laki dihadapannya nyaris panik melihat sangat emosionalnya perempuan itu. Jiraya melotot marah pada kawannya itu, karena membuat Hinata menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menjadi sangat bersalah karena membuat perempuan itu memangis seperti ini. Untuk menebus kesalahannya dia berusaha menenangkan tangis Hinata dengan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu pelan.

"Sudah, sudah, sudahlah Hinata. Tidak separah itu kok," kata Jiraya berusaha membantu. "Kau mana tahu kalau itu bukan tungku."

"Orang bodoh saja pasti tahu," seru Hinata.

Keduanya saling mengangguk di atas kepala Hinata. Kemudian Kakashi berkata. "Aku mungkin akan mengira itu tungku kalau aku..." ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena otaknya tak menemukan kebohongan yang meyakinkan.

Jiraya pun membantunya. "Siapa pun yang tidak terbiasa berlayar pasti akan mengira itu tungku."

Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu, Jiraya dan Kakashi, dua bajak laut paling kejam yang membuatnya merasa terhormat, kini bersikap seperti pengasuh anak? Ia pasti akan terbahak-bahak seandainya saat itu perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada kerusakan akibat kebakaran. Sebaliknya dia malah mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai membuat punggung istriku lebam-lebam, Kakashi. Kau mungkin ingin menyuruh beberapa anak-anak untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini."

Kemudian pandangan Naruto beralih ke Jiraya. "Papannya jatuh ke lantai bawah juga. Pastikan kerusakannya diperbaiki. Kakashi kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu dari istriku, aku akan..."

Naruto tak perlu menyelesaikan ancamannya. Karena Kakashi sudah hampir keluar dari pintu kabin ketika Naruto berdiri dihadapan Hinata. "Jika ada orang yang harus menenangkan istriku, orang itu hanya aku."

Naruto menyentakkan Hinata langsung ke dalam pelukannya dan mendorong wajah istrinya ke dadanya. Jiraya tidak berani tersenyum sampai dia keluar dari kabin, karena melihat tingkah Naruto itu. Tapi dia tetap terkekeh kecil ketika pintu dibelakangnya tertutup.

Naruto masih memeluk Hinata beberapa menit kemudian. Tapi karena Hinata yang tak mau berhenti menangis juga akhrinya dia berkata, "Astaga, Hinata apa masih belum puas kau menangis?"

Hinata mengusapkan wajahnya yang lembab ke kemja Naruto, kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi kadang sulit untuk ditahan."

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto.

Naruto menariknya ketempat tidur, lalu mendudukannya, dan merasa sudah cukup tenang untuk memberikan pelajaran tegas pada Hinata tentang satu ketakutan yang dirasakan setiap pelaut. Yaitu Kebakaran. Dia berjalan mondar-mandiri, tangannya terlipat dibelakang badannya, sementara dia bicara menjelaskan semua bahaya yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto berbicara dengan tenang, logis dan mendetail. Tapi Naruto tetap berteriak saat diakhir penjelasannya. Meski begitu Hinata tak berani menyebutkan fakta itu secara langsung. Karena denyut pembuluh darah di pelipis laki-laki itu masih terlihat sangat jelas, dan dia menyimpulkan kalau suaminya masih belum bisa menguasai amarahnya.

Untuk sekarang dia hanya bisa memperhatikan suaminya yang berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapannya sambil menggerutu itu. Hinata tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Sangat sampai tak tertahankan. Ingin rasanya dia menghabur ke dalam pelukan Naruto dan mengatakan pada pria itu kalau selama ini dia selalu mencintai pria itu, tapi sekarang perasaan itu kini semakin... semakin nyata. Seolah sudah bertahu-tahun dia berkelana menunggu pria itu dan pada akhirnya dia telah tiba ke persinggahan terakhirnya.

.

.

Naruto menarik perhatian Hinata kembali dengan memintanya menjawab sesuatu. Tentunya Naruto harus mengulang pertanyaannya, karena sejak tadi Hinata melamun dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ditanyakannya. Naruto terlihat sedikit kesal karena ternyata istrinya kurang menyimak pidatonya.

Sedangkan Hinata menduga kalau Naruto akhirnya mulai terbiasa dangannya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kalau sekarang dia juga mulai terbiasa dengan semua kekurangan Naruto. Laki-laki itu memang benar-benar tukang marah. Oh, sorot mata marahanya ketika tertuju padanya juga masih mampu membuatnya merinding, tapi Shizune benar. Di balik topeng itu ada sosok laki-laki yang baik hati.

Setelah berhasil membuat Hinata berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh apa pun lagi sampai mereka sampai di pulau Shizune, Naruto menyelesaikan ceramah panjanganya. Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan kabiin, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya, Hinata membersihkan seluruh kabinnya yang menghitam, mulai dari lantai, dinding sampai langit-langit yang terkena jilatan api pun dia bersihkan. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia memberihkan kabin. Setelah mengganti seprai dan mandi, Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto. Dia ingin terlelap dalam pelukan suaminya.

Untuk menunggu Naruto, Hinata mengisi kebosanannya dengan memutuskan untuk menggambar. Dia mengambil buku sketsa dari koper pakaiannya. Lalu duduk disalah satu kursi, dan mulai menggambar suaminya. Kertas yang dimilikinya sepertinya tak cukup besar untuk menggambar Naruto. Dia tersenyum membayangkannya. Naruto hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa. Lelakinya. Gambar yang dibuatnya hampir menyerupai refleksi Naruto yang sebenarnya, pikirnya. Meski begitu dia tak mau menggambar kerut-kerut di dahi pria itu. Dia juga berhasil menangkap postur tubuh Naruto yang menyerupai seorang raksasa, dengan kaki berotot berdiri mengangkang dan tangan berkacak pinggang. Dia juga menggambar seolah rambut Naruto tertiup sepoi-sepoian angin. Hinata berharap, andai dia mempunyai cat warna mungkin dia bisa menunjukkan rambut Naruto yang berwarna orange dan mata birunya yang indah. Mungkin nanti setelah mereka sampai di pulau Shizune, dia akan meminta Naruto untuk membelikan cat warna untuknya agar dia bisa membuat sketsa yang sempurna.

.

.

Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam ketika akhirnya Naruto kembali ke kabinnya. Hinata sudah terlelap. Ia meringkuk seperti anak kucing di kursi. Rambutnya yang tergerai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan dia telihat tampak sangat lembut di mata Naruto.

Naruto tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di sana menatapi istrinya yang sedang tertidur itu.

Oh, rasanya sangat menyenangkan ada Hinata didekatnya. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sangat senang tentang hal itu, bahkan dia mengakui kalau reaksi ini sangat berbahaya untuknya. Karena sebenarnya mustahil dia membiarkan ada seorang perempuan yang jauh lebih berarti baginya dibanding kargo.

'Perempuan itu hanya sarana untuk mencapai tujuanku,' kata Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. 'Dan Hanya itu, tidak lebih.'

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan tugas chap 10 ini selesai juga. Banzaii..**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana chap ini? Makin geregetan sama Hinata atau ada yang kasian sama Hime? Hehe...**

**Ayo tinggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik, saran dan semua unek-unek kalian tentang fic ini dikotak review ya...**

**Jaa, sampai jumpa di next chap.**

**.**

**Dan jangan lupa baca juga fic ku yg lain TEROR juga udah update lohh..**


	11. Chapter 11

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo, Lime**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ada Hinata didekatnya. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sangat senang tentang hal itu, bahkan dia mengakui kalau reaksi ini sangat berbahaya untuknya. Karena sebenarnya mustahil baginya berdekatan dengan seorang perempuan. Karena menurut keyakinannya perempuan adalah penghalang untuk mencapai keinginannya.

Oleh karena itu Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, kalau Hinata hanya sarana untuk mencapai tujuannya. Hanya itu tidak lebih.

.

.

Setelah puas memandangi Hinata, Naruto menanggalkan semua pakaiannya lalu membasuh badannya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja, dia berniat untuk memindahkan Hinata ke tempat tidur. Tapi ketika ia melihat buku gambar yang digengam Hinata niatnya diurungkan, kemudian dia mengambil buku itu dari genggaman Hinata dengan hati-hati, agar Hinata tak terbangun. Dia ingin tahu apa saja yang digambar Hinata, pelan-pelan dia membolak-balik dan melihat-lihat seluruh gambar yang dibuat Hinata. Ada sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas gambar yang sudah selesai. Semua gambar itu bergambar sketsa dirinya.

Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Gambar yang dibuat Hinata sangat bagus, Hinata benar-benar berhasil menangkap kekar tubuhnya, kekuatannya. Tapi kemudian pikirannya berubah. Karena seluruh gambar itu menampakkan dia sedang tersenyum. Padahal dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini.

Ah, ya. Istirnya kan adalah seorang penghayal. Dulu Shizune pernah bilang padanya kalau kepala Hinata selalu dipenuhi khayalan-khayalannya. Dan komentar itu memang benar, juga tidak dilebih-lebihkan.

Ya. Istrinya memang seorang pemimpi yang konyol. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap berdiri di sana, lama memperhatikan setiap gambar-gambar yang dibuat Hinata satu persatu. Saat Naruto melihat sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan dirinya dari belakang, dia memperhatikan gambar itu sebentar, lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

Kenapa digambar itu dia tidak memiliki luka? Pikir Naruto.

Di gambar itu menampakkan kalau dia sedang berdiri di geladak di samping kemudi kapal, menatap jauh ke matahari terbenam yang mulai pudar. Seakan-akan Hinata menyelinap dibelakangnya untuk mengagetkannya. Digambar itu tangannya sedang memegang kemudi. Dia juga bertelanjang kaki dan dada. Hanya sekelumit profil wajah yang terlihat, tapi cukup menujukkan kalau digambar itu dia juga sedang tersenyum sama seperti gambar-gambar lainnya.

Tapi digambar itu, bekas luka yang ada di punggungnya tak ada, apa Hinata lupa menggambarnya? Atau Hinata sengaja melupakan bekas luka itu? Entahlah Naruto tak tahu. Dan Naruto pun memutuskan kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dipikirkannya. Dia punya bekas luka, dan Hinata sebaiknya menerima itu. Suka ataupun tidak.

Setelah puas memandangi seluruh gambar-gambar itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menggendong istirnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Setelah itu dia juga membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Seketika itu juga Hinata berguling merapat padanya.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?" jawab Naruto berusaha membuat suaranya sekasar mungkin agar Hinata tahu kalau dia tidak ingin bicara padanya.

Tapi sepertinya pesan itu tak tersampaikan. Karena Hinata beringsut mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Naruto. Jari-jarinya yang lentik bermain-main di sana, sampai akhirnya Naruto menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Hinata untuk menghentikan pergerakan tangan itu.

"Hentikan," perintah Naruto tegas.

Tak mempedulikan perintah itu, Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, kemudian berkata. "Menurutmu, kenapa aku sulit sekali menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan pelayaran?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan istirnya.

"Apa karena aku tidak biasa memimpin kapal, ya?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya sebelum berkata, "Kau memang tidak seharusnya memimpin kapal," jawab Naruto. "Aku yang memimpin."

"Tapi sebagai istrimu aku harus..."

"Tidurlah," potong Naruto.

"Membantu," kata Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya bersamaan.

"Kalau sudah di darat nanti, aku pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan lebih baik. Aku bisa mengurus rumahmu dan..."

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata. Kau tak perlu membahas daftar kemampuanmu lagi. Oke?"

Sesaat Hinata terdiam, sebenarnya dia kesal atas sikap suaminya yang memotong perkataannya. Tapi Naruto berpikiran lain, dia berpikir kalau Hinata memutuskan untuk menurut dan mulai tidur.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata lagi.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi, Naruto menghela napas lelah. Seharusnya dia sudah lebih tahu. Hinata takkan tidur sampai semua tenang dan siap untuk tidur.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto lelah.

"Kau lupa memberi ciuman selamat tidur."

Astaga, perempuan ini sangat menjengkelkan. Naruto mendesah panjang, dia lelah harus menghadapi sikap Hinata itu terus menerus. Dia tahu dia takkan bisa tidur sampai menuruti semua kemauan Hinata. Istrinya bisa sangat keras kepala. Hinata terasa seperti gangguan ketimbang bukan, pikir Naruto lagi. Saat dia sedang berpikir keras mencari sifat baik apa pun yang mungkin dimiliki Hinata. Tapi yang muncul dalam benaknya hanya sikap buruk Hinata seperti. Hinata keras kepala seperti batu karang, tukang pertintah seperti mertua perempuan, dan itu baru dua dari beberapa kekurangan yang sudah dilihatnya.

Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto memberi ciuman selamat tidurnya juga, hanya agar Hinata berhenti meracau. Tapi sialan, bibir Hinata terasa sangat manis, pikir Naruto. Dia harus menciumnya lagi. Dan kali ini Naruto memainkan lidahnya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Pada akhirnya ciuman mereka menjadi jauh lebih menyeluruh dan lebih bergairah.

Hinata semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Dan pancingan itu terlalu berat untuk ditolak Naruto. Sekujur tubuh Hinata terasa sangat lembut dan feminim. Lalu Naruto pun merasa dia harus bercinta dengan istirnya. Dia bahkan tak perlu membuat Hinata memintanya untuk melakukan kewajibannya. Tapi Hinata masih tetap agak menentang. Ketika Naruto menyuruhnya melepas pakaiannya dan berbalik untuk menyalahkan lilin, Hinata memintanya untuk tak menyalahkannya. Tapi Naruto menolak, mengatakan kalau dia ingin melihat wajah istrinya, dan seketika itu juga wajah Hinata merah padam karena malu. Tapi sebelum Naruto melihat wajahnya yang merah padam, Hinata sudah menyebunyikan wajah dan tubuhnya dari pandangan Naruto dengan menarik selimut sampai keujung rambutnya.

Naruto menyibakkan selimut itu dan mulai membujuk istirnya agar tak lagi merasa malu. Dengan sedikit kata-kata manis dan sentuhan lembut. Sesaat kemudian Hinata sudah mulai cukup berani. Dengan menyentuh seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan tidak sabaran. Naruto pun membiarkannya, sampai akhirnya dia menjadi sangat bergairah hingga tubuhnya gemetar menahan hasratnya.

'Oh, astaga Hinata memang perempuan yang paling terbuka yang pernah disentuhnya,' pikir Naruto.

Selalu ada semacam kejujuran dalam reaksi Hinata, seperti kepercayaan dan itu membuat Naruto khawatir. Penggoda manisnya tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun darinya, dan ketika Naruto akhirnya berada di atas Hinata, istrinya sudah sangat siap dan menginginkannya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin melakukannya dengan pelan dan santai, agar setiap gerakannya lama ternikamati. Namun Hinata membuatnya melupakan semua niat baiknya dengan menjepitnya erat. Rasa pedih di punggunya akibat goresan kuku-kuku Hinata juga membuatnya semakin menggila. Dan akibat rintihan lirih Hinata, Naruto jadi lepas kontrol. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai kepuasan pada saat yang bersamaan. Dipeluknya Hinata erat-erat, untuk meredakan getar tubuh perempuan itu dengan getarannya sendiri.

Saat Naruto merasa tubunya mulai memberat, ia berusaha berguling, tapi Hinata tak membiarkannya. Lengan Hinata masih memeluk erat pingganya. Pelukan itu sebenarnya lemah, tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap ditempatnya beberapa menit lagi, sampai Hinata sedikit tenang. Degup jantung Hinata masih terdengar seperti suara genderang, begitu juga dengan degup jantungnya.

Kemudian setelah Hinata lebih tenang, Naruto merasakan bahunya basah, dia tahu kalau Hinata menangis lagi. Hinata memang selalu nangis setelah mencapai kepuasannya, perempuan itu juga selalu menjeritkan namanya. Hinata mengatakan pada Naruto kalau dia menangis seperti itu karena dia tak pernah mengalami hal seindah itu.

Dia juga tidak pernah merasakan kalau bercinta, rasanya bisa seindah ini, pikir Naruto. Dan untuk kedua kalinya malam ini pemikiran itu membuatnya sangat cemas sekaligus takut.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu," bisik Hinata pelan.

Ketika mendengar bisikan itu, seketika tubuh Naruto yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi sedingin es. Tubuhnya juga kaku. Naruto jadi ketakutan setengah mati mendengar pengakuan istrinya itu, dia merasa seperti sedang dicambuk puluhan kali. Menyadari kalau Naruto menegang, Hinata melepas pelukannya, dan Naruto pun segera berguling memiringkan tubuhnya menjauhi istrinya.

Dan dalam waktu sekejap Hinata mendapati dirinya sedang memandangi punggung Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto berubaha seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia masih menunggu Naruto untuk mengucapkan kata-kata cintanya. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Hinata menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto takkan mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Dengkuran Naruto membantunya pada kesimpulan itu.

Menerima perlakuan seperti ini, ingin rasanya dia menangis. Tapi dia tidak menangis, karena setidaknya Naruto tak meninggalkan kabin setelah bercinta dengannya. Kenyataan itu memberinya sedikit kekuatan baru. Dia merasa bersyukur berkat berkah kecil itu, tapi hati kecilnya tidak terlalu berterima kasih juga.

Setelah puas mengasiani dirinya sendiri, Hinata berguling menjauhi panas tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Hinata meraih selimut, menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya yang membelakangi Naruto. Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi benaknya masih terbayang-bayang sama sikap Naruto yang aneh. Dan perasaan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia merasa kesepian dan rapuh. Dan semua itu salah Naruto, pikirnya. Naruto yang membuatnya seperti ini. Seandainya mencintai laki-laki itu bukan suatu kewajiban, mungkin dia sudah membenci laki-laki itu seumur hidupnya.

'Dasar laki-laki tak punya hati, keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Seharunsya dia tahu kalau aku sangat membutuhkan kata-kata cintanya. Kenapa dia tak mau mengatakannya?' pikir Hinata lagi.

'Naruto mencintaiku, kan?' cukup lama Hinata memikirkan kekhawatiran itu. Saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto membalikkan badan dan menariknya kedalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

Naruto menggerutu dalam tidurnya ketika menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. Saat Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya diujung kepala Hinata. Hinata memutuskan kalau itu ungkapan sayang Naruto kepadanya. Dan Hinata pun tak keberatan karena Naruto lupa mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya.

Setelah itu Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya lagi, sambil berpikir. 'Ya, aku tahu. Naruto memang mencintaiku. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit kesulitan untuk menyadarinya. Pada suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mengerti,' pikir Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. 'Mungkin karena sikap tempramentalnya yang membuatnya jauh lebih lama untuk menyadari perasaannya dibanding para suami pada umumnya.'

"Naruto, sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Hinata pelan, mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu sayang, aku tahu," kata Naruto parau karena dia sudah setengah tertidur.

Saat Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk betanya, apa laki-laki itu menyukai pernyataan cintanya atau tidak. Naruto malah sudah mendengkur lagi. Dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya setelah sejam berlalu, Hinata masih belum bisa tidur. Karena dia masih berpikir keras, berusaha memeras otaknya untuk mencari cara agar Naruto menyadari keberuntungannya karena sudah mendapatkan istri seperti dirinya.

'Cara merebut hati Naruto jelas bukan melalui perutnya,' pikir Hinata saat itu. Karena Naruto tak akan mau memakan apa pun yang dimasaknya. Laki-laki itu memang pada dasarnya orang yang pencuriga. Dan berkat sup yang dibuatnya waktu itu, Naruto meragukan kemampuan memasaknya.

Dan... Ting! Ah. Pikiran itu seketika terlintas dibenaknya.

'Oh, iya... aku yakin ini rencana yang bagus,' gumamnya pelan.

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya Hinata menemukan rencana yang menurutnya akan berhasil. Jadi rencananya begini. Dia akan merebut hati suaminya lewat anak buahnya. Kalau dia bisa membuktikan pada seluruh awak kapal, kalau dia adalah perempuan yang baik hati dan penyayang, mungkin Naruto akan mulai berpikir kalau dia adalah pria yang sangat beruntung karena sudah menikahinya? Semestinya takkan sulit untuk meyakinkan seluruh awak kapal kalau dia adalah majikan yang baik hati dan tulus. Mereka memang orang-orang yang percaya pada takhayul, tapi laki-laki tetap laki-laki, kata-kata lembut dan perbuatan baik pasti akan meraih kesetian mereka.

Ya, jika dia berusaha keras pastinya dia akan menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan para awak kapal dalam waktu seminggu. Ya, seminggu.

.

.

Tapi pada kenyataanya dipenghujung minggu itu, para awak kapal menjauhinya. Malah mereka sampai memakai kalung bawang putih untuk menghalau petaka yang dibawa Hinata.

Padahal selama seminggu itu Hinata berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka. Tapi ketika dia mengetahui alasan para awak kapal memakai kalung bau itu, Hinata berhenti berusaha dan memilih menjauh sejauh mungkin dari para awak kapal. Hinata merasa sangat jijik sama sikap mereka yang terlalu percaya pada takhayul. Dia juga mulai berhenti berlari ke kabin tiap kali mereka melotot padanya. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu kalau dia sangat sebal dengan sikap mereka itu. Hinata berusaha bersikap tenang dan menahan air matanya tiap berpapasan jalan dengan mereka.

Hanya Naruto dan Shizune yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Hinata memberitahu keduanya tentang perasaannya yang terluka. Naruto semaksimal mungkin mengabaikan situasi itu. Sementara Shizune berusaha semaksimal mungkin menenangkan keponakkannya.

Tapi masalahnya, setiap ada insiden kecil apa pun penyebabnya, selalu saja Hinata yang dipermasalahkan. Mereka merasa kalau Hinata adalah perempuan terkutuk. Begitu Tobi melihat ada kutil baru di tangannya, dia menyalahkan Hinata. Dia mengatakan pada seluruh awak kapal kalau dia pernah bersentuhan dengan tangan Hinata ketika mereka berpapasan di geladak.

Bagaimana Hinata bisa melawan kebodohan itu dengan logika? Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Naruto setidaknya dua kali dalam sehari. Tapi Naruto hanya memberi jawaban yang tak masuk akal. Karena jawaban Naruto hanya berupa angkatan bahunya yang Hinata artikan sebagai bentuk ketidak peduliannya, atau geraman pendek yang dia tafsirkan sebagai kekesalan pria itu. Jelas rasa simpati Naruto nol besar, dan setiap kali pria itu selesai menyampaikan opininya yang selalu secara implisit itu, Hinata menciumnya.

Dan pada senin berikutnya, Hinata merasa kehidupannya akan bisa lebih suram lagi. Tapi ternyata dia tidak memperhitungkan bajak laut. Mereka menyerang kapal pada selasa pagi. Hari itu berawal dengan menyenangkan, cuaca hari itu juga cerah dan damai.

Pada pagi itu Kakashi sedang mengajak Shizune berjalan-jalan menyusuri geladak. Lengan Shizune menggandeng Kakashi, dan keduanya bergantian saling berbisik dan tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil. Pasangan tua itu terlihat sangat akrab dalam beberapa minggu terkahir. Hinata merasa kalau Kakashi dan Shizune sama-sama saling menyukai. Kakashi mulai sering tersenyum, dan Shizune sepertinya juga sering tersipu-sipu.

Ketika Hinata mulai berjalan, Jiraya pun ikut berjalan disampingnya. Dia tak pernah dibiarkan sendirian. Hinata berpikir kalau Jiraya menemaninya karena takut para pegawai akan melukainya. Tapi ketika dia bertanya pada Jiraya tentang itu, Jiraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan menjawab.

"Mungkin itu sebagian kecil dari alasannya," kata Jiraya menjelaskan. "Tapi alasan sebenarnya, kapten tidak ingin ada yang rusak lagi. Itulah sebabnya harus selalu ada yang mengikutimu siang dan malam."

"Oh, Tuhan. Itu memalukan sekali Jiraya," pekik Hinata marah.

Melihat Hinata yang memekik marah seperti itu, Jiraya jadi sulit sekali menyembunyikan cengirannya. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin Hinata berpikir kalau dia menertawainya. "Ah, sudah, sudah, tidak separah itu juga kok," kata Jiraya menenangkan kemarahan Hinata. "Tak usah terlalu diambil hati."

Hinata cepat bereaksi. Wajahnya memerah sebab menahan amarahanya dan dia membiarkan Jiraya melihat kekesalannya. "Jadi begitu, ya?" tanyanya. "Sedikit kesalahan kecil saja aku yang akan dituding oleh pegawaiku sebagai penyihir jahat? Dan aku juga dituding oleh suamiku sendiri sebagai perusak? Jiraya, apa aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau tak ada keanehan yang terjadi lagi sejak kebakaran hari itu. Padahal kejadian itu sudah lebih dari tujuh hari yang lalu. Seharusnya semua menyadari itu."

"Tidak ada keanehan?" ulang Jiraya. "Kau pasti bercanda Hinata. Kalau begitu, apa kau lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpa Mate?"

Kenapa juga Jiraya harus mengungkit-ungkit kesalahan itu? pikir Hinata sambil menatap Jiraya memberengut. "Dia tidak sampai tenggelam, Jiraya."

Jiraya memutar bola matanya. "Memang tidak, tapi nyaris sekali."

"Dan aku sudah minta maaf padanya."

"Ya, memang," kata Jiraya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Pain dan Nagato?"

"Mereka itu yang mana, ya?" tanya Hinata, dia sengaja berpura-pura lupa.

"Yang dua hari lalu kau jatuhkan ketika tergelincir karena kau menumpahkan minyak pelumas meriam," jelas Jiraya mengingatkan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya begitu saja padaku."

"Tidak? Kenapa tidak?" tanya Jiraya. Dia bersemangat sekali ingin mendengar alasan yang akan diberikan Hinata atas kejadian itu. "Kau yang menumpahkan pelumas itu, kan?"

"Iya, memang aku yang menumpahkannya," kata Hinata mengakui. "Tapi waktu itu aku sedang mencari lap untuk membersihkannya ketika mereka berdua bergegas berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Seandainya mereka tidak begitu terburu-buru mejauhiku, tentunya mereka akan berhenti dan saat itu aku bisa memperingati mereka soal lantai geladak yang licin. Jadi, kesalahan sebenarnya terletak pada mereka yang sangat percaya takhayul."

Ketika Hinata hendak menjelaskan lagi, suara teriakan peringatan bahwa di kejauhan terlihat ada kapal, menghentikan percakapan mereka. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, geladak sudah dipenuhi dengan awak kapal yang berlarian ke pos mereka masing-masing. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa mereka terlihat ribut sekali. Saat Jiraya hendak menjelaskan padanya, Naruto meneriakkan namanya.

"Naruto, sungguh itu bukan aku," teriak Hinata ketika dia melihat suaminya berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku bersumpah ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Pidato keras Hinata itu membuat Naruto terpaku sejenak. Dia bahkan tersenyum pada Hinata sebelum meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam kabin.

"Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu," kata Naruto. "Meski begitu anak-anak pasti akan tetap menyalahkanmu."

"Dan kali ini apa alasan mereka menyalahkanku?"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu tak diundang."

"Tak diundang?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Perompak," jelas Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di kabin. Kemudian Naruto menarik Hinata masuk, tapi membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka. Jelas Naruto tak bermaksud untuk berlama-lama.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi. Naruto berkata, "Jangan berani-beraninya kau pingsan," perintah Naruto. Meski begitu dia suda mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh Hinata kalau-kalau ternyata istrinya memutuskan untuk pingsan dan tak mematuhinya.

"Aku tidak akan pingsan," kata Hinata membantah sambil mendorong tangan Naruto menjauh. "Aku marah Naruto, bukan takut. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pegawaiku mengira aku telah memancing kedatangan para bajak laut itu. Usir perompak-perompak itu, Naruto. Aku tidak mau disalahkan lagi."

Naruto tahu pertempuran yang akan mereka hadapi memang cukup berat, tapi dia tak akan memberitahukan hal itu pada istrinya. Sebenarnya, dia khawatir karena dia tahu seharusnya dia memakai kapal layar yang lebih cepat dalam pelayaran ini. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecepatan gerombolan bangsat yang mulai mengejar. _**Sarenggan**_ terlalu besar dan berat untuk bisa melaju cepat.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan berhati-hati," pinta Hinata.

"Kakashi sudah membawa Shizune ke bawah," kata Naruto tak mempedulikan permintaan Hinata. "Tetap di sini sampai dia menjemputmu."

Setelah memberikan perintah itu. Naruto berbalik dan keluar. Hinata mengejarnya. Naruto terpaksa berhenti ketika istrinya melingkarkan tangan ke pinggannya. Hanya ada dua pilihan untuknya, berhenti atau menyeretnya ikut menaiki tangga. Kemudian Naruto memilih untuk berbalik sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Astaga Hinata, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk minta ciuman perpisahan," seru Naruto kesal.

Hinata baru saja hendak mengatakan pada Naruto. Tidak, bukan itu alasannya dia menyetop Naruto. Tapi laki-laki itu memutuskan niatnya dengan memberikan ciuman singkatnya.

Ketika Naruto melepas ciumannya, Hinata tersenyum. "Naruto sekarang bukan saatnya untuk... bersikap romantis," katanya. "Kau harus bertempur. Lakukanlah."

"Lantas kenapa kau menghentikanku?" desak Naruto ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji padaku kalau kau akan berhati-hati."

"Kau sengaja mau membuatku gila ya?" tanya Naruto frustasi dengan sikap istrinya itu.

"Sudahlah. Berjanji saja padaku. Aku tidak akan melepas kemejamu sampai kau berjanji padaku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan sangat khawatir, kecuali kau mau berjanji."

"Baik," kata Naruto akhirnya. "Aku akan hati-hati. Puas?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Hinata berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke kabin untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pertarungan yang ada di depan matanya. Dia berlari menghampiri laci meja, dia ingin menemukan sebanyak mungkin senjata yang bisa dipakainya. Jika perompak itu berhasil merebut kapalnya, Hinata bertekad akan membantu suaminya semaksimal mungkin.

Hinata menemukan dua pistol yang sudah berisi peluru di laci terbawah dan sebilah belati yang sangat tajam di rak tengah. Dia menyelipkan pisau itu ke lengan gaunnya dan memasukkan pistol ke tas tangannya. Saat dia tengah melingkarkan tali tas tangan ke pergelangan tangannya Kakashi masuk begitu saja ke dalam kabin. Bersamaan dengan suara menggelegar bergema dikejauhan.

"Itu suara meriam siapa?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Meriam mereka," jawab Kakashi. "Tapi meleset. Mereka masih terlalu jauh untuk menimbulkan kerusakan berarti. Itulah kenapa kita belum menembakkan meriam kita. Ayo cepat ikut aku. Shizune sudah kubawa ke tempat yang aman di bawah permukaan air. Kau bisa menunggu di sana bersamanya."

Hinata tidak mendebat perintah itu. Karena dia tahu betul kalau Naruto yang memerintahkannya, tapi dia merasa sangat pengecut. Dia sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus bersembunyi? Sementara suami dan para pegawainya berjuang melindunginya. Padahal dia sangat ingin membantu, tapi dia merasa sangat takut. Jadi dia hanya bisa menurut. Dan mengikuti Kakashi membawanya ke lantai terbawah kapal.

Saat itu keadaan lambung kapal gelap gulita. Kakashi berjalan mendahuluinya saat menuruni tangga yang reyot. Dia mengangkat Hinata saat melewati anak tangga pertama, sambil menjelaskan kalau kayu ditangga itu sudah lapuk dan akan diganti begitu dia sempat mengerjakannya.

Setibanya mereka di bawah dan berbelok disalah satu pojok, seberkas sinar lembut dari sebatang lilin menerangi perjalanan mereka menuju tempat Shizune yang sedang menanti dengan sabar.

Shizune sedang duduk di atas sebuah kotak kayu. Syal merah menyalanya melingkari bahunya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat tidak khawatir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Hinata kemarilah, Nak. Kita akan menikmati petualangan," seru Shizune pada sang keponakan. "Kakashi, berhati-hatilah."

"Tentu saja," kata Kakashi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini akan menjadi petualangan yang luar biasa, seandainya kami tidak mengangkut barang berharga."

"Barang berharga apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kurasa yang dia maksud adalah kau dan aku, Sayang," jelas Shizune.

"Ya, itu benar," kata Kakashi mengiyakan. Kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali menaiki tangga yang berderik-derik. "Sekarang kami harus mempertahankan diri bukannya menyerang," lanjutnya. "Ini pengalaman baru bagi awak kapal."

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kakashi. Tapi sepertinya Shizune mengerti. Hinata tahu dari senyum yang dikembangan bibinya itu, "Menurutmu apa yang dimaksud Kakashi tadi? Apa Bibi mengerti?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Sesaat Shizune mempertimbangkan untuk memberitahu Hinata, tapi kemudian secepat itu pula dia mengurungkan niatnya. Shizune merasa keponakannya masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang akan dia jelaskan. Hinata masih melihat segala hal sebagai baik dan buruk. Dalam benak idealis Hinata, tak ada yang abu-abu. Kelak dia akan mengerti kalau kehidupan tidak sesederhana itu. Saat itulah dia akan bisa menerima kalau Naruto pernah menjalani kehidupan yang agak penuh warna. Shizune berharap dia ada di sana saat Hinata diberitahu kalau pria yang dinikahinya adalah seorang bajak laut yang bernama Blue Eyes. Membayangkan reaksi apa yanga akan ditunjukkan keponakannya ketika mendengar berita itu saja sudah membuat Shizune tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Haii para pembaca setia Gift Of Love, apa kabarnya? Gie mana? Gie mana chap ini? Apa kalian masih gemes sama sikap polos Hinata? Hayo berikan pesan, kesan, kritik, saran dan seluruh unek-unek kalian di kotak review ya..**

**.**

**Oh, iya. Buat kalian yang penasaran sama masa lalu Naruto chap depan akan dijelasin semuanya.. Jadi ditunggu aja. Tapi untuk chap depan aku nggak bisa janji Update cepet, karena masa liburan kuliahku udah habis.. Jadi yang sabar ya, buat lanjutannya.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TERIMA KASIH **


	12. Chapter 12

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo, Lime**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Naruto dan seluruh awak kapal sudah siap untuk menghadapi pertempuran yang ada dihadapan mereka. Mereka tahu pasti kalau pertempuran kali ini bukan untuk melawan, melainkan untuk bertahan. Karena dipelayaran kali ini mereka mengangkut barang berharga yang harus mereka lindungi dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka, kalau perlu mereka harus rela mempertaruhkan nyawa masing-masing.

Sementara itu Hinata dan bibinya, Shizune, juga ikut mempersiapkan diri mereka. Mereka berdua diperintahkan Naruto untuk bersembunyi di ruang bawah kapal, tepatnya di tempat penyimpanan mesiu. Saat Naruto membawa Hinata ke kabin, Hinata sempat membekali diri dengan mebawa beberapa senjata, seperti dua pistol dan sebuah belati yang sudah terasah tajam. Setelah itu Kakashi menjemputnya, untuk mengantarnya ke ruang bawah kapal. Ternyata di sana Shizune sudah menunggunya, duduk diantara peti-peti berisi mesiu.

Melihat kedatangan Hinata, Shizune memerintahkan keponakannya untuk mendekat, "Hinata kemarilah, Nak. Kita akan menikmati petualangan besar," seru Shizune sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Shizune, lalu duduk diatas kotak mesiu yang ada disamping bibinya.

Setelah memastikan kedua wanita itu aman Kakashi berbalik hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang mesiu itu. Tapi Shizune dengan cepat memanggilnya sambil berseru. "Kakashi, berhati-hatilah."

"Tentu saja," kata Kakashi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini akan menjadi petualangan yang luar biasa, seandainya kami tidak mengangkut barang berharga."

"Barang berharga apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Maksudnya, kau dan aku, Sayang," jelas Shizune.

"Ya, benar," kata Kakashi mengiyakan. Kemudian dia berbalik lagi dan kembali menaiki tangga yang berderik-derik itu. "Sekarang kami harus mempertahankan diri bukan menyerang," lanjutnya. "Ini pengalaman baru bagi seluruh awak kapal."

Hinata yang tak mengerti dengan maksud Kakashi bertanya lagi pada bibinya. "Bibi paham apa yang dibicarakan Kakashi tadi?" tanya Hinata yang terheran-heran melihat bibinya bisa tersenyum disituasi gawat seperti ini.

"Seluruh awak kapal sedang berjuang menjaga keselamatan kita," jelas Shizune, tak memberikan penjelasan sebenarnya. Karena menurutnya Hinata belum siap untuk mendengar cerita ataupun menerima kenyataan kalau suaminya adalah seorang perompak legendaris yang ditakuti.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkan tentang itu, lebih baik kita berdoa yang terbaik saja untuk keselamatan kita semua," kata Shizune. "Oh ya, apa di sini tempat penyimpanan amunisi?" tanya Shizune kemudian untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Hinata. "Sepertinya gentong-gentong ini penuh dengan bubuk mesiu ya, Bi?"

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengawasi nyala lilinnya. Kalau ada kebakaran dari bawah sini... kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan? Jadi jangan lupa peringatkan aku untuk mematikan lilin saat Kakashi menjemput kita nanti,"peringat Shizune pada Hinata dengan serius.

"Baik Bi," kata Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan menunjukkan wajah serius.

Saat Hinata hendak bertanya lagi tentang ucapan Kakashi tadi, tiba-tiba saja kapal terasa bergiyang dengan hebat.

"Oh, astaga," gumam Hinata kaget akibat guncangan itu. "Sepertinya para perompak itu berhasil menembak kapal kita."

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Shizune ketakutan, karena saking takutnya Shizune sampai mencengkram lengan Hinata, yang membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Oh, Tuhan. Semoga Naruto bisa menyelesaikan pertempuran ini dengan cepat," kata Hinata penuh cemas. "Oh, ya. Bibi, kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau dan Kakashi terlihat semakin dekat ya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Dia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari pertempuran yang sedang terjadi, disamping itu dia juga ingin mengalihkan rasa takut yang sedang melanda bibinya.

"Oh, Hinata. Kau benar-benar memilih waktu yang paling tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu ya?" tanya Shizune sambil tertawa kecil, untuk sejenak Shizune bisa melupakan rasa takutnya dan kembali berkata. "Ya, kau benar. Sekarang aku dan Kakashi memang cukup dekat. Dia laki-laki yang baik dan sangat pengertian. Kau tahu dia mau mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesahku, kurasa dia peduli padaku."

"Aku juga peduli padamu, Bibi."

"Iya, Sayang aku tahu. Tapi rasanya tidak sama. Kau akan mengerti, kalau kau dan Naruto sudah lebih dekat."

"Huh... hal itu takkan pernah terjadi, Bi," kata Hinata lesu. "Apa Kakashi juga menceritakan isi hatinya padamu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tentu saja, sering malah."

"Apa dia pernah bercerita tentang Naruto?"

"Ya, beberapa kali dia pernah menceritakan tentang kehidupan Naruto padaku," aku Shizune. "Sebagian ceritanya ada yang bersifat rahasia, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu..."

"Ya, tentu saja kau bisa memberitahukannya padaku," potong Hinata cepat. "Lagi pula aku ini keponakanmu, dan semua yang kau ceritakan padaku tidak akan kuceritakan ke orang lain. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" kata Hinata cepat.

"Iya, tapi..."

"Oh, ayolah Bibi," mohon Hinata sambil terus mendesak Shizune, agar mau bercerita padanya.

Shizune yang terus didesak terus menerus oleh keponakannya, akhirnya menyerah juga, dan memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu," kata Shizune pasrah.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo ceritakan padaku," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membujuk bibinya.

"Hal yang kumaksud rahasia tadi, adalah tentang ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato," kata Shizune mulai menjelaskan. "Kakashi menceritakan semua tentang Minato padaku. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan bibinya. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kudengar beliau meninggal ketika Naruto berumur sembilan belas tahun. Aku juga pernah melihat surat kabar yang memuat berita kalau beliau dianugrahi gelar kepahlawan oleh Raja, kan?"

"Ya benar, dia memang dianugrahi gelar kepahlawanan. Tapi semua itu hanya pura-pura. Kakashi menceritakan padaku kalau Minato sebenarnya menghianati negaranya ketika dia masih menjabat sebagai kepala bagian kemanan negara pada saat itu," Shizune segera melanjutkan penjelasannya ketika Hinata berusaha menyangkal ucapannya. "Aku tahu ini cerita yang sangat mengerikan. Saat itu Minato berkomplot dengan dua orang pembangkang lainnya, mereka menjuluki diri mereka dengan Akatsuki. Mereka menjadi penghianat negara ketika mereka bertiga hendak menggulingkan pemerintahan yang dipimpin raja Hashirama saat itu. Dan seperti yang pernah diceritakan Kakashi padaku, rencana mereka gagal karena Minato berubah pikiran, dan berniat untuk melaporkan rencana kelompoknya pada Raja. Dan karena hal itu jugalah Minato terbunuh."

"Oh, Tuhan. Kasihan sekali Naruto," bisik Hinata. "Saat itu Naruto pasti sangat malu, karena harus menanggung kesalahan-kesalahan Ayahnya."

"Oh, tidak. Tidak sama sekali," kata Shizune. "Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kisah itu. Orang-orang masih percaya kalau ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Belum ada skandal yang terbongkar. Kuperingatkan saja padamu, kalau keluargamu sampai tahu tentang ini, mereka akan memanfaatkan informasi ini untuk meminta raja yang berkuasa membatalkan perjanjian pernikahan kalian."

"Perjanjian itu takkan pernah bisa dibatalkan, Bi. Sekarang ataupun nanti," kata Hinata penuh keyakinan.

"Kau sangat naif Nak, kalau berpikir keluargamu akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Mereka akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk memisahkanmu dari Naruto. Apalagi saat perjanjian pernikahan kalian dibuat, kau masih berusia empat tahun. Itu bisa saja dibatalkan."

"Tapi... tapi kami kan, sudah hidup seperti suami-istri. Raja takkan melakukan hal sekejam itu Bibi..."

"Dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkannya," sanggah Shizune cepat.

"Bibi, kekhawatiranmu tak beralasan," kata Hinata menyela. "Lagi pula, aku tak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun, termasuk pada orang tuaku. Aku bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Naruto tahu kalau aku tahu. Dia harus menceritakannya dulu padaku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Shizune lebih tenang. "Oh, ya. Apa kau tahu dari mana luka dipunggung Naruto berasal?"

"Kalau diperhatikan luka itu seperti luka bekas cambukkan, tapi aku tak tahu luka itu karena apa, habis Naruto tak menceritakannya padaku," kata Hinata.

"Bukan... itu bukan luka bekas cambukkan," bantah Shizune. "Punggungnya luka karena terbakar api."

"Oh, Tuhan," kata Hinata terkejut. "Apa itu disengaja? Apa ada yang sengaja membakarnya?"

"Iya, pelakunya seorang wanita," kata Shizune sambil berbisik seolah pembicaraan mereka akan ada yang mendengar. "Menurut Kakashi, seseorang yang bernama Shion lah pelakunya," kata Shizune penuh keyakinan. "Kalau kata Kakashi, dulu Naruto pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial dengan si Shion ini. Menurut cerita, mereka bertemu di pelabuhan ketika Naruto pulang dari tugasnya dipelatihan perang."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalin hubungan spesial itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu, Kakashi tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku," kata Shizune. "Tapi dari yang aku tahu, Shion adalah perempuan yang agak sedikit liar. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, wanita itu sudah banyak mengencani pria-pria kelas atas."

"Apa Naruto pernah dikencaninya juga?" tanya Hinata penuh harap kalau Naruto bukan bagian dari pria-pria yang dikencani wanita jahat itu.

Shizune mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Hinata kemudian menepuk-nepuknya penuh perhatian. "Naruto hanya sedang bermain-main di masa mudanya, Sayang. Di mataku, Naruto adalah pria yang sangat rasional. Dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Dan aku berani mempertaruhkan seluruh warisanku padamu, ketika Shion mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Naruto, kemungkinan besar Naruto membencinya. Kakashi bercerita padaku kalau wanita itu hanya memanfaatkan kepolosan Naruto, untuk membuat pacarnya cemburu."

"Oh Tuhan. Sepertinya kehidupan Naruto dimasa mudanya sangat berat, ya Bi? Aku kasihan padanya," bisik Hinata penuh rasa simpati dan emosi. "Dia pasti sangat menderita ketika mengetahui wanita jahat itu menghianatinya. Tapi wanita itu juga sangat beruntung karena Naruto mencintainya."

"Kalau menurutku Naruto tidak mencintai wanita itu," tampik Shizune.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau semua itu hanya kesenangan masa lalu," kata Hinata penuh harap kalau semua ucapan bibinya benar.

"Yang penting sekarang Naruto sudah kembali kejalan yang benar, kan?" kata Shizune berusaha menghibur keponakannya itu.

"Ah, ya Bibi. Sekarang aku mengerti," kata Hinata penuh semangat, membuat Shizune bingung karena perubahan sikap Hinata yang tadi sedih menjadi semangat seperti ini.

"Tepatnya, apa yang kau mengerti?" tanya Shizune bingung.

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah menceritakan masalah ini padamu, tapi kini setelah aku mendengar ceritamu, aku mengerti kenapa Naruto selalu melindungi perasaannya," kata Hinata. "Ya pasti karena alasan itu, alasan kenapa Naruto tak suka saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya."

"Aku tak mengerti, melindungi perasaan? Alasan apa? Aku tak mengerti Maksudmu, Nak?" kata Shizune semakin kebingungan.

"Begini, tadikan kau bilang kalau Naruto dikhianati perempuan yang bernama Shion. Mungkin saja karena hal itu Naruto tak mau membuka hatinya lagi, mungkin saja dia trauma, trauma dan takut dikhianati lagi."

"Oh, Nak. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali," kata Shizune. "Sekarang Naruto sudah dewasa, dia bisa memutuskan mana yang baik dan buruk untuk dirinya kelak."

"Tapi tetap saja Naruto masih belum bisa membuka hatinya untukku. Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan tulus, dia akan menjadi kaku dan mengalihkan pembicaraan kehal lain. Dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia sayang padaku. Mungkin saja Naruto masih membenci semua perempuan... kecuali aku tentunya."

"Kecuali kau?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Iya aku. Aku yakin sekali kalau di dalam hatinya Naruto sangat mencintaiku. Hanya saja dia masih kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku."

"Itu kau tahu. Berikan dia waktu, Sayang. Laki-laki perlu waktu jauh lebih lama untuk memahami semuanya. Semua itu karena mereka mahluk yang keras kepala."

Hinata setuju dengan pendapat bibinya itu. "Andai aku bisa bertemu dengan Shion. Mungkin aku akan..."

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, sebenarnya kau bisa bertemu dengannya," potong Shizune. "Sekitar setahun terakhir Shion tinggal di Konoha. Kata Kakashi, dia sedang mencari pria-pria lain untuk menjadi mangsa berikutnya."

"Apa Naruto tahu dia ada di sana?"

"Kata Kakashi, Naruto tahu kalau Shion ada di sana," jawab Shizune.

Saat Hinata hendak menanyakan pertanyaan berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja suara keributan di luar menarik perhatian mereka. Membuat Hinata maupun Shizune terdiam sejenak. Saat suara-suara ribut itu menghilang, Shizune mengutarakan rasa kekhawatirannya. Tapi Hinata tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan bibinya, karena dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hinata sedang memikirkan informasi yang baru saja diceritakan bibinya. Shion wanita yang pernah dicintai Naruto, suaminya. Dia sedang berpikir apa mungkin Naruto masih menyukai wanita itu? Tapi pemikiran-pemikiran itu terhenti saat Shizune menyentuh lengannya.

"Seandainya aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, aku takkan sekhawatir ini," bisik Shizune pelan.

"Mungkin aku bisa menyelinap keatas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana," kata Hinata menawarkan diri, ketika melihat kerutan kekehwatiran di wajah bibinya.

Mendengar tawaran keponakannya, Shizune menolak dengan keras. Dia takmau Hinata keatas hanya untuk melihat keadaan di sana, dia tak mau Hinata dalam bahaya. Lagi pula dia juga tak mau Naruto marah karena mengijinkan Hinata keluar dari sini.

Saat Shizune adu pendapat tentang usulan Hinata itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu tempat mereka bersembunyi terbuka, seketika itu juga mereka terdiam. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai merapalkan doa-doa dan berharap kalau yang membuka pintu itu Kakashi. Tapi ketika tidak ada yang memanggil-manggil nama mereka, keduanya pun menarik kesimpulan mengerikan kalau musuh sudah menguasai kapal. Lalu Hinata pun mengisyaratkan pada Shizune untuk menyelinap di pojok ruangan untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah peti kayu besar, kemudian dia sendiri berbalik untuk meniup lilin disampingnya. Setelah itu dia menyelinap pelan-pelan ke samping tangga, menanti kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan perompak jahat itu.

Hinata menunggu kedatangan perompak itu disamping tangga dengan perasaan was-was. Sebenarnya dia sangat gemetar juga takut. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk takut, jadi dia berusaha mengusir rasa takutnya dengan memperkuat keberaniannya. Setelah merasa lebih tenang Hinata mulai berpikir logis. Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah Naruto, suaminya. Jika musuh benar-benar sudah naik ke kapal, apa suaminya masih hidup atau sudah mati?

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, Naruto kuat. Dia tak mungkin kalah,' pikir Hinata saat itu. Sambil mengusir bayang-bayang mengerikan kalau Naruto sedang tergeletak ditengah genangan darah.

Saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, seberkas cahaya menyeruak masuk menerangi ruangan, tapi tidak cukup terang untuk menerangi sudut-sudut ruangan, sehingga Hinata ataupun Shizune tetap aman ditempat persembunyiannya. Walau musuh tak bisa melihatnya, tapi Hinata masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ke dua orang yang jalan menuruni tangga. Kedua perompak itu mengenakan baju berwarna kuning yang cukup mencolok. Sehingga Hinata tak perlu menyipitkan mata untuk mengenali kedua orang itu.

Ketika para perompak berjalan menuruni tangga yang berderit, Hinata mulai mempersiapkan diri. Salah satu perompak yang berjalan didepan, menusuri tiap ruangan dengan hati-hati, lalu setelah perompak itu merasa tempat itu aman, dia menyuruh temannya untuk turun, tapi sayang perompak yang kedua terperosok dianak tangga yang sudah lapuk, sehingga perompak itu terjepit disana.

"Wohhh," kata perompak kedua itu, ketika dia terperosok.

Perompak yang lainnya saat mendengar jeritan keterkejutan itu menengok ke arah temannya, "Kau kenapa?" tanya perompak pertama yang terkejut melihat temannya terjebak diantara bilah-bilah kayu.

"Diam kau," rutuk perompak kedua. "Hei, bodoh jangan tertawa saja, bantu aku keluar dari sini."

Sambil terkekeh, perompak pertama berusaha membantu temannya keluar dari jepitan bilah-bilah kayu. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengangkat kawannya, Hinata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan memegang sebuah balok kayu besar dikedua tangannya. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya Hinata mengangkat balok kayu besar itu keatas, kemudian menjatuhkan balok kayu itu tepat di atas kepala si perompak pertama. Seketika itu juga si perompak pertama jatuh dan pingsan ditempat.

"Oh, Tuhan. Apa aku membunuhnya?" tanya Hinata segera berlutut untuk memeriksa apa perompak itu masih bernapas atau tidak. Dan ketika mengetahui kalau perompak itu masih benapas, Hinata menghela napas lega. Sambil berkata. "Maaf ya."

Setelah memeriksa perompak yang pingsan itu, Hinata berdiri kemudian berjalan melangkahi perompak itu untuk menemui perompak ke dua yang tejebak. Dia bergegas menaiki anak tangga untuk menghadapi korban keduanya. Laki-laki jelek itu menyipitkan matanya, ketika menatap Hinata dengan cemas. Ketika mengetahui kalau orang yang berdiri didepannya adalah seorang perempuan. Perompak itu terkejut.

Andai saja perompak itu tidak melihat wajahnya, mungkin Hinata sudah memukulnya juga. Tapi Hinata tak tega melakukan hal keji itu lagi, karena si penjahat juga sudah terjepit dan terlihat pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk merobek baju bagian bawahnya untuk menyumpal mulut perompak itu agar dia tidak berteriak meminta bantuan. Dan saat itu lah Shizune keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia ingin melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

Saat tanpa sengaja kakinya menyetuh seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai, Shizune hampir saja menjerit, tapi segera dibungkam mulutnya. Dan dengan perasaan khwatir dia memanggil-manggil keponakannya.

"Hinata... Hinata... di mana kau?"

"Di sini, Bi," kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mendengar sahutan itu, Shizune mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan keponakannya sedang mengikatkan sebuah kain ke mulut seorang perompak yang terjepit di anak tangga. Shizune jalan mendekati keponakannya, dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengikat kaki dan tangan perompak itu. Dengan senang hati Hinata menerima tawaran bibinya, dan memberikan sebuah kain lainnya yang dia sudah siapkan.

Setelah selesai mengikat perompak yang terjebak, Shizune menyarankan Hinata untuk mengikat perompak yang pingsan dibawah tangga itu juga. Hinata pun menyetujui saran itu, lalu dia merobek gaunnya lagi untuk mengikat perompak yang pingsan. Tapi Shziune melarangnya, karena dia menemukan sebuah tali yang cukup panjang untuk mengikat perompak itu.

Sambil mengikat tangan perompak yang pingsan Hinata memperhatikan wajah Shizune, karena dia khawatir dengan keadaan Shizune. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Shizune yang biasa-biasa saja, Hinata menyimpulkan kalau bibinya tak tahu apa yang terjadi di atas, bibinya pasti tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi Hinata sangat tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di atas, dia tahu kalau perompak yang menyerang kapal mereka sudah menguasai kapal.

"Yap, selesai. Sekarang kita bisa sedikit lebih tenang," kata Shizune setelah selesai mengikat perompak yang pingsan.

"Bibi, sepertinya aku harus ke atas, untuk melihat apa semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Hinata. "Aku sangat khawatir."

"Oh sayang... baiklah kalau begitu," kata Shizune dengan berat hati, "Kau harus berhati-hati ya, aku tahu para perompak itu pasti sudah menguasai kapal."

"Bibi tenang saja, aku akan jaga diriku dengan baik," kata Hinata meyakinkan bibinya. "Oh iya, ini bawa lah ini untuk jaga-jaga," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah pistol ketangan Shizune.

"Tidak, kau lebih membutuhkannya, kau kan harus menyelamatkan Naruto dan Kakashi, sayang," kata Shizune menolak pemberian pistol itu.

"Oh, Bibi. Kau benar-benar mau melimpahkan beban itu padaku ya?" bisik Hinata lemas. "Aku tak yakin bisa menyelamatkan seseorang."

"Tidak, kau harus yakin kau bisa. Ayo, pergilah," perintah Shizune. "Kau bisa mengejutkan mereka. Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Dengan berat hati Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menaiki anak tangga. Sambil bejalan Hinata berdoa semoga hal terburuk tak terjadi padanya.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang amunisi, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang perwira. Saat sampai didepan ruang perwira, Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk memeriksa apa suaminya ada di sana atau tidak, karena di sana suasananya sangat sepi dan tak ada siapa pun. Tapi saat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Hinata mendengar suara beberapa orang yang jalan menuruni tangga. Dengan cepat dia menyelinap ke pojok segitiga dibalik partisi dan menunggu.

Hinata mengintip diantara partisi, dia ingin melihat siapa yang turun dari lantai atas. Tapi saat dia melihat Jiraya yang pertama-tama muncul, Hinata serasa ingin marah dan berteriak pada siapapun yang sudah melukai temannya itu. Dia sangat marah juga takut, melihat Jiraya berlumuran darah di dahinya.

Dengan tersaruk-saruk Jiraya berjalan sambil menudukkan kepalanya, tangannya terikat kebelakang dan dibelakangnya dia dikawal oleh tiga orang perompak yang berwajah seram. Pria itu terlihat pasrah apa yang terjadi padanya. Hinata ingin sekali menolong pria itu, tapi apa yang bisa dia buat. Dibanding dengan itu dia juga mengkhawatirkan suaminya, kalau Jiraya saja terluka seperti itu, apa kabar suaminya? Apa Naruto sudah mati?

'Tidak, tidak. Naruto kuat, dia tak mungkin dibunuh semudah itu,' pikir Hinata berusaha membuat dirinya tenang.

Saat Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, suara tersaruk-saruk lainnya mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat siapa yang turun lagi dari lantai atas. Dan di sana lah dia melihat suaminya yang tangannya terikat sama seperti Jiraya, keadaan Naruto tak jauh berbeda dari Jiraya, tapi yang membuat Hinata terkejut bukan luka di wajah Naruto, tapi wajah Naruto yang menampakkan wajah bosan yang menyebalkan itu. Suaminya itu terlihat tak peduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

'Bisa-bisanya dia memasang wajah menyebalkan itu saat situasi seperti ini,' gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

Saat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jiraya lagi, dia melihat kalau Jiraya sedang menganggukkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Anggukan itu takkan terlihat kalau Hinata tak memperhatikannya. Karena gerakan Jiraya sangat cepat dan tak mungkin disadari para perompak-perompak itu. Kemudian Jiraya memiringkan kepalanya ke arah partisi tempat Hinata bersembunyi. Naruto menengok ke arah yang ditunjukkan Jiraya. Dan saat itu lah Hinata tersadar kalau Jiraya mengetahui dia bersembunyi di sini.

Kemudian Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang mengarah ketempatnya bersembunyi, tepatnya kelantai tempat dia berdiri. Dan Hinata segera mengetahui kalau ujung gaunnya agak mencuat keluar dari balik partisi. Dengan segera Hinata menarik kebelakang ujung bawah gaunnya yang mencuat.

"Bawa mereka ke kabin," perintah seorang perompak pada perompak lainnya. Membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

Hampir saja dia menjerit, kalau tak cepat-cepat menguasai rasa kagetnya. Lalu setelah lebih tenang Hinata kembali mengintip, dan melihat kalau Naruto kembali didorong-dorong untuk kembali berjalan. Tapi dengan sengaja Naruto menyadungkan kakinya ke salah satu tali yang menjutai di lantai, dengan cara jatuh yang direncanakan. Naruto terjatuh ke sudut partisi tempat Hinata bersembunyi.

"Lihat aku menemukan minuman," kata salah seorang perompak yang muncul dari dalam kabin. "Kita bisa minum-minum sambil menonton pembantaian ini. Kira-kira kapten akan membunuh si kapten pertama kali atau terakhir ya?"

Selagi perompak itu bertanya, Hinata menaruh salah satu pistol ke tangan Naruto, yang jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Saat suaminya tak segera memanfaatkan apa yang diberikannya, Hinata menyenggolnya pelan. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tak bereaksi. Hinata menunggu semenit lagi, dan ketika Naruto masih tidak menembak, akhirnya Hinata ingat kalau tangan suaminya masih terikat.

Saat itu lah dia teringat belati yang terselip di lengan gaunnya, lalu dengan segera Hinata berusaha memotong tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto, karena tali itu sangat tebal Hinata jadi kesulitan saat memotongnya dan secara tak sengaja dia menusuk kulit tangan Naruto beberapa kali. Hinata yang kesal akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan belati itu ketangan Naruto, agar Naruto melepas tali itu sendiri. Dengan sekali usaha Naruto berhasil memotong tali itu, membuat Hinata bengong dan heran.

'Bagaimana dia bisa memotong talinya semudah itu?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah ikatan di tangan Naruto terlepas, salah seorang perompak itu berseru, "Di mana kapten?" kata perompak itu. "Hei, aku butuh minumanku," katanya lagi.

'Jadi mereka menunggu sang pimpinan sebelum melakukan pesta pembantaiannya, ya?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. 'Syukurlah, aku datang tak terlambat.'

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata yang merasa heran pada suaminya yang tak juga beraksi. Akhirnya mendorong-dorong punggung Naruto agar cepat mengusir para perompak itu dari kapal. Padahal ikatan ditangannya sudah terlepas, apa yang ditunggunya? Apa dia menunggu sampai jumlah perompak berlipat ganda? Bukan kah itu akan mempersulitnya? Padahal senjata sudah ditangan, dan siap untuk digunakan.

Hinata masih terus mendorong-dorong Naruto untuk segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Kesal karena tak juga ditanggapi Hinata mencubit tangan Naruto yang memegang pistol kencang-kencang. Tapi saat mendengar sebuah suara dari atas tangga, Hinata menarik tangannya. Sambil Naruto mendorongnya lebih dalam masuk ke dalam partisi.

Suaminya itu seolah memberi perintah padanya untuk tetap bersembunyi di sana sampai semuanya selesai. Hinata yang mengerti dengan perintah itu hanya diam dan menurut.

Lalu saat pria yang baru turun dari atas itu memberi perintah kepada beberapa orang yang ada di sana, Hinata langsung berpikir kalau pria itu adalah pimpinan dari gerombolan perompak itu.

Setelah selesai memberi perintah, pimpinan bajak laut itu. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di samping dinding. Lalu memberi perintah kepada anak buah yang lainnya untuk mengambil minuman untuknya. Setelah anak buahnya membawa minuman untuknya, salah seorang bajak laut lainnya berjalan melintasi ruang pewira dan membuka pintu kabinnya. Bajak laut itu masuk ke dalam kabinnya, lalu keluar lagi dalam waktu beberapa menit sambil membawa salah satu gaunnya. Gaun ungu kesayangannya, dan laki-laki berengsek itu memegangnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga Hinata bersumpah takkan mau memakai gaun itu lagi.

"Ada perempuan di kapal, kapten," seru penjahat itu sambil menunjukkan gaun yang dibawanya.

Si kapten yang sedang duduk itu segera berdiri, beruntung bagi Hinata karena kapten dari perompak itu berdiri membelakanginya, jadi dia tak perlu melihat wajah perompak itu. Hinata bersyukur karena terbebebas dari siksaan itu untuk sementara waktu. Melihat badan pimpinan perompak itu saja sudah cukup mengerikan untuknya. Apa lagi kalau sampai melihat wajahnya. Tinggi laki-laki itu hampir setinggi suaminya, tapi pria itu sangat gemuk sampai-sampai kemeja yang dikenakannya terihat meletet dibadannya.

Kemudian si kapten menjijikan itu terkekeh pelan, sambil memberi perintah. "Cari perempuan itu," perintahnya. "Kalau aku sudah selesai dengannya, kalian bisa bergiliran memakainya."

Hinata cepat-cepat menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya agar tak berteriak, akibat mendengar penuturan si pimpinan perompak kejam itu.

"Ah, kapten," seru yang lainnya lagi. "Pasti dia sudah mati sebelum giliran kami tiba."

Mendengar komentar dan tawa-tawa menjijikan itu, ingin rasanya Hinata menangis. Ini sudah cukup, dia sudah tak sanggup jika harus mendengar lebih banyak hal kejam apa yang akan dilakukan para perompak itu padanya. Makanya dia kembali mendorong-dorong bahu Naruto, tapi kali ini lebih keras dan menuntut.

Setelah beberapa kali dorongan, akhirnya Naruto menuruti permintaan istrinya. Dia bergerak secepat kilat, berubah menjadi sekelebat bayangan kabur saat bergerak menyerang dua perompak yang berdiri di depan pintu kabin mereka. Dan bahkan ketika sedang melempar pisaunya. Bilahnya menemukan sasaran di antara kedua mata seorang bajak laut yang berdiri santai di dekat tangga. Sementara itu tembakan pistolnya menjatuhkan satu orang lainnya. Kemudian Naruto menghantamkan bahunya ke kedua laki-laki yang menghalangi pintu. Benturan itu membuat keduanya jatuh masuk ke dalam kabin. Naruto mengikuti mereka. Dia mempersingkat pertarungan dengan mengadu kepala kedua lawannya.

Kemudian Jiraya yang tak mau kalah pun ikut membantu, dia menggunakan kepalanya untuk menjatuhkan si pimpinan perompak. Akibat kedua tangannya masih terikat, pukulan yang dia lakukan ke si pimpinan hanya membuat si kapten agak kehilangan keseimbangan saja. Tak lama kemudian si pimpinan sudah pulih kembali. Kemudian si pemimpin perompak itu memukul samping leher Jiraya dan mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai. Si pimpinan kemudian menendang-nendangi perut Jiraya. Setelah puas menendang Jiraya, sang pimpinan menghadap ke pintu kabin tempat Naruto masuk. Lalu dia mengambil pistol yang terselip di celananya dan mengancungkannya ke arah pintu.

Naruto yang hendak jalan keluar dari kabinnya, segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat si pimpinan perompak meneriakkan sesuatu sambil mengancungkan pistol ke arahnya. "Kau akan mati pelan-pelan dan menyakitkan."

Melihat suaminya dalam bahaya, Hinata melupakan rasa takutnya. Dia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mengitari partisi tempatnya bersembunyi dan berdiri tepat dibelakang si pimpinan sambil mengancungkan pistol yang dibawanya sambil berkata, "Dan kau akan mati cepat," bisik Hinata marah.

Begitu si pemimpin perompak merasakan sentuhan baja dingin dikepalanya, seketika itu juga pria gendut itu terpaku seperti mayat. Hinata senang melihat reaksi itu. Naruto juga terlihat senang, karena Hinata sempat melihat senyum kecil di wajah suaminya.

"Naruto?" seru Hinata kemudian. "Kali ini, kau ingin aku menembak di mana? dileher atau di kepala?"

Gertak sambal Hinata membuat si kapten perompak takut. Karena si pimpinan perompak tampak pucat pasi sambil berkata, "Ka-kali ini?" katanya sambil tergagap.

Tapi gertakan ini masih belum cukup menurut Hinata, karena pimpinan perompak itu masih mengancungkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto.

"Benar, kali ini, bodoh," kata Hinata berusaha membuat gaya suaranya terdengar sekejam mungkin. Dan sepertinya itu juga berhasil.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana?" tanya Naruto balas berseru. Dia sengaja bersandar ke ambang pintu, menunjukkan kesan santainya agar si pimpinan perompak tak melihat kekhwatirannya.

"Aku lebih suka di leher," jawab Hinata seolah tak peduli pada apa yang akan dia lakukannya. "Apa kau tak ingat saat aku menembak di kepala, kita sangat kerepotan membersihkan lantai akibat noda yang ditumbulkan tidak mau hilang hampir seminggu. Tapi sepertinya orang ini otaknya lebih kecil, mungkin lebih mudah untuk dibersihkan. Tapi terserah kau sajalah, apa keputusanmu aku ikut saja."

Mendengar kebohongan Hinata itu, tangan si perompak terkulai ke samping dan pistol yang digenggamnya jatuh ke lantai. Hinata pikir kemenangan sudah ada di tangannya, tapi sebelum Naruto sampai di depan pria itu, si perompk tiba-tiba saja berbalik. Punggung kepalanya menghantam pipi kiri Hinata, sebuah gerakan kikuk untuk menjatuhkan pistol di tangan Hinata itu, mengakibatkan mala petaka untuk perompak itu.

Karena gerakan itu membuat Hinata terhuyung-huyung kebelakang, kemudian dia tersandung kaki Jiraya yang besar dan tiba-tiba saja tembakan dari pistol yang digenggamnya meletus dan tembakan tak sengaja itu mengenai wajah si perompak. Dan dalam waktu sekejap lolongan kesakitan itu memenuhi ruangan.

Seperti sedang dalam gerak lambat Hinata melihat si pimpinan perompak memegangi wajahnya yang mengeluarkan darah, pemandangan itu sangat mengerikan sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Hinata siuman beberapa menit kemudian. Dia mendapati dirinya ada di atas tempat tidur, dan Kakashi serta Jiraya sama-sama menunduk merawatnya. Kakashi memegangi kain dingin untuk mengompres pipinya, sementara itu Jiraya mengipasinya dengan salah satu peta yang ada di meja Naruto.

Tapi ketika matanya memperhatikan kesekeliling kabin, Hinata tak menemukan Naruto. Kemana suaminya? Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, Hinata menyibakkan selimut ke samping dan berusaha bangkit. Tapi Jiraya menahan tubuhnya agar tetap tidur.

"Diam dulu, Hinata. Pukulan yang kau terima cukup keras. Lihat pipimu sudah membengkak sekarang," perintah Jiraya.

Hinata tak menghirukan perintah Jiraya itu, dan dia malah bertanya. "Di mana Naruto?" tanyanya. "Aku ingin dia di sini besamaku."

Sebelum Jiraya menjawab, tanpa disadari Hinata sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Hinata merenggut kain dingin dari tangan Kakashi dan mulai membersihkan luka di dahi Jiraya.

"Perempuan kecil ini tenaganya sangat kuat kalau sedang marah ya, Kakashi?" gumam Jiraya kesal. "Sudah, jangan pedulikan aku," gerutunya.

Hinata tak mempedulikan perintah itu dan malah bertanya, "Kakashi, apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi mungkin dia butuh..."

"Dia tak apa-apa," jawab Kakashi cepat memotong ucapan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dia mengembalikan topik pembicaraan ke kekhawatirannya yang lain. "Seharusnya seorang suami selalu ada di sisi istrinya, saat istrinya pingsan," katanya kesal. "Siapa pun yang punya logika pasti tahu. Kakashi, cepat panggil Naruto kesini. Demi Tuhan, dia harus menemaniku sekarang, atau dia akan tahu akibatnya."

"Begini Hinata," sela Kakashi berusaha menenangkan amarah Hinata. "Suamimu kan kebetulan adalah kapten di kapal ini, dan dia harus mengurus beberapa... masalah penting saat ini. Lagi pula, aku sangat yakin. Kalau kau tak akan mau ditemani olehnya sekarang. Bocah itu sedang sangat bernafsu membuh orang."

"Karena para perompak naik ke kapalnya?"

"Karena bajingan itu memukulmu, Hinata," sela Jiraya. "Setelah kau dipukul, kau pingsan. Jadi kau tidak sempat melihat wajah suamimu. Sungguh itu pemandangan yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya semurka itu."

"Oh, senang aku mengetahuinya," bisik Hinata sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah suaminya saat itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan kedua pelaut tua itu, karena sekarang Jiraya dan Kakashi sedang saling pandang dengan wajah putus asa karena frustasi, mereka berdua bingung kenapa Hinata bisa senang mengetahui suaminya murka. Hinata tak mempedulikan keputus asaan mereka, karena dia teringat pada apa yang dia lakukan pada perompak yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Oh Tuhan, aku menembak perompak itu di wajahnya," pekiknya. "Aku pasti akan masuk neraka."

"Kau takkan masuk neraka," sergah Jiraya. "Saat itu kau hanya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa suamimu."

"Dia pasti akan jadi... jelek seumur hidupnya," bisik Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata. Dia memang sudah jelek," kata Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku justru berhapa kau membunuh bajingan itu," kata Jiraya. "Ternyata, kau hanya menembak hidungnya..."

"Ya Tuhan, aku menembak..."

"Jiraya," desis Kakashi kesal. "Kau hanya membuatnya semakin khawatir."

"Apa orang malang itu sudah tidak punya hidung lagi?"

"Orang malang?" Jiraya mendengus keras. "Orang itu iblis. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu seandainya..."

"Jiraya! Berhentilah membuatnya khawatir," desis Kakashi semakin kesal. "Hinata, si bangsat itu masih punya hidung. Kau hanya membuat sedikit lubang kecil dihidungnya. Itu saja."

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir, kau sudah jadi penyelamat hari ini," kata Jiraya akhirnya.

"Aku benar-benar jadi penyelamat?" tanya Hinata tak percaya sekaligus senang.

Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Apa para pegawaiku tahu, kalau aku yang..." Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika mereka berdua menggangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu, mereka tidak bisa menganggapku terkutuk lagi, kan?"

Sebelum Jiraya menjawab, Hinata sudah bertanya lagi. "Oh, ya. Memang masalah penting apa yang harus diurus Naruto?"

"Pembalasan," kata Jiraya. "Mata dibalas mata, Hinata. Tadikan mereka mau membunuh kita, jadi..."

Sebelum penjelasan Jiraya selesai. Hinata sudah memekik marah dan segera berlari keluar kabin. Jiraya dan Kakashi pun segera pergi mengejarnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang kemudi, Hinata mendapati suaminya sedang berdiri di dekat kemudi. Sementara itu komplotan bajak laut yang berusaha menguasai kapal sedang dibariskan di geladak. Seluruh anak buah Naruto mengepung mereka.

Hinata segera bergegas menghampiri dan berdiri disamping suaminya. Dia menyentuh lengan Naruto untuk meminta perhatiannya. Tapi Naruto tak menoleh padanya, karena suaminya itu hanya terus memandangi gembong perompak yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

Ketika Hinata menatap pimpinan perompak itu, refleks Hinata maju selangkah. Si penjahat itu sedang memegang sebuah kain lap yang ditempelkan ke hidungnya. Hinata ingin minta maaf padanya karena telah melukainya. Dia juga ingin mengingatkan laki-laki itu bahwa semua itu salahnya sendiri, seandainya laki-laki itu tidak memukul Hinata, pistol itu pastinya takkan meletus dan melukai hidung pria itu.

Tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu menebak niat istrinya. Dia meraih lengan Hinata dengan cengkraman keras, kemudian menyentak Hinata ke sampingnya. "Kembali ke dalam kabin," perintah Naruto dengan suara pelan yang mengesankan, 'Jangan membantahku.'

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka," sergah Hinata.

Seandainya Naruto tidak menunduk dan melihat lebam di wajah Hinata, mungkin dia akan berkata dengan lembut. Tapi dia sudah terlanjut melihatnya, dan dia pun berkata dengan geram. "Kami akan membunuh mereka."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto kembali berpaling memandang anak buahnya, lalu berkata lagi. "Kembali ke kabin kita, Hinata. Semua ini akan selesai degan cepat."

"Kau tak boleh membunuh mereka," kata Hinata sambil bersedekap tak mempedulikan perintah suaminya.

Berkat penyangkalan Hinata, Naruto kembali berpaling lagi padanya. Sambil menunjukkan wajah kemarahannya yang jelas kentara. Naruto berkata. "Itu tak mungkin," balasnya dengan geraman pelan.

Lalu Hinata mendengar beberapa dengusan setuju dari anak buah Naruto. Dia sudah hendak mengulangi ketidaksetujuannya, tapi Naruto meluruhkan amukannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata. Naruto membungkuk sedikit, kemudian berbisik. "Dia menyakitmu. Aku harus membunuhnya."

Menurut Naruto perkataannya itu masuk akal dan cukup untuk menjelaskan niat baiknya. Tapi Hinata tidak mengerti. Naruto mengetahui itu dari ekspresi wajah Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau akan membunuh siapa pun yang pernah memukulku?" tanya Hinata mengancam.

"Tentu saja," gumam Naruto tak peduli.

"Kalau begitu kau akan membunuh separuh anggota keluargaku?" sergah Hinata marah.

Hinata segera tersadar dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkannya. Ketika dia melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum dengan lembut padanya, kemudian dengan nada yang sangat manis Naruto berkata, "Beritahukan namanya padaku, dan aku akan membalasnya. Aku janji padamu. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain melukai apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."

"Itu benar. Memang sudah menjadi hak kami untuk membunuh semua bajingan ini," seru Tobi salah satu anak buah Naruto.

"Tobi, jika kau mengucapkan kata-kata kotor lagi dihadapanku, akan kucuci mulutmu dengan cuka," kata Hinata sambil terus menatap Tobi tajam sampai akhirnya pelaut itu mengangguk, kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto lagi.

Kemudian Hinata berbalik menghadap suaminya lagi dan berkata, "Naruto kau kan kapten kapal ini. Dan hanya kau yang bisa mengambil keputusan penting ini. Karena aku istrimu, aku seharusnya bisa merubah keputusanmu, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah Naruto. Kau keras kepala banget sih," pekik Hinata kesal. "Pokoknya aku tidak mengizinkanmu membunuh mereka. Kalau kau membunuh mereka, berarti kau tidak lebih baik dari mereka. Kalian semua akan menjadi penjahat. Naruto, karena aku istrimu, berarti aku juga akan menjadi penjahat kalau aku tetap membiarkanmu membunuh mereka."

"Tapi, Nona. Kami memang penjahat," seru Danzo.

"Kita bukan penjahat," kata Hinata. "Kita warga negara yang baik dan menaati hukum yang berlaku."

Melihat istrinya tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak membunuh para perompak itu, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan meredakan rasa amarahnya. "Hei, Hinata..."

"Stop. Jangan berani-beraninya kau membujukku," potong Hinata. "Dan jangan berikan tatapan menjijikan itu. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, aku takkan mengizinkanmu membunuh mereka."

Naruto sedang tidak ingin menenangkan ataupun membahas hal ini, tapi dia tahu dia harus menyuruh Hinata kembali ke dalam kabin sebelum bisa melampiaskan semua kemarahannya. Dia terpikir untuk menyuruh Jiraya menyeret Hinata pergi, lalu berubah pikiran dan memilih rencana alternatif.

"Baiklah Hinata, bagaimana kalau begini saja," ujar Naruto akhirnya berusaha mengalah. "Aku akan melakukan pemungutan suara. Nanti yang paling banyak mendapatkan suara dia yang akan memang, bagaimana?"

Naruto sudah siap untuk menghadapi tentangan sebelum akhirnya Hinata menyerah, tapi ternyata dia cukup terkejut ketika Hinata berkataka kalau dia setuju dengan idenya itu. "Baiklah."

"Bagus," kata Naruto. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap anak buahnya. "Semua yang setuju untuk..."

Saat tangan-tangan sudah terancung, Hinata menyela ucapan Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar, tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" gerutu Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada para pegawaiku sebelum pemungutan suara ini dimulai."

"Hinata," geram Naruto kesal.

"Naruto, bukankah aku yang menjadi penyelamat hari ini?"

Naruto yang tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu, mendengus kesal. Dia tahu Hinata sedang memanfaatkannya sekarang.

"Tadi Jiraya bilang padaku, kalau aku lah penyelamat hari ini. Sekarang aku ingin mendengarmu mengakuinya juga."

"Sebenarnya tanpa bantuanmu pun aku sudah punya rencana," kata Naruto membela diri. "Tapi... ah sudahlah, iya Hinata. Kau lah penyelamat hari ini. Puas?"

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata sambil mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu sana turun," perintah Naruto lagi.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Hinata lagi. Kemudian dia berbalik dan tersenyum pada anak buahnya. Matanya menangkap jelas kalau semua pegawainya sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan pemungutan suara. Tapi hal itu takkan bisa mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalian semua tahu kalau akulah yang melepaskan ikatan Naruto, meskipun ya... dia bisa melepaskannya sendiri, tapi bagaimanapun juga akulah penyelamat hari ini," serunya dengan bangga.

"Hinata," kata Naruto lagi dengan nada memperingatkan.

Tak mempedulikan peringatan itu, Hinata melanjutkan, "Seperti yang kalian ketahui akulah yang menembak pimpinan perompak itu, meski harus kuakui kalau aku tak bermaksud untuk melukai orang itu. Sekarang dia akan menanggung bekas luka itu seumur hidupnya, dan seharusnya itu sudah cukup sebagai hukuman yang setimpal untuk siapa pun juga."

"Tembakkannya kurang memuaskan," seru salah seorang anak buah Naruto. "Tembakannya hanya melukai lubang hidungnya."

"Seharusnya menembak kepalanya saja,"teriak yang lainnya.

"Ya benar, seharusnya kau menembak matanya saja, jadi dia takkan bisa melihat lagi Nona," teriak yang lainnya lagi.

'Astaga, ini benar-benar sekumpulan orang-orang yang haus darah,' pikir Hinata sambil menatap nanar para pegawainya. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba lagi. Dilambaikannya tangan ke arah si gembong perompak sambil berkata, "Laki-laki itu sudah cukup menderita."

"Benar, Hinata," sela Kakashi sambil menyeringai. "Dia akan memikirkanmu setiap kali ingin bersin."

Seketika itu juga tawa terbahak-bahak menggelegar menyambut ucapan Kakashi. Kemudian Tobi maju dengan langkah mengancam. Tangannya berkacak pinggang ketika berseru, "Sebentar lagi dia tak akan memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Karena mereka semua. Ya, semuanya akan menjadi santapan ikan hiu jika pemungutan suara berjalan seperti yang kuperkirakan."

Keberutalan dalam nada suara Tobi membuat nyali Hinata ciut. Secara refleks dia mundur sampai tanpa sadar dia bersandar di dada suaminya.

Naruto tahu kalau Hinata takut, walau dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi melihat gerakan mundur Hinata sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau Hinata takut. Dan tanpa disadarinya, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Hinata, seolah seperti menenangkan Hinata dan memberikan istrinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi Tobi.

Mendapatkan pelukan dari suaminya, rasa takut yang menyelimutinya seperti lenyap. Seolah dia sedang diberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi Tobi yang menyebalkan itu, Hinata membalas perkataan Tobi dengan kata-kata menyindir. "Tobi, apa kau dilahirkan dengan sifat buruk seperti itu?" sindir Hinata kemudian.

Tobi yang tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," teriak Hinata. "Silahkan saja kalian memilih," lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan maju selangkah. "Tapi ingat satu hal," Hinata buru-buru menambahkan ketika tangan-tangan awak kapal mulai terancung lagi. "Aku akan sangat kecewa jika kalian memilih hukuman mati sebagai pilahan kalian," lanjutnya dengan nada dramatis. "Tapi jika kalian memilih untuk melempar mereka ke laut dan membiarkan mereka berenang kembali ke kapalnya, aku akan sangat senang. Kalian semua mengerti sikap yang kuambil ini, kan?"

Hinata terus terdiam sambil memperhatikan satu per satu awak kapal Naruto sampai mereka menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian dia berbalik ke hadapan suaminya. "Silahkan."

"Itu saja?" tanya Naruto seolah tak percaya. "Itu saja yang harus kau katakan untuk mengubah pendapat mereka?"

"Iya, Naruto. Sekarang kau boleh memulai pemungutan suara. Tapi menurutku kau tidak boleh ikut dalam pemilihan ini."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Naruto sebelum sempat menahan dirinyan untuk bertanya.

"Karena saat ini kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

Melihat Naruto yang kebingungan dengan maksudnya, Hinata pun menjelaskannya. "Begini, Naruto. Kau itu kan masih sangat marah karena... istrimu yang tersayang ini terluka."

"Istriku tersayang?"

Hinata menatap Naruto kesal, "Iya, aku."

"Aku tahu siapa istriku, Hinata" gerutu Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya biarkan anak buahmu saja yang memilih," kata Hinata kemudian.

Naruto pun mengiyakan hanya agar istrinya mau pergi. Hinata memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga.

"Tetap di dalam kabinmu, Hinata. Sampai semua ini selesai," perintah Kakashi.

Hinata bisa merasakan kalau semua sorot mata di dalam ruangan itu sedang tertuju padanya. Dia tahu mereka semua menunggu sampai dia tidak terlihat sebelum melanjutkan niat buruk mereka. Jiraya bahkan sudah menutup pintu palka kabinnya, mungkin agar suara-suara mengerikan tak akan terdengar olehnya.

Hinata sudah membulatkan niatnya, ya dia memang harus melakukan hal ini. Karena dia tak mau pegawainya menjadi seorang penjahat. Makanya dia menganggap kalau keputusan yang akan diambilnya ini adalah hal baik. Dia tak bisa membiarkan pegawainya membunuh para perompak itu, seburuk apa pun perbuatan mereka selama ini, Hinata yakin mereka akan bersyukur karena sudah mengambil keputsan ini.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Hinata berhenti ketika sampai di anak tangga teratas. Dia tidak berbalik ketika berkata, "Naruto? Aku tak akan menunggu di kabin, tapi tolong kirim orang untuk meberitahuku bagaimana hasil pemungutan suaranya. Aku ingin tahu apa aku kecewa atau tidak."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar permintaan aneh itu. Dia tahu Hinata sedang merencanakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang direncanakan istrinya untuk mengubah keputusan anak buahnya.

"Di mana kau akan menunggu, Nona?" tanya Jiraya yang juga penasaran.

Hinata berbalik hingga bisa melihat wajah para awak kapal ketika menjawab. "Aku akan menunggu di dapur."

Seketika itu juga sebagian besar dari mereka menangkap maksud Hinata. Mereka tampak ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata jika dia kecewa. Senang dengan rekasi itu Hinata tersenyum, lalu ketika matanya melihat Naruto sedang menyeringai padanya. Hinata balas dengan memelototkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memakai taktik ini, tapi kalian tidak memberiku pilihan lain. Sebaiknya hasil pemungutan suara tidak mengecewakanku," kata Hinata seolah merasa bersalah karena mengambil cara ini.

Segelintir awak kapal yang berotak kurang tajam masih belum memahami ancaman terselubung itu. Dan Tobi adalah salah satunya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di dapur, Nona?"

"Memasak sup, Tobi," kata Hinata dengan manis.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**

**Ini sudah diedit ya, kalau masih ada kesalahan tolong ingatkan aku. Terima kasih.**

**.**

**Ayo tinggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik, saran dan semua unek-unek kalian tentang chap 12 ini dikotak review ya...**

**.**

**Jaa, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya **


	13. Chapter 13

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Pemungtan suara menghasilkan satu keputusan bulat. Tak ada yang mau Hinata kecewa. Dan anak buah Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melempar para gerombolan perompak itu ke laut dan dibiarkan berenang kembali ke kapal mereka. Namun Naruto yang mengambil keputusan terakhir, atau lebih tepatnya tindakan terakhir. Dia memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan dua meriam, lalu memuaskan diri dengan menciptakan sebuah lubang besar di kapal bajak laut itu. Ketika Hinata bertanya suara ribut-ribut apa itu, Naruto mengatakan kalau anak buahnya sedang mengosongkan meriam.

Sarenggan juga mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Sebagian besar kerusakaannya terletak di atas permukaan air. Layar yang dulu nyaris dihancurkan Hinata sudah terbelah dua karena salah satu tembakan meriam musuh. Sepanjang siang itu para awak kapal mulai memperbaiki sebanyak mungkin kerusakan yang ada di kapal. Mereka tersenyum sambil bekerja, mengingat itu adalah sesuatu hal yang langka, Naruto merasa heran sendiri. Biasanya kalau habis pertempuran seperti ini, para awak kapalnya akan memasang wajah masam. Tapi kenapa pada masang wajah berseri-seri seperti itu.

Ini semua pasti karena Hinata. Ya, memang benar. Semua perubahan sikap itu, disebabkan oleh istrinya yang kelewat polos. Berkat keberanian Hinata, kapal dan seluruh penumpang yang ada di dalamnya selamat dari serbuan perompak jahat yang ingin menguasai kapal.

Kini sang majikan perempuan sudah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Bahkan Tobi yang selama ini selalu bersikap tak ramah pun memuji-muji Hinata terus. Semua anak kapal juga sudah membuang semua kalung bawang putih yang dulu mereka kenakan. Kini mereka percaya kalau kutukan yang dibawa Hinata sudah diangkat ke langit oleh Tuhan.

.

.

Sementara para awak kapal sibuk memperbaiki kapal, Hinata yang teringat Shizune segera pergi ke lantai bawah kapal dengan ditemani Kakashi dan Naruto. Saat Naruto membuka pintu menuju ruang mesiu, Hinata teringat akan dua orang perompak yang dilumpuhkannya. Setelah memberitahu Naruto, Hinata segera menjemput Shizune dan membawa bibinya ke lantai atas.

Setelah Hinata membawa Shizune keluar dari ruang mesiu, Naruto mengangkat ke dua perompak yang tak berdaya itu, kemudian melesakkan sebuah pukulan keras ke masing-masing perompak, menyebabkan ke dua perompak itu melenguh kesakitan. Hinata yang mendengar suara lenguhan kesakitan itu, kembali turun ke lantai bawah untuk melihat suara apa yang tadi didengarnya itu.

Ketika dia kembali dan bertanya suara apa yang didengarnya itu. Naruto menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu, sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Sementara kedua perompak yang menerima bogeman mentah Naruto, hanya bisa meringkuk dibawah kaki Naruto.

"Naruto, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ya, Hinata semua baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm, baiklah."

Setelah itu Hinata kembali ke lantai atas menemani bibinya menuju ruang perwira. Sementara itu Naruto dan Kakashi melempar ke dua perompak yang tersisa ke laut. Setelah itu Naruto dan Kakashi ikut membantu memperbaiki bagian-bagian kapal yang rusak.

Sementara para awak kapal memperbaiki kerusakan yang disebabkan serangan bajak laut. Hinata dan Bibinya sedang berbincang-bincang diruang perwira, Hinata menceritakan kembali semua kejadian tadi pada Shizune. Bibinya memang pendengar yang antusias. Karena Shizune selalu memuji setiap Hinata menceritakan keberaniannya saat menyelamatkan Naruto tadi.

"Sebenarnya saat aku bersembunyi dibalik partisi-partisi itu aku sangat takut sekali," kata Hinata mengakui sambil menunjukkan tempat dia bersembunyi pada bibinya.

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau merasa takut, tapi yang penting sekarang kau sudah berusaha sekuat yang kau bisa untuk menyelamatkan suamimu. Setidaknya sekarang kau tak mengecewakannya," kata Shizune menenangkan Hinata.

"Ya, kau benar Bibi. Tapi sampai saat ini Naruto belum mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, padahal aku lah penyelamat hari ini," kata Hinata.

"Hinata, suamimu bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Aku yakin sekali kalau dia tak akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu padamu," kata Shizune penuh keyakinan. "Yah, kau tahu sendiri. Kalau Naruto bukan tipe laki-laki yang seperti itu."

"Ya aku tahu, dia itu laki-laki keras kepala yang menyebalkan," kata Hinata.

"Bukan Sayang, bukan keras kepala, hanya angkuh," kata Shizune menjelaskan.

Hinata tak sependapat dengan pendapat bibinya, dia berpikir kalau Naruto adalah tipe laki-laki yang keras kepala juga angkuh.

Sekarang semua ituterasa tak penting karena, semua ketegangan yang dialaminya tadi, membuat tangan dan tubuhnya gemetar. Dia juga merasa mual, dan sebelah wajahnya terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit. Tapi Hinata tak mengatakan pada Shizune, karena dia tak mau membuat bibinya khawatir. Jadi dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya dengan tetap memasang senyum diwajahnya.

"Oh ya Hinata, apa kau sudah dengar tentang bisik-bisik mengenai kau yang dibanding-bandingi adik perempuannya Naruto?" tanya Shizune mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata belum pernah mendengar tentang bisik-bisik itu, tapi dia berpura-pura sudah mendengarnya agar bibinya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ya, aku pernah mendengrnya. Kalau tak salah Sakura sudah lama memimpin kapal ini, dan awak kapal sangat setia padanya, kan?" kata Hinata.

"Aku tahu komentar-komentar mereka pasti menyakitimu, Nak," kata Shizune menenangkan.

"Komentar yang mana maksudmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "Banyak sekali yang kudengar."

"Ehm, tentang kau yang selalu menangis," jawab Shizune. "Mereka mengatakan kalau kau cengeng, berbeda dengan Sakura tak pernah menangis. Katanya Sakura itu selalu menyimpan emosinya rapat-rapat, atau begitulah yang sering dikatakan Kakashi padaku. Kata mereka Sakura adalah seorang yang pemberani. Aku pernah mendengar beberapa cerita menakjubkan tentang aksi yang berhasil dilakukannya bersama anak buahnya. Tapi kau pasti sudah mendengar semua itu, kan?" kata Shizune sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengungkit-ungkit hal ini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau sekarang kau bukan seorang penakut lagi. Kau sudah berani mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkan seluruh awak kapal juga kaptennya. Kini kau telah merebut hati dan kesetiaan mereka. Aku berani bertaruh, setelah ini mereka tak akan membanding-bandingkanmu lagi. Mereka telah melihat kalau kau sama pemberaninya seperti Sakura mereka."

Saat bibinya masih terus bercerita tentang para anak kapal yang membanding-bandinginnya dengan adik Naruto, Hinata memotong ucapan Shizune dengan mengatakan. "Bibi, aku ingin istirahat sebentar," kata Hinata mulai berbalik hendak bejalan menuju kabinnya. "Semua kejadian ini membuatku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Kau memang terlihat pucat, Nak. Pagi ini benar-benar luar biasa, ya?" kata Shizune. "Istirahatlah, aku akan mencari Kakashi, kalau dia tak terlalu sibuk aku akan berbicara sebentar dengannya. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kabinku untuk istirahat."

Setelah itu Hinata melangkah menuju kabinnya, meninggalkan bibinya sendiri di ruang perwira. Saat Hinata memasuki kabinnya, dia melihat gaunnya yang berwana ungu tergeletak di atas lantai, gaun itu adalah gaun yang dipegang oleh salah satu perompak yang berniat jahat padanya tadi.

Melihat gaun itu, Hinata jadi teringat bagaimana penjahat itu memegang gaunnya dan semua kata-kata jahat yang mereka katakan. Mengingat itu semua membuat Hinata sadar, bisa saja semuanya terjadi. Bisa saja saat itu Naruto terbunuh.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak boleh memikirkan hal itu," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya, setelah itu dia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan membersihkan kabin. Setelah semuanya selesai dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang ada dibak cuci tangan. Ketika selesai mengeringkan air yang ada diwajahnya, gemetar yang tadi dirasakan sedikit mereda.

Tapi ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan memar hitam di wajahnya. Kengerian itu kembali menghantam pikirannya. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa Naruto? Bagaimana seandainya dia tak terpikir untuk membawa kedua pistol? Bagaimana seandainya dia tetap di bawah bersama Shizune dan tidak...

"Oh Tuhan," bisik Hinata. "Semua ini cuma pura-pura. Aku memang pengecut."

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja tempat cuci tangan dan menatap bayangan hitam yang ada disekitar matanya di cermin. "Aku ini pengecut buruk rupa."

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hinata terlonjak kaget, dan berbalik menatap suaminya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan sisi wajahnya yang memar dengan menarik rambutnya ke depan. Hinata tahu sekarang air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya sedang jatuh. Tapi dia takkan membiarkan Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Aku mau tidur siang, hari ini aku sangat lelah sekali," kata Hinata sambil berjalan ketempat tidur dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi Naruto tak menahan tangannya dan menariknya mendekat, lalu mengangkat dagunya. "Coba kulihat wajahmu," kata Naruto.

Hinata yang tak mau Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memar itu, menghalang-halangi tangan Naruto dari dagunya.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ini tidak sakit kok," kata Hinata berbohong, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dalam keadaan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto, saat merasakan tubuh Hinata mulai gemetar.

"Aku tak menangis," bisik Hinata semakin gemetar.

Melihat Hinata menyangkal ucapannya, Naruto semakin cemas. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Hinata jadi tertutup seperti ini, biasanya Hinata selalu mengatakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, dan selalu menuntut Naruto untuk segera menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi kenapa Hinata malah menutup-nutupi masalahnya sekarang. Apa gerangan yang dipikirkan istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat, Naruto," bisik Hinata berusaha keluar dari pelukan suaminya.

"Tak boleh, kau harus menceritakan dulu, apa yang menggangu pikiranmu," perintah Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata terlepas dari pelukannya.

Mendengar perintah itu Hinata mulai terisak keras.

"Apa sekarang kau masih tak mau mengakui kalau kau sedang menangis?" tanya Naruto mulai frustasi.

Hinata menjawab petanyaan Naruto dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dalam keadaan terus terisak, dan berkata. "Sakura tak pernah menangis."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Hinata yang tak mau mengulangi perkataanya. Hanya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, tapi Naruto tak membiarkannya. Kini Naruto lebih tegas, lebih bertekad mengorek. Dia memeluk Hinata erat-erat dengan sebelah tangan dan mengangkat dagunya. Sentuhan Naruto lembut, tapi ketika menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Ketika itu juga Naruto melihat pipi Hinata yang lebam, raut wahanya langsung berubah garang.

"Seharusnya kubunuh bajingan itu," bisik Naruto marah.

"Aku pengecut."

Pengakuan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulut Hinata. dan disusul dengan anggukan mantap ketika Naruto tampak tak percaya. "Ya, Naruto. Aku tahu sekarang. Aku tidak seperti Sakura. Anak buahmu benar. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengimbanginya."

Naruto yang terkejut dengan pengakuan Hinata yang berapi-api itu. Sampai tak sadar sudah melepaskan pelukannya, ketika tersadar Hinata sudah berbalik dan bergegas menuju tempat tidur. Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap pangkuannya.

"Sekarang aku mau tidur siang," bisiknya lagi.

Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Aku bukan hanya pengecut, Naruto. Aku juga jelek. Sakura punya sepasang mata emerald yang indah, kan? Anak buahmu bilang kalau rambutnya juga sangat indah, warnanya sama seperti permen kapas. Jiraya saja sampai bilang kalau dia sangat cantik," kata Hinata sambil menarik-narik rambutnya untuk menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya yang memar. Jelas Hinata malu dengan lukanya itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan adikku?" tanya Naruto kasar. "Kau bukan pengecut."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tanganku gemetar, dan kenapa juga aku merasa mual seperti mau muntah? Sekarang aku takut sekali, yang ada dipikiranku hanya apa yang bisa saja terjadi padamu."

"Apa yang bisa terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto terperangah. "Hinata, kau juga terancam bahaya."

"Mereka bisa saja membunuhmu," kata Hinata tak mempedulikan kata-kata Naruto.

"Tapi kenyataanya tidak, kan?"

"Ta-tapi tetap saja..." kata Hinata sambil terus terisak.

Melihat Hinata kembali menangis, Naruto mendesah lelah sambil bergumam. 'Ini akan memakan waktu lama.'

Istrinya itu lebih dari sekedar hiburan ringan, putus Naruto. Dia juga sebenarnya butuh menyentuh istrinya juga. Maka dari itu Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya kecuali celananya. Dia sudah membuka kancingnya dan hendak melepasnya juga, tapi kemudian berubah pikiran. Dia tak ingin Hinata mengetahui niatnya, karena itu hanya akan mengalihkan perhatian istrinya, dan Naruto mula-mula ingin menangani masalah itu lebih dulu. Jadi hal pertama yang akan dia lakukan adalah menyingkirkan masalah yang sedang dihadapi Hinata, baru setelah itu dia akan menyetuh istrinya.

.

.

Setelah melempar pakaiannya ke kursi didekat meja, Naruto naik ke tempat tidur. Lalu duduk dan bersandar dikepala tempat tidur, kemudian Naruto meluruskan kaki kanannya sedangkan kaki kirinya terlipat dilutut. Setelah itu dia menarik Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk diantara kedua kakinya.

Hinata sempat menolak perintah itu, tapi Naruto memaksanya dengan mengangkat Hinata lalu mendudukannya diantara kedua kakinya. Sedangkan punggunya dipaksa bersandar ke dadanya, dan dengan sedikit dorongan kepalanya juga dipaksa bersandar ke bahu Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Hinata. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya menyibak rambut yang ada dipundak Hinata dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu menyembunyikan wajahmu dariku," bisik Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Hinata, dan mulai menciumi lehernya.

Hinata yang menerima serangan ciuman lembut dilekuk lehernya hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati perlakuan manis suaminya. Sesekali saat Naruto menghembuskan napas hangatnya bulu kuduk dileher Hinata terasa merinding berdiri.

"Naruto, apa kau lihat saat perompak itu berbalik menyerangku?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. "Rasanya saat itu cepat sekali. Seandainya pistol yang kupegang tak meletus, mungkin saja aku takkan bisa membela diri," lanjutnya. "Aku ini lemah."

"Kau tak harus punya kekuatan untuk mebela diri," kata Naruto menyangkal ucapan Hinata.

"Aku pernah memukul Kisame, tapi setelah itu tanganku bengkak dan rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Pukulanku juga lemah. Bener, kan? Orang harus punya kekuatan kalau mau mela..."

"Siapa Kisame?" potong Naruto.

"Anak buahnya Paman Hizashi, pada malam pertama kita bertemu, aku datang menemuinya," jelas Hinata.

Ya, sekarang Naruto ingat siapa Kisame itu. Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat sebuah kepalan tangan halus terbungkus sarung tangan putih melayang dari jendela taxi. "Kau memang membuatnya terkejut, tapi kepalanmu tidak sempurna."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan menunjukkan cara memukul yang benar. "Seharusnya jangan kau genggam ibu jarimu, nanti bisa patah. Biarkan diluar, di bawah buku-buku jarimu. Nah, sekarang remas kuat-kuat," perintah Naruto. "Biarkan kekuatan pukulanmu berasal dari sini," lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap buku-buku jari Hinata. "Kerahkan kekuatan dari sekujur tubuhmu untuk memukul."

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto," kata Hinata seolah tak peduli dengan pelajaran yang diberikan Naruto.

"Hinata, kau harus tahu caranya membela diri," kata Naruto. "Perhatikan. Aku sedang mengajarimu."

"Apa kau tak mau menjagaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Adakalanya aku tidak bisa bersamamu," jelas Naruto sambil mendesah lelah. "Nah, sekarang sasaran pukulanmu sama pentingnya dengan caramu memukul."

"Oh ya?" tanya Hinata berusaha berbalik untuk memandang suaminya. Tapi Naruto mendorong kepalanya kembali bersandar ke bahunya.

"Iya," kata Naruto. "Daerah yang paling rapuh dari seorang laki-laki adalah selangkangannya."

"Oh, Naruto. Kau pasti tak berpikir aku akan melakukan hal itu, kan?"

Ketika mendengar rasa malu yang tersirat dalam suara Hinata. Naruto memutar bola matanya frustasi. "Kau ini sangat menggelikan. Aku ini kan suamimu, seharusnya kita bisa membicarakan apa pun pada satu sama lain."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa memukul laki-laki di... situ."

"Mustahil tidak bisa," sergah Naruto. "Dengar Hinata, kau akan membela diri karena aku yang memerintahkannya, kan? Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Kalau aku tak bisa memukul laki-laki di situ, bagaimana? Aku ini kan pengecut, pengecut kan nggak membela diri," kata Hinata.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menganggap dirimu pengecut?" tanya Naruto sambil menghela napas lelah lagi.

"Tadi kan sudah kujelaskan," kata Hinata. "Tanganku gemetar kalau mengingat kejadian tadi, dan setiap kali aku memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, aku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku bahkan tak bisa memandang gaun itu tanpa merasa mual."

"Gaun apa?"

"Gaun itu," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk gaunnya yang masih tergeletak di lantai. "Salah satu perampok memegangnya. Aku mau kau melemparnya ke laut," lanjut Hinata. "Aku tak mau memakai gaun itu lagi."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan melempar gaun itu ke laut," kata Naruto menenangkan. "Nah, sekarang pejamkan matamu dan kau tak perlu melihat gaun itu lagi."

"Sekarang kau pasti berpikir kalau aku bersikap aneh, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menganggapmu aneh. Kau hanya mengalami syok dan trauma," jelas Naruto sambil mengusap leher samping Hinata dengan hidungnya. "Kau bukan pengecut, itu reaksi alamiah."

"Apa kau pernah mengalami... syok dan trauma seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dengan bisikkan lirih. Karena Naruto sedang menggoda telinganya dengan lindahnya. Hembusan napas Naruto yang hangat membuatnya merasa lebih hangat. Gemetar tubuhnya yang tadi dirasakannya sedikit-demi sedimit mulai mereda.

"Ya, pernah," kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap bagian bawah buah dada Hinata dengan lembut.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghilangkannya?" tanya Hinata berusaha fokus dengan pembicaraan yang sedang dilakukannya. Karena Naruto terus menggoda dan merangsangnya.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasiku," kata Naruto sambil membuka reseleting baju Hinata, setelah terbuka Naruto menurunkan baju Hinata sampai ke pinggangnya.

Sementara Hinata mendesah nikmat, Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di paha Hinata, dan mulai membelai-belai kulit sensitf diantara kedua kaki Hinata. Jari-jarinya menyelinap melewati pakaian dalamnya dan perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak untuk membangkitkan bara dalam diri Hinata.

"Tenang Sayang," bisik Naruto saat Hinata berusaha menghentikan pergerakan jari-jarinya. "Jangan melawan. Biarkan saja."

Setelah itu Naruto mendekap tubuh Hinata erat-erat dan mulai melanjutkan siksaan manisnya. Jari-jari Naruto sangat terampil, dia tahu dimana tempat yang tepat untuk membangkitkan gairah istrinya. Dan tak lama kemudian Hinata sudah tak bisa berpikir selain berusaha mencapai puncak kepuasannya.

"Aku senang melihat reaksimu. Kau terlihat begitu bergairah. Semua itu untukku, kan istriku?" goda Naruto penuh tuntutan.

Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Karena dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, yang terjadi sebelum dia menyadari hal itu akan terjadi. Ketika hal itu terjadi, kedua tangannya terulur ke bawah mencengkram tangan Naruto di sela-sela pahanya, sambil menekan jari Naruto dengan melipat kedua lututnya ke atas dan menjepitnya erat-erat.

Sungguh itu adalah luapan kenikmatan yang menguras seluruh energinya. Hinata seakan lumpuh, terkulai lemas bersandar di dada suaminya, dia seperti seorang yang menyerah pasrah setelah pertempuran panjang.

Begitu degup jantungnya sedikit melambat dan otaknya mulai berfungsi lagi. Hinata merasa malu. Dia baru sadar kalau bajunya sudah melorot turun sampai ke pinggangnya dan Naruto tengah membelai lembut buah dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa... maksudku, tanpa kau di dalam tubuhku, kupikir tidak mungkin..." Hinata tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, karena dia terlalu malu untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Aku memang ada di dalam tubuhmu," bisik Naruto. "Jari-jariku, ingat?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata sampai wanita itu berlutut dihadapannya. Ketika mata Hinata bertatapan dengan mata Naruto, ketika itu juga Hinata tahu kalau Naruto menginginkannya, sama seperti dia menginginkan Naruto.

Mereka terus beradu pandang sambil membuka pakaian masing-masing. Hinata yang melorotkan pakaiannya lalu meleparnya begitu saja, sementara itu Naruto melepas celananya. Setelah sama-sama tak mengenakan pakaiaan sehelaipun, rasa canggung langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua, khususnya Hinata. Walau sudah sering melakukan hal ini, tapi tetap saja dia merasa canggung kalau harus seperti ini didepan suaminya sendiri. Tapi dalam hitungan detik rasa canggung itu hilang digantikan dengan gairah mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang pertama memulai, awalnya Naruto hanya mencium dengan lembut dan santai, tapi lama-lama ciuman itu jadi penuh tuntutan dan gairah.

Saat merasakan Hinata yang mulai terhanyut dan menikmati kegiatannya, Naruto menyudahi ciumannya untuk mengatakan. "Hinata, ini lah yang biasa kulakukan untuk mengilangkan syok dan rasa traumaku."

Ketika Hinata hendak mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Naruto memotong semua ucapannya dengan bibirnya. Karena Naruto kembali melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, dan Hinata tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dia tahu kalau saat ini Naruto sedang mengajarinya, dan murid yang baik harus menyimak semua yang dibertahukan gurunya. Bukan begitu?

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu sejam lebih untuk melepaskan gairah masing-masing sampai mereka benar-benar merasa puas. Setelah itu Naruto kembali mengarahkan para anak buahnya untuk memperbaiki kapal. Sementara itu Hinata menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-berjalan di atas geladak. Setelah merasa lelah, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sambil menggambar di atas geladak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pekerjaan memperbaiki kapal pun selesai. Sebagian awak kapal yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya duduk-duduk mendekati Hinata, dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh majikan perempuannya. Salah satu awak yang sangat penasaran bertanya pada Hinata, apa yang sedang ditulisnya.

Hinata pun menjawab, "Aku sedang melukis bukan menulis, ini," kata Hinata menunjukkan lukisannya yang sudah hampir setengah jadi.

Para awak kapal langsun berdecak kagum melihat lukusian Hinata yang sangat indah itu, ternyata majikan perempuan mereka sedang melukis suasana dikapal, dia melukis para pekerja yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki kapal.

Setelah Hinata selesai dengan lukisannya, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang awak kapal bertanya lagi padanya. "Nona, apa kau bisa melukis potret diri kami? Gambarmu sangat bagus, kami ingin sekali mempunyai potret diri kami."

"Tentu saja boleh, hayu sini siapa yang mau aku lukis lebih dulu?" kata Hinata dengan senang hati.

Akhirnya Hinata melukis satu per satu seluruh awak kapal yang berkumpul mengelilinginya. Masing-masing dari mereka berposes sesuai perintah Hinata, dan tak banyak juga yang berpose sesuka hatinya. Hinata sangat senang sekali, akhirnya para awak kapal tak menjauhinya lagi. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa diterima di kapal ini.

Tapi saat Hinata hendak melukis potret Tobi, kertas gambarnya habis. Stok kertas terakhirnya dipakai untuk mengganmbar potret Danzo. Jadilah Tobi marah-marah pada Danzo, dia tak terima kenapa hanya dia yang tak dilukis, seharusnya Danzo mengalah padanya.

"Tobi maafkan aku, kertas yang kugunakan untuk menggambar Danzo adalah kertas terakhirku," kata Hinata penuh penyesalan.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku tak terima, kenapa hanya aku? Aku juga mau gambbar seperti itu?" kata Tobi yang tak terima. "Danzo kau kan yang lebih tua, kenapa kau tak mengalah padaku, hah?" kata Tobi menyalahkan Danzo.

"Berarti hari ini bukan hari baikmu," kata Danzo yang tak mempedulikan Tobi.

"Sudah-sudah, nanti saat kita berlabuh di pulau Shizune, aku akan minta Naruto membelikan kertas untukku. Nah setelah itu aku akan melukismu Tobi, aku janji," kata Hinata menenangkan Tobi. "Oh iya, bagaimana sebagai ganti kekesalanmu, aku menceritakan sebuah cerita yang sangat menarik? Tentang bagimana aku dan Naruto bisa menikah?"

"Hmm... baiklah, baiklah," kata Tobi menyetujui saran Hinata.

"Ya, Nona ceritakan lah. Kami semua penasaran, bagaimana kau dan Kapten bisa menikah?" kata Mate penuh semangat.

.

.

Saat Hinata hendak menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto, Naruto baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Saat itu dia baru saja selesai memperbaiki tiang kapal yang dulu hampir dihancurkan Hinata. Tapi setidaknya tiang itu masih bisa bertahan sampai mereka tiba di pulau Shizune.

Ketika Naruto berjalan melewati geladak menuju ruang kemudi, dia melihat istrinya sedang dikelilingi awak kapalnya, kira-kira ada tujuh belas anak kapal yang sedang mengelilinginya saat itu. Anak buahnya terlihat sangat tertarik pada apa yang sedang diceritakan Hinata.

Naruto yang penasaran berjalan mendekat. Lalu telinganya menangkap suara Tobi yang bertanya. "Jadi maksudmu kau baru berusia empat tahun ketika menikah dengan kapten?"

"Dia baru saja menjelaskannya pada kita, Tobi," gerutu Mate. "Semua itu karena tuntutan raja, kan, Nona?"

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa raja ingin mengakhiri pertikaian keluarga kalian?" tanya Danzo.

"Raja menginginkan keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto berdamai," kata Hinata menjeleskan.

"Memang penyebab perselisihan itu awalnya apa?" tanya yang lain.

"Pasti tak ada yang ingat, iya kan, Nona?" jawab Tobi dengan sok tahunya.

"Oh, aku tahu apa penyebab pertikaian itu," kata Hinata membantah jawaban Tobi. "Pertikaian keluarga kami bermula dari sekotak besar emas."

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata tentang awal mula pertikaian keluarganya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Hinata mempercayai cerita bohong itu.

"Ceritakan tentang sekotak emas itu," pinta Tobi dengan semangat.

"Ehm... baiklah," kata Hinata. "Jadi awalnya ketika seorang pemuda dari keluarga Hyuuga dan pemuda dari keluarga Uzumaki bersama-sama pergi ke medan perang. Dulu mereka bersahabat. Kalau tak salah kejadian itu terjadi di abad pertengahan, dan semua bahu membahu berusaha membela negara. Kediaman kedua keluarga itu bersebelahan, dan konon mereka dulu tumbuh bersama di tengah kalangan bangsawan. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak," lanjut Hinata sambil mengangkat bahu. "Lalu saat kedua sahabat itu pergi ke pelabuhan di negara asing. Salah satunya menyelamatkan nyawa pengusaha kaya di sana, dan sebagai imbalannya dia diberi sekotak besar emas," tambahnya ketika para pendengarnya tampak sangat terkesan. "Di dalam kotak itu bukan hanya ada emas, tapi juga ada sebongkah berlian yang sangat besar."

"Seberapa besar berlian itu?" seru Kakashi yang ikutan duduk mendengarkan cerita Hinata.

"Katanya berlian itu sebesar bola meriam," kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tobi yang ingin sekali mendengar kelanjutan cerita itu.

"Kedua pemuda itu pulang ke Negeranya. Kemudian kotak emas itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Pemuda dari keluarga Hyuuga mengatakan pada semua orang yang mau mendengar kalau dialah yang diberi kota emas itu dan pemuda Uzumaki telah mencurinya. Sedangkan pemuda Uzumaki mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya."

"Apa kotak emas itu ditemukan, Nona?" tanya Mate yang sangat penasaran dengan kotak emas itu.

"Tak ada yang pernah menemukannya," kata Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sedih. "Pada saat itu perang pecah antara kedua keluarga. Ada yang bilang, kalau kotak emas itu diceritakan hanya sebagai cara untuk merebut tanah milik yang lain. Tapi aku yakin kalau kotak emas itu benar-benar ada."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tobi.

"Karena ketika pemuda dari keluarga Uzumaki sekarat, kabarnya dia berbisik. _'Lihat ke atas, di sana harta karunmu,'_" jelas Hinata. "Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, dia memegangi dadanya dan meninggal dunia."

Selesai Hinata bercerita seluruh awak kapal yang mendengarkan, bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah. Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa memandangi istrinya dengan rasa tak percaya, bagaimana istirnya bisa mempercayai cerita seperti itu?

"Cerita yang sangat bagus Nona," kata Mate setelah awak kapal selesai bertepuk tangan. "Apa kau mempercayai cerita itu?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku percaya pada cerita itu," jawab Hinata cepat. "Karena aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, Naruto akan menemukan kotak emas itu untukku."

"Berarti kapten harus mati dulu untuk menemukan kotak emas itu, benar kan?" tanya Tobi pada Mate.

"Oh, tidak," sanggah Hinata. "Waktu pemuda itu mengatakan _'Lihat ke atas'_, itu maksudnya petunjuk untuk berhati-hati kalau mau menemukan kotak emas itu."

Percakapan mereka tentang kotak emas misterius itu terus berlangsung sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Namun begitu badai mulai mengancam dan angin mulai bertiup semakin kencang. Hinata kembali ke kabinnya dan menyimpan alat tulisnya. Sisa hari itu dihabiskannya bersama Shizune, tapi menjelang malam Shizune mulai menguap seperti bayi, dan Hinata pun akhirnya meninggalkannya agar Shizune bisa beristirahat. Sepertinya kejadian hari ini telah membuat bibinya kelelahan.

Sebenarnya, Hinata juga sama lelahnya. Ketika bersiap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit yang sangat dikenalinya menyerang. Rasa sakit pertanda siklus bulanannya akan tiba. Satu jam kemudian kram itu pun muncul, dan rasa sakitanya sampai tak tertahankan. Lebih parah dari pada bulan-bulan biasanya. Akibat rasa sakitnya, tubuh Hinata yang tadinya hangat sampai menggigil kedinginan, walau kabin itu hangat dan lembap tetap saja rasa dingin itu seperti menusuk tulangnya.

Dia sampai mengenakan baju tidur yang terbuat dari kain katun tebal, kemudian merangkak naik ke ranjang dan memakai selimut sampai tiga lapis. Apa pun posisinya, dia tidak bisa merasa nyaman. Punggung bawahnya terasa seperti patah menjadi dua, dan nyeri itu membuatnya mulai merintih-rintih kesakitan.

.

.

Naruto baru kembali ke kabin, ketika petugas jaga malam berganti. Hinata biasanya membiarkan sebatang lilin menyala untuk penerangannya, tapi kali ini kamar gelap gulita. Lalu dari sudut kamar di atas tempat tidurnya berada, Naruto mendengar erangan Hinata. Segera dinyalakannya dua batang lilin dan bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur. Tapi Naruto masih tak bisa melihatnya, karena Hinata membungkus dirinya dengan tumpukkan selimut.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Ketika Hinata tak segera menjawab, Naruto menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Tapi ketika melihat wajah istirnya yang pucat pasi, Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin ketakutan dan cemas.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto semakin cemas.

"Pergilah Naruto," bisik Hinata sambil menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya lagi. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Naruto semakin cemas, karena suara Hinata seperti orang yang sedang sekarat. "Apa wajahmu terasa sakit? Berengsek, seharusnya aku bunuh saja bajingan itu."

"Bukan wajahku," pekik Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau demam?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Hinata lagi.

Oh Tuhan, Hinata tak bisa menjelaskan keadaannya pada lelaki itu sekarang. Menurutnya sakit bulanannya ini sangat memalukan kalau sampai diketahui Naruto. Jadi sebagai ganti penjelasannya dia hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan beguling membelakangi Naruto. Lalu kedua lututnya ditarik merapat ke perut dan mulai mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang sebagai upaya meredakan nyeri di punggungnya.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya," kata Hinata parau. "Aku hanya tidak enak badan. Kumohon pergilah."

Naruto yang tak mau menurut. Malah meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dahi Hinata. Untuk mengetahui apa istrinya itu benar-benar demam atau tidak, tapi ketika merasakan dingin dan lembab di dahi Hinata, Naruto tahu kalau Hinata tak demam.

"Ini bukan demam," gumam Naruto pelan. "Astaga, Hinata, siang tadi aku tak menyakitimu, kan? Aku tahu aku agak... kasar, tapi..."

"Kau tak menyakitiku," kata Hinata cepat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Aku yakin ini bukan karena kau," kata Hinata, sebenarnya Hinata luluh dengan kecemasan Naruto yang begitu jelas terbaca. Tapi keadaanya ini tetap saja sangat memalukan kalau sampai diketahui pria itu. "Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendirian."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja kram menyerangnya dan menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. "Oh Tuhan, biarkan aku mati dalam damai."

"Eh... Mana bisa begitu," kata Naruto bergidik ngeri, kalau membayangkan hal itu sampai terjadi. "Kau tidak membuat apa-apa kan waktu di dapur? Kau tak makan sesuatu yang kau masak, kan?"

"Tidak. Ini bukan gangguan pencernaan."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Aku sedang tidak... bersih."

"Kau sakit karena kau tak bersih?" tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan maksud Hinata. "Hinata, itu pasti penykit yang paling tak logis yang pernah kudengar. Apa kau akan merasa lebih baik jika kuperintahkan anak-anak menyiapkan air mandi untukmu?"

Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak pada laki-laki itu. Tapi dia tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin nyeri. "Naruto ini... sakit perempuan," bisik Hinata pelan.

"Sakit apa?"

Astaga, sepertinya Hinata harus menjelaskannya lebih mendetail pada suaminya itu. "Aku sedang sakit bulanan," teriak Hinata kesal. "Oh, rasanya sakit sekali," rintihnya. "Kadang-kadang lebih sakit dari bulan-bulan lain."

"Kau sedang sakit bulanan..."

"Aku tidak hamil," lontar Hinata begitu saja di saat yang sama. "Tolong pergilah. Jika Tuhan merasa kasihan padaku, beberapa menit lagi aku akan mati... jika bukan karena rasa nyeri ini, berarti karena rasa malu yang harus kutanggung akibat menjelaskan sakitku ini padamu."

Naruto sangat lega karena Hinata tak menderita penyakit yang mengancam nyawanya. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Hinata. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya sebelum benar-benar menyentuhnya. Sial, dia merasa kikuk juga bingung, karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu?" tanya Naruto. "Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin ibuku," gumam Hinata asal. "Tapi tidak bisa, kan? Oh, sudahlah. Pergilah Naruto. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini."

Hinata menarik selimut kembali menutupi wajahnya dan kembali mengerang mengenaskan. Pasti Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkannya sendirian, pikir Hinata ketika dia mendengar suara pintu menutup. Dan saat itulah air mata Hinata mengalir.

'Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku ketika aku kesakitan seperti ini, sebenarnya aku berbohong ketika mengatakan menginginkan ibuku. Aku ingin dipeluk olehnya, tapi kenapa laki-laki keras kepala itu tak mengerti apa yang kuingikan?' gumam Hinata dalam isak tangisnya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**

**.**

**Hai.. hai para readers semua... akhirnya kita ketemu lagi di fic ku ini, bagaimana chap ini? tolong tinggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik, saran dan semua unek-unek kalian tentang chap 13 ini dikotak review ya...**

**.**

**Oh ya, untuk update selanjutnya mungkin akan lamaaa sekali... kenapa? Karena aku udah masuk masa sibuk-sibuknya nyusun skripsi. Aku aja sampe ngak sempet ngedit chap kemaren, apalagi chap ini. Di chap ini pasti banyak banget typo-nya deh.**

**.**

**Satu lagi deh, aku ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada semua pembaca, entah itu yang mereview, memfav, memfolo fic ku ini. dan maafin juga kalau masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini yahh... bye, bye sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya entah itu kapan updatenya. Jaa ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo, Lime**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Selepas kepergian Naruto dari kabinnya, Naruto segera pergi ke kabin Shizune. Dia tak mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, begitu membuka pintu kabin, sebuah suara terdengar, suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Kakashi anak buahnya ternyata sudah berbagi ranjang dengan Shizune.

"Siapa?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyeringai.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Shizune," kata Naruto nyaris tersenyum melihat anak buahnya ada di sini.

Shizune terbangun kaget saat mendengar suara Naruto. Dia terkesiap dan menarik selimut sampai kedagunya. Semburat merah di pipinya segera menjalar sampai ke kuping bagian belakang, membuat Naruto sulit untuk menahan senyumannya. Tapi untung dia masih bisa menahannya.

Setelah Shizune cukup menguasai keterkejutan dan kegugupannya, Naruto berjalan mendekat. Dia berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur, lalu mulai bertanya sambil melihat lantai, untuk mengurangi rasa malu Shizune.

"Hinata sakit," kata Naruto sebelum Shizune bertanya padanya.

"Aku harus menemuinya," bisik Shizune segera melupakan rasa malunya dan digantikan dengan rasa cemas khawatrir. "Apa kau tahu sakitnya apa?"

"Kau mau aku memeriksanya?" sambar Kakashi. Dia buru-buru meyibakkan selimut.

Naruto menggeleng. Dia berdehem sebentar, lalu berkata. "Ini... masalah perempuan."

"Masalah perempuan apa?" tanya Kakashi kebingungan.

Tapi Shizune mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Kakashi, tapi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Apa dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan sekali?"

"Sepertinya sakitnya parah sekali. Tolong katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bir biasanya sedikit membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya," kata Shizune sambil tersenyum, karena Naruto terdengar seperti seorang komandan dimedang perang. "Dan kata-kata lembut juga tidak ada salahnya. Aku ingat, dia bisa sangat emosional kalau sedang seperti itu."

"Apa tak ada hal lainnya yang bisa kulakukan?" gumam Naruto. "Sungguh Shizune, dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu terus."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Shizune berhasil menahan senyumnya, karena kepudulian Naruto pada keponakannya, wajah Naruto terlihat sangat lucu. "Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya, apa yang kira-kira diinginkannya?"

"Dia ingin ibunya."

"Bagaimana itu bisa membantu?" tanya Kakashi yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang dibicarakan dua orang di depannya ini.

"Dia membutuhkan suaminya, Sayang," kata Shizune menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. "Naruto, dia ingin ada yang menghiburnya, menenangkannya. Cobalah mengusap-usap punggungnya."

Shizune harus menaikkan volume suaranya ketika memberikan saran terakhir, karena Naruto sudah berjalan keluar dari kabinnya.

Begitu pintu menutup sepeninggalan Naruto, Shizune berpaling ke Kakashi. "Menurutmu dia akan bilang pada Hinata kalau kau dan aku..."

"Tidak, Sayangku, dia tak akan mengatakan apa pun pada Hinata, percaya padaku," potong Kakashi.

"Aku benci jika harus berbohong pada Hinata, tapi dia cenderung melihat segala sesuatu hanya hitam dan putih. Kalaupun diceritakan, kurasa Hinata juga tak akan mengerti."

"Sudah, sudah," kata Kakashi menenangkan. Dia mencium Shizune dan menariknya ke pelukannya. "Usia akan membantunya semakin dewasa."

"Kau benar," kata Shizune sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih perhatian pada Hinata ya?" kata Shizune mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kurasa tak lama lagi dia akan menyadari kalau dia mencitai Hinata."

"Naruto mungkin saja mencintainya, Shizune. Tapi dia tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Bocah itu sudah lama belajar untuk melindungi dirinya dari kedekatakn apa pun."

"Mustahil," dengus Shizune sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau dihadapkan pada perempuan biasa, mungkin kau benar. Tapi tentu sekarang kau melihat kalau keponakanku bukan perempuan biasa. Dia tipe perempuan yang dibutuhkan Naruto. Hinata berpikir kalau suaminya mencintainya, dan dia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Naruto kalau laki-laki itu memang mencintainya. Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

Hinata yang sedang mengerang kesakitan di atas kasurnya. Tak tahu menahu, kalau dia sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan antara Kakashi dan bibinya. Yang dia tahu sekarang dia sedang menderita karena penyakit bulanannya, disamping itu juga dia sedang kesal sama suaminya yang tak peduli padanya.

Bisa-bisanya laki-laki itu tak mempedulikannya dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kesakitan seperti ini? Padahal dia ingin dipeluk sama Naruto.

'Dasar kepala batu,' gumam Hinata diantara ringisan kesakitannya.

"Hinata minum ini," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menyentuh bahunya untuk membuka lilitan selimut yang membungkusnya.

Hinata berguling terletang, dan melihat cawan di tangan suaminya, dan langsung menggeleng.

"Ini bir," kata Naruto padanya.

"Aku nggak mau."

"Minumlah."

"Nanti aku muntah."

Naruto merasa tak bisa menuntut jawaban yang lebih jujur lagi dari itu. Buru-buru diletakkannya cawan di atas meja, kemudian dia naik ke tempat tidur. Tapi Hinata malah berusaha mendorong Naruto turun, tapi Naruto tak mengindahkan penolakan dan desakan itu.

Hinata yang kesal kembali berguling miring menghadap ke dinding dan bergumam, 'Sekalian saja aku berdoa minta mati.'

Sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan pada Tuhan yang terlalu berlebihan, dan dilubuk hatinya Hinata berharap kalau Tuhan tak mendengar ucapannya itu. Tapi pikirannya segera teralihkan saat rasa sakit itu kembali. Dia kembali meringis kesakitan. Kemudian tanpa diduga-duga, Naruto menarik pinggannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Lalu Naruto mulai mengusap-usap punggung bagian bawahnya.

Sentuhan lembut itu terasa sangat luar biasa. Karena rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata berangsur-angsur menghilang. Hinata menikmati elusan lembut itu sambil memejamkan matanya dan beringsut semakin mendekat ke dalam pelukan suaminya, sehingga dia bisa mencuri lebih banyak kehangatan lagi dari tubuh Naruto.

Karena saking menikmati elusan suaminya, Hinata sampai tak menyadari gerakan kapal yang mengayun keras. Tapi Naruto sadar dengan hal itu, karena goyangan kapal itu membuat perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk, dan dia berharap seandainya saja dia tak makan apa-apa tadi. Karena sebentar lagi dia akan mual dan mengeluarkan semua makanan yang tadi ditelannya.

Naruto masih terus mengusap-usap tulang punggung Hinata selama lima belas menit tanpa berkata-kata. Karena dia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada perempuan yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya, tapi tiap kali kapal oleng, perutnya juga seperti oleng, siap mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kau bisa berhenti sekarang," bisik Hinata. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, terima kasih."

Tanpa perdebatan Naruto menurut, lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi Hinata membuat niatnya urung dengan permintaan selanjutnya. "Maukah kau memelukku? Aku kedinginan. Malam ini dingin sekali."

Padahal Naruto merasa hawa malam ini sangat panas sekali. Wajahnya saja sampai basah kuyup karena keringat. Tapi dia tetap menuruti permintaan istrinya. Tangan Hinata sedingin es, tapi hanya dalam hitungan menit Naruto berhasil menghangatkan dengan pelukannya.

Saat Naruto menduga kalau Hinata sudah tidur, dia berniat untuk bangkit dari ranjang, tapi ketika Hinata berbisik lagi, dia mengurungkan niatnya lagi. "Naruto? Bagaimana kalau aku mandul?"

"Ya sudah, berarti kau mandul."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Kita tak bisa punya anak kalau aku mandul."

Sambil memutar bola matanya, Naruto menjawab. "Jadi kau belum bisa menyimpulkan mandul?" kata Naruto berusaha nahan nafasnya. "Lagi pula masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan kalau kau seperti itu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku memang mandul?" desak Hinata tak sabaran.

"Hinata kau mau aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Naruto frustasi. Lalu saat kapal kembali oleng perutnya seperti bergolak siap mengeluarkan isinya, ingin rasanya Naruto keluar dari sini dan pergi ketempat biasa dia bermalam kalau sedang mabuk laut seperti ini.

Sepertinya menarik napas dalam-dalam sudah tak mampu menahan gejolak di perutnya. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menyibakkan selimut kesamping dan kembali bergerak hendak meninggalkan tempat tidur. Tapi terhenti lagi saat Hinata berkata, "Apa kau masih mau menikah denganku?" tanya Hinata. "Kita tak akan mendapatkan tanah yang dijanjikan kalau aku tak punya anak begitu..."

"Aku hapal isi dari perjanjian itu," sergah Naruto kesal. "Jika kita tak mendapatkan tanahnya, berarti kita akan membangun rumah kita di tanah yang diwariskan ayahku. Sekarang berhentilah bertanya dan tidur. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Hinata menahan Naruto lagi. "Apa kau masih mau menikah dengan perempuan mandul?"

"Oh, demi Tuhan..."

"Kau masih mau, kan?"

Naruto melenguh pelan. Hinata menganggap lenguhan Naruto itu sebagai jawaban mengiyakan. Sebelum Naruto bangkit Hinata berguling dan mencium punggung suaminya. Naruto membiarkan lilin tetap menyala, dan ketika Hinata menengadah menatap Naruto dia melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat.

Hinata segera menyimpulkan. Kapal terayun-ayun seperti bola di permukaan air. Cawan bir yang dibawa Naruto terguling di lantai. Naruto memejamkan mata dan meringis. Ya, suami tercintanya itu sedang mabuk laut. Hinata sangat bersimpati pada suaminya yang malang itu, tapi rasa kasihannya segera menguap ketika Naruto mengumamkan.

"Aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun jika bukan karena perjanjian keparat itu. Sudah, sekarang tidurlah."

Seolah melontarkan pernyataan itu dengan nada menggerutu, Naruto mengayunkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata yang tak terima dengan perkataan Naruto bertekad akan membalas atau lebih tepatnya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada suami tercintanya. Tentang bagaimana bersikap baik pada istrinya ini. Lagi pula tega sekali pria itu berkata sekasar itu padanya? Dia sendiri juga sedang sakit, sama seperti Naruto. Mungkin bahkan lebih parah. Hinata segera melupakan perlakuan lembut Naruto terhadapnya tadi, dan memutuskan akan memberikan pelajaran yang takkan pernah dilupakan suaminya itu.

"Oh begitu, maaf deh kalau aku menahanmu dari entah urusan apa itu yang harus kau tangani," kata Hinata kesal. "Sekarang punggungku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih ya Naruto. Perutku juga sudah tak terlalu sakit. Kalau dipikir-pikir seharusnya aku tak makan malam dengan ikan itu, tapi rasanya sangat enak sekali, terutama ketika kutambahkan sedikit susu dan madu diatasnya. Apa kau pernah mencicipi ikan yang dibuat manis seperti itu? Kalau belum sayang sekali," tanya Hinata ketika Naruto tak menjawab.

Tak hanya sampai situ Hinata kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan penuh senyum kemenangan, "Aku biasanya hanya menambahkan gula dan madu diatasnya, tapi malam ini aku ingin bereksperimen. Ngomong-ngomong, juru masak sudah janji padaku kalau dia akan menyajikan tiram begitu kita sampai di dermaga. Aku suka sekali tiram, kalau kau? Kalau dimakan itu rasanya seperti, srulpp... melucur di tenggorokkan, rasanya sangat nikmat... Naruto, apa kau tak mau menciumku untuk ucapan selamat malam?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto sudah jalan dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kabin.

"Huh, rasakan situ dasar kepala batu nyebelin," gumam Hinata sambil menarik selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

Sementara itu Naruto menghabiskan hampir semalaman di pinggir kapal. Dia pergi ke tempat yang biasanya kosong, dan tak ada yang memperhatikannya dari sini.

.

.

Saat matahari mulai muncul di cakrawala Naruto kembali ke kabinnya. Badannya terasa sangat berat, dan setibanya di kabin Naruto benar-benar ambruk di atas ranjang. Membuat Hinata agak terlambung karena beban yang tiba-tiba menimpa kasur. Menyadari kehadiran suaminya Hinata berguling dan meringkuk merapat di sisi Naruto.

Naruto yang tak mau diganggu Hinata, pura-pura mendengkur menandakan kalau dia sudah terlelap. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar dengkuran halus suminya, memilih untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium pipi Naruto pelan agar tak membangunkan Naruto. Dalam caha lilin yang lembut itu, Hinata bisa melihat wajah pucat suaminya. Dan Naruto tampaknya juga sangat perlu bercukur. Naruto terlihat garang dengan bayangan gelap sepanjang garis rahangnya itu.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bayang-bayang gelap disepanjang rahang Naruto dengan ujung jarinya, sambil berkata. "I love you," bisik Hinata pelan. "Bahkan dengan segala kekuranganmu, aku masih mencintaimu Naruto. Maaf karena sengaja membuatmu mabuk laut. Aku sedih kau punya penyakit seperti itu."

Puas dengan pengakuannya, terutama karena Naruto sudah tidur dan pria itu tak bisa mendengar apa pun yang dikatakannya tadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk berguling menjauh, sambil berkata, "Naruto, sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan pekerjaan lain. Karena laut tak cocok untukmu."

Setelah memastikan kalau Hinata sudah kembali terlelap, perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya, kemudian berpaling menatap punggung istrinya. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar sudah terlelap lagi. Wanita itu terlihat damai di mata Naruto, istrinya terlihat seperti malaikat. Malaikat yang sangat ingin dicekiknya.

Entah bagaimana Hinata bisa mengetahui kelemahannya ini dan dengan sengaja memanfaatkannya untuk membalas. Hinata pasti tersinggung dengan kata-katanya tentang tidak akan menikah kalau bukan karena perjanjian itu.

Amarah Naruto tak lama kemudian mereda, dan digantikan dengan senyumannya. Karena Hinata yang mungil itu ternyata tidak sepolos yang dipikirkannya. Wanita itu telah melakukan apa yang pasti akan dilakukannya sendainya dia punya informasi yang bisa dijadikan senjata jika dia tak cukup kuat untuk membalas secara fisik.

Ketika Naruto marah, dia senang menggunakan bogeman mentahnya. Sementara itu Hinata lebih memakai otaknya, dan Naruto senang melihatnya. Tapi, sudah saatnya Hinata mengerti siapa yang menjadi pemimpin dalam kehidupan perkawinannya. Ya, sudah saatnya. Hinata tak seharusnya bersikap licik seperti itu padanya.

Dan oh Tuhan, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik sekali malam ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin sekali bercinta dengan Hinata. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, karena Hinata sedang berhalangan, dan dia nyaris membangunkan istrinya hanya untuk bertanya, kapan sakit perempuan itu selesai.

Karena kelelahan lebih menguasainya akhirnya Naruto tertidur, tepat ketika Naruto hampir menutup matanya Hinata menggengam tangannya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Shizune hanya tinggal dua hari lagi, dan Naruto sekali lagi mulai berpikir kalau sisa perjalanan mereka mungkin akan berlangsung penuh ketenangan. Dan Naruto sangat menyesal telah berpikir seperti itu. Karena pada malam itu, ya malam kedua puluh di bulan tersebut. Di langit yang bertaburan bintang, dan angin semilir yang disukai para pelaut berhembus. Hinata membuat keributan barunya, yang membuat Naruto dan Jiraya berada dalam kewaspadaan.

Pada malam itu Naruto dan Jiraya sedang berdiri didekat kemudi. Keduanya sedang serius membicarakan rencana ekspansi _Kyubi Shipping Company. _Saat itu Jiraya sedang mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang menambah kapal cepat dalam armada mereka, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih kapal-kapal yang lebih berat dan tangguh.

Tapi pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Hinata jalan tergesa-gesa di geladak untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Wanita itu berjalan hanya mengenakan gaun tidur dan jubah tidurnya. Jiraya yang berdiri tepat menghadap pintu langsung menyadari kehadiran Hinata, sedangkan Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi pintu tak tahu kalau Hinata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sana.

"Naruto, aku harus bicara sesuatu sekarang juga," pekik Hinata. "Ada masalah yang mengerikan, dan kau harus segera membereskannya."

Naruto memasang wajah pasrah ketika berbalik, tapi ekspresinya seketika berubah ketika melihat pistol di tangan istrinya. Karena moncong pistol itu tepat mengarah ke arah pangkal pahanya, membuatnya besiaga dan tegang.

Sepertinya Hinata sedang sangat emosi karena sesuatu. Penampilannya terlihat kacau sekali. Rambutnya juga terurai berantakan di bahunya, dan pipinya merah seperti nahan amarah. Kemudian Naruto baru menyadari kalau pakaian yang dipakai Hinata sangat tipis.

"Kau ini bagaiamana sih? Masa berkeliaran di geladak hanya memakai baju tidur?" tanyanya kesal.

"Aku tidak berkeliaran," kata Hinata marah dengan teguran suaminya yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi dia segera melupakan kekesalannya saat memikirkan masalah yang mau dia bahas sama suaminya. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk menguliahiku tentang pakaianku. Kita punya masalah serius, Suamiku."

Kemudian Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jiraya. Seketika itu juga pistol yang ada ditangannya mengarah pada Jiraya. Membuat Jiraya waspada kalau-kalau pistol itu meletus.

"No-nona, kau sedang kesal ya?" tanya Jiraya gugup.

"Kau ini mau apa dengan pistol itu?" tanya Naruto bersamaan saat Jiraya bertanya.

"Aku membutuhkan pistol ini untuk masalah yang sedang kita hadapi, Suamiku," jelas Hinata.

"Nona Hinata," sela Jiraya ketika Naruto terlihat bingung mau berkata apa lagi. "Tenangkan dirimu, dan katakan pada kami apa yang membuatmu sangat kesal? Hei, Bocah," geramnya pada Naruto. "Cepat ambil pistol itu darinya sebelum dia menembak dirinya sendiri."

Saat Naruto hendak mengambil pitol itu dari tangan Hinata. Hinata mundur selangkah dan memegang pistol dibalik punggungnya. "Aku tadi hendak pergi mengunjungi Shizune," kata Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padanya."

"Dan?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hinata menatap Jiraya lama sebelum memutuskan untuk menyertakannya dalam pembicaraan mereka, kemudian menengok ke belakang sebentar untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar ucapannya nanti. "Dia tidak sendirian di kamarnya."

Kalimat itu dibisikkan Hinata sangat pelan, selesai mengatakan hal itu Hinata menunggu reaksi suaminya. Tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti dengan maksud Hinata.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menembak Naruto di situ, tapi dia tahan dengan mengucapkan, "Kakashi sedang bersamanya," katanya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka berdua ada di atas tempat tidur," bisik Hinata lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang sedang memegang pistol. "Naruto, kau harus berbuat sesuatu."

"Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai, seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Shizune dengan Kakashi. Yang malah membuat Hinata kesal setengah mati dengan ketidak pedulian suaminya itu.

"Dia ingin kau menyuruh Kakashi pergi," potong Jiraya. "Bukan begitu, Nona?"

"Sudah agak terlambat, Jiraya," kata Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," kata Jiraya bingung. "Apa hubungannya bibimu dengan bubur?"

"Kakashi sudah merusak kehormatan Shizune, bibiku," jelas Hinata.

"Hinata, jika kau tak ingin aku menyuruh Kakashi meninggalkan Shizune, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus memperbaikinya," kata Hinata. "Kau harus menikahkan mereka. Ayo ikut aku. Sekalian saja kita lakukan sekarang. Jiraya, kau bisa menjadi saksi."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Jangan tersenyum. Aku sedang tak bercanda. Kau kapten kapal ini, jadi kau bisa menikahkan mereka secara sah."

"Aku nggak mau."

"Nona Hinata, kau memberikan saran yang paling mengejutkan," kata Jiraya kagum.

Jelas sudah bagi Hinata kalau kedua laki-laki dihadapannya ini tak ada yang mau menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius. "Naruto, aku bertanggung jawab atas bibiku," kata Hinata berusaha menjelaskan. "Kakashi sudah menodai kehormatannya, dan dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya dengan menikahinya. Kau tahu, Naruto. Ini akan menghilangkan satu masalah lainnya, kan? Paman Hizashi tak akan mengejar warisan Shizune lagi begitu Shizune menikah. Ya, menurutku ini bisa menjadi akhir yang sangat indah."

"Tidak, Hinata," kata Naruto tegas.

"Hinata, memangnya Kakashi mau menikah dengan Shizune?"

Hinata berpaling menghadap Jiraya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Hal itu sudah tak penting lagi, apakah Kakashi mau menikahi Shizune atau tidak."

"Tidak Hinata, hal itu penting," sanggah Jiraya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku tak akan mendapatkan bantuan apa pun dari kalian berdua," kata Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya lagi, dan segera berbalik hendak berjalan menuju kabin Shizune.

"Padahal aku menyukai Kakashi," gumam Hinata keras. "Sayang sekali sih."

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Nona?" seru Jiraya saat Hinata hendak pergi menuruni tangga.

"Aku akan memastikan kalau Kakashi mau menikahi Shizune," Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit berteriak karena dia sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Dan kalau dia tak mau, bagaimana?" tanya Jiraya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menembaknya. Aku takkan suka melakukan itu, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Jiraya tersenyum sampai menyeringai. Sedangkan Naruto sudah pegi mengejar istrinya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia tak mau Hinata menembak siapapun di kapal ini lagi.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**

**Hai, hai, ketemu lagi nihh dengan updatean Gift Of Love. Gie mana kabarnya nih? Udah lama ya gk update fic ini jadi kangen sama reders semua nihh.. **

**Kira-kira masih ada yang nungguin fic ini ngak ya? Semoga ada ya, hehe**

**.**

**Oh ya, kemarin kan ada yang nanya nih, "Sakura itu Adik kandungnya Naruto atau bukan?" jawabannya. Tenang aja ****Sakura adik kandung Naruto kok, dan tenang aja Sakura juga gk bakal jadi org ketiga disini, aku kan sayang Sakura. Gk mungkin aku buat dia jadi orang ketiga ^^ lagi pula dia juga udah punya pasangannya sendiri kok.**

**Terus juga ada yang nanya, "Sebenernya Hinata udah hamil atau belum sih?" Jawabannya belum... dan maaf buat kalian yang kecewa. ^^**

**.**

**Untuk yang terakhir silahkan tinggalkan unek-unek kalian tentang chap ini ya? aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. **

**Oh ya, satu lagi deh, Aku ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyak untuk kalian yang beri semangat untukku yang lagi ngemaso nyusun skripsi yang belom kelar, kelar ini.. sebenernya sih proposalnya udah hampir selesai, Cuma programnya doang yang belum, jadi yang nungguin chap selanjutnya, bersabar ya sampai skripsiku bener-bener selesai..**

**.**

**Jaa, sampai ketemu di Chap selanjutnya. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo, Lime**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Karena tak ada yang mau membantunya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah Shizune dan Kakashi sendiri. Kalau Naruto dan Jiraya tak mau membantunya ya sudah, dia akan melakukan cara apa pun untuk mengembalikan kehormatan bibinya. Apa pun caranya Hinata akan memaksa Kakashi menikahi Shizune. Ya, apa pun itu caranya! Termasuk menembak Kakashi jika itu diperlukan.

Tapi sebelum niatnya terlaksana, Naruto sudah menarik dan menahan lengannya yang memegang pistol. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto merebut pistol yang digengamnya dan mengamankannya dari jangkauan Hinata. Setelah itu dia menyeret Hinata ke kabinnya.

"Kau tak akan menembak siapa pun. Sekarang ataupun nanti," kata Naruto memperingatkan dengan tegas sambil mengunci pintu kabinnya.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan cekalan Naruto dilengannya. "Cepat lepas, kalau kau tak mau membantu ya sudah biarkan aku mengurusnya sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto yang menyebalkan," kata Hinata sambil mendesis marah.

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan nada seperti itu," perintah Naruto tak suka.

"Kenapa?" tantang Hinata.

"Aku tak suka," kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Alasan bodoh," sergah Hinata tak terima penjelasan Naruto.

"Sudahlah," kata Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya, kapan sakit sialanmu selesai?" tanya Naruto.

"Jawab aku dulu, kenapa kau tak suka aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Hinata tetep kekeh ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Kalau ada yang berani memanggil namaku seperti itu, tandanya dia mau mengajakku berkelahi. Kau mengerti?" jelas Naruto kesal.

"Bukannya setiap saat kau memang selalu ingin berkelahi?" kata Hinata masih terus menantang suaminya.

"Hinata, jangan memancing amarahku," kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"Dan kau, jangan membentakku," kata Hinata tak mau kalah.

Dibentak balik oleh istri tersayangnya, Naruto berusaha menahan emosi dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, tapi tetap saja hal itu tak banyak membantu. Hinata benar-benar menguji kesabarannya kali ini. Ini tak boleh dibiarkan, Hinata tak boleh membentaknya. Terlebih sudah hampir seminggu Naruto tak menyentuh Hinata, dan hal itu benar-benar menguras emosinya.

Melihat wajah frustasi Naruto. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengalah dengan mengatakan, "Baiklah. Aku tak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi. Kecuali kalau aku mau mengajakmu berkelahi. Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata berusaha mengalah.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Sekarang giliranmu. Kapan penyakit sialanmu selesai?"

Kesal karena tak dijawab, Hinata juga ikut mengabaikan pertanyaan suaminya. Dia lebih memilih menjaga jarak dan kembali bertanya, "Jadi kau tak akan bertindak soal Shizune dan Kakashi, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto cepat. "Kau juga sebaiknya tak mengganggu mereka, mengerti?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti," kata Hinata sambil melepas jubah tidurnya.

Naruto yang tak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata, menyipitkan matanya tajam. Seolah dia memperingati Hinata untuk tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, karena dia sangat tahu apa yang akan Hinata lakukan. Dan itu patut diwaspadai.

Dan dugaan Naruto benar sekali, Hinata memang punya rencana lain. Rencana yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Rencana licik yang membuatnya tak berdaya sekaligus terperangah. Karena pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, benar-benar membuatnya harus menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

Hinata, istrinya yang dia duga adalah seorang gadis polos, ternyata adalah seorang wanita penggoda yang sangat ahli. Lihat saja, apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu, dia Uzumaki Hinata, wanita yang dia akui sebagai istrinya yang polos, sedang melepaskan semua pakaiannya, termasuk pakaian dalamnya. Lalu dengan gaya menggoda Hinata jalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa dengan ini kau akan merubah pemikiranmu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara menggoda sambil mengelus wajah Naruto yang sudah menegang.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah malu setengah mati melakukan hal ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia benar-benar harus melakukan hal ini untuk menyelamatkan kehormatan bibinya. Lagi pula dia melalukan hal ini sama suami sendiri, jadi dia tak berdosa juga menggoda suami sendiri, kan?

Dengan keberanian penuh, Hinata berjinjit lalu menyerang bibir Naruto dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil, sambil jari-jemarinya melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Naruto. Setelah semua kancing kemeja Naruto terlepas, Naruto menghentikan aksi Hinata dengan mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata terheran-heran mendapat penolakan Naruto seperti ini. "Kau tak mau melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya terkesan dengan keberanianmu," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Tapi perlu kau ingat, aku melakukan hal ini bukan untuk merubah pemikiranku soal bibimu. Aku tetap pada pendirianku."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata memprotes kata-katanya lagi dengan membungkam mulut Hinata dengan lumatan-lumatan bibirnya. Awalnya Hinata menolak serangan suaminya, tapi karena godaan lidah Naruto yang berusaha menyusup ke dalam mulutnya, akhirnya Hinata pasrah juga dan menerima siksaan manis itu sampai pasokan oksigen di dadanya menipis, sehingga Naruto terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman panasnya. Selama jeda itu Naruto melepas kemejanya dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Lalu dia kembali menyerang bibir Hinata yang mulai membengkak akibat ciuman penuh gelora mereka tadi.

Lalu dengan tangan gemetaran, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah. Dia berniat untuk membuka kancing celana Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti apa yang mau dilakukan Hinata, menyeringai sambil masih terus mengecup setiap jengkal leher Hinata dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang akan membuat Hinata marah-marah ke esokan paginya.

"Sudah tak sabar, eh?" goda Naruto sambil menatap wajah istrinya yang sudah merona hebat itu.

Tak suka dengan godaan jahil itu, Hinata membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. Lalu ciumannya mulai turun ke leher, kuping dan berhenti di dada Naruto. Lalu dengan penuh godaan Hinata memainkan lidahnya di puting Naruto yang sensitif, sedangkan tangannya meraba ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tak tahan dengan siksaan itu, memerintahkan Hinata untuk berhenti. Tapi Hinata yang tak mau mendengarkan perintah suaminya itu, malah melipat gandakan aksinya. Membuat Naruto menarik paksa kepala Hinata sampai mendongak dan manatap matanya yang sudah dipenuh gelora asmara mereka.

"Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku," kata Naruto dengan mata menggelap. "Kuharap kau sudah siap menanggung akibatnya karena menggodaku."

Lalu dengan sekali sentakan Naruto berhasil membopong Hinata ke tempat tidur. Setelah itu dia melepas calananya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Dia sudah siap untuk menyalurkan hasratnya yang sedang ada dipuncak. Tapi ketika dia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk penyatuan, Hinata malah menolak dengan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, sambil mengatakan.

"Tidak," tolak Hinata pelan. "Sebelum kau melakukannya, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku," desak Hinata.

Naruto yang tak mau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya lagi. Dan karena saking terhanyutnya dengan ciuman itu, Hinata melupakan niatnya dan membiarkan Naruto mengatur tubuhnya untuk proses penyatuan. Lalu saat Naruto mulai proses penyatuan, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya sambil merintih.

"Oh, Naruto kumohon cepatlah..."

"Aku ingin kau meminta dulu, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku tadi," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto," kata Hinata sambil mengigit leher Naruto sekencang-kencangnya karena kesal.

"Hais," ringis Naruto kesakitan. Tapi dia segera melupakan rasa sakit itu, karena saat proses penyatuan selesai, Naruto melenguh keras dan terjadilah pergulatan antara suami dan istri itu.

Mereka saling mengisi untuk mencapai kepuasan masing-masing. Suara deritan ranjang mengiringi setiap dorongan yang dilakukan Naruto. Sampai pada saat Hinata meneriakkan namanya, Naruto menumpahkan seluruh kepuasannya dalam lenguhan panjang. Dan setelah semuanya berakhir Naruto pun ambruk menindih Hinata. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan juga terlalu puas untuk menjauh dari Hinata.

Tapi begitu Hinata melonggarkan pelukkannya, Naruto langsung berguling ke samping. Sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, walau dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan sangat tak suka mendengarnya. Naruto tetap memeluk Hinata, karena dia tak mau menjauh dari wanita itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu apa yang akan Hinata katakan, karena dia sangat hapal apa yang akan Hinata lakukan, atau lebih tepatnya Hinata akan mulai menuntutnya untuk mengatakan kata-kata cinta. Sebenarnya Naruto tak mau mengecewakan Hinata, tapi dia juga tak mau membohongi dirinyanya sendiri. Dia tak mau membohongi dirinya ataupun Hinata, dia tahu dia pria yang paling ahli dalam menyakiti hati wanita. Tapi kalau mencintai seseorang, jujur dia tak tahu caranya. Sekedar memikirkan masalah itu saja sudah membuatnya rapuh, dan dia tak suka merasa rapuh, karena pada saat itulah dia akan lemah dan akan ada banyak musuh yang mensup untuk siap menyerangnya. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Hinata yang menyadari kalau tubuh suaminya menegang segera mendekapnya. Hinata tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya, ya Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Tapi kali ini dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau Naruto sampai meninggalkannya lagi, dia akan mengikuti kemanapun pria itu pergi.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Iya, Hinata. Aku tahu," balas Naruto cepat.

"Dan?" tuntut Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tak harus mencitaiku. Itu tidak termasuk dalam persyaratan pernikahan, kan?" desah Naruto panjang.

"Ish. Bukan hal itu yang ingin kudengar tau," kata Hinata kesal sambil mendorong Naruto menjauh. "Dengar baik-baik, aku itu..."

"Hinata kau menjerit-jerit seperti perempuan cerewet lagi, hentikan lah. Kupingku sakit," potong Naruto malas-malasan.

Kesal ucapannya dipotong, Hinata membalikkan badannya membelakangi Naruto sambil bergumam. "Sudahlah, kau selalu membuatku frustasi, Naruto."

"Itu tak mungkin," sergah Naruto yang tak terima dirinya dianggap pembuat frustasi. "Bukannya kau, yang selalu membuatku frustasi."

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting," kata Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya memang dia yang sering membuat Naruto frustasi. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto juga sering membuatnya frustasi dengan sifat sok-sok perintahnya itu.

"Naruto, aku tetap ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?" kata Hinta dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Apa kau janji akan langsung tidur setelah mengatakannya?"

"Ya, aku janji," kata Hinata dengan semangat.

Naruto mendengus pelan, dia tak bisa percaya dengan janji itu. Menurutnya janji Hinata tak bisa dipercaya. Tapi biar begitu Naruto tetap menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, lalu menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Hinata, sedangkan tangannya mulai mengusap-usap punggung Hinata.

Hinata yang niatnya mau protes soal dengusan Naruto yang tak bisa mempercayainya itu, tertegun karena sikap Naruto yang menurutnya sangat penuh kasih ini. Sampai-sampai Hinata terkesima dan lupa dengan niatnya yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Hinata sampai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, 'Apa Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukannya ini?'

Hinata terdiam cukup lama sampai Naruto mengingatkannya soal pembicaraan mereka yang terhenti tadi, "Baiklah, Hinata," kata Naruto mulai terdengar kesal. "Aku ingin tidur malam ini. Katakan padaku, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Keluarkan agar aku bisa istirahat."

Hinata tersadar dari ketersimaannya, dan mulai berpikir apa yang mau disampaikannya tadi, ya?

"Hinata, cepat katakan aku mau tidur," tuntut Naruto sambil menguap keras.

"Uhm, katakan apa?" tanya Hinata polos sementara otaknya berusaha keras memikirkan apa yang mau dia sampaikan tadi.

"Astaga. Kau benar-benar menguras emosiku Hinata. Tadi kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Naruto aku tak bisa bernapas, pelukanmu terlalu keras," bisik Hinata pelan, dan Naruto segera melonggarkan pelukannya. Lalu kembali bertanya.

"Memangnya tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Sepertinya aku lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Hinata sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah," perintah Naruto sambil menghela nafas frustasi.

"Terima kasih, besok kalau aku sudah mengingatnya aku akan menyampaikannya padamu," kata Hinata bergeser lebih merapat ke dalam pelukan suaminya. "Aku mencintamu Naruto, selamat malam," bisik Hinata.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Naruto sambil mengecup kening Hinata pelan dan selanjutnya mereka berdua sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kehebohan yang dibuat Hinata tentang Shizune, akhirnya mereka sampai juga dipulau tempat tinggal Shizune. Hari kedatangan mereka di pulau Shizune ternyata disambut dengan cuaca yang cukup terik pada hari itu, sehingga membuat sebagian awak kapal yang ada di atas geladak melepas pakaian mereka.

Saat itu para awak kapal sedang berkumpul membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari pengalaman berlayar, sampai pengalaman yang tak pernah diketahui Hinata. Yaitu pengalaman mereka yang pernah menjadi seorang pembajak. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata terhenyak kaget, apalagi kenyataan kalau suaminya adalah bagian dari mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kapten kapal yang sedang banyak di cari orang. Bajak laut paling tersohor dan paling kejam yang pernah dikenalnya, Blue Eyes. Ya, suaminya Uzumaki Naruto adalah si pembajak itu, si Blue Eyes yang banyak diburu orang.

'Oh, Tuhan,' gumam Hinata yang tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya itu.

Untuk sesaat Hinata memang menolak untuk mempercayai hal itu, sampai Kakashi ikut mengobrol dan membicarakan mengenai barang rampasan yang mereka bagi dari aksi terakhir mereka. Membuat Hinata terduduk lemas di kasurnya.

Hinata langsung membayangkan Naruto yang sedang membajak kapal, dan kecemasan itu langsung menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Sampai-sampai perutnya terasa mual, karena memikirkan hal terburuk apa yang akan terjadi pada suaminya kalau sampai tertangkap. Bayangan grup penembak yang sedang bersiap menghukum mati suaminya, membuat Hinata benar-benar mengeluarkan sarapan paginya.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang ada di wastafel, Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan hal-hal buruk itu, dia tak mau mengeluarkan isi perutnya lagi. Lagi pula sekarang masih ada waktu untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan suaminya itu, dia harus membuat sebuah rencana untuk menghentikan aksi membajak Naruto. Dia tak mau Naruto dan para pegawainya berakhir di tangan grup penembak.

Tapi ketika Mate berkata kalau dia sangat senang kalau hari-harinya sebagai bajak laut sudah berakhir, membuat Hinata mendesah lega sambil mengucapkan banyak syukur kepada Tuhan.

'Syukurlah aku tak perlu menyelamatkannya dari dirinya sendiri,' gumam Hinata penuh syukur.

Lalu Hinata kembali mendengar Mate berkata kalau kebanyakan awak kapal juga sudah siap untuk berkeluarga, dan tabungan gelap yang mereka miliki akan banyak membantu untuk mengawali kehidupan berumah tangga mereka nantinya.

Hinata sangat senang mendengar hal itu, dia sampai meneteskan air matanya karena saking senangnya. Dia juga berharap kalau Naruto benar-benar sudah insyaf. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia sampai kehilangan Naruto nantinya. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa hidup bersama Naruto, dia tak bisa membayangkan Naruto menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa berada disekitar Naruto, dia juga sudah biasa menerima pelototan dan geraman kasar dari suaminya.

.

.

Hampir sepanjang pagi itu Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata masih belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa takutnya. Karena dia selalu terbayang-bayang hukuman yang akan diterima Naruto kalau sampai ketahuan, dia juga jadi kepikiran, bagaimana jika salah satu pegawainya menghianati Naruto? Terakhir kali diumumkan, imbalan untuk kepala Blue Eyes sangat besar.

'Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir tentang itu,' gumam Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Yang aku tahu mereka sangat setia. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka menghianati Naruto. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan imbalan itu? Lalu apa Kakashi pernah menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam pada Shizune? Dan kalau memang pernah, apakah Kakashi juga sudah memberitahu Shizune bahwa Naruto adalah Blue Eyes?'

Hinata terus menghkawatirkan Naruto, dan kepalanya terus menggeleng seolah dia tak mau mempercayai hal buruk yang sedang dia bayangkan. Karena kepalanya terus memikirkan hal buruk satu ke hal buruk lainnya yang hanya membuatnya pusing. Sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

Saat itu Naruto kembali kekabinnya untuk menjemput Hinata, tapi ketika Naruto hendak memanggil Hinata untuk segera bergegas karena sekocinya sudah siap. Hinata malah melamun di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Padahal hawa di dalam kabin saat itu sangat panas, panasnya hampir sepanas tungku perapian, tapi Hinata terlihat menggigil. Naruto berpendapat kalau Hinata sedang kurang enak badan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, tapi gejala yang paling mengkhawatirkannya adalah Hinata yang nyaris tak bicara sepatah katapun.

Kekhawatiran Naruto semakin besar ketika Hinata hanya duduk diam di sekoci yang membawa mereka ke dermaga. Kedua tangannya hanya terlipat di pangkuan, sedangkan pandangannya tertunduk, dan sepertinya dia juga tak tertarik dengan suasana disekelilingnya. Sampai-sampai Shizune yang bicara padanya tak dia perhatikan.

"Sepertinya perlu satu sampai dua hari untuk membiasakan diri dengan panas ini," kata Shizune menghentikan ocehannya untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Oh ya, Naruto," kata Shizune teringat akan sesuatu. "Di bukit belakang rumahku ada air terjun yang sangat indah sekali, hanya sekitar lima ratus meter dari rumahku. Airnya berasal dari gunung. Dan di bawahnya ada semacam danau kecil, kau harus meluangkan waktu untuk mengajak Hinata berenang di sana."

"Hinata, baguskan... akhirnya ada yang bisa mengajarimu berenang," kata Shizune berpaling menatap keponakannya.

Hinata yang tak menjawab membuat Shizune menyikutnya pelan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Maaf," kata Hinata. "Tadi Bibi mengatakan apa?"

"Kau ini, dari tadi apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shizune.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," sangkal Hinata sambil menatap Naruto khawatir.

Naruto yang tak mengerti maksud tatapan Hinata itu menjawab, "Dia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Aku baik-baik saja," sanggah Hinata.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shizune yang mulai tampak khawatir, "Sejak tadi kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Apa karena panas ini, kau jadi tak enak badan seperti itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata sambil mendesah pelan. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan... macam-macam."

"Apa ada hal tertentu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

"Uhm.." sebenarnya Hinata sedang ragu, antara jujur atau berbohong. Dia tak mau berbohong pada bibinya, tapi di satu sisi dia tak bisa memberitahukan bibinya tentang nama lain Naruto. Jadi dia hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya," kata Shizune yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Hinata. "Tadi aku menyarankanmu untuk belajar berenang dengan Naruto."

"Aku janji akan mengajarimu sampai kau mahir," janji Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi itu tak perlu," tolak Hinata halus.

"Tentu saja itu perlu," kata Naruto. "Kau akan belajar berenang sebelum kita kembali."

"Aku tak mau belajar," tolak Hinata lagi. "Dan aku juga tak mau tahu caranya berenang."

"Apa maksudmu, kau tak mau tahu caranya berenang?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja kau perlu tahu caranya, Hinata."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tahu caranya berenang, aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu kalau kau akan tenggelam," jelas Naruto dengan sabar.

"Sekarang aku juga tidak khawatir,"balas Hinata.

"Berengsek. Seharusnya kau khawatir," bentak Naruto.

Hinata yang tak mengerti kenapa Naruto marah-marah, menjawab. "Naruto. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tenggelam."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Karena kau tidak akan membiarkan aku tenggelam," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mendengar jawaban polos istrinya, Naruto hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang, membuat sekoci yang mereka tumpangi oleng. Membuat Hinata dan Shizune menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, karena mereka takut sekocinya terbalik.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata terheran-heran.

"Kau benar," kata Naruto setelah menghembuskan napas dalam. "Aku memang tidak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam."

"Nah, kau liihat sendirikan, Bi. Kalau aku memang tak perlu bela..."

"Tapi," potong Naruto cepat sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku sedang tidak bersamamu?"

"Berarti aku tidak akan masuk ke air," kata Hinata kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau secara tak sengaja kau jatuh ke air?" tanya Naruto berusaha bersabar dengan menghela napas keras lagi.

"Naruto, kedengarannya ini mirip sekali seperti yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku dulu, tentang membela diriku sendiri," kata Hinata penuh kecurigaan.

"Memang sama," kata Naruto cepat. "Aku tidak mau terus menerus mencemaskanmu. Apa pun penolakanmu, kau akan tetap belajar berenang, titik."

"Bibi... kau lihat, kan? Naruto selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku..." rengek Hinata berusaha meminta pembelaan dari Shizune.

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam pertengkaran kalian, aku tak mau memihak," kata Shizune.

Kesal karena tak ada yang membela, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan memutuskan akan mendiami pria itu, sampai Naruto mengubah rencananya soal belajar berenang, Hinata memutuskan tak akan mau bicara pada pria itu. Tapi ketika sampai di dermaga, Hinata melupakan kemarahannya, dan wajahnya kembali berseri-seri ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Oh, Bibi," bisik Hinata ketika menginjakkan kakinya di papan-papan dermaga tempat mereka menyandarkan sekoci yang mereka tumpangi tadi. "Semua terlihat lebih hijau dari terakhir yang ku lihat..."

Hinata berdiri di dermaga dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap perbukitan yang berjajar dikejauhan. Matahari menyinari pohon-pohon palem, bunga-bunga merah dan cantik yang menghiasi jalan menuju puncak gunung. Juga rumah-rumah yang berdinding papan kayu di cat warna-warna cerah, dengan atap warna tembaga, berdiri megah dengan latar perbukitan menghadap pelabuhan. Hinata berharap kalau alat lukisnya tak habis mungkin dia akan melukis pemandangan karya Tuhan ini. Tapi hampir saat itu juga dia tersadar kalau dia takkan pernah bisa meniru lukisan Tuhan ini.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri dan berdiri di samping Hinata. Kekaguman polos yang tersirat di wajah Hinata membuat Naruto terpana.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat air mata Hinata mulai mengenang. "Ada apa?"

"Oh Tuhan, ini indah sekali Naruto," bisik Hinata yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perbukitan.

"Apa yang indah?"

"Lukisan yang diberikan Tuhan pada kita," bisik Hinata lagi. "Lihat perbukitan di atas sana. Di sana matahari terlihat seperti membingkai lukisan ini. Oh Naruto, ini benar-benar lukisan yang sangat luar biasa."

Tapi Naruto tak pernah mendongak untuk melihat perbukitan yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi wajah istrinya, lama sekali, seperti berabad-abad rasanya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja esuatu yang hangat terasa seperti meresap ke dalam hati dan jiwanya. Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan perasaan itu, hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan kemudian menyentuh garis pipi istrinya sambil berkata.

"Kau lah yang terindah," bisik Naruto. "Kau hanya melihat keindahan dalam hidupmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata kaget menyadari kekuatan emosi dalam suara Naruto. Bagi Hinata kata-kata Naruto tadi seperti sebuah pujian untuknya. Tapi ketika Hinata memalingkan wajahnya memandang wajah suaminya, sikap Naruto sudah berubah menjadi dingin lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan buang-buang waktu," jawab Naruto ketus.

Hinata yang tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba saja bibinya sudah menariknya pergi dari dermaga menuju sebuah jalan yang mengarah ke tengah kota.

"Sayang, keningmu berkerut. Apa panas ini mengganggumu?" tanya Shizune khawatir saat melihat kening Hinata berkerut lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit rumit."

"Coba kau ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa memecahkan kerumitanmu," kata Shizune.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung dengan sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Sikapnya itu selalu berubah-ubah," jelasnya. "Kadang dia bisa sangat pengertian, lembut tapi kemudian dia bisa jadi pria angkuh yang menyebalkan hanya dalam sekejap mata. Contohnya seperti tadi, dia memaksaku untuk belajar berenang. Memangnya dia tak mau menjagaku? Sampai-sampai aku harus belajar mandiri. Memang sih aku harus bisa mandiri, tapi kan?"

"Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," kata Shizune menenangkan. "Mungkin Naruto hanya ingin kau menjadi orang yang tak tergantung pada belas kasihan laki-laki. Coba kau lihat ibumu? Dia tidak menikah dengan orang yang penyayang seperti Naruto. Memang ayahmu akan peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada ibu mu kalau ibumu sedang dalam kesulitan?"

"Kau benar," kata Hinata. "Aku tak pernah berpikir sampai sana, aku tak pernah memperhitungkan kalau Naruto akan sekejam itu padaku."

"Sudah-sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Shizune sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Hinata. "Kau akan memahaminya nanti. Sekarang jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, nanti kepalamu bisa pusing. Ah, hari ini benar-benar indah sekali, ya?"

"Kau benar, hari ini cerah sekali. Dan pemandangan disini lebih indah dari terakhir aku ke sini," kata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan bibinya.

.

.

Pembicaraan Hinata dan Shizune terus berlanjut sampai mereka tak menyadari para pria yang berkerumun di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Mata para pria itu terus memperhatikan Hinata saat wanita itu melewati mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal itu memberungutkan wajahnya kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal melihat wanitanya diperhatikan pria-pria itu dengan sorot mata mereka yang terang-terangan tampak bernafsu, dan ketika salah seorang dari mereka bersiul menggoda, emosi Naruto pun terpancing. Begitu dia kebetulan melewati orang itu, dengan santai Naruto melayangkan bogeman mentahnya ke wajah bajingan itu.

Pukulan Naruto membuat orang itu terjungkal ke air. Hinata mengengok kebelakang melalui bahunya ketika mendengar suara sesuatu tercebur. Hanya sebuah tindakan refleks yang Hinata lakukan, karena saat itu Hinata sedang berkonsentrasi pada ucapan Shizune. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Naruto. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum padanya. Dan Hinata pun membalas senyum suaminya sebelum kembali berpaling memperhatikan Shizune.

Semua laki-laki yang berkerumun tadi segera menyingkir ketika Naruto lewat, tapi tidak dengan satu orang yang bertubuh kurus, pria itu berceletuk ketika Naruto tepat berada dibelakangnya, "Boleh juga gadis itu," katanya.

"Dia itu gadisku," geram Naruto. Alih-alih menghajar pria kurang ajar itu, Naruto hanya mendorongnya dari dermaga.

"Wah... wah... sepertinya ada yang mulai protektif, ya?" kata Jiraya santai. "Ku kira dia hanya seorang istri."

"Perempuan itu benar-benar tak menyadari daya tariknya sendiri," gerutu Naruto lagi. "Kalau saja dia tahu para bajingan itu memperhatikannya, mungkin dia takkan jalan seperti itu."

"Memang jalannya bagaimana?" tanya Jiraya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud. Lihat gerak pinggulnya, gerakannya itu terlalu..." Naruto terdiam sebentar, "Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?" lalu saat tersadar dengan komentar Jiraya yang sebelumnya Naruto berkata. "Dia bukan cuma seorang istri, Jiraya. Dia itu _**ISTRIKU**_."

"Iya, iya Bocah. Aku mengerti," kata Jiraya sambil menyeringai puas sudah berhasil menggoda pria angkuh bin dingin itu.

"Ingat itu, Dia milikku sekarang dan selamanya," tegas Naruto seolah dia tak mau miliknya diganggu siapapun dan secara halus memerintahkan Jiraya untuk ikut melindungi Hinata dari pria-pria kurang ajar seperti itu.

Setelah puas menggoda Naruto, Jiraya mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan berkata, "Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya tempat ini tak menyediakan apa yang kita butuhkan untuk memperbaiki tiang kapal."

"Sepertinya begitu, tadi sudah kuperintahkan beberapa awak kapal untuk memeriksa tempat ini, mereka semua melaporkan hal yang sama seperti yang kau bilang," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita perlu berlayar ke pelabuhan sebelah, kudengar di sana menyediakan apa yang kita butuhkan," kata Jiraya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, perintahkan yang lain untuk mempersiapkan kapal untuk kembali berlayar."

"Tapi untuk mencapai tempat itu kita membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tiga hari, apa kau akan mengajak ke dua wanita itu ikut serta bersama kita?" kata Jiraya sambil menunjuk Hinata dan Shizune menggunakan dagunya.

"Tidak, biarkan mereka tetap di sini, aku akan memerintahkan Kakashi menjaga mereka," kata Naruto. "Kau lebih baik kembali ke kapal, aku akan menyusulmu nanti malam. Pastikan saat aku tiba kapal sudah siap."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hai, hai, kita ketemu lagi, bagaimana chap ini? Apa sudah cukup mengobati kangen kalian karena kelamaan up date? Sory ya, baru up sekarang... authornya baru ada mood ngedit sekarang Sebenernya chap ini udah diketik dari sebelum sidang, dan berhubung authornya males ngedit jadilah baru di up sekarang... dan maaf juga kalau masih ada kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti.**

**.**

**Oh ya, sebelum kalian keluar dari halaman ini aku pengen donk nanya sesuatu nih sama kalian.. boleh kan? boleh donk!**

**Jadi gini, Gift Of Love kan sebentar lagi udah mo sampe puncak cerita, jadi aku mau tau sesuatu untuk tambahan chap akhir nanti. pertanyaan ini untuk cowok dan cewek, jadi jawab sesuai dengan gender kalian.**

**1. Jika kalian ada di posisi Naruto(ini untuk cowok). Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian mendapatkan istri macam Hinata, lengkap dengan seluruh sifatnya di Gift Of Love ini.**

**2. Jika kalian ada di posisi Hinata(ini untuk cewek). Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian mendapatkan suami macam Naruto, lengkap dengan seluruh sifatnya di Gift Of Love ini.**

**Aku mohon untuk responnya, ini demi kelanjutan chap selanjutnya juga loh.. berijawaban kalian di kotak review saja ya. buat yg silent rider, kuharap kalian ikut partisiasi menjawab pertanyaan diatas.**

**Untuk waktu yang kalian luangkan membaca cerita ini dan bacotanku, aku ucapkan terimakasih.**

**.**

**Dan untuk yang terakhir, tolong tinggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik, saran dan semua unek-unek kalian tentang fic ini dikotak review ya...**


	16. Chapter 16

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sepeninggalan Jiraya, Naruto segera menyusul Hinata dan Shizune yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di sana. Naruto agak terkejut ketika melihat kediaman Shizune yang sangat besar itu. Tadinya dia menduga kalau rumah Shizune hanyalah sebuah pondok kecil, tapi rupanya dia salah, karena pada kenyataannya rumah Shizune adalah sebuah bangunan dua lantai yang di cat berwarna krem, dan bentuk rumahnya sangat besar sekali. Beranda depannya berbentuk melingkar dan tiang-tiangnya di cat putih.

Di beranda itu Hinata sedang duduk di kursi dekat pintu depan. Naruto menaiki tangga dan berkata, "Aku akan pergi bersama separuh awak kapal malam ini."

Naruto tahu Hinata takkan senang mendengar berita ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perjalanan ini diperlukan untuk memperbaiki kapal, karena kalau tidak segera diperbaiki kapalnya takkan bisa berlayar kembali ke pulau tempat kelahirannya.

"Oh begitu," jawab Hinata acuh tak acuh.

Sebenarnya Hinata sangat panik ketika mendengar permintaan itu, tapi ditahannya kepanikan itu dengan memasang wajah seolah tak peduli. Ditambah lagi Shizune mengatakan kalau pulaunya ini dekat dengan sarang perompak, makin jadilah kepanikannya. Hinata takut Naruto beraksi lagi, dia sangat takut Naruto kembali jadi perompak lagi. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia tak ingin Naruto berakhir di tiang gantung dan hidup tanpa ditemani Naruto sepanjang hidupnya itu terasa mengerikan.

"Kami harus pergi ke pelabuhan yang lebih besar, Hinata... Kapal butuh diperbaiki, di sini tak ada yang jual perlengkapan yang kami butuhkan," kata Naruto berusaha menjelaskan kepergiannya malam ini.

"Oh begitu," jawab Hinata lagi. Sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata tak percaya penjelasan Naruto, karena dia tahu pulau Shizune ini adalah desa petani, masa iya perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan Naruto tak ada di sini? Bukankah untuk memperbaiki kapal hanya butuh kayu, di sini pasti banyak tersedia kayu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Hinata takkan membiarkan Naruto tahu apa yang ada di benaknya. Karena dia ingin Naruto yang memberitahunya sendiri, kalau dirinya adalah seorang Blue Eyes, suaminya itu pasti akan mengatakannya suatu saat nanti. Sampai saat itu tiba, dia akan berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan di masa lalunya dulu.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri terkejut Hinata mengijinkannya begitu saja, karena selama ini dia biasa berdebat tentang apa pun sampai hal-hal terkecil dengan istrinya. Maka dari itu Naruto merasa kalau ini sangat aneh. Perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba juga membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Aku janji takkan lama," janji Naruto berusaha meyakinkannya. Tapi Hinata malah baerdiri dan berjalan memasuki rumah, lalu melangkah menuju lantai dua dengan menaiki tangga tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hinata, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto yang sudah jengah di diamkan terus.

"Shizune memberikan kamar kedua di kiri pada kita. Tadi aku hanya mengepak pakaianku sedikit, mungkin sebaiknya kau menyuruh beberapa awak membawakan koper pakaianku," kata Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hinata, kau tidak akan selama itu di sini," kata Naruto.

"Oh begitu," kata Hinata... lagi. Tapi dalam hatinya Hinata berkata, 'Lalu kalau kau tewas di laut, lantas siapa yang akan repot-repot membawakan pakaianku? Atau setidaknya mengabariku kalau kau sudah... mati?'

Ingin rasanya Hinata meneriakkan semua kata-kata itu. Tapi dia bisa apa? Tak ada itu jawabannya.

Naruto yang tak suka di jawab. _'Oh begitu' _terus akhirnya protes, "Baiklah, Hinata. Pasti ada sesuatu dan aku ingin tahu masalah apa itu."

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa," jawab Hinata tak peduli sambil menggantung pakaiannya yang dia bawa sebagian tadi, karena separuhnya masih ada di kapal. "Semoga perjalananmu lancar. Selamat jalan, Suamiku."

"Aku berangkatnya nanti malam, Hinata," kata Naruto berusaha menahan geramnya. Dia tahu ini pasti ada apa-apanya, pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres, dan dia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum perjalanannya malam ini.

"Oh begitu," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Kau bisa berhenti mengatakan _oh begitu,_ tidak?" teriak Naruto yang sudah tak tahan menahan kekesalannya. "Berengsek, aku mau kau berhenti bersikap dingin seperti itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Naruto..." kata Hinata penuh peringatan, "Aku kan, sudah pernah bilang jangan pernah mengumpat di depanku, aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Tapi karena kau tak mau berhenti mengumpat, baiklah," kata Hinata penuh penantangan. "Karena kau senang memakai kata-kata kasar. Aku akan memakai kata-kata itu juga. Aku ingin tahu apa kau suka mendengar istrimu memakai kata-kata kasar sepertimu."

Bukannya marah atau minta maaf, Naruto malah tersenyum-senyum melihat kemarahan Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya pun jadi jengekel, dan membuaang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Mungkin kata-kata kasar yang kau tahu hanya keparat dan berengsek. Karena hanya itu yang pernah aku pakai di depanmu," kata Naruto seolah meremehkan janji istrinya. Lagi pula dia sedang senang karena Hinata sudah bersikap seperti sedia kala lagi, tidak dingin lagi padanya. Makanya saat Hinata marah-marah padanya dia hanya tersenyum-seyum saja.

"Kau salah. Aku pernah mendengarmu memakai kata-kata lain saat kau tidak tahu kalau aku ada di sana. Aku juga pernah mendengar kosa kata para awak kapalmu yang sangat bervariasi."

Mendengar itu Naruto malah tertawa keras, karena membayangkan Hinata yang mungil dan lembut menggunakan kata-kata kasar itu membuatnya geli sendiri. Dan hal itu malah membuat Hinata semakin marah dan membualatkan tekadnya untuk membuat Naruto kapok menggunakan kata-kata kasar dihadapannya lagi.

Tapi ketika Kakashi berteriak memanggil-manggil Naruto dan Hinata untuk turun, tawa Naruto berhenti dan merasa kesal dengan interupsi itu. Padahal dia baru saja menikmati pembicaraan ini.

"Kau turunlah," kata Hinata akhirnya. "Aku tinggal menggantung dua baju lagi. Bilang pada Shizune kalau aku akan segera turun."

Dengan berat hati dan mendesah kesal, Naruto akhirnya keluar dengan wajah dicemberutkan. Tapi wajahnya seketika mengeras ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Hinata. Karena istrinya yang manis itu, benar-benar membuktikan janjinya mengenai kata-kata kasar.

"Naruto... panas hari ini terasa sangat berengsek sekali, ya?" seru Hinata.

"Oh ya, memang sangat berengsek sekali Hinata," balas Naruto tak kalah lantang.

Walau enggan mengakuinya, Naruto memang tidak suka Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata ketika hanya berdua dengannya bukanlah masalah, tapi dia tahu Hinata takkan memakai kata-kata kasar seperti itu di depan banyak orang. Jadi dia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto diberi kesempatan lebih cepat dari apa yang diperkirakannya untuk menguji teori itu.

.

.

Siang itu Shizune kedatangan seorang tamu, Naruto melihat orang itu sedang duduk di kursi panjang berlapis berludru di ruang tamu di temani Shizune, sedangkan Kakashi berdiri di depan jendela. Sebelum menghampiri Shizune Naruto mengangguk pelan pada temannya.

"Naruto, sini. Aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, namanya Hidan, dia pendeta di sini," kata Shizune. "Dan Hidan ini keponakanku, Uzumaki Naruto namanya."

"Ehm, jadi kau mengabdikan dirimu di gereja?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat pendeta itu.

Shizune terkesan dengan kesopanan yang dilakukan Naruto, tadinya Shizune mengira kalau Naruto akan kikuk berkenalan dengan orang macam Hidan. Tapi itu semua salah ternyata.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi untuk satu orang, lalu menjulurkan kakinya, seolah tak peduli dengan tamu mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan sikapnya.

"Hidan ini baru saja diangkat menjadi kepala desa di sini loh Naruto," kata Shizune kembali menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu," kata Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan penjelasan Shizune, karena matanya sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang turun dari lantai dua. "Apa kau sudah lama tinggal di sini, Hidan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Belum, baru enam bulan terakhir ini aku tinggal di sini," jawab Hidan. "Biasanya aku berpindah-pindah."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sebentar ketika Hinata menyapa Hidan. "Selamat siang."

"Oh, sayangku," kata Shizune. "Perkenalkan ini..."

"Namanya Hidan, dia kepala desa di sini. Bukan begitu Shizune?" potong Naruto cepat. Naruto sengaja tak menyebutkan kalau Hidan adalah seorang pendeta, karena dia punya ide terselubung untuk membuktikan kalau Hinata takkan berani mengucapkan kata-kata kasar di depan banyak orang.

"Hidan, wanita cantik ini keponakanku, istri Naruto," jelas Shizune.

Sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, Hidan memperhatikan penampilan Hinata sebentar, baru setelah itu dia mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk di samping Naruto. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Nona."

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Tuan," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Tadi saat aku berjalan-jalan melewati rumah bibimu, aku tidak sengaja melihat keramaian di sini, jadi karena penasaran aku memutuskan untuk mampir dan bertamu," kata pria itu menjelaskan kedatangannya. "Oh ya, Shizune. Sepertinya di beranda depanmu ada beberapa laki-laki yang tampaknya bukan orang baik-baik. Kusarankan agar kau menyuruh pelayanmu mengusir mereka. Tidak baik membiarkan orang-orang seperti itu di rumahmu."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Hidan mengerutkan kening saat menatap Kakashi, seolah Hidan tak suka keberadaan Kakashi di sana. Hinata yang memperhatikan kekurang sopanan pria itu pun menatap tak suka.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengusir siapa pun di sini," kata Naruto yang tak setuju dengan pemikiran Hidan.

"Yang ada di depan itu sebagian awak kapal Naruto," jelas Shizune berusaha memecah suasana yang tak enak itu.

Tapi tetap saja, bagi Hinata pria itu kasar, seharusnya dia tak mengucapkan hal itu ditambah lagi dia nggak mau minta maaf. 'Benar-benar nggak sopan,' kata Hinata dalam hatinya. Untuk mengurangi kemarahannya Hinata mengambil kipas lipat dari atas meja, lalu menjentikkannya hingga terbuka, lalu mulai mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya.

Melihat kelakuan istrinya yang berkipas-kipas seperti itu, ide untuk menguji teorinya soal kata-kata kasar pun muncul.

"Oh ya, istriku. Tadi kau bilang apa soal cuaca hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak ingat," kata Hinata kaget karena Naruto mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. Tapi di segera mengoreksi ucapannya saat Naruto menunjukkan wajah puas. "Oh ya, sekarang aku ingat. Tadi aku bilang, kalau panas siang ini sangat berengsek. Apa kau sependapat denganku Tuan Hidan?"

Hidan melotot kaget karena mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sementara itu Shizune dan Kakashi menatapnya terheran-heran. Sedangkan sang suami tercinta sedang menatapnya tajam. Tapi bagi Hinata itu belum cukup, dia menginginkan kemenangan mutlak. Serta janji, kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah memakai kata-kata kasar lagi saat dihadapannya.

"Aku benci cuaca hari ini, panasnya benar-benar membuat sakit kepala sialanku kambuh," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa katamu tadi?" raung Naruto marah.

Puas suaminya marah, Hinata mengulang ucapannya tadi dengan wajah menantang. "Aku bilang aku benci panas hari ini, karena panas ini membuat sakit kepala sialanku kambuh, Naruto."

"Sudah, cukup!" bentak Naruto.

Hidan yang merasa percakapan ini seperti menghinanya, berdiri lalu mohon pamit pada Shizune. Tapi Hinata tidak mau membiarkan pria itu pergi begitu saja, dia masih ingin mengungkapkan kekesalannya tadi.

"Oh, apa Anda harus pergi secapat ini?" seru Hinata cepat sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Y-ya, aku... harus pergi, aku baru ingat aku sedang terburu-buru," kata Hidan terbata-bata.

"Ah, rupanya anda sedang terburu-buru, ya?" kata Hinata lambat-lambat. "Apa anda tahu, Anda terlihat seperti seseorang yang di..."

Hinata tak berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya karena tangan Naruto sudah membungkam mulutnya. Hinata yang tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, mendorong tangan Naruto kasar. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau diusir."

"Oh, tidak," sergah Naruto.

"Hinata ada apa denganmu, Nak?" seru Shizune keheranan.

"Maafkan aku Bibi. Semoga kau tidak marah, ini semua karena Naruto yang senang memakai kata-kata kasar. Makanya aku berkata seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu menyukai orang itu," jelas Hinata. "Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengejarnya untuk minta maaf."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Shizune sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak menyukai orang itu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Hinata sambil beringsut lebih mendekat ke arah bibinya. Karena dia tahu macan di belakangnya sudah siap untuk menerkamnya. "Uhm, Bibi. Tadi aku melihat pria itu membawa sebuah buku. Apa kau meminjamkan salah satu novelmu padanya?"

"Buku yang dibawanya bukan novel," kata Shizune menjelaskan. "Itu Kitab. Oh Tuhan, seharunya aku menjelaskan dulu padamu."

"Menjelaskan apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Maksudmu laki-laki yang suka bersikap kasar itu membawa kitab kesana-kemari?"

"Hinata, kebanyakan pendeta memang seperti itu, kan?" kata Shizune.

"Pendeta?" tanya Hinata yang agak lambat menangkap penjelasan Shizune. "Tadi kau bilang dia kepala desa, kan?"

"Memang. Tapi dia juga pendeta di sini. Tadi dia mampir untuk mengundang kita ibadah mingguan."

"Ya, Tuhan..." ratap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

Semenit lamanya tak ada yang berkata-kata, karena Hinata sedang meratapi kesalahannya sedangkan suaminya sedang menatapnya tajam. Sementara itu Shizune berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi keheningan itu terpecahkan ketika Kakashi berkata.

"Nah, itu baru yang namanya insiden keparat, Nona Hinata."

"Jaga mulutmu Kakashi,"perintah Naruto sambil menarik Hinata sampai dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa topik ceramahnya minggu nanti," kata Shizune sambil tertawa-tawa ketika dia sudah tak tahan menahan tawanya. "Ya, Tuhan, kupikir aku akan mati, saat kau dengan santainya berkata..."

"Ini tidak lucu," potong Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Naruto balik yang pura-pura tak mengerti pertanyaan Hinata. Padahal dia tahu apa maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau Hidan seorang pendeta?"

Ketika Naruto menggukkan kepalanya perlahan, kemarahan Hinata pun memuncak. "Kau?" pekik Hinata kesal. "Ini Semua salahmu! Aku... aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri kalau bukan karena kau. Kau yang memancingku. Sekarang kau mengerti maksudku kan? Kau mau berjanji takkan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi, kan?"

Tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan istrinya, Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Hinata lalu menariknya merapat ke samping. "Shizune, aku minta maaf atas mulut istriku yang kotor ini. Sekarang bisa kau tunjukkan padaku di mana air terjun yang kau ceritakan tadi," sekilas Naruto menunduk menatap Hinata. "Kau akan mendapat pelajaran berenang yang pertama. Dan kalau kau berkata kotor sekali lagi, aku bersumpah akan menenggelamkanmu."

Shizune membawa mereka ke bagian belakang rumahnya sambil memberitahukan arah menuju air terjun. Ketika dia mengatakan sudah menyuruh juru masaknya menyiapkan bekal makan siang, tapi Naruto menolak membawanya. Dia hanya membawa dua buah apel, lalu menarik Hinata keluar dari pintu belakang.

.

.

"Naruto, cuacanya terlalu panas buat berenang, nanti saja ya?" tolak Hinata sambil menarik-narik tanganya agar terlepas dari genggaman Naruto. Tapi percuma saja, sekeras apa pun dia mencoba, Naruto tak membiarkan genggamannya terlepas.

"Naruto, pakaianku tidak cocok buat berenang."

"Lepas saja."

"Nanti kalau rambutku basah, bagaimana?"

"Itu pasti."

Pada akhirnya Hinata menyerah untuk mengubah pikiran Naruto. Karena dia tahu suaminya kalau sudah bertekad pada sesuatu, dia akan melakukan hal itu apa pun halangannya. Jadi sia-sia saja dia terus beralasan. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya menurut saat pria itu menyeretnya mendaki bukit.

Lalu saat jalanan yang mereka lalui mulai terasa terjal dan rusak, Hinata berpegangan pada punggung kemeja Naruto. Mereka terus melewati beberapa rintangan sampai ketika Naruto memindahkan sebuah batang kayu yang cukup besar, seekor ular kecil keluar dari celah batang kayu itu, membuat Hinata memekik kaget. Naruto yang melihat ular itu segera melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ularnya sudah aku buang," kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Kau yakin? Jangan-jangan masih ada yang lainnya. Aku takut..."

"Kau tak perlu takut, kan ada aku di sini," potong Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau ular itu menggigitku?"

"Aku balas gigit," jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan.

Komentar konyol itu membuat Hinata tertawa. Tapi tawanya segera terhenti dan digantikan dengan terkesiap girang. "Oh, Naruto. Ini indah sekali."

Diam-diam Naruto sependapat dengan Hinata. Karena air terjun yang mengalir deras dari bebatuan halus itu terlihat sangat indah, ditambah lagi air kolam yang terbentuk di bawah sana terlihat sangat jernih dan cocok untuk berenang.

Kemudian Naruto kembali memegang tangan Hinata, membimbingnya ke semacam gua kecil yang tersembunyi di balik air terjun, dan ketika mereka tiba di bagian tengahnya, air terjun itu bagaikan tirai yang menutupi mereka dari seluruh dunia.

"Lepas bajumu. Aku akan memeriksa ke dalam air dulu," perintah Naruto sambil melepas sepatu botnya.

Sebelum melepas pakaiannya Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh air yang mengalir turun dan terkejut ketika mengetahui airnya terasa sangat dingin.

"Aku duduk di sini saja, airnya terlalu dingin," kata Hinata.

"Lepas bajumu, Hinata," perintah Naruto penuh tuntutan.

Hinata berbalik hendak mendebat perintah suaminya, tapi dia malah mendapati Naruto sudah melepas semua pakaiannya. Sebelum Hinata sempat tersipu-sipu, Naruto sudah lenyap menembus tirai air menuju kolam di bawahnya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menurut dengan melepas seluruh pakaiannya, tapi dia masih mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. Setelah itu dia melipat pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Naruto, lalu menaruhnya di pojokkan batu, yang letaknya agak jauh dari air agar tidak basah.

Setelah itu dia duduk-duduk di tepi gua dan membiarkan air terjun menguyur kakinya. Tapi tanpa diduganya, Naruto memegang kakinya dan menariknya ke dalam air. Hinata yang tak punya persiapan di tarik ke dalam air seperti itu. Meraih bahu Naruto dan bersandar di sana.

Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal, ketika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. "Kau ini pasrah sekali sih," bisik Naruto. "Ayo beridir. Kita lihat apa airnya sampai ke kepalamu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata menurut. Dan ternyata ketinggian permukaan air sampai ke mulutnya, tapi ketika Hinata menengadah ke belakang, dia masih bisa bernapas tanpa kesulitan.

"Ini asyik sekali, Naruto," kata Hinata.

Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, baginya ini adalah siksaan. Karena sekarang dia sedang berusaha keras berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran berenang yang hendak dia berikan, namun pemandangan tubuh lembut istrinya itu selalu menghalangi niatnya. Baju dalam Hinata yang tipis itu menempel ketat ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan saat itu apa yang diinginkannya hanyalah bercinta.

'Berengsek,' pikir Naruto.

Ternyata disiplinnya payah sekali kalau sedang berdekatan dengan wanita ini. "Baik lah," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin dan tegas. "Hal pertama yang akan kau pelajari adalah bagaimana caranya mengambang."

Hinata bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto mengerutkan kening begitu, kemudian menyadari kalau Naruto sedang bersikap dingin padanya, maka dia tidak akan menentang apa pun perintahnya nanti. "Baik, Naruto."

"Kau harus melepaskanku."

Hinata menurut tanpa mendebat perintah itu. Tapi setelah itu dia malah melorot ke bawah permukaan air ketika kehilangan keseimbangan dan tumpuannya, lalu mucul kembali ke permukaan sambil terbatuk-batuk. Naruto mengangkatnya dengan memegangi pinggangnya, dan memerintahkan Hinata agar belajar mengambang dengan terlentang di permukaan.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata sudah bisa mengambang tanpa bantuan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Hinata tak terlalu senang dengan kemajuan itu karena dia langsung meminta Naruto untuk membawanya ke tepi.

"Sudah cukup latihan hari ini," kata Hinata. Dia berpegangan pada lengan Naruto untuk menyimbangkan posisinya, kemudian berusaha menarik Naruto agar membawanya kembali ke tepi.

Tapi Naruto menahannya dan kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sentuhan Naruto yang lembut ketika menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Membuat Hinata terpana. Tapi Hinata segera menyadari dibalik sikap lembut suaminya itu, ternyata tersembunyi hasrat yang sangat Hinata kenali, Naruto menginginkannya. Sama seperti dirinya.

Tanpa perlawanan berarti Naruto berhasil melepas seluruh pakaian dalam Hinata, membuat wanita itu benar-benar telanjang bulat. Tadinya Hinata mau perotes tapi mulutnya malah dibungkam dengan ciuman-ciuman bergairah suaminya. Suara lenguhan dari Hinata tersamarkan dengan suara air terjun. Membuat lutut Hinata mendadak lemas.

Lalu ketika Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan memeluknya erat, Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata agar pinggulnya sejajar dengan pinggul Hinata. Dan kini dia sudah siap untuk proses penyatuan yang sudah dia tak bisa tahan lagi.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Naruto parau.

"Aku tahu, aku juga selalu menginginkanmu, Naruto."

"Sekarang, Hinata," kata Naruto penuh tuntutan. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang."

"Hah? Di sini?" tanya Hinata membeliakkan matanya.

"Ya, di sini," jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang juga, aku tak sanggup jika harus menunggu."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka saling menyalurkan hasrat yang sedang membara dalam diri mereka, sampai mereka merasa puas. Dan mereka tahu rasa puas itu takkan pernah terjadi. Mereka baru benar-benar behenti setelah mereka kelelahan.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa Naruto membawa Hinata ketepi, lalu membaringkan tubuh istinya disamping tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan. Lalu dia menengokkan kepalanya, menatap wajah istinya. "Apa kau tahu, tadi kalau aku tak membawamu ke sini kau bisa tenggelam."

"Aku tahu, dan aku percaya, kalau kau takkan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi padaku," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum saat matanya besipandang dengan mata suaminya. "Naruto... apa kau bisa membatalkan kepergianmu malam ini?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus pergi," jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Apa yang kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto khawatir ketika wajah Hinata berubah murung. "Hinata?"

Karena Hinata diam saja Naruto kembali bertanya, "Apa kau takut merindukanku?"

"Ya, Naruto. Itu pasti, aku pasti akan merindukanmu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia merasa terharu karena Naruto menghkawatirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku," tawar Naruto.

"Kau mengizinkanku ikut?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata, dia tak percaya Naruto mengajaknya. "Tapi bukanya kau... kau akan pergi. Oh Tuhan, aku salah. Aku bodoh terlalu cepat menyimpulkan seperti itu."

"Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti," tanya Naruto bingung dengan maksud Hinata.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, aku senang kau mengizinkanku ikut, itu saja," jelas Hinata sambil terseyum senang. Kemudian di duduk tegak dan bersandar ke tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tetap tak mengerti," kata Naruto masih kebingungan. "Oh, ya. Mumpung aku ingat. Seharian ini memang apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku ingin kau menjelaskannya. Apa kau sedang kesal pada seseorang? Ceritakan padaku."

"Aku hanya takut kau pergi dan meninggalkanku di sini," celetuk Hinata. Sebenarnya itu bohong, tapi disamping itu dia juga tak bisa jujur dengan alasan dia yang sebenarnya.

"Aku takkan melakukan hal itu, aku pasti menjemputmu," kata Naruto. "Tapi yang kumaksud bukan itu. Ini tentang sikapmu yang sebelumnya."

"Sebelumnya yang mana?"

"Sebelum kau mengetahui kalau aku akan pergi membeli perlengkapan. Sikapmu saat itu sangat aneh."

"Aku hanya sedang sedih karena waktuku bersama Shizune akan berakhir. Aku akan sangat merindukannya."

Naruto menatap istrinya tajam sambil berusaha menilai apakah Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Lalu ketika Hinata tersenyum padanya. Naruto pun percaya.

"Kau tak perlu khwatir, nanti setelah urusan kita di sana selesai. Kita akan kembali ke sini," kata Naruto menenangkan sambil mengelus pipi Hinata lembut.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata. "Hayo bagun. Ajari aku caranya mengapung lagi, aku masih belum menguasai caranya mengapung."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**

**Hai, hai.. kita ketemu lagi nih. Gie mana chap ini? Masih ada yg nungguin gk ya?**

**Oh, ya. Buat yg jawab pertanyaan aku kemarin makasih ya... seneng deh, jadi banyak refrensi buat extra chap nanti. Disamping itu, aku juga senang banget deh, semua pembaca pada muncul kepermukaan buat review. hehe, ya walau belum semuanya sihh.**

**.**

**Satu lagi deh, buat entah itu siapa yg reviewnya gk login alias guest. Kalau ANDA nggak suka sama pertanyaan yg saya ajuin di chap kemarin, ya udah sih gk usah dibaca. Kemarin tuh saya sengaja ngasih pertanyaan kaya gitu, biar isi reviewnya gk cuma kata 'Lanjut' doank. Jujur ya ****saya tuh semangat banget lho kalau dapet notif email review. Tapi rasanya kalau isinya cuma tagihan, saya mendadak lemes deh. Nggak semangat buat ngelanjutin. Lebay sih, tapi saya serius.**

**.**

**Oke kalau gitu, silahkan tinggalkan pesan, kesan, kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review yaa..**

**Bye, bye.. sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya. **


	17. Chapter 17

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hampir seharian itu mereka habiskan bermain air di kolam dan hampir seharian itu pula mereka saling melepas hasrat mereka. Saat langit mulai berwarna merah kejinggaan, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara main airnya. Naruto maupun Hinata langsung memakai pakaian mereka lagi. Setelah memastikan tak ada barang mereka yang tertinggal, Naruto langsung menggiring Hinata menuruni bukit, sambil menuruni bukit mereka memakan apel yang sempat mereka bawa siang tadi.

Kulit Hinata yang pada dasarnya sensitif mulai terlihat gosong, wajahnya saja hampir semerah semburat senja dilangit. Ketika Naruto akan melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak istrinya, Hinata langsung memekik kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto merenyit kaget.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kulitku sensitif. Tadi karena kau menyeretku begitu saja, aku lupa pakai krim pelindung matahari, lihat kulitku jadi merah-merah," jelas Hinata sambil meringis kesakitan. "Ohh... ini rasanya sakit sekali."

"Astaga, wajahmu merah sekali," kata Naruto mulai khawatir melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam. "Ayo kita harus cepat kembali, mungkin Shizune punya sesuatu untuk menangani ini."

"Ini semua salahmu, andai kau tak menyeretku begitu saja," dumal Hinata kesal.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuruni bukit Hinata terus meringis kesakitan sambil memarahi Naruto, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba dikediaman Shizune, Hinata baru berhenti mengumpat dan memutuskan langsung masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu beranda, Shizune langsung menyambut kedatangannya dengan gembira, tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah khawatir ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali. Aku, Kakashi dan Jiraya sudah menunggu kalian, para pelayan sudah menyiapkan makan malam... astaga, Hinata, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali. Aduh rasanya pasti sakit."

"Aku lupa pakai krim pelindung matahari, ini semua salah Naruto, dia membawaku begitu saja," kata Hinata mengadu pada bibinya.

"Memang apa saja yang kalian lakukan, sampai seharian begini? Apa kalian terus berenang?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto ketika Hinata meliriknya sepintas. "Sebenarnya, kami tadi..."

"Mengapung," potong Hinata cepat, dia tak mau Naruto menjelaskan pada bibinya apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. "Uhm, Bibi aku keatas sebentar. Aku ingin ganti pakaianku dulu. Kau dan yang lainnya makan saja duluan, tak perlu menungguku."

Hinata segera bergegas menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, dia tak mau membahas hal itu lagi. Tapi Naruto berhasil menangkap lengan kanannya saat dia hampir menaiki anak tangga terbawah. Perlahan-lahan Naruto memutar tubuhnya, kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya, lalu Naruto membungkukkan badanya dan berbisik.

"Kupikir apa yang kita lakukan seharian ini disebut bercinta, tapi kalau kau lebih suka menyebutnya mengapung, aku tidak keberatan," goda Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu meninggalkannya dengan pandangan terheran-heran.

'Astaga, apa Naruto sedang menggodaku?' pikir Hinata terheran-heran. Karena tidak biasanya Naruto mau menunjukkan keromantisannya di depan banyak orang.

"Oh, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu," seru Hinata sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi wajahnya langsung ditekuk ketika Naruto menggerutu tak suka mendengar pernyataan cintanya.

'Tenang Hinata, mungkin ini masih terlalu cepat untuknya membalas kata-kata cintamu,' pikir Hinata berusaha menghibur diri-sendiri. Lalu setelah itu dia langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah di dalam kamar, Hinata segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang dipakainya, selama melepaskan pakaiannya Hinata sesekali meringis kesakitan karena kulitnya yang sensitif terlihat terbakar sempurna oleh sinar matahari siang tadi, hampir seluruh tubuh bagian belakangnya yang putih mulus terlihat memerah. Saat dia bercemin untuk melihatnya, Hinata hampir menjerit karena kaget melihat kulitnya bengkak-bengkak.

"Oh ini sakit sekali," rintihnya.

.

.

Sore pun berlalu akhirnya malam pun tiba, tapi Hinata belum juga turun dari kamarnya. Shizune yang khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata meminta Naruto untuk memanggil istrinya turun, karena jam makan malam sudah hampir tiba. Naruto yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata pun menuruti permintaan Shizune. Dia langsung melesak ke kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamar mereka berdua.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Naruto masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, dan di sana Naruto mendapati Hinata sedang mengolesi lengan kirinya dengan sebuah krim hijau yang hampir menutupi separuh kulit tangan kirinya.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran. "Shizune menunggumu di bawah."

"Aku tak bisa turun Naruto, lihat tubuhku bengkak-bengkak semua. Ini rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa pakai baju kalau seperti ini," jelas Hinata sambil mengoleskan krim hijau itu ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Melihat bengkak kemerahan di punggung istrinya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membantu Hinata mengoleskan krim hijau itu ke punggungnya. Lalu setelah itu dia turun ke lantai bawah, menyampaikan ke Shizune kalau Hinata tak bisa ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Karena hal itu juga lah Shizune meminta Naruto untuk membawa makan malam bagiannya dan Hinata ke atas. Karena Shizune tak mau Hinata maupun Naruto sakit karena melewatkan makan malam mereka.

Tanpa banyak bantahan Naruto membawa makan malam pemberian Shizune ke kamarnya, setelah itu dia membantu Hinata menyuapi makan malamnya, karena Hinata tak mau makan dan dengan sedikit paksaan Hinata pun mau menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Jiraya. Dia ingin membicarakan kalau keberangkatan mereka malam ini di undur menjadi besok pagi saja. Karena dia tak ingin meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti itu. Selesai membicarakan masalah keberangkatan dengan Jiraya, Naruto langsung kembali ke kamarnya, karena dia tak mau meninggalkan Hinata terlalu lama, tapi saat dia kembali ke kamarnya, Naruto mendapati Hinata sudah tertidur pulas dalam keadaan tengkurap, karena sebagian kulit bahunya sudah diselimuti krim hijau. Melihat pemandangan itu, Naruto mengendap-mengendap saat naik ke atas tempat tidur. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata.

Lalu di keesokkan harinya, saat hari keberangkatannya. Naruto tidak berkomentar banyak ketika dia berpamitan. Dia pura-pura seolah tidak peduli dengan masker hijau yang menutupi seluruh wajah cantik istrinya. Karena dia tahu, penyebab istrinya jadi seperti itu karena ulahnya yang mengajak Hinata berenang di siang terik.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang ditinggal pergi Naruto. Memutuskan untuk menghabiskan dua hari berikutnya dengan berjalan-jalan keliling kota saat bengkak merah diwajahnya sembuh. Hinata hampir mengunjungi semua toko di kota itu, karena dia benar-benar menghabiskan hari itu dengan berjalan-jalan keliling kota bersama Shizune. Saat lelah menghapirinya Hinata memutuskan untuk mampir kesalah satu kedai kopi. Di kedai itu dia memesan secangkir teh dan dua kue manis, sementara itu Shizune memesan secangkir kopi. Dua perempuan beda umur itu duduk di salah satu sudut kedai, tempat yang nyaman dan tepat untuk beristirahat setelah lelah berkeliling kota.

Saat sedang menunggu pesanannya, tanpa diduga-duga Hidan Si pendeta yang pernah berkunjung kerumah Shizune tempo hari datang menghampiri mereka yang sedang berbincang asik.

"Permisi, boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian," sapa Hidan ramah.

Shizune maupun Hinata terperangah melihat kemunculan Hidan di sini, terutama Hinata. Dia langsung salah tingkah karena ingatannya yang bersikap tidak sopan tempo hari langsung menyeruak dalam ingatannya.

"O-oh, tentu," kata Shizune yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Terimakasih," balas Hidan yang langsung duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di samping Shizune. "Kalian pasti habis bekeliling ya?" tanya Hidan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Iya, aku habis menemani keponakanku berkeliling, dia kebosanan karena ditinggal suaminya," jawab Shizune. "Dan kau sendiri, apa kau sendiri habis berjalan-jalan seperti kami juga?"

"Oh tidak, aku kesini mau mengambil roti pesananku," jawab Hidan. "Roti disini sangat enak, aku sering memesan disini."

"Iya, kau benar. Roti yang dibuat dikedai ini memang sangat lezat," kata Shizune. "Aku dan suamiku Suimaru dulu juga sering berkunjung ke sini," jelas Shizune membicarakan suaminya '**Suimaru**' yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. "Apa kau juga setuju Hinata?"

"Hm? A-ah ya Bibi, Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang gugup.

"Kau kenapa Nak? Apa panas disini membuatmu pusing lagi?" tanya Shizune khawatir karena Hinata dari tadi hanya diam saja.

Sebenarnya Hinata bukannya pusing ataupun sakit, dia sedang salah tingkah karena kehadiran Hidan di sini, dia masih malu atas sikapnya waktu itu pada pria itu.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja Bibi, kau tak perlu mencemaskan aku. Aku... aku hanya, uhm," kata Hinata salah tingkah. "Ano... Tuan Hidan, maafkan atas sikapku waktu itu ya, waktu itu aku terpaksa berkata kasar padamu, karena suamiku yang memaksa," kata Hinata menjelaskan alasan dia berkata-kata kasar tempo hari.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Hidan. "Aku juga bersalah pada kalian, karena berprilaku kurang sopan. Maafkan aku juga, karena sikapku waktu itu."

"Syukurlah, kalau kau mau memaafkan aku," kata Hinata senang.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka saling memaafkan, dan mengutarakan alasan mereka bersikap kurang sopan saat itu. Si pendeta Hidan juga sudah bersikap jauh lebih baik dan santun dari sebelumnya. Hidan tersenyum penuh pengertian saat mendengar alasan Hinata berkata-kata kasar waktu itu.

Dalam pertemuan hari itu, Hinata maupun Shizune banyak menceritakan perjalanan mereka yang sangat sulit pada Hidan. Dimulai dari penyerangan bajak laut sampai badai yang harus mereka lalui. Hidan pun mendengarkan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dan takjub atas keberanian Hinata melawan para bajak laut saat itu. Dan akhirnya pembicaraan mereka diakhiri ketika Hidan mengatakan akan ada kapal yang akan berlayar ke tempat tinggal Hinata besok.

Mengetahui hal itu Hinata meminta Hidan untuk menitipkan suratnya, surat yang memang dia buat khusus untuk ibunya. Hinata ingin mengabarkan pada ibunya kalau di sini dia baik-baik saja bersama Naruto, dia juga menceritakan kalau keadaan Shizune sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setelah menitipkan suratnya, Hinata dan Shizune memohon diri untuk pulang. Karena hari sudah sore. Kakashi yang menunggu mereka dirumah juga sudah mulai khawatir karena mereka belum juga pulang.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Kakashi saat Shizune dan Hinata sampai diberanda depan.

"Ohh.. Kakashi maafkan kami," kata Hinata. "Karena keasikkan berkeliling, kami jadi lupa waktu."

"Sudah-sudah... kami baik-baik saja Kakashi, kau tak perlu mencemaskan kami," kata Shizune menengahi kecemasan Kakashi. "Hinata mari kita masuk, hari sudah malam, para pelayan pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Aku sudah lapar, padahal tadi aku sudah makan roti, tapi aku masih merasa lapar saja ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Bibi, ayo kita masuk. Kau juga Kakashi, kau harus ikut makan bersama kami. Kemarin aku menunggumu tau-taunya kau malah makan di dapur. Kau itu tamu dan temanku, makanlah bersama kami."

"Tapi aku tidak pantas makan bersama kali..."

"Tidak ada bantahan, aku akan sangat sedih kalau kau makan di dapur lagi," kata Shizune memotong perkataan Kakashi. "Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Hm... baiklah aku akan makan bersama kalian," kata Kakashi menyetujui walau dengan berat hati.

Setelah itu Kakashi pun mengikuti dua perempuan beda umur itu menuju ruang makan, di sana di atas meja makan sudah tersaji berbagai menu makanan. Mulai dari ikan bakar, salad buah, gulai domba, dan sup yang mengeluarkan aroma harum sampai-sampai membuat perut Kakashi mengeluarkan bunyi.

"Ohh.. haha, Kakashi. Kau pasti sangat kelaparan saat menunggu kami tadi," goda Hinata ketika dia mendengar suara nyaring itu.

"Sudah jangan menggodanya, kasihan dia sudah lama menunggu kita," bela Shizune sambil melempar senyum manis ke arah Kakashi.

Mendapat senyuman dari Shizune, Kakashi pun membalasnya sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. Setelah itu dia menunggu para wanita menyibakkan serbet makan mereka ke pangkuan. Baru setelah itu dia mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan sup yang terhidang dihadapannya.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Hinata langsung meminta ijin pada Shizune dan Kakashi untuk ke kamarnya, dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah setelah berjalan-jalan siang tadi.

.

.

Lalu dikeesokan paginya akhirnya Naruto kembali, Hinata sangat senang ketika menyambut kedatangan suminya, sampai-sampai dia menangis karena saking senangnya. Seharian itu Hinata benar-benar menghabiskan harinya di dalam kamar bersama Naruto, mereka saling melepas rasa rindu yang begitu berkecamuk dalam hati mereka. Padahal baru tiga hari Naruto meninggalkannya, tapi Hinata sudah sangat merindukannya. Hinata sampai tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa hidup kelak jika tanpa Naruto. Karena Naruto sudah seperti jantungnya, karena tanpa Naruto disampingnya jantungnya tidak bisa merasakan debar jantungnya. Aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Hinata merasa hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna dengan pernikahannya ini. Dia juga beranggapan kalau pernikahannya ini tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan oleh siapa pun, ya tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dan Hinata juga berharap semua orang bisa sebahagia dirinya, dan akhirnya dia mengatakan hal itu pada Shizune juga Kakashi di suatu malam. Saat itu ketiganya sedang duduk-duduk di beranda sambil menunggu Naruto pulang dari mengurus sesuatu.

"Kami sangat mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud," kata Shizune setelah Hinata selesai mengutarakan keinginannya. "Bukan hanya orang muda yang bisa merasakan cinta, Sayang. Karena aku yang sudah tua pun bisa merasakannya," kata Shizune sambil melirik Kakashi. "Kakashi apa kau mau kubuatkan segelas teh hangat?"

"Biar aku saja yang buatkan," kata Hinata menawarkan diri.

"Sudah kau disini saja temani Kakashi, biar aku yang buatkan," tolak Shizune. "Apa kau juga mau? Sayang?"

"Tidak, buatkan untuk Kakashi saja," kata Hinata dengan sedikit berteriak, karena Shizune sudah beranjak ke dalam rumah.

"Lihat Hinata," kata Kakashi setelah memastikan Shizune tak bisa mendengar perkataannya. "Bibimu terlalu baik untukku. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan fakta itu menghalangiku. Begitu semua urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali untuk menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang hal itu?"

"Oh, Kakashi, menurutku itu kabar yang sangat bagus. Kita harus mengadakan upacara pernikahan sebelum kembali berlayar pulang. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan perayaannya," kata Hinata penuh antusias mendengar kabar baik itu.

"Uhm... Hinata, tadi aku tidak mengatakan soal pernikahan, kan?" kata Kakashi tampak gelisah ketika Hinata mengatakan kenyataan kalau dia harus menikahi Shizune kalau dia ingin hidup bersama bibinya.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai mengatakannya sekarang," kata Hinata langsung bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk. "Atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke sini lagi... Satu malam penuh gairah masih bisa kuterima. Tapi rencana untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup kalian dalam dosa, itu lain perkara. Pikirkan lah reputasi Shizune nantinya, Kakashi."

"Justru karena aku memikirkan reputasinya, aku tidak bisa menikahinya," jelas Kakashi. "Lihatlah aku, aku hanya seorang pelaut tua yang tidak punya apa-apa. Rasanya tidak pantas jika aku harus bersanding dengan bibimu. Aku tidak cukup berharga untuknya, Hinata."

"Kakashi, jangan berani-beraninya kau menghina dirimu dihadapanku," kata Hinata penuh ancaman. "Kau temanku, dan kau cukup berharga untuk bibiku."

"Hinata, kau tidak mengerti," kata Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan posisinya yang tidak mendukung kalau harus menikahi Shizune. "Aku pernah menjalani kehidupan yang... tidak bersih, dan aku takut itu akan membahayakan nyawa Shizune nantinya."

"Kau kan bisa melindunginya, lalu apa lagi yang kau khawatikan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahukan, kalau aku hanya seorang pelaut miskin yang tak punya apa-apa," kata Kakashi.

"Apa kau tahu kalau suami pertama Shizune adalah seorang petani miskin pada awalnya? Mungkin dia lebih miskin dari pada dirimu," jelas Hinata. "Saat itu Shizune sangat bahagia hidup bersama Paman Suimaru. Dia pasti sangat menyukai Paman Suimaru yang hidupnya dalam kemiskinan itu."

"Kakashi, dengarkan aku. Apa kau tahu, kalau Shizune pernah mengatakan padaku, kalau kau laki-laki yang sangat baik dan penyayang? Aku tahu kalau kau mencintainya. Dia pasti juga sangat mencintaimu, jika dia sampai membiarkanmu tidur bersamanya. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan pada Naruto. Kalau kau menikahinya, hal ini akan memecahkan banyak masalah. Paman Hizashi tidak akan mengirim siapa pun untuk memburu Shizune jika dia tahu ada seseorang yang melindunginya. Kau akan melindungi bibiku, kan? Dan aku juga akan sangat bangga jika aku bisa memanggilmu Paman, Kakashi."

"Uhm, baiklah Hinata," kata Kakashi yang luluh dengan kepercayaan Hinata kepadanya. "Aku akan melamar Shizune. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, jika Shizune menolak, kau harus menerimanya. Setuju?"

Dengan wajah berseri-seri dan anggukan yang sangat cepat Hinata langsung memeluk Kakashi, "Kau tenang saja, aku sangat yakin kalau Shizune tidak akan menolak lamaranmu," bisik Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata, kau sedang apa meluk-meluk Kakashi seperti itu? Dan kau Kakashi lepaskan dia dari pelukanmu," perintah Naruto dari luar beranda.

Tanpa mempedulikan perintah tegas suaminya, Hinata terus memeluk Kakashi. Tapi ketika Kakashi mendapat tatapan menusuk dari kapten kapalnya, dia segera melonggarkan pelukannya. Tapi sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata mencium pipi Kakashi sambil membisikkan. "Semangat! Kau pasti diterima, percayalah padaku."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Nanti aku jelaskan di atas," kata Hinata sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam rumah. Karena dia ingin memberikan waktu bagi Kakashi untuk mengutarakan lamarannya pada Shizune. "Kakashi ingin berduaan saja dengan Shizune."

"Tidak, aku ingin penjelasan sekarang," kata Naruto penuh ketegasan.

"Ishh... nanti aku jelaskan.."

"Loh, Naruto kau sudah pulang?" tanya Shizune sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh panas yang mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Bibi kami ke atas duluan ya," kata Hinata sambil menarik paksa Naruto ke dalam.

Dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya akhirnya Naruto mengikuti istrinya ke lantai atas. Tapi sesampainya di lantai atas Hinata malah mondar-mandir, membuat Naruto bosan juga jengkel. Karena kesal akhirnya Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya dan mulai melumat bibir manis yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karena membuatku kesal," kata Naruto ditengah ciumannya.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menjelaskan, tapi langsung terlupakan karena Naruto sudah membangkitkan gairah yang takkan pernah hilang jika Naruto mencumbunya. Melupakan niatnya untuk menunggu Kakashi, Hinata malah bercinta semalaman dan tertidur dalam pelukan suaminya.

.

.

Di keesokan harinya Hinata mendapatkan kabar gembira itu dari bibinya. Shizune mengatakan kalau dia bersedia menjadi istri Kakashi. Tapi sebelum menikahi Shizune, Kakashi menjelaskan kalau dia harus kembali untuk mengurus beberapa urusannya dan menjual beberapa hartanya yang tersisa.

Tapi pemkiran itu berubah karena Hinata memohon pada Kakashi untuk mempercepat pernikahannya, karena Hinata ingin melihat dan menghadiri hari bahagia itu. Lagi pula dalam waktu seminggu Naruto sudah meminta para awak kapalnya bersiap untuk berlayar pulang.

Jadilah tiga hari setelah lamaran itu dinyatakan, pernikahan yang cukup sederhana terselenggara di gereja yang ada satu-satunya di pulau itu. Sepanjang berjalannya acara pemberkatan Hinata terus mengeluarkan air matanya, air mata bahagia karena dia bahagia melihat bibi dan temannya berbahagia seperti dirinya yang bahagia memiliki Naruto di sisinya.

Sementara itu Naruto menghabiskan hampir sepanjang waktu untuk menyeka air mata istrinya. Naruto merasa Hinata adalah wanita yang paling membingungkan, karena wanita itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya tapi di satu sisi dia juga sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Hinata di sisinya. Dia bahagia bisa hidup seperti ini dan dia berharap kalau hal ini takkan pernah berakhir.

Tapi sayangnya harapan itu hanyalah tinggal harapan... karena Naruto sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat dia kembali ke pulau tempat kelahirannya. Ular-ular berbisa itu sudah menunggunya juga Hinata. Mereka para orang jahat itu ingin memisahkan dan menghacurkan pernikahannya. Apakah dia sanggup untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya? Entahlah Naruto tidak tahu.

Tanpa memikirkan hal itu, Naruto tetap berlayar kembali ke pulau kelahirannya, karena dia tak mau lari dari kenyataan pahit itu, walau harus berhadapan dengan seluruh pasukan Hyuuga Naruto sudah siap untuk mempertahankan Hinata kelak.

.

.

Pelayaran keduanya bersama Hinata kali ini berjalan tanpa insiden. Dan karena itu Danzo memutuskan untuk mengajari Hinata cara memasak sup yang benar. Tapi sayangnya perempuan itu masih belum mengerti bagaimana caranya menakar bumbu dengan benar, sehingga membuat masakannya terasa aneh dan pahit. Tapi karena Danzo yang tak tega mengatakan kalau makanan Hinata tidak enak, Danzo tetap memuji masakan Hinata dan bilang kalau sup buatan Hinata enak. Begitupun dengan awak kapal yang lain, mereka rela kelaparan seharian itu karena mereka tidak mau wanita yang mereka sayangi bersedih karena ucapan mereka. Mereka berpura-pura memakan sup itu dihadapan Hinata, tapi ketika Hinata pergi mereka membuang sup itu ke laut.

Merasa berhasil memuaskan perut para awak kapalnya. Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat kudapan manis seperti biskuit. Dengan semangat Hinata meminta Danzo mengajarkannya cara membuat biskut. Dengan penuh kesabaran Danzo pun mengajari Hinata, tapi sayangnya lagi-lagi makanan buatan Hinata benar-benar membawa bencana bagi penghuni kapal. Karena biskuit buatan Hinata hampir sama kerasnya seperti besi beton. Sama seperti sup yang sebelumnya, mereka berpura-pura memakannya, tapi ketika Hinata berbalik mereka membuang biskut-biskut itu kelaut.

Tapi tidak dengan Tobi, dia merasa kalau teman-temannya hanya tidak percaya dengan kemampuan memasak istri kaptennya. Dia pendukung Hinata nomor satu, sehingga dia mendegus mencemoh pada teman-temannya karena tak mau mencoba memakan biskuit itu, sambil merendam biskuitnya dalam minuman keras. Tobi sabar menunggu sampai biskuit itu melunak, tapi ketika keesokan paginya terpaksa dia harus menyerah kalah, karena biskuit itu memang terlalu keras untuk dikunyah.

Mendengar perkataan Tobi tentang biskuit buatan Hinata yang keras, Kakashi menyarankan agar mereka memanfaatkan biskuit-biskuit itu sebagai peluru meriam. Naruto yang kebetulan sedang ada disitu pun tertawa keras mendengar saran Kakashi itu. Sayangnya Hinata yang kebetulan mendengar kelakar mereka langsung tersinggung.

Malam itu Hinata pun membalas mereka terutama suaminya dengan memakan makanan paling menjijikan yang pernah dibuat manusia. Dan dia memastikan kalau Naruto benar-benar melihatnya. Malam itu dia makan daging ikan mentah dicampur selai stroberi dan pai isi telur ikan yang direbus.

Dan dapat dipastikan seluruh awak kapal merasa mual-mual dan tak napsu makan ketika lihat menu makan malam Hinata itu. Dan lebih untungnya lagi Naruto masih sempat sampai ke sisi kapal sebelum dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Melihat itu Hinata tersenyum senang, lalu dia melanjutkan makan malamnya dan membiarkan seluruh awak kapalnya kelaparan.

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hai.. hai.. apa kabar? Saya Author ngaret akhirnya kembali.. Ada yang kagen gk ya ama Gift Of Love? Semoga ada... Amin! hehe**

**Maaf ya bagi yang nunggu-nungguin fic ini, aku updatenya lama, disamping disibukin urusan duta. Kemaren Kompi aku dikuasain si ade, jadi deh aku gk sempet buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Tapi tenang aja sengaret apa pun aku, aku akan update fic ini.**

**So, biar aku semangat update chap selanjutnya silahkan tinggalkan pesan, kesan, saran dan komen kalian di kotak review yaa.. Tapi gk kata 'lanjut' doank ya isi reviewnya.. aku jadi males kalau isinya cuma itu doank. Bye.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Sedikit cuplikan di chap 18 nanti.**

"Itu mobil ayahku?" seru Hinata kaget. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Hinata termenung sejenak di atas trotoar. Perutnya tiba-tiba merasa menegang melihat Ayah dan suaminya berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan.

'Oh Tuhan, semoga Ayah bisa bersikap baik pada Naruto,' doa Hinata dalam hati.

"Nak cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku tak mau cari masalah, tapi aku sudah siap jika hal itu terjadi."

"Maaf Ayah, kalau aku mengecewakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Tempatku di sini bersama suamiku."

**.**

**.**

**Kalau mau cepet up jangan lupa ninggalin jejak, biar aku semangat buat ngelanjutin chap 18 yang baru jadi setengah ini.**


	18. Chapter 18

**G****ift****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

Hari dimana akhirnya Naruto tiba di tanah kelahirannya, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa Hinata menemui sahabatnya Sai, sahabat seperjuangannya. Karena tanpa Sai dia bukan siapa-siapa. Maka dari itu Naruto sudah tak sabar memperkenalkan sahabatnya itu pada istrinya ini.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia juga sudah tak sabar menemui seseorang yang disebut Naruto sebagai sahabat karibnya. Seorang sahabat yang pernah Naruto ceritakan padanya dulu, seorang sahabat yang sangat Naruto percayai. Hinata sempat merasa iri pada seseorang yang bernama Sai ini, karena orang itu mampu memperoleh kepercayaan suaminya yang sangat sulit dia dapatkan. Sampai sekarang saja Naruto belum mempercayai hatinya kepadanya.

.

.

Setelah para awak kapal menurunkan barang bawaan Hinata. Naruto segera menyeret Hinata ke kantornya. Pagi itu cukup cerah ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri dermaga yang padat dengan berbagai kegiatan bongkar muat barang ataupun orang-orang yang berjempetan ingin menaiki kapal ataupun turun. Walau cahaya matahari sangat terik tapi hawanya cukup hangat untuk berjalan-jalan, sehingga Hinata tak perlu mengoleskan krim pelindung matahari ke kulitnya yang sensitif.

Ketika perjalanan mereka tinggal sekitar setengah blok dari pintu masuk kantor, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik Hinata ke tepi jalan, menundukkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kalau nanti kau bertemu Sai, jangan menyebut-nyebut soal kakinya, oke?" bisik Naruto pelan.

"Memang ada apa dengan kakinya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kakinya digigit ikan hiu," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Hinata kaget.

"Sekarang berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa," tuntut Naruto penuh intimidasi.

"Ya ampun Naruto, kenapa kau mengira aku akan menyebut-nyebut soal kaki Sai? Memang kau pikir aku perempuan seperti apa?" kata Hinata marah, karena Naruto menuduhnya. "Asal kau tahu, aku tahu mana yang pantas aku bicarakan dan mana yang tidak seharusnya aku bicarakan. Kau jahat Naruto menuduhku seperti itu."

"Habis waktu kau melihat luka di punggungku kau menjerit. Bisa sajakan kau juga menjerit melihat keadaan Sai yang seperti itu?"

"Astaga, kalau itu sih lain cerita," kata Hinata yang tak habis pikir suaminya masih saja mengingat hal itu.

"Lain bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, dia ingin tahu jawaban menggelikan macam apa lagi yang akan diberikan istri anehnya ini.

"Itu lain, karena... aku mencintaimu," kata Hinata sambil tersipu-sipu.

'Ya Tuhan! Wanita ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana merusak moodku,' pikir Naruto tak habis pikir dengan istrinya ini.

"Dan bagaimana? Apa kau mau berjanji padaku, kalau kau tak akan menyinggung tentang kaki Sai?" tanya Naruto lagi, tanpa memperdulikan ungkapan Hinata tadi.

"Ish.. kau itu paling bisa merusak suasana romantis ya Naruto," sungut Hinata kesal karena ucapannya tak dibalas. "Iya aku janji."

Walau kesal Hinata tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan suaminya dibelakang. Tapi Naruto langsung menariknya dan membawanya kedalam pelukkan lelaki itu. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata yang ditekuk.

"Ada apa la...gi?" tanya Hinata yang kaget dapat ciuman singkat dari Naruto di sini, di pinggir jalan, di jalan umum yang banyak orang berlalu-lalang. "Naruto? Apa yang kau..."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya Naruto sudah membungkam bibir Hinata ke dalam ciuman yang panjang dan penuh gairah. Naruto berusaha membuka bibir Hinata agar lidahnya mudah untuk bergeriliya di dalam mulut Hinata. Tapi seketika itu juga dihentikan oleh teriakkan gusar Kakashi.

"Astaga! Demi Tuhan, bocah ini. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meraba-raba wanitamu. Ada urusan yang harus kita selesaikan sebelum malam."

Dengan enggan Naruto akhirnya melepas Hinata dan sedikit menjaga jarak, agar dia bisa meredakan debar jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat. Sementara itu, Hinata yang kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, nyaris saja jatuh kalau Naruto tak segera menariknya. Dia sangat gemetaran, kakinya serasa meleleh karena tindakan berani suaminya tadi.

"Kau lupa diri," bisik Hinata pada Naruto.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya yang lupa diri di sini," balas Naruto.

Kesal dengan pernyataan Naruto, Hinata membalas, "Kau... Sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tahu kalau kau deket-deket aku, kau tak bisa menahan dirimu. Padahal aku mau bertemu rekan bisnismu. Kuharap kau menghargai keputusanku ini."

Hinata segera berbalik badan memunggungi Naruto, sebelum Naruto bisa menemukan balasan dari ucapannya tadi. Sambil merapikan sedikit tatanan rambutnya, Hinta tersenyum pada Jiraya dan Kakashi yang sedang memandangi pertengkaran pasangan suami istri yang sangat aneh ini.

"Kupikir kalian tidak akan ikut bersama kami."

"Apa karena kami tak ikut, lantas kalian bisa berhenti di sini dan saling bercumbu dipinggir jalan?" sindir Kakashi kesal. "Tak habis pikir aku dengan kalian berdua."

"Itu Naruto yang mulai duluan, bukan aku..." bela Hinata tak terima di tuduh seperti itu.

"Sudah... sudah. Ingat kita punya urasan yang harus kita selesaikan," potong Jiraya yang mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran yang tak penting ini.

"Ah... kau benar Jiraya, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas," kata Hinata membenarkan sambil menggandeng tangan Jiraya dan Kakashi. "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang benama Sai ini. Kalau aku dengar dari cerita-cerita Naruto. Sai ini orang yang sangat hebat karena dia mampu bermitra dengan suamiku."

"Memangnya kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Si Lemah itu?" tanya Jiraya. Panggilan Si Lemah itu ditunjukkan untuk Sai.

"Belum. Tapi Naruto sudah memberitahuku segala sesuatu tentang si Sai ini. Aku saja sampai iri, kenapa Naruto bisa tahu banyak tentang sahabatnya itu," sindir Hinata. "Andai saja aku mendapatkan perhatian sebesar itu, aku pasti akan sangat bersyukur."

"Sudah, berhentilah memancingku," kata Naruto dari belakang. "Jiraya, Kakashi menyingkirlah." Naruto menarik paksa lengan Hinata yang menggandeng tangan Kakashi dan Jiraya.

.

.

Naruto terus menarik tangan Hinata sampai ke depan halaman kantornya, baru setelah itu dia melepaskannya dan berjalan memasuki kantornya tanpa mengucapkan salam, melainkan masuk begitu saja. Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Di sana di balik meja yang berisi bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen, duduk seorang pria yang sedang memilah-milah setumpuk kertas. Mendengar pintu dibuka begitu saja, pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan saat melihat siapa yang datang pria itu segera berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum sumringgahnya.

"Wah, Si pengantin baru akhirnya kembali," kata Pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Kesan pertama Hinata saat melihat kawan Naruto adalah, tampan. Ternyata pria yang bernama Sai ini adalah pria yang sangat tampan, dan Hinata segera menyadari kalau Sai juga orang yang menarik, terlihat dari sinar mata coklatnya yang memberi tatapan jahil dan juga jangan lupakan senyum manisnya itu. Walau badannya tak setinggi dan sekekar suaminya, Hinata cukup terkesan Naruto punya sahabat seperti Sai ini.

Merasa sudah bersikap tak sopan. Hinata segera membunggkuk hormat. "Selamat siang, Sir," sapa Hinata penuh sopan santun.

"Akhirnya aku diperbolehkan bertemu sang mempelai," kata Sai. "Bahkan kau jauh lebih cantik dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, Nona Hinata. Dibanding dari kejauhan seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Setelah mengatakan pujian itu, Sai berjalan menghampiri pasangan suami istri itu. Lalu berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Dengan santun dia membungkukkan badanya, kemudian meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan menciumnya.

Mendapat perlakuan spesial seperti itu, Hinata cukup tekesan dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, "Astaga, Sai. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura seperti itu. Kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya terkesan."

"Oh, kau salah Naruto," sela Hinata. "Aku cukup terkesan dengan sikap Sai."

"Dia juga membuatku terkesan," kata Jiraya sambil menyeringai. "Aku belum pernah melihat Si Lemah bersikap sesopan itu," sambil menyikut Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya. "Apa kau pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu?"

"Sebentar aku ingat-ingat dulu," kata Kakashi menimpali sambil ikut menyeringai. "Sepertinya belum pernah tuh."

Tanpa memperdulikan kelakar dua pelaut tua itu, Sai masih terus menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil menebar senyum mematikannya. Sebenarnya Hinata tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi Naruto tidak! Dia tak suka Sai terus menggenggam tangan istrinya seperti itu.

"Sai, lepaskan dia," gumam Naruto.

"Tidak sampai kau memperkenalkanku dengannya secara resmi," balas Sai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

Mendapat kedipan itu, Hinata tersipu malu. Melihat hal itu Naruto kesal setengah mati, ingin rasanya dia melempar temannya itu keluar dari kantor ini. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya.

Sai yang melihat kelakuan dua orang dihadapannya ini hampir saja tertawa. Ternyata istri Naruto bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga sangat santun, "Jadi?" tuntut Sai kemudian.

Sambil mendesah panjang, akhirnya Naruto menuruti permintaan temannya. Karena dia tahu betul, Sai takkan mengakhir ini sampai keinginannya benar-benar terpenuhi. "Istriku, perkenalkan ini Sai, dan Sai ini istriku Hinata. Jadi sekarang lepaskan dia, Sai. Sebelum kuhajar mukamu yang menyebalkan itu."

Mendengar ancaman itu Hinata terangah heran. Tapi tidak dengan Sai, dia tertawa-tawa menikmati kegelisahan Naruto yang tak biasanya sambil masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak suka aku memegang istrimu seperti ini. Apa ada alasan tertentu, hm?"

"Naruto itu tidak suka dengan apa pun, Sir," kata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Apa dia suka padamu?"

"Oh, dia sangat menyukaiku," jawab Hinata cepat, sambil menarik tangannya. Tapi Sai masih belum mau melepaskan tangannya. "Sir, apa kau sengaja memancing kemarahan suamiku?"

Sai yang sudah tak tahan menahwan tawanya akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata yang tak mengerti kenapa Sai bisa tertawa segeli itu segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sai, lalu menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik bahunya.

Melihat gerakan tangan Hinata yang disembunyikan itu Naruto akhirnya memasang senyum pertamanya. Tapi Sai langsung merusaknya dengan kata-katanya.

"Tenyata kau tak perlu penangguhan," sindir Sai pada Naruto. "Sudah kubilang, kan, Naruto. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Sudahlah," kata Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Uhm, Sir? Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Hinata. "Tadi kau menyebut-nyebut dari kejauhan..."

Hinata tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya ketika melihat gelengan Sai. "Kebetulan dulu aku pernah melihatmu di suatu siang yang sangat indah, tapi sial, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan keberadaanku padamu. Karena pada saat itu aku sedang dalam suatu misi untuk menentukan apakah benda tertentu akan muat lewat jendela atau tidak."

"Sai! Aku rasa hal itu tidak lucu," ancam Naruto.

Mendengar ancaman itu Sai segera membungkam mulutnya. Karena dia tahu Naruto sudah diujung kesabarannya, lagi pula dia juga tak mau berakhir dengan muka babak belur dihadapan wanita secantik Hinata.

"Oke-oke, aku berhenti," kata Sai mengalah. "Uhm, Nona Hinata, mari sini duduklah. Biar kusingkirkan dulu kertas-kertas itu, agar kau bisa duduk dan menceritakan pelayaranmu padaku."

"Itu bukan cerita yang menyenangkan," sambar Jiraya. Karena tidak ada kursi lain, dia hanya menyadarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Kita menghadapi petaka demi petaka, bukan begitu Hinata?" tanya Jiraya penuh makna pada Hinata.

"Menurutku pelayaran kita cukup menyenangkan," kata Hinata sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Bahkan berjalan sangat lancar tanpa insiden."

Mendengar itu Jiraya mendengus keras sambil memutar ke dua bola matanya.

"Kau yakin tanpa insiden, Hinata?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyeringai. "Kau tahu Sai? Musuh terus membuntuti kami di setiap belokan."

"Musuh apa yang membuntuti kita?" tanya Hinata. "Oh, maksudmu pasti para perompak-perompak jahat itu."

"Mereka itu hanya sekomplotan penjahat kecil," kata Kakashi.

Untuk meyakinkan Sai, Hinata berpaling menatap Sai. "Jadi ada sekelompok perompak yang menyerang kapal, tapi kami berhasil mengusirnya dengan cukup cepat tentunya. Sedangkan sisa perjalanan kami cukup tenang, menurutku. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

"Tidak."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, sambil menatap tajam suaminya yang tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya itu.

"Kau lupa soal payung, Hinata," kata Naruto mengingatkan soal insiden mengerikan di awal pelayaran mereka.

"Maaf, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ini?" tanya Sai yang mulai kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tahu Sai?" kata Kakashi penuh antusias. "Ternyata musuh utama kami itu payungnya Hinata, kalau tak salah jumlahnya ada tiga atau lima... entahlah aku lupa."

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ini?" kata Sai penuh penekanan. "Jujur aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan ini."

"Itu tak penting," kata Hinata cepat. Dia tak ingin Jiraya ataupun Kakashi menceritakan petaka demi petaka yang di alaminya dulu. "Kakashi hanya sedang bergurau denganmu. Benar begitu, Naruto?"

Melihat tatapan memohon istrinya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Ya." jawab Naruto sambil mendesah. "Dia hanya sedang bercanda denganmu, Sai."

Mendengar itu, Hinata menghela napas lega. Sai yang melihat sikap Hinata itu, memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar keingintahuannya lagi, mungkin dia akan menanyakannya lagi nanti. Saat dia dan Naruto mempunyai waktu berdua untuk menanyakan cerita di balik payung-payung itu.

"Oh begitu, dasar kau ini," kata Sai sambil memindahkan berkas-berkas ke dalam lemari penyimpanan. "Silahkan duduk, maaf kursinya agak kurang nyaman."

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai. Dan dia baru menyadari kalau kaki Sai baik-baik saja. Terlihat dari cara berjalan laki-laki itu.

"Naruto, Sai tidak..."

"Hinata!" potong Naruto sambil menatap istrinya tajam.

"Naruto, jangan membentakku di depan rekanmu," protes Hinata kesal.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang aku tidak kenapa?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Tidak, tadi aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau kau bukan orang yang kasar ternyata," kata Hinata salah tingkah. "Aku berpikir kalau kau orang yang kasar sama seperti suamiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau orang yang sangat sopan, Sir. Sifatmu dan sifat suamiku sangat berbeda."

"Oh tentu saja," kata Sai sambil menyeringai memandang Naruto. "Aku lah rekanan yang paling santun di sini. Karena kalau aku mengikuti sifat suamimu, kami takkan bisa mendapatkan pelanggan yang mau menggunakan jasa perusahaan ini."

"Uhm, Begitu ya? Habis aku sampai terheran-heran kau bisa mendapatkan teman macam suamiku," kata Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Oh dan satu lagi, kau tak perlu memanggilku Sir, panggil saja Sai, atau kalau kau mau, kau boleh memanggilku Si Lemah," kata Sai menambahkan. Lalu sekilas matanya bersinar jahil ketika berkata. "Dan aku harus memanggilmu apa, Nona Hinata? Agar kesan panggilannya tidak terlalu formal. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah bagian dari perusahaan ini. Apa Naruto punya julukan khusus untukmu yang boleh aku pakai juga?"

Naruto sangat tahu apa tujuan Sai bersikap manis pada istrinya, ya apalagi kalau bukan membuatnya cemburu. Walau sudah tahu itu, dia masih merasa jengkel karena Sai masih terus melanjutkan gurauan-gurauan menjengkelkannya itu.

"Aku biasa memanggilnya, istriku," kata Naruto penuh ancaman. "Kau tak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu Sai."

"Tidak, kurasa tidak bisa," kata Sai semakin sumringgah karena kejengkelan temannya. "Memangnya kau belum memberikan julukan-julakan padanya, kawan?" tanya Sai terus memancing rasa cemburu temanya.

"Kenapa Naruto harus memberiku julukan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Oh itu harus, kalian kan sudah jadi suami istri," kata Sai.

"Lalu julukan apa yang pantas ditunjukkan untukku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Misalnya Manis, atau Cinta, atau bahkan..."

"Sialan kau, Sai," potong Naruto yang sudah habis kesabarannya. "Hentikan semua gurauan-gurauanmu."

Naruto yang menyadari kalau dia sudah keceplosan berbicara kasar langsung menegang, tadinya dia sudah mau minta maaf, tapi berhasil menahan diri tepat pada waktunya.

"Tidak, Sai. Naruto tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu," kata Hinata kedengaran ngeri sekali. Dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau Naruto akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang seperti itu.

"Kalaupun aku melakukannya, bukan berarti kau bisa memanggilnya seperti itu juga, Sai," kata Naruto tajam.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau merasa terganggu kalau aku memanggil istrimu dengan sebutan 'Manis'?" tanya Sai polos.

'Ah,' Naruto langsung menyadari apa maksud sikap Sai ini. Ternyata bukan hanya memancing rasa cemburunya, tapi Sai juga ingin mengetahui seberapa pedulinya dia pada Hinata. 'Dasar Si bajingan ini, dia benar-benar...'

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengirimkan sinyal ancaman pada Sai, kalau sebaiknya dia menyudahi pembicaraan ini atau dia akan rasakan akibatnya nanti. Tapi tatapan ancaman itu digantikan tatapan terkejut ketika Hinata berkata.

"Uhm, Sai. Naruto memang punya panggilan khusus untukku," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. "Kau ku perbolehkan untuk memanggilku seperti itu juga."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Sai terkejut.

"Brengsek Hinata."

"Ma-maaf... tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sai yang meragukan pendengarannya.

"Biasanya Naruto memanggilku, Berengsek Hinata. Benar begitu Sayang?" tanya Hinata pada suaminya.

Seakan diberi sinyal karena sudah melanggar janjinya, Naruto menggumam. "Brengsek Hinata, jangan paksa aku..."

"Apa?" tantang Hinata. "Memang biasanya kau memanggilku seperti itu, kan?"

"Sudahlah kalian," kata Kakashi menengahi. "Kita masih punya urusan penting."

Setelah Kakashi mengatakan hal itu mereka menghentikan semua gurauan-gurauan mereka. Dan Sai pun mulai menjelaskan perkembangan perusahaan yang cukup memuaskan, Sai juga tak lupa memberi tahu kalau mereka punya sepuluh kontrak lagi yang harus mereka urus. Tapi karna mereka masih kekurangan armada, Sai membatalkan tiga dari sepuluh kontrak tersebut.

"Naruto, apakah itu artinya kita..."

"Belum, itu belum cukup," potong Naruto cepat. "Dengan itu kita belum bisa di bilang kaya."

"Uhm, begitu," kata Hinata terlihat kecewa.

"Kita semua akan kaya kalau kau..."

"Aku tahu apa tugasku," kata Hinata cepat-cepat. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya di sini."

"Memang tugas apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Sai bingung. Karena jujur dia sudah tak bisa menerima kontrak lagi, kalau belum bisa menambah armada.

"Uhm... itu... Maaf Sai aku tak bisa memberi tahumu," kata Hinata malu-malu.

Melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata, Sai menyimpulkan ini pasti masalah pribadi. Dia juga jadi ingat dulu Naruto pernah memberitahunya kalau harta yang di janjikan raja, atas pernihakan kawannya tersebut akan diberikan kalau Naruto berhasil memberi keturunan dari hasil pernikahan mereka.

"Demi Tuhan," gumam Kakashi yang mulai tak sabar. "Sudah hentikan obrolan ini. Aku ingin segera pergi, Sai. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum akhir pekan ini."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Oh, astaga, Kakashi kau belum menceritakan soal Shizune ya?" potong Hinata.

"Siapa Shizune?"

Dengan senang hati Hinata menjelaskan siapa Shizune dan apa hubungan Shizune dengan Kakashi. Sampai dia tak menyadari kalau dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan lebih banyak lagi dari ini, Sai. Tentang betapa cepatnya perkawinan mereka, karena kalau aku menceritakannya, aku akan merusak nama baik bibiku."

"Hinata, kau sudah menceritakan semuanya," potong Naruto dengan nada datar.

.

.

Ketika Hinata kembali menjelaskan mengapa dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan siatuasi bibinya saat itu, Sai melihat sebuah iring-iringan mobil hitam terparkir di seberang kantornya. Dan Sai sangat tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mertua dari Naruto, Hyuuga Hiashi. Sai memberitahu kedatangan mertua Naruto itu dengan mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan, nyaris tak terlihat oleh mata awam, kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

Mendapat sinyal itu Naruto segera bergerak meninggalkan ruangan kantornya sambil memberi isyarat pada Jiraya dan Kakashi untuk mengikutinya.

Hinata yang tidak memperhatikan kepergian suaminya, masih terus bertekad meyakinkan Sai, kalau Shizune adalah wanita baik-baik dan terhormat. Lalu dia juga meminta Sai untuk berjanji padanya, kalau pria itu tidak akan memberitahukan cerita ini kepada siapapun. Begitu mendapat janji Sai, kepala Hinata mulai berpaling hendak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya. Tapi Sai segera menghentikannya dengan menanyakan hal lain.

"Hinata, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kantor kami ini?"

"Uhm, menurutku. Kantormu ini terlihat agak membosankan," kata Hinata ragu. "Maaf ya, bukan maksudku menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi itu yang aku rasakan. Mungkin kalau kau merubah warna catnya, kantor ini akan terlihat lebih hidup."

"Begitu kah?"

"Iya, mungkin kau bisa merubah catnya menjadi warna merah jambu, agar terlihat lebih cerah. Dan aku akan senang hati mengawasi pelaksanaannya. Aku juga akan memberi beberapa riasan pada ruangan ini, misalnya seperti pot bunga, dan beberapa tirai berenda yang cantik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju," kata Sai dengan nada ceria sehingga Hinata tidak merasa tersinggung. Tapi Hinata menjadi sedikit gelisah ketika Sai membuka laci tengah di meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. "Merah jambu itu wana perempuan, dan tirai? Mungkin kau bisa memberi tirai yang tidak berenda. Kami laki-laki tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, kami lebih memilih warna cat yang gelap dan jelek."

Walau senyum Sai menunjukkan kalau dia hanya bergurau, Hinata masih takut untuk memeruskan pembicaraan ini. Karena dia takut kalau-kalau Sai menembaknya, 'Masa karena masalah cat saja dia mau menembakku, sih? Oh ya, omong-omong di mana Naruto?'

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ketempat Naruto tadi berdiri dan dia mendapatkan kalau Naruto sudah tidak di tempat, Jiraya dan Kakashi juga tak ada. 'Kemana mereka pergi ya?' Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Sai Naruto dan yang lainnya kemana, ya?" tanya Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencari di mana suaminya berada. Lalu saat dia menengok ke luar, dia melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di sebrang jalan diapit Kakashi dan Jiraya. "Itu siapa yang sedang mereka ajak bicara. Apa kau tahu Sai?"

"Hinata kemarilah, duduk saja di sini. Tunggu sampai Naruto kembali dan baru kita tanyakan siapa yang sedang bicara dengannya itu," perintah Sai.

Hinata sudah hendak menuruti perinta itu, sampai ketika Jiraya bergeser dari posisisnya berdiri dan dia bisa melihat mobil ayahnya. "Itu kan mobil ayahku," seru Hinata kaget. "Bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku ada di sini?"

Sai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, karena Hinata sudah bergegas keluar. Sai segera mengantongi pistolnya dan segera menyusul Hinata keluar.

Untuk sejenak Hinata termenung di trotoar. Karena perutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa menegang. 'Oh Tuhan, semoga Ayah dan Naruto bisa bersikap baik. Dan siapa orang-orang itu?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya sambil menguatkan hatinya untuk menghadapi ayahnya.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi di pandang banyak orang sebagai laki-laki terhormat yang berpenampilan layaknya orang penting. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama, meski umurnya sudah cukup tua untuk orang seumurannya. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih lebat dan tak terlihat gurat penuanpun. Tubuhnya juga tegap tak membungkuk. Matanya yang kelihatan kelabu persis sama seperti milik Hinata. Tapi hanya itu kesamaan yang mereka miliki.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak pernah takut pada ayahnya, tapi laki-laki itu membuatnya khawatir, semata-mata karena sifatnya susah ditebak. Hinata tak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Pria itu selalu bisa menyembunyikan niatnya di balik tatapannya yang mengintimidasi itu.

Perlahan dengan penuh kecemasan, Hinata jalan menghampiri ayahnya lalu dengan perlahan dia memeluk ayahnya penuh rasa kasih sayang. "Ayah, senang rasanya bisa melihatmu lagi," bisik Hinata masih memeluk ayahnya. Lalu secara perlahan mundur dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kami sudah kembali? Barang-barang kami saja belum di angkut semua."

"Aku memerintahkan seluruh anak buahku untuk selalu mengawasi pelabuhan sejak kau pergi meninggalkan rumah, Hinata. Sekarang ikut aku, Nak. Ayah akan membawamu pulang ketempatmu yang semestinya," kata Hiashi penuh pekanan sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Pulang? Tapi Ayah, aku kan sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Seharusnya aku pulang bersamanya, tentu Ayah tahu..."

Hinata berhenti menjelaskan ketika pintu mobil terbuka dari sisi penumpang dan adiknya, Hanabi keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menembar senyum liciknya.

Sejujurnya Hinata tak pernah suka melihat adiknya tersenyum. Karena kalau adiknya tersenyum itu bukan pertanda baik. Satu-satunya saat ketika Hanabi tampak senang adalah ketika sedang ada masalah. Kalau sudah begitu, Hanabi akan banyak tersenyum.

Hanabi adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda dengan Hinata. Adiknya itu senang jadi pusat perhatian di keluarganya, dan dia tak suka jika Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia juga memiliki sifat sombong dan serakah. Tapi bagaimanapun sifat adiknya, Hinata tetap menyayanginya.

"Hanabi, senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum membalas sapaan kakaknya Hanabi menatap Naruto tajam baru setelah itu menatap Hinata. "Aku senang akhirnya kau pulang, Kak."

"Apa Ibu juga ikut?" tanya Hinata.

"Ibu mu di rumah, di tempat seharusnya dia berada," jawab Hiashi. "Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, Nak. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah, tapi jika kau mau hal itu terjadi aku siap menghadapinya," lanjutnya.

"Tapi Ayah..."

"Cepat masuk. Kau ikut dengan kami. Selama tak ada yang tahu kalau kau pergi bersama pria ini, kita tidak akan men..." potong Hiashi, tapi belum selesai Hiashi menjelaskan Hanabi memotong ucapannya.

"Ayah, memangnya kau tidak ingat tentang kiriman ucapan-ucapan simpatik yang dikirimkan kerumah?" kata Hanabi. "Dari surat-surat itu tentu saja orang-orang sudah tahu kalau Kakak pergi dengan pria ini."

"Diam!" bentak Hiashi. "Berani kau menentangku?"

Hinata bergerak begitu cepat untuk menamengi adiknya dari kemarahan sang ayah. Sampai-sampai Naruto tak sempat untuk melarangnya. "Ayah tenanglah," kata Hinata berusaha melindungi Hanabi di balik bahunya. "Hanabi tidak bermaksud seperti itu, bukan begitu Hanabi?"

"Iya maafkan aku, Ayah."

"Ya, ku maafkan kau," kata Hiashi yang sudah terlihat agak tenang. "Aku tidak akan menolerir kekurangajaranmu lain kali. Sedangkan soal segelintir orang yang tahu tentang perbuatanmu yang memalukan itu, aku sudah menanganinya. Aku bisa jamin kalau mereka akan tutup mulut. Jika ada skandal yang merebak sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku akan menghadapinya."

"Skandal apa Ayah?" tanya Hinata bingung. Bukankah pernikahannya dengan Naruto sudah sah di mata hukum dan agama? Lalu kenapa ayahnya bilang kalau ini adalah skandal yang memalukan. "Naruto dan aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin menjadi omongan orang. Kami mematuhi semua persyaratan dalam perjanjian itu."

"Jangan menyebut-nyebut soal perjanjian itu di hadapanku. Sekarang kau masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum kuperintahkan anak buahku mengeluarkan senjata mereka," bentak Hiashi marah.

Mendengar ancaman itu, nyeri di perut Hinata semakin terasa dan menyesakkannya. Dia tak pernah berpikir kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Hari di mana akhirnya dia harus melawan ayahnya. Dia memang pernah melawan ayahnya, tapi bukan untuk membela dirinya. Dia selalu melawan ayahnya ketika dia harus membela ibu atau adiknya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu, Ayah. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu, tempatku di sini bersama suamiku," kata Hinata sambil kembali berdiri di samping Naruto.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Hiashi naik pitam. Sungguh memalukan rasanya melihat putrinya terang-terangan menentangnya di depan orang lain. Tangannya sudah terulur siap untuk menampar Hinata, tapi gerakan Naruto yang lebih cepat dapat menahan tangan Hiashi tepat waktu. Dalam genggamannya, Naruto meremas tangan mertuanya keras. Ingin rasanya Naruto mematahkan saja tangan kurang ajar ini.

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana, Pak Tua," kata Naruto dengan suara pelan penuh penekanan.

Ancaman yang dilakukan Naruto jelas menjadi isyarat yang dibutuhkan para anak buah Hiashi untuk mengangkat senjata mereka.

Melihat anak buah ayahnya menodongkan senjata ke arahnya, Hinata terkesiap kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi ini. Dia berusaha bergerak untuk berdiri di hadapan Naruto, tapi Naruto tak membiarkanya bergerak. Naruto justru menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Naruto?" bisik Hinata pelan, untuk menarik perhatian suaminya. "Kau tak membawa pistol, ingat posisi kita tidak menguntungkan."

Naruto sangat mengerti betapa berbahayanya siatuasi saat ini, dan dia juga sangat mengerti kekhawatiran apa yang Hinata rasakan. Tapi dia menyikapi ini semua dengan santai, karena di sini sebenarnya posisinya lah yang lebih menguntungkan. Karena sekitar sepuluh anak buahnya sudah siap sedia jika konfrontasi itu dimulai. Dan Naruto juga sangat tahu kalau Hiashi hanya membual soal ancaman-ancamannya itu, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang menunjukkan kalau dia tidak punya niat atau keberanian untuk konfrontasi langsung.

"Ayah, ini sudah keterlaluan," kata Hinata penuh amarah. "Perintahkan anak buahmu untuk menyingkirkan senjata-senjata mereka. Tidak akan ada yang terselesaikan dengan menyakitiku atau pun Naruto. Aku mencintainya Ayah," kata Hinata lagi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya."

"Dia tidak akan menyakiti Naruto," seru Sai penuh ancaman. "Aku yang akan melesakkan peluruku ini ke dahinya, kalau dia berani mencoba."

Hinata berpaling melihat Sai yang sedang berdiri di depan kantor mereka. Dan di detik itu juga dia terkesiap kaget melihat perubahan dalam diri Sai yang begitu mengejutkan. Posisi berdirinya yang tampak santai dan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum, tapi sorot matanya yang dingin jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia akan menjalankan ancamannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Dan saat itu jugalah Hinata mengerti kenapa Naruto dan Sai cocok sebagai seorang kawan baik. Mereka memiliki sifat pemarah yang sama. Sama-sama tenang tapi mematikan.

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Hallo? Apa kabarnya nih? Ada yang masih inget ama fic ini nggak ya? Semoga ada deh.. ya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa perjuangan akhirnya chap ini berhasil di up juga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya... maaf kalau ada kata atau typo, habis ngetiknya di hp sih.. jadi harap dimaklumi.**

**Kalau mau chap 19 cepet di update, hayo review tinggalkan pesan, kesan, dan saran kalian di kotak review ya. Tapi jangan kata 'lanjut' aja ya reviewnya. Oke, oke.. **


	19. Chapter 19

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Dia tidak akan menyakiti Naruto," seru Sai penuh ancaman. "Aku yang akan melesakkan peluruku ini ke dahinya, kalau dia berani mencoba."

.

.

Mendapat ancaman itu Hiashi sempat takut, tapi dia langsung menepis rasa takutnya dengan memasang wajah garang. Tapi karena Sai tak juga menurunkan pistol yang ditunjukkan untuknya, akhirnya Hiashi memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka.

Setelah seluruh anak buahnya menyimpan senjata mereka, Hiashi langsung mengeluarkan rencana licik lainnya, agar dia bisa membawa pulang Hinata. "Hanabi, ceritakan pada Kakakmu tentang kodisi Ibu saat ini. Karena dia menolak pulang, lebih baik dia mendengar yang sebenarnya."

"Kakak kau harus pulang sekarang," kata Hanabi sambil melirik Hiashi sekilas, ketika melihat anggukan persetujuan ayahnya, Hanabi melanjutkan. "Ibu sakit keras. Dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Dia sangat membutuhkanmu, dia terus mencari-carimu," sela Hiashi.

"Kalian pasti bohong, Ibu tidak mungkin sakit," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini hanya tipu muslihat kalian, suapaya aku meninggalkan Naruto, benar begitu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu, Ibu benar-benar sakit," gumam Hiashi kesal.

Hiashi kembali mendorong Hanabi pelan. Naruto melihatnya dan tahu bahwa adegan yang terjadi di depannya ini sudah dilatih. Dia berharap Hinata cukup tanggap untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Kak, Ibu sakit begitu kau pergi. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, kau bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan di laut, atau tewas di tangan... para perompak."

"Tapi Hanabi Ibu..." Hinata terdiam. Dia tidak yakin ayahnya tahu kalau dia meninggalkan pesan yang menjelaskan kalau dia pergi untuk menolong Shizune. Mungkin saja ibunya menyembunyikan surat itu dan tak memberi tahu ke ayahnya. "Maksudku, aku mengirimi Ibu surat saat aku dan Naruto sampai ke tujuan kami. Ibu seharusnya sudah menerima surat itu sekarang."

"Kapan kau menulisnya?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Saat kau sedang pergi membeli perlengkapan," jelas Hinata.

"Benar, kami menerima kedua suratmu,"potong Hiashi.

Tadinya Hinata mau membantah kalau dia hanya mengirimi satu surat, tapi Hiashi langsung menyela tak membiarkan Hinata menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi. "Dan aku sangat senang mendengar informasi yang kau berikan. Tapi, Putriku, masalah ini belum terselesaikan, karena itu kita harus berhati-hati."

"Informasi apa?" tanya Hinata bingung tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud ayahnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura Hinata, aku sudah tahu semuanya," kata Hiashi sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang masuklah ke dalam mobil, Ibumu menunggu."

"Naruto, maukah kau menemaniku menemui Ibuku? Aku akan terus mengkhawatirkannya sebelum aku melihatnya," tanya Hinata penuh permohonan.

"Ya aku akan menemanimu, tapi nanti," jawab Naruto cepat.

Senang mendengar persetujuan suaminya, Hinata berpaling menatap ayahnya lagi. "Ayah, tolong sampaikan pada Ibu, aku akan mengunjunginya begitu Naruto menyelesaikan urusannya di sini."

"Kau dengar?" kata Naruto penuh kesinisan. "Jadi sekarang pergilah."

Kesal karna Hinata tak mengikuti rencananya. Akhirnya Hiashi mengeluarkan rencana cadangan lainnya. Tadinya Hiashi mau menjauhkan Hinata dari jangkauan Naruto terlebih dahulu, tapi karna sudah terlanjut tersudut apa boleh buat dia akan mengancam Naruto dengan rencananya ini.

"Naruto, kau tidak berhak menahannya, kau sudah melanggar perjanjian itu," kata Hiashi memancing amarah Naruto. "Hashirama sudah tak berkuasa lagi. Raja yang berkuasa sekarang sudah tau semua informasi itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai beliau memutuskan kalau kau telah melanggar semua perjanjian pernikahan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. "Kau gila kalau berpikir aku melanggar perjanjian. Pernikahan ini tidak akan dibatalkan. Aku sudah menidurinya. Semuanya sudah terlambat, Pak Tua."

Melihat amarah membara di mata ayahnya, Hinata berusaha menenangkan, "Ayah, kumohon tenangkan dirimu. Sudahlah, aku janji akan menemui Ibu sesegera mungkin."

"Hinata, kau tahu apa yang dibicarakan ayahmu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. Dia dan suaminya sama-sama tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Kalau menurut perjanjian pernikahannya, seharusnya Naruto tidak melanggar apa pun.

"Ini informasi rahasia," kata Hiashi, lalu dia mengangguk pada anak buahnya. "Kalian tunggu di sudut."

"Suruh anak buahmu pergi," kata Hiashi berpaling pada Naruto. "Kecuali kalau kau ingin mereka mendengar apa yang hendak aku katakan."

"Mereka tetap di sini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Biar aku mulai saja..."

"Ayah, biar aku yang menjelaskan," potong Hanabi sambil menyeringai senang.

"Hmm, baiklah. Jelaskan pada Kakakmu kalau laki-laki itu tidak baik untuknya."

"Baik Ayah," kata Hanabi "Naruto, seperti yang kau ketahui, kalau Kakakku menyurati kami. Dan berkat surat itu pulalah kami jadi mengetahui rasasia yang kau tutupi dari keluarga kami."

"Apa maksudmu, apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh Hinata, jangan sok polos seperti itu. Sekarang sudah tidak perlu kau lakukan," desah Hanabi penuh kepura-puraan. "Dalam surat yang Kakakku tulis, kami jadi mengetahui tentang sekandal ayahmu. Uzumaki Minato, ah tidak dulu ayahmu dikenal sebagai Namikaze Minato, benar begitu?"

"Hanabi. Apa maksudmu?" pekik Hinata.

"Kakakku memang hanya memberikan penjelasan secara garis besarnya saja," kata Hanabi kembali menjelaskan tanpa mempedulikan Hinata. "Tapi begitu kami mendapatkan informasi itu... Ayah langsung meminta seorang teman pentingnya untuk melakukan sedikit penyelidikan, dan sisanya langsung terbongkar begitu saja. Dan sekarang kami sudah tahu siapa Uzumaki Minato sebenarnya."

"Hanabi, hentikan. Kau sudah kelewa..."

"Tidak!" Hanabi langsung memotong penjelasan Hinata. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur Hinata, sekarang kau bisa bebas dari laki-laki itu. Dia bukan pria yang baik untukmu. Ayahnya itu penghianat negara. Apa kau tidak tahu, hukuman seorang penghianat? Humukan mati."

"Apa kau berpikir bisa menyembunyikan semua kebusukan itu?" dengus Hiashi penuh kebencian. "Ya Tuhan, aku sampai tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran ayahmu Naruto. Dia hampir menjatuhkan kepemimpinan raja. Seharusnya kau dan seluruh keluargamu sudah di usir dari negara ini. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan pastikan itu akan segera terjadi."

"Ayah... kumohon hentikan semua ancaman ini," pekik Hinata. "Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, kan?"

Karena terlalu kaget mendengar komentar menghina itu. Naruto sampai tak sadar kalau dirinya mulai dikuasai amarah yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia rasakan. Bagaimana mungkin bajingan ini mengetahui tentang ayahnya? Dan astaga, jika hal ini sampai diketahui orang lain, bagaimana dengan adiknya? Sakura.

Seakan-akan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto, Hiashi kembali menyudutkan Naruto. "Pikirkan adikmu," kata Hiashi. "Sakura menikahi bangsawan yang sangat dihormati, Uchiha Sasuke, bukan? Dia dan suaminya sudah menjadi pasangan kesayangan di kalangan keluarga kelas atas. Tapi hal itu akan segera berubah, begitu aib itu tersebar," Hiashi kembali mendengus sambil menambahkan. "Adikmu akan menjadi sampah masyarakat, aku yakin itu."

Hinata ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya bisa mengetahui masa lalu Uzumaki Minato? Ketika Shizune menceritakan rahasia itu padanya, dia sudah berjanji pada bibinya untuk tidak memberi tahu orang lain. Seharusnya semua berkas ayahnya Naruto tersimpan aman di gedung kemiliteran. Tak mungkin ada yang bisa membobol tempat itu, karna tempat itu di jaga ketat dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari.

Dan kemudian Hinata tersadar apa yang sedang dilakukan ayah dan adiknya. Mereka ingin Naruto percaya kalau dia sudah menghianati suaminya. Hinata langsung mengeleng-gelengkankan kepalanya.

'Tidak, ini tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal setega itu.' kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaiamana kau bisa tahu tentang itu," bisik Hinata. "Tapi aku ti..."

"Kau yang memberitahu kami, sudahlah Hinata kau tak perlu berbohong lagi," potong Hanabi tak membiarkan Hinata menjelaskan. "Saat ayah membaca surat darimu, dia langsung melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya kau senang sekarang. Kau akan segera bebas dari perjanjian pernikahan itu. Lalu kau bisa menikah dengan pria baik-baik yang memang pantas untukmu. Bukan begitu, Ayah?"

"Ya kau benar. Jika perjanjian itu dibatalkan, Tachibana Satoshi masih bersedia menerimamu sebagai istri," kata Hiashi menyetujui ucapan Hanabi.

"Tapi Hanabi sudah dijanjikan untuk menikah dengannya," bisik Hinata.

"Dia lebih memilihmu," gumam Hiashi.

"Jadi inikah sebabnya kau berbohong?" tanya Hinata yang kembali merasakan nyeri dan mual di perutnya. "Kau tidak mau menikah dengannya, dan kau menyusun rencana ini dengan Ayah, benar begitu Hanabi?"

"Aku tidak berbohong," kilah Hanabi. "Kau yang memberikan informasi itu pada kami. Asal kau tahu saja, Ayah akan menuntut agar semua harta dan tanah yang dimiliki keluarga Uzumaki disita. Dan setelah aib itu tersebar, orang itu yang kau anggap suamimu akan jatuh miskin."

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Dia merasa sangat malu sekali dengan sikap adik dan ayahnya ini. "Hanabi, kumohon jangan lakukan ini."

Mendengar kenyataan yang diucapkan Hanabi membuat Naruto melepaskan dekapannya dari bahu Hinata. Melihat hal itu Hiashi menduga kalau rencananya ini berhasil. Ingin rasanya dia membanggakan kemenangannya ini. Tapi ini belum saatnya. Dia harus membawa Hinata jauh-jauh dari pria itu.

"Naruto kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Hinata seketika berpaling pada suaminya ketika dekapan Naruto terlepas dari bahunya. "Kau percaya padaku kan, kalau aku tidak mungkin menulis surat seperti itu pada ibuku?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang ayahku?" tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata sempat berpikir untuk berbohong, tapi dia urungkan karena Naruto terlihat seolah tak peduli dengan semua ini. Tapi Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sedang menahan amarahnya. Terlihat jelas dari getar tubuhnya yang menahan amarah. Dan kenyataan pahit yang harus Hinata terima adalah Naruto menyalahkannya.

"Ya, aku tahu tentang ayahmu," akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakuinya. "Shizune yang memberitahuku."

Naruto bergerak selangkah menjauhi Hinata, mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Naruto, kumohon kau harus percaya padaku. Kau harus percaya kalau aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu," mohon Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa harus percaya? Kalau pada kenyataannya kau memang menghianatinya," sela Sai penuh kesinisan. "Bukan sudah jelas kalau rahasia itu tersimpan sangat rapat. Tapi begitu kau mengetahuinya, rahasia itu..."

"Jadi kau menganggapku bersalah, Sai?" potong Hinata.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu untuk mampu menilai apakah kau berbohong atau tidak," jelas Sai sambil memandang Naruto penuh simpati. "Tapi yang aku tahu kau anak dari pria itu, pria yang tak dapat dipercaya."

Sai sangat tahu penderitaan apa yang saat ini sedang sahabatnya rasakan, tapi dia ragu ada yang bisa menyadari hal itu. Karena saat ini Naruto terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan masalah ini. Temannya itu memang paling ahli dalam menutupi apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Tapi pemikiran Sai langsung berubah ketika melihat raut penderitaan Hinata, dia merasa kalau penilaiannya tentang gadis itu salah.

"Uhm, mungkin aku salah tentang penilaianku. Coba kau tanyakan sekali lagi pada Naruto?" saran Sai dengan suara yang kembali melembut.

"Tidak," ucap Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya dia sudah cukup percaya, kalau aku tidak akan pernah menghianatinya."

"Nah, Nak. Sekarang masuklah kedalam mobil," perinta Hiashi kembali.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Hinata lebih berani menentang ayahnya. "Selama ini aku memang bodoh dalam banyak, hal Ayah. Seharusnya aku percaya pada Bibi Shizune, dia benar kalau Ayah tidak lebih baik dari Paman Hizashi."

"Apa maksudmu?" raung Hiashi marah.

"Memang Ayah pikir aku tidak tahu, kalau Ayah menyuruh Paman Hizashi untuk menghukum seseorang yang membuat Ayah kesal. Dengan begitu tangan Ayah tetap bersih. Ayah salah kalau aku tidak tahu hal itu," tuduh Hinata. "Oh Tuhan, aku malu sekali punya Ayah sepertimu," sebelum melanjutkan Hinata menarik napas sambil menambahkan. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku juga bukan lagi putrimu."

Lalu Hinata membalikkan pandangannya ke adiknya Hanabi, "Dan kau, semoga kau berdoa memohon ampun pada Tuhan atas semua kebohongan yang kau katakan hari ini. Dan bilang pada Ibu, aku akan sesegera mungkin menjenguknya setelah aku yakin kalian berdua tidak ada di rumah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata langsung berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kantor Naruto tanpa memandang ayahnya lagi. Sai sempat menahan tangannya, tapi Hinata langsung menariknya lepas. Saat itu semua mata memperhatikan Hinata sampai dia masuk ke dalam kantor dan menutup pintunya. Dan setelah itu, Hyuuga Hiashi masih belum mau menyerah. Dia kembali membuat keributan ketika dia berusaha menyerobot masuk ke dalam kantor, tapi dia berhasil dihalangi oleh Jiraya, Kakashi dan Sai.

Merasa kalau dia takkan menang melawan para pengawal Naruto, Hiashi memutuskan untuk mundur dan memerintahkan seluruh pengawalnya untuk pergi. Ketika rombongan iringi-iringan Hiashi berbelok di tikungan jalan, dengan di ikuti beberapa anak buah Naruto. Perdebatan kembali terjadi antara Jiraya, Kakashi, Sai dan Naruto.

"Naruto, mungkin Hinata hanya salah menceritakan sesuatu," kata Kakashi berusaha membela Hinata. "Mungkin secara tidak sengaja saja dia menceritakan tentang ayahmu."

"Kalau menurutku, dia tidak memberitahu apa pun," gumam Jiraya yang berada dipihak Hinata sambil memelototi Sai kesal karena pria bodoh itu tidak membela Hinata. "Dan kau juga malah membuat suasana semakin kacau dengan mulut bodohmu itu," lanjutnya. "Andai kau tak bicara seperti itu, mungkin bocah ini akan merubah pemikirannya."

"Hai, jangan sudutkan aku seperti itu," bela Sai yang tak terima disalahkan. "Terakhir kali aku berdebat dengannya itu karna aku membela seorang perempuan. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku hampir membunuhnya."

"Dulu dia masih muda dan bodoh," kata Kakashi.

"Dan sekarang pun dia masih bodoh," timpal Jiraya. "Lihat, karna kesinisaannya dia sudah menyakiti wanita itu. Kau dengar hai Bocah? Kau sudah mengecewakannya."

Tak ada satu perkataanpun yang Naruto dengarkan, karna saat ini pandangannya sedang terarah ke tikungan tempat terakhir kali iring-iringan mobil Hiashi terlihat. Dengan gelengan kepala kuat, Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu pikirannya dan berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang berdebat.

"Hai, mau kemana kau? Dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami, jangan pergi begitu saja," seru Kakashi.

"Mungkin dia sudah sadar apa kesalahannya," kata Jiraya ketika Naruto berjalan ke arah kantornya. "Mungkin dia akan minta maaf pada Hinata. Apa kau lihat wajah Hinata tadi? Perempuan itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan, aku kasihan sekali padanya."

"Naruto tidak akan minta maaf," kata Sai. "Dia tidak tahu caranya. Tapi mungkin dia sudah cukup tenang untuk mendengar penjelasan Hinata."

"Ya semoga," timpal Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**Hai, kita ketemu lagi dalam fic Gift Of Love. Maaf ya updatenya lama, sayanya sibuk di duta, disamping itu juga... beberapa bulan ini laptop saya lagi error jadi gk bisa ngetik sama sekali.**

**So bagaimana chapter kali ini, sudah cukup meluapkan rindu kalian pada fic ini? Atau masih kurang? hehe**

**Untuk chap selanjutnya, aku gak bisa janji update cepet. Tapi untuk pemberi semangat agar gk lama-lama updatenya. Tinggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik dan lain-lainnya di kotak review ya.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.**

**Jaa.. sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya**


	20. Chapter 20

**G****ift ****O****f**** L****ove**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Setelah menyatakan kalau dia bukan lagi anak ayahnya, Hinata langsung meninggalkan tempat perdebatan dan memasuki kantor Naruto. Tanpa mengetahui kalau Jiraya dan Kakasih membelanya. Dia merasa yakin kalau semua orang menyalahkannya dan membencinya. Begitu kecewanya dia sampai-sampai air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Karena dalam benaknya, dia terus membayangkan ekspresi wajah Naruto ketika dia mengaku mengetahui kenyataan tentang ayahnya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu dingin sedingin es, dan dari tatapannya saja Hinata tahu kalau Naruto percaya semua kata-kata Hanabi. Belum pernah Hinata merasa sesendiri ini. Dia tak tahu harus kemana, siapa yang bisa dipercayainya, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tak tahu dan tak bisa berpikir. Fantasinya untuk hidup bahagia bersama laki-laki yang selama ini diyakini mencintainya kini sudah lenyap.

Sekarang Hinata yakin kalau Naruto memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan saudara-saudaranya, kalau pria itu hanya menginginkan hadiah raja. Selama ini Hinata menganggap semua ucapan itu hanya kebohongan yang dimaksudkan untuk mengubah pemikirannya tentang pria itu. Dan sekarang dia baru sadar, semua ucapan itu benar.

'Oh Tuhan, bodoh sekali aku selama ini menganggap dia mencintaiku.'

Lalu Hinata teringat akan ancaman kejam yang dilontarkan ayahnya terhadap adik Naruto, Sakura. Dia merasa kasihan sekali pada perempuan itu, walaupun belum pernah bertemu, perempuan itu tetap adik iparnya bukan? Maka dari itu dia berkewajiban untuk memperingatkannya, agar Sakura siap jika skandal itu benar-benar tersebar. Dan rencana ini pun menjadikan Hinata seperti memiliki misi dan alasan untuk bertindak.

.

.

Saat itu tak ada yang memperhatikannya ketika Hinata keluar dari kantor. Mereka semua Sai, Kakashi, dan Jiraya sedang sibuk saling berteriak pada satu sama lain. Hinata yang tak mempedulikan hal itu pun terus jalan sampai ke tikungan, tapi begitu lenyap dari pandangan Hinata mulai berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia terus dan terus berlari sampai dirinya kehabisan napas. Dan ketika dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah, Hinata melihat sebuah taksi yang sedang berhenti menurunkan penumpangnya. Sementara penumpangnya sedang sibuk mengambil uang dari sakunya, Hinata bergegas mengampiri taksi tersebut dan langsung masuk ke dalam taksi dan duduk di kursi belakang.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak membawa uang, tapi saat ini dia tak bisa mencemaskan soal itu, dan memutuskan untuk mengurus masalah itu nanti. Karena yang terpenting sekarang, dia harus segera sampai ke kediaman Sakura secepat mungkin, sebelum Naruto menyadari ketidak adaan dirinya.

"Tolong segera ke Uchiha Mansion, Pak," seru Hinata pada sang sopir taksi.

"Baik, Nona."

Ketika sang sopir mengarahkan taksi ke daerah yang dihuni oleh kaum bangsawan di kota itu, Hinata memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk menenangkan perutnya yang terasa mual dan nyeri. Dia berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam berulang kali dan berdoa jangan sampai muntah di sini.

.

.

Sementara Hinata menuju ke kediaman Sakura. Naruto yang tidak mengetahui kepergian istrinya, masih berusaha untuk menyingkirkan amarah dalam dirinya sebelum bicara pada Hinata lagi, karena dia tak mau membuat Hinata lebih kesal dari ini. Dia ingin bicara baik-baik dengan istrinya dan meminta penjelasan atas surat yang dikirimnya.

Tapi Jiraya dan Kakashi terus memaksanya untuk memaafkan Hinata, "Diamlah!" teriak Naruto yang mulai habis kesabarannya lagi. "Aku tidak menyalahkan Hinata karena memberitahukan rahasia itu," kata Naruto. "Aku mengerti, mungkin saja dia salah menulis sesuatu dalam suratnya. Nah, sekarang biarkan aku pergi menemuinya dan bilang padanya kalau aku sudah memaafkannya. Kau puas?"

Jiraya dan Kakashi menggangguk setuju. "Cepat temui dia, dan jangan kasar-kasar ketika kau bicara dengannya," pesan Kakashi.

"Iya, aku tahu," dengus Naruto kesal.

Naruto segera menyebrang jalan dan masuk ke dalam kantornya. Seketika dia menyadari kalau istrinya tidak ada di dalam. Dia juga mencari ke gudang belakang, sekedar untuk memastikan kalau-kalau Hinata ada di sana, tapi ketika tak juga menemukan Hinata. Kepanikan segera melanda dirinya. Naruto tahu Hinata tidak pergi bersama ayahnya, dan itu berarti Hinata meninggalkannya?

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin," kata Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hinata... Hinata... di mana kau?"

Naruto seperti orang kesetanan, dia terus memanggil-manggil nama Hinata di dalam kantornya. Karena dia membayangkan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi pada seorang perempuan tanpa kawalan di daerah ini, hal itu membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati. Dia harus sesegera mungkin menemukan istrinya.

.

.

.

Hinata terus menangis sepanjang perjalan hingga sampai ketempat tujuanannya. Ketika taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar yang tinggi menjulang, Hinata berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk lebih menguasai emosinya. Suaranya nyaris terdengar serak akibat kebanyakan menangis ketika mengatakan pada sang supir untuk menunggunya.

"Aku tidak akan lama," janjinya. "Ada tempat lain yang ingin kudatangi setelah selesai dari tempat ini, dan aku akan melipatkan uangnnya kalau kau mau menungguku."

"Aku akan menunggu selama yang diperlukan," janji sang sopir itu.

"Terimakasih, aku janji tidak akan lama."

Hinata segera bergegas memasuki halaman Uchiha Mansion tersebut, dan mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Karena dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya di sini. Dia juga takut keberaniannya hilang sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya.

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang laki-laki berperawakan sedikit tinggi tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari Naruto, tubuhnya juga sedikit berisi dan wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan untuk Hinata. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, dia terkesan agak kasar dan arogan, tapi kilat di matanya menyiratkan kebaikan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya pria itu, yang ternyata seorang pelayan di rumah ini.

"Aku harus bertemu nyonya rumah ini, Uchiha Sakura sesegera mungkin," jawab Hinata sambil menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak diperhatikan orang lain. "Bisakah kau izinkan aku masuk, Tuan?"

Belum sempat mendapat persetujuan dari sang pelayan, Hinata sudah menyerobot masuk. Andai sang pelayan tidak segera menyingkir, mungkin si pelayan akan tertabrak olehnya. "Semoga nyonya rumahmu ada di rumah," kata Hinata penuh harap. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau dia tidak ada di rumah."

"Nyonya Sakura ada di rumah hari ini," kata si pelayan tersebut.

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Maaf kalau boleh tahu, anda ini siapa Nona? Agar saya bisa segera memanggil nyonya saya."

"Aku Hinata," kata Hinata sambil meraih tangan pelayan tersebut. "Dan tolong cepat, Tuan. Semakin lama, aku jadi semakin takut."

Keingintahuan pelayan tersebut jadi terpancing karena Hinata terlihat begitu cemas. "Dengan hati saya akan segera memanggilkan nyonya saya," kata pelayan itu. "Tapi setelah Anda melepaskan tangan saya."

"Oh, maaf."

"Ya tidak apa-apa Nona," kata sang pelayan sambil tersenyum tulus. "Maaf kalau boleh tahu nama keluarga Anda siapa Nona? Agar sekalian bisa saya sampaikan," tanya pelayan itu lagi.

Hinata sempat tertegun mendapat pertanyaan itu. Karena dia tidak tahu nama belakangnya sekarang siapa. "Dulu aku Hyuuga Hinata, tapi itu sudah berubah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. Tapi mungkin itu juga akan segera berubah," isak Hinata yang tangisnya kembali pecah. "Aku tidak tahu besok nama keluargaku siapa, mungkin akan berubah menjadi Si Jalang. Ya Si Jalang kurasa tidak terlalu buruk. Oh silahkan, sekarang kau boleh saja memanggilku seperti itu. Aku harus terbiasa mendengarnya."

"Nona, tenangkan lah dirimu," kata sang pelayan sambil memberikan saputangan miliknya.

"Terimakasih," kata Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya, setelah lebih tenang Hinata mengembalikan saputangan lembab itu. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu bingung. Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke sini. Mungkin nanti aku akan mengirimkan surat saja pada nyonyamu. Sakura mungkin sedang sibuk. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih, aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu sebentar," seru seorang pria yang terlihat sangat tampan, dan ternyata dialah sang tuan rumah, Uchiha Sasuke. "Yamato panggilkan Sakura."

Tadi ketika Sasuke hendak menuju ruang tamu, dia mendengar pelayannya Yamato, menanyakan siapa nama keluarga sang tamu. Tapi ketika mendengar jawaban ganjil yang diberikan perempuan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti, dan jalan menghampiri sang tamu.

"Maaf, apa kau suami Sakura?" tanya Hinata ketika laki-laki jangkung dan tampan itu berdiri di hadapanya.

"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan tuan saya pada Anda Nona," kata sang pelayan dengan nada formal. "Beliau adalah tuan rumah di sini, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Tuan, Nona ini Hinata Si Jalang."

Hinata sudah mau membungkuk, ketika mendengar sang pelayan memanggilnya Si Jalang, Hinata hampir jatuh berlutut.

"Maafkan saya Nona, saya hanya bergurau," kata sang pelayan sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata menyeimbangkan badannya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke saja, tidak perlu terlalu formal," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mendengar gurauan Yamato.

"Aku istri Naruto," celetuk Hinata setelah dia bisa menyeimbangkan badannya.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumannya, "Tadi aku juga sempat mendengar penjelasanmu tentang kau seorang dari keluarga Uzumaki," tambahnya ketika Hinata tampak kebingungan dengan maksudnya. "Kalau begitu selamat datang di keluarga besar kami, Hinata."

"Istriku pasti akan senang sekali atas kunjunganmu ini," kata Sasuke lagi sambil menuntun Hinata menuju ruang tamu. "Yamato, tolong panggilkan Sakura?"

"Baik Tuan."

"Hinata, mari kita keruang tamu. Kita bisa mengobrol dan saling mengenal sambil menunggu istriku turun."

"Tapi maksud kedatanganku, bukan untuk itu," kata Hinata. "Mungkin nanti setelah kau mendengar alasan kedatanganku, kalian pasti akan langsung mengusirku."

"Tenanglah, kami tidak akan sekasar itu padamu, kita ini kan keluarga," kata Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi tidak akan lama lagi, aku bukan bagian dari keluarga ini," bisik Hinata, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah, sudah, sudah. Ini pasti tidak akan seburuk itu," kata Sasuke menenangkan Hinata. "Kalau begitu, apa kau datang untuk mengadukan Naruto? Aku penasaran, apa yang dilakukannya padamu."

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Hinata jadi teringat perdebatan tadi. Air matanya kembali terbendung, "Dia tidak melakukan apa pun," kata Hinata disela-sela isakannya. "Lagi pula aku tidak akan mengadukan perbuatan buruknya kepada siapapun. Kalau aku mengadukannya berarti aku tidak mempercayainya."

"Jadi kepercayaan penting untukmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggangguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Sasuke. "Begitu juga dengan mempercayai pasangan kita," gumamnya. "Ada yang percaya, dan ada yang tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau percaya?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan itu.

"Untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa lagi," kata Hinata masih terisak-isak. "Aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman."

Sasuke yang masih belum bisa memahami topik percakapan mereka, mengerutkan keningnya dan berusaha memahami apa yang dimaksudkan Hinata.

"Sasuke, aku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan Naruto," jelas Hinata setelah tersadar kalau tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu. "Lagi pula pernikahan kami akan segera berakhir. Sebaiknya sekalian saja kau mengetahuinya sekarang."

'Ah,' sekarang Sasuke mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan Hinata ini. Ini mengenai percecokkan rumah tangga mereka. "Hinata, kadang-kadang Naruto memang agak sulit dipahami," jelas Sasuke sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Ya, kau benar Sasuke. Kakakku memang agak sulit dipahami sifatnya," kata seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu.

Dan wanita itu adalah adik Naruto, Uzumaki Sakura. Tidak sekarang nama keluarganya sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura karena dia sudah menikahi seorang bangsawan muda, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau adik Naruto adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, karena sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah melihat wanita secantik Sakura. Lihat saja rambutnya yang berwana hampir sama dengan permen kapas, terlihat sangat cocok dengan bola matanya yang hijau berkilauan dan kulitnya yang putih juga terlihat bagaikan porselen.

'Oh Tuhan, dia cantik sekali,' pikir Hinata saat itu. 'Dibanding Sakura, aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya.'

Walau rasa minder masih menguasainya, tapi Hinata berusaha mengabaikan soal penampilan dan mulai berdoa semoga Sakura tidak memiliki sifat seperti kakaknya yang tempramental. "Aku membawa kabar menyedihkan untuk kalian."

"Kami tahu kau menikah dengan Naruto," kata Sasuke santai. "Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan selain itu Hinata. Kami sangat bersimpati padamu."

"Sasuke, kau jahat sekali sih," timpal Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakakku. Hanya saja dia benci mengakuinya."

"Ah ,itu tidak benar," sangkal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, akui saja," kata Sakura pada Sasuke sambil jalan mendekati Hinata lalu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. "Hinata, aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau sangat berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan. Kau jauh lebih cantik dari bayanganku. Oh ya, dimana Naruto? Apa dia akan menyusulmu ke sini?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia tidak akan ke sini," kata Hnata penuh kesenduhan. "Aku juga tidak mau melihatnya lagi, kecuali untuk memberitahunya kalau aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksdu Hinata, memandang suaminya bingung. Lalu Sasuke menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata, 'Masalah rumah tangga.' tanpa suara agar Hinata tidak mendengar. Dan Sakura langsung paham dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, apa pun yang Naruto lakukan, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu. Dan aku juga yakin, kalian pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik," kata Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sofa panjang dan menarik Sakura untuk duduk disofa lainnya.

"Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara suami istri, memang sering terjadi. Asal kita bisa menyikapinya dengan baik, setiap pertengkaran pasti ada jalan keluarnya," lanjut Sakura.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu," kata Hinata cepat. "Lagi pula aku menolak untuk membicarakan Naruto," sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya Hinata berdoa dalam hati. "Aku kemari untuk memperingatkan kalian. Kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi skandal."

"Skandal apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sebaiknya kumulai dari awal agar kalian mengerti," bisik Hinata. "Apa kalin mengetahui syarat dalam perjanjian pernikahan antara aku dan Naruto?"

Sakura dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tanda mereka tak mengetahuinya sama sekali. "Memang apa syarat perjanjian pernikahan kalian?" tanya Sakura.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata mendesah berat, lalu mulai menceritakan. "Dulu saat Raja Hashirama masih memimpin. Dia bertekad untuk mengakhiri pertikaian antara keluarga Hyuuga dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Dalam rencanya dia memaksakan pernikahan antara aku dan Naruto, lalu menambahkan sejumlah hadiah dalam perjanjian yang tidak menyenangkan itu dengan menyisihkan beberapa batang emas dan sebidang tanah yang terletak di antara dua tanah yang dimiliki keluarga di desa. Pertikaan kedua keluarga sudah terjadi sejak berabad-abad yang lalu, lebih tepatnya tidak ada tahu kapan perterngkaran itu terjadi," lanjut Hinata. "Tapi hal itu sekarang sudah tak penting lagi. Sebenarnya yang paling diinginkan adalah tanahnya dari pada emasnya, karena tanahnya subur dan ada aliran sungai yang mengalir dari pegunungan. Pasokan air yang ada di sungai cukup untuk mengaliri kebun-kebun ke dua keluarga. Dan karena hal itu juga lah, keluarga manapun yang nantinya mendapatkan tanah itu, bisa saja menghancurkan tanah keluarga lainnya dengan menahan pasokan air. Menurut perjanjian pernikahan kami, tanah itu akan jatuh ke tangan Naruto, begitu Naruto menjemputku sebagai istrinya. Dan jika nantinya aku bisa memberikan keturunan, maka tanah itu akan menjadi milik kami."

"Lalu berapa usiamu saat perjanjian itu ditandatangani?" tanya Sasuke setelah Hinata selesai menjelaskan.

"Aku baru berumur empat tahun. Ayahku yang menandatangininya atas namaku. Sedangkan Naruto baru lima belas tahun."

"Tapi itu... itu mustahil," kata Sasuke tak dapat mempercayai ada pernikahan semacam itu. "Pernikahan itu tidak mungkin dianggap sah."

"Raja yang menyatakan kalau pernikahan kami sah. Kala itu juga ada pendeta yang memberkati pernikahan kami."

Selesai menjelaskan Hinata tak sanggup menatap Sasuke ataupun Sakura. Karena bagian tersulitnya belum dia sampaikan, hanya bagian termudah dari penjelasannya saja yang baru tersampaikan. Sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil berdoa dalam hati, semoga dia bisa menyelesaikan misinya ini dengan baik.

"Jika aku melanggar perjanjian, Naruto yang akan mendapatkan segalanya. Dan jika dia yang melanggar, aku yang... tidak lebih tepatnya keluargaku yang akan mendapatkan semuanya," jelas Hinata. "Lalu tiga bulan yang lalu, Naruto datang menjemputku. Kami berlayar dengan kapalanya dan baru tiba pagi ini. Tapi sepertinya ayahku sudah menunggu kedatangan kami."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ayahku ingin aku pulang bersamanya."

"Dan?" desak Sasuke.

"Sasuke," potong Sakura. "Jelas saja dia menolak. Kalau dia ikut ayahnya, sekarang dia tidak akan ada di sini. Dan Hinata, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud penjelasanmu, bukankah kalau ayahmu membawamu pulang, maka ayahmu tidak akan mendapatkan tanah yang dihadiahi raja? Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi maka Naruto yang akan menerima hadiahnya, bukan? Dan rasanya keluargamu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lagi pula, bukannya kau dan Naruto sudah hidup layaknya seorang suami istri, bukannya sudah terlambat untuk memisa..."

"Sayang, biarkan Hinata menyelesaikan penjelasannya," potong Sasuke berusaha menenangkan istrinya. "Nanti baru kita bisa bertanya padanya."

"Ayahku sudah menemukan cara untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu sekaligus mendapatkan hadiahnya," kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia menemukan informasi yang memberatkan ayahmu," bisik Hinata sambil memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya ketika menanyakan. "Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah ayahmu lakukan, Sakura?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau ayahmu, Uzumaki Minato sudah menghianati negara."

.

.

Untuk semenit lamanya kedua pasangan suami istri itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan istrinya dengan memeluk pundak istrinya. Melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi, Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maafkan aku sudah menceritakan hal ini padamu," bisik Hinata. "Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Tapi aku terpaksa menceritakannya karena demi kebaikanmu."

"Sudahlah," kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat sangat pucat. "Cepat atau lambat, rahasia ini pasti akan terbongkar juga."

"Tunggu," potong Hinata. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu tentang rahasia itu?"

"Ya, kami sudah tahu," kata Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku dan Naruto sudah lama tahu tentang ayah kami," lalu Sakura berpaling pada suaminya. "Tapi kau salah Sasuke. Seharusnya rahasia itu tidak boleh terbongkar," kemudian Sakura kembali memandang Hinata. "Hinata, bagaimana ayahmu bisa tahu hal itu?"

"Ya, bagaimana ayahmu bisa tahu?" tanya Sasuke ikut penasaran. "Seharusnya semua berkas itu tersimpan dengan aman. Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya."

"Naruto percaya kalau aku mengetahui rahasia itu, kemudian dia berpikir kalau aku yang memberitahukan ke keluargaku," kata Hinata.

"Apa kau tahu?" tanya Sakura sama terkejutnya seperti Naruto.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan kakakmu padaku," kata Hinata. "Aku hampir berbohong padanya, karena dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan."

"Apa kau tahu?" ulang Sakura setengah membentak. "Dan jika kau tahu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan setengah membentak Sakura. Hinata langsung menegakkan badannya dan menjawab. "Ya, aku tahu tentang ayahmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya. Aku sudah berjanji, jadi maafkan aku."

"Hah? Apa katamu? Yang benar saja Hinata," Sakura hampir melompat dari sofa andai Sasuke tidak menahannya. Wajahnya juga sudah merah karena amarah yang ditahannya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukan ini pada Naruto, suamimu?"

Hinata tak berusaha membela dirinya, ketika Sakura terus memojokkannya. Kenapa dia harus membela dirinya, kalau suaminya saja tak mempercayainya, kenapa adiknya juga harus percaya? Untuk apa? Maka dari itu Hinata hanya diam dan menerima semua tuduhan-tuduhan Sakura.

"Kedatanganku ke sini karena aku merasa berkewajiban untuk memperingatimu," kata Hinata berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Aku bisa saja meminta maaf atas nama ayahku, tapi aku sudah bukan anak ayahku. Lagi pula hal itu juga tidak akan mengurangi kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku, aku permisi dulu."

Hinata sudah hampir keluar dari ruang tamu, ketika Sasuke kembali bertanya padanya. "Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku harus memastikan kalau ibuku baik-baik saja," jelas Hinata. "Lalu aku akan pulang," setelah itu Hinata pergi meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Bukan anak ayahnya lagi, katanya? Yang benar saja," gumam Sakura penuh kesinisan. "Sasuke sudah biarkan saja dia pergi. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Ya Tuhan, kita harus mencari Naruto. Dia pasti sangat marah dengan penghiantan ini."

Sasuke langsung cemberut menatap istrinya. "Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar ini," kata Sasuke. "Kalau yang kau maksud skandal yang akan terbongkar itu, aku yakin sekali Naruto tidak akan marah. Sakura, semua laki-laki di keluarga Uzumaki tumbuh dengan rasa malu, ingat? Astaga, istriku coba pikirkan masalah ini baik-baik. Dulu kau tidak pernah peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Kenapa sekarang kau berubah?"

"Aku masih sama seperti dulu, Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dibicarakan orang tentangku. Yang aku pedulikan hanya pendapatmu," jelas Sakura. "Yang aku bicarakan ini mengenai penghiatan Hinata. Dia sudah menghianati kakakku, dan aku yakin Naruto pasti marah sekali karena hal ini."

"Jadi kau sudah menganggap Hinata bersalah, begitu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia mulai menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Naruto yang menilainya," kata Sakura. "Hinata tadi bilang kalau Naruto yakin kalau dia sudah menghianatinya."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," kata Sasuke. "Dia bilang Naruto bertanya padanya apakah dia tahu tentang ayah kalian. Sakura, kau tidak mungkin tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sampai kau menanyakannya langsung. Kakakmu memang salah satu laki-laki keras kepala yang pernah aku kenal, tapi aku berharap lebih padamu, tapi lihat? Kau malah mengecewakanku."

Kedua mata Sakura langsung membeliak. "Oh, Tuhan... Sasuke aku sudah menuduhnya bersalah, ya? Tadi aku menduga kalau dia... dia juga tidak membal dirinya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi dia bilang akan pulang, kan? Bukankah untuk seseorang yang sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan ayahnya... jadi menurutmu Hinata tidak bersalah?"

"Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Hinata mencintai Naruto. Kau hanya perlu melihatnya, dan kau akan tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai kakakmu. Coba kau pikirkan, untuk apa dia repot-repot datang ke sini hanya untuk memperingati kita, kalau dia tidak peduli pada kakakmu? Sekarang lepaskan aku, biar aku pergi mengejarnya."

"Maaf Tuan, Anda terlambat," seru Yamato dari depan ujung ruang tamu. "Dia sudah pergi."

"Kenapa tidak kau hentikan?" tanya Sasuke sambil bergegas ke pintu dan berharap Hinata masih bisa dikejar.

"Saya sibuk menguping, lagi pula saya tidak tahu kalau Anda ingin saya mencengahnya," kata sang pelayan dengan polosnya, lalu dia mengalihkan padangannya pada Sakura. "Nyonya, saya harap Anda tidak keberatan karena saya memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada saudara ipar Anda. Nona Hinata tidak membawa uang dan dia perlu untuk membayar ongkos taksinya."

Gedoran di pintu depan mengehentikan percakapan mereka. Sebelum Yamato atau Sasuke membukakan pintunya, pintu sudah terbuka lebar, dan Naruto langsung memasuki rumah sambil berteriak.

"Di mana adikku?"

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**Hai.. hai.. aku bisa update cepet loh. Hahaha**

**Bagaimana chap kali ini? Apa masih pendek? Kalau ada yang bilang masih pendek. Aku gk yakin chap depan bisa update cepet kaya gini lagi.**

**Buat semua yang review di chap 19 kemarin, terimakasih banyak ya. Maaf aku gk bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi berkat review kalian aku jadi semangat buat update cepet chap 20 ini.**

**So, bagaimana chap kali ini? Tinggalkan pesan, kesan, saran, kritik dll nya di kotak review ya.**

**.**

**Aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu, kalau kalian gk tertarik baca silahkan langsung ke kotak review aja.**

**1. Kenapa aku up chap 19 pendek? **Ya karna sengaja, sebagai pembukaan setelah hiatus kemaren.

**2. Kenapa fic TEROR dihapus? **Aku udah males buat lanjutin, dan aku juga lagi ada project fic baru.

**3. Kemaren Hinata mual mual gitu, apa Hinata hamil? **Ada deh **RAHASIA** untuk endingnya nanti. Jadi ditunggu aja, dan ikutin terus fic ini sampai end.** OKE?**

**.**

**B Y E !**


End file.
